


Let's be together tomorrow

by Miokon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deutsch | German, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Yeonbin
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miokon/pseuds/Miokon
Summary: Choi Yeonjun fällt mit seinen vielen Piercings, den blauen Haaren und seinen stechenden Augen sehr in der Universität auf. Trotz seines schlechten Rufes finden ihn viele Studenten attraktiv, doch das ist Yeonjun egal, er möchte sich nur auf sein Studium konzentrieren.Aber vielleicht hat er für den niedlichen Choi Soobin Platz im Herzen, als er diesen kennenlernt.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zu meiner ersten Fanfiction, die das Pairing Yeonjun und Soobin von Tomorrow by Together beinhaltet. Vielen Dank, dass ihr das erste Kapitel lesen wollt. Schreibt mir ruhig später, wie ihr es gefunden habt.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen.

Der Student Choi Yeonjun ist auf dem Campus sehr bekannt. Es ist eher verwunderlich, wenn man den Jungen nicht kennt.

Angefangen mit seinem Aussehen, man kann ihn nicht übersehen. Seine spitzen und stechenden Augen lassen ihn einschüchternd wirken. Darüber hinaus verstärken die vielen Piercings an seinen Ohren und das Tattoo, welches von seinem Rücken bis hin zu seiner unteren Hälfte des Halses übergeht, sein wildes Äußeres. Doch sein Markenzeichen, die strahlend blauen Haare und ebenso seine schwarze Lederjacke sprechen schon für seinen Bad-Boy Image.

Ebenso unterscheidet sich seine Persönlichkeit und sein Ruf nicht sehr vom Aussehen. Yeonjun ist fast immer eiskalt gegenüber jedem. Selbst bei Menschen, die mit ihm gerne reden wollen, ist er stets abweisend. Sein genervter Ausdruck ist ein Begleiter bei seinem alltäglichen Universitätsleben.

Dennoch ist er sehr begehrt bei jedem Geschlecht. Trotz seiner harschen Art finden ihn viele anziehend und möchten sein Herz erobern. Es vergeht nicht eine Woche, wo niemand Yeonjun ein Geständnis gibt oder ihm nach einem Date fragt. Leider verneint er es oft, weshalb sein Ruf Herzensbrecher die Runde im Campus macht. Als gefühllos, arrogant und gemein wird er beschrieben. Nichtsdestotrotz finden genau das ein paar Menschen an ihm attraktiv und hören nicht auf mit der Schwärmerei.

Doch das alles ist Yeonjun total egal. Schließlich ist er auf der Universität für sein Studium und nicht um Freunde und Liebschaften zu haben. Er hatte zwar zuerst nicht vor so grob rüber zukommen, aber irgendwie ist das automatisch passiert, als viele nicht nachgelassen haben, ihn zu drängen. Irgendwann hat es ihn so genervt und als er das auch gesagt hat, bekam er schon einen Bad-Boy Ruf, der niemanden an sich ranlassen will. Aber es kümmert ihn nicht, sollen die Leute denken, was sie wollen. Er ist mit seinen wenigen Freunden und mit seiner Familie zufrieden.

-

"Yeonjun."

"Für dich immer noch Hyung."

Beomgyu rollt seine Augen. "Jaja, was auch immer. Jedenfalls kommst du später zum Tanz Training?"

"Ich weiß nicht", gibt Yeonjun zu.

Momentan sitzen die beiden Freunde in der Bibliothek der Universität. Während Yeonjun versucht, für den Test in Musiktheorie zu büffeln, spielt Beomgyu dagegen auf sein Handy etwas. Obwohl Beomgyu nicht mal viel lernt, schafft er es immer wieder, akademisch hervorragend zu sein. In der Schule war es so gewesen und auch bei seinem jetzigen Kunststudium scheint er nicht allzu viele Komplikationen zu haben. Irgendwie nervt es Yeonjun, dass er lernen muss, sodass der Stoff in seinem Kopf sitzt, während Beomgyu Zeit mit Games verbringen kann.

"Wieso weißt du es nicht?", fragt Beomgyu bei der Antwort des Älteren, schaut aber nicht von seinem Handy auf.

"Wenn du dein Gehirn verwenden würdest, bemerkst du, dass ich lernen muss."

"Pff, mein Gehirn funktioniert sehr gut, vielen Dank. Aber Yeonjun-"

"Hyung."

Beomgyu übergeht diesen Vorwurf und macht weiter. "Du warst schon letztens nicht da gewesen. Die anderen werden mich heute bestimmt fragen, ob du gestorben bist. Du kommst fast immer ins Training und ohne dich ist es komisch. Schließlich bist du der Beste von uns."

"Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich der Beste bin."

"Hör mit dieser falschen Bescheidenheit auf. Ich sehe im Augenwinkel, wie du widerlich grinst."

Yeonjun lehnt sich zu seinen Freund und tippt irgendwo auf seinem Handy, sodass Beomgyu das Level verloren hat. Dieser schaut ihn vernichtend an und schlägt Yeonjuns Schulter.

"Arschloch", bringt Beomgyu bitter hervor und legt endlich sein Handy weg. "Aber komm schon, du hast jetzt genug gelernt. Diesen Test wirst du morgen schaffen. Komm also heute zum Tanzen. Bitte, Hyung." Das letzte Wort spricht er mit einer übertriebenen hohen Stimme, die anscheinend süß sein soll.

"Ihh, hör auf, ekelhaft zu sein", sagt der Ältere angewidert und schubst den anderen weg von ihn. 

"Du wolltest doch, dass ich dich so anspreche! Aber egal. Kommst du jetzt mit?"

Yeonjun weiß, dass der Jüngere nicht nachlassen wird und ihn so lange nerven wird, sodass er nicht mal in Frieden weiterlernen kann. Außerdem vermisst er wirklich das Tanzen, da er es schon seit Tagen nicht gemacht hat. Das Tanzstudio ist nämlich sehr zuvorkommend und die Leute sind auch freundlich. Es liegt in der Nähe von der Universität, weshalb dort viele Studenten sind, die aber nicht Yeonjun auf die Nerven gehen wie hier. Schließlich teilt dort jeder eine Leidenschaft und möchte diese auch verwirklichen. Yeonjun hat sogar ein paar Freunde und manchmal treffen sich alle aus seiner Tanzgruppe außerhalb des Studios und verbringen eine gute Zeit miteinander.

"Na gut, ich gehe hin."

"Na also!", sagt Beomgyu etwas zu laut und die anderen in der Bibliothek geben ihn einen tödlichen Blick, da er still sein soll. Beomgyu kümmert sich nicht darum und grinst Yeonjun an. "Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich überreden kann. Mir kann niemand widerstehen."

Sofort macht Yeonjun Kotzgeräusche, worauf Beomgyu ihn wieder eine verpasst. Eine Stunde später verlassen die beiden die Bibliothek und begeben sich zum Studio. Beomgyu redet ganze Zeit auf den Weg und obwohl Yeonjun nichts sagt, hört er dennoch seinen Freund zu. Jeder wundert sich, wieso Yeonjun und Beomgyu überhaupt so gute Freunde sind. Beomgyu ist ein gesprächiger und lauter Typ, der absolut das Gegenteil zu Yeonjun ist. Vielleicht wären die beiden wirklich nicht befreundet, wenn sie sich nicht schon mit jungen Alter kennen würden.

Obwohl Yeonjun zwei Jahre älter ist, hat er immer mit Beomgyu im Kindergarten gespielt, da dieser als Kind keine Freunde hatte. Zum Glück hat Beomgyu mit steigendem Alter mehr Freunde gewonnen und ist auch sozialer geworden, aber seine Freundschaft zu Yeonjun war weiterhin die Stärkste. Selbst als Yeonjun kurze Zeit in der USA war, haben sie nicht den Kontakt abgebrochen und blieben weiterhin Freunde. Zudem haben sie verschiedene Oberstufen besucht und jetzt ist Beomgyu in der gleichen Universität wie Yeonjun. Der Letztere ist darüber glücklich, dass Beomgyu hier ist.

Die ersten zwei Jahre waren nämlich echt unerträglich gewesen für Yeonjun. Im ersten Jahr war er vollkommen überfordert gewesen mit seinem Studium und hat sogar überlegt, es abzubrechen. Schnell hat er diese Idee verworfen, er liebt Musik zu sehr dafür. Zwar sind seine Eltern immer noch nicht zufrieden mit seinem Studiengang, doch Yeonjun ist sich sicher, dass er später etwas mit Musik machen will. Zurzeit bevorzugt er eher das Komponieren und Produzieren, aber sein Gesangsprofessor meint, dass er auch eine Karriere als Sänger in Betracht ziehen kann. Yeonjun ist talentiert genug, sodass ihn viele Wege offen stehen. Sein Professor meint sogar, dass er ein guter Kpop Idol werden könnte.

Im ersten Jahr hat Yeonjun darüber nachgedacht, aber schnell ist dieser Plan in der Mülltonne gelandet. Als er später seine Haare blau gefärbt hat, fingen viele Leute an, ihn zu bemerken. Er war ebenso im ersten Jahr mit einem populären Viertklässler befreundet und weil er mit ihm auf Partys gegangen ist, welches er stets bereut hat, hat dazu geführt, dass er bekannter wurde. Man hat ihn für attraktiv empfunden und auf einmal wollte jeder was mit ihm zu tun haben. Zuerst war Yeonjun zu jeden freundlich gewesen, doch schnell wurde er genervt. Als die Leute nicht seine Privatsphäre akzeptieren wollten und zu aufdringlich wurden, ist Yeonjun unfreundlich geworden und hat sie abgewiesen. Leider hörte es damit nicht auf, vielmehr nehmen manche seine Art als Herausforderung an. Man möchte sein kaltes Herz erobern. Als er das Beomgyu erzählt hat, konnte dieser nicht aufhören zu lachen.

Wenn man so ein Leben als Idol führen muss, mit wenig Privatsphäre, immer freundlich sein und verfolgt von Verrückten, dann will er es nicht.

Irgendwann hat er dann aufgehört, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und wurde zu jedem abweisend, manchmal sogar richtig gemein. Im zweiten Jahr hatte er zwar ein paar Freunde, die jedoch nicht zu nahe standen. Deswegen ist er jetzt glücklich, dass er Beomgyu in seinem dritten Jahr hat. Obwohl beide sich oft gegenseitig nerven, verstehen sie sich dennoch gut und würden auf keinen Fall diese Freundschaft aufgeben. Obgleich der soziale Beomgyu viele Freunde hat, ist Yeonjun immer noch sein bester Freund.

"Wollen wir nach dem Training etwas essen gehen?", fragt Beomgyu und Yeonjun nickt als Bestätigung. Bestimmt hat er später keine Lust für sich zu kochen, deswegen klingt auswärts essen super.

Das Training verläuft prima und Yeonjun ist froh, dass er hierher gekommen ist. Außerdem verkündet man, dass die Seoul Performance Show in ein paar Monaten stattfinden wird, wo das Tanzstudio ebenso vertreten ist. Diese Show ist ein sehr bekanntes und großes Event, deswegen ist es eine Ehre, wenn man dabei ist. Eine Gruppenchoreografie ist geplant und wenn man Solo auftreten will, soll man Bescheid geben, damit man gucken kann, ob es klappen wird. Allerdings ist der Zeitplan der Show ziemlich knapp, weswegen es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass jemand aus dem Studio ein Soloauftritt bekommt.

Als man Yeonjun nach dem Training herruft, weil man mit ihm was besprechen will, schaut er Beomgyu verwirrt an.

"Geh nur, ich warte am Eingang", sagt Beomgyu, während er seine Wasserflasche holt.

Yeonjun wischt schnell seinen Schweiß mit dem Tuch weg und begibt sich dann zum Büro. Dort klopft er und nach ein paar Sekunden ruft man ihn rein. Im Raum befinden sich seine Trainer Park Jimin und Zhang Yixing, aber ebenso der Leiter des Studios, Kim Junmyeon.

"Yeonjun, mein Junge!", ruft Herr Kim erfreut aus. "Komm, setz dich. Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für dich."

Lächelnd geht Yeonjun die Bitte nach und setzt sich. Dabei fragt er sich, was die guten Neuigkeiten denn sind. Nach ein paar Formalitäten, wie es ihm so geht, ob das Studium gut läuft und so weiter kommt Herr Kim endlich zum Punkt.

"Yeonjun, es ist kein Geheimnis, dass du zurzeit unser bester Schüler bist. Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich. Deshalb möchte ich dir einen Soloauftritt bei der Seoul Performance Show anbieten."

Etwas perplex runzelt Yeonjun die Stirn. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Leiter des Studios selbst so etwas vorschlagen würde. Zudem hat sein Trainer Jimin gesagt, dass die Chance auf ein Solo sehr gering ist. Doch Herr Kim ist nicht fertig mit dem reden.

"Du musst wissen, dass an diesem Tag große Sponsoren und wichtige Personen da sein werden. Sogar bekannte Menschen aus der Musikindustrie werden kommen. Da ich weiß, dass du deine spätere Laufbahn in der Musikbranche planst und dein Tanzen auch fabelhaft ist, möchte ich dir diese Möglichkeit anbieten. Allerdings kommt etwas dazu." Jetzt lächelt er. "Du kannst mit einem eigenen Werk auftreten und dazu eine eigene Choreografie gestalten. Das heißt, ein selbst komponiertes und geschriebenes Lied. Neben deinem Tanz kannst du deine anderen Talente vorstellen. Das ist eine große Chance für dich, da du mit diesem Auftritt dein vorhandenes Potenzial zeigen kannst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein paar dich interessant finden werden und dich nach dem Studium haben wollen. Wenn du Glück hast, kann man dir Angebote anbieten, die bestimmt den Einstieg für die Zukunft erleichtern werden. Du könntest sogar von einem großen Musiklabel entdeckt werden. Und, was sagst du dazu?"

Yeonjun kann den Leiter vor ihm nur sprachlos anstarren. Zu gerne will er nachfragen, ob das ernst gemeint ist, doch der begeisterte Ausdruck von Herr Kim lässt ihn nicht zweifeln. Er soll mit einen eigenen Song auftreten? Dazu noch eine eigene Choreografie? Yeonjun weiß, dass selbst entworfene Songs und Tänze sehr gerne erwünscht sind im Studio, aber das dieser Vorschlag selbst vom Leiter kommt, macht ihn fassungslos.

"Er ist überfordert." Sein Trainer Zhang lächelt ihn warm an. "Das ist eine große Chance für dich. Zwar ist das viel Arbeit, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich lohnen wird. Du bist talentiert und es ist eine Schande, wenn du es nicht zeigst. Außerdem kannst du uns immer um Hilfe bitten."

Der Trainer Jimin stimmt zu. "Ich könnte dir definitiv bei der Choreografie helfen. Allerdings ist es deine Entscheidung, ob du überhaupt auftreten willst."

"Ja!", verkündigt Yeonjun freudig und steht sogar auf, da er zu aufgewühlt ist, um sitzen zu bleiben. "Ich mach es! Ich werde dieses Angebot annehmen! Vielen Dank für diese Chance. Danke für Ihre Unterstützung."

Am Ende verbeugt er sich tief, was Herr Kim zum Lachen bringt. "Mit dieser Reaktion habe ich gerechnet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du uns nicht enttäuschen wirst."

"Auf keinen Fall!"

Alle anderen Details wird man nächstes Mal mit ihm besprechen, deswegen kann Yeonjun gehen. Bevor er das Büro verlässt, bedankt er sich noch einmal höflich. Als er aus dem Studio mit einem riesen Lächeln raus läuft, sieht er, wie Beomgyu sich an die Wand gelehnt hat und etwas auf seinem Handy macht. Dieser bemerkt Yeonjun und schaut verwundert.

"Wieso grinst du so hässlich?"

Selbst seine Aussage macht den Älteren nichts aus, er lächelt sogar noch breiter.

"Okay... geht es dir gut?", erkundigt sich Beomgyu besorgt. "Ich kriege gleich Angst vor dir."

Als Yeonjun ihn hastig erzählt, was eben vorgefallen ist, verändert sich ebenso der Ausdruck des Jüngeren in erfreuliche Aufregung.

"Als ob! Wow!", quietscht Beomgyu auf. "Du wirst echt alles selbst machen?"

Yeonjun nickt, allerdings fällt ihm erst jetzt auf, was das für ein großer Druck ist. Da er den Song und den Tanz selbst entwerfen wird, muss es gut gut genug sein. Dazu kommt, dass Herr Kim ihn unterstützt, er kann es sich nicht leisten, mittelmäßig oder gar schlecht zu sein. Das wäre so eine Blamage, wenn er versagen würde.

Beomgyu bemerkt die negativen Gedanken seines Freundes und legt einen Arm um Yeonjuns Schulter und drückt ihn zu sich. "Mache dir keine Sorgen! Du wirst bestimmt großartig sein. Ich kann dir auch helfen."

"Oh nee, mit deiner Hilfe wird alles noch schlimmer."

Dafür kriegt Yeonjun einen Stoß durch Beomgyus Hüfte, welchen er noch stärker zurückgibt, weshalb Beomgyu fast runtergefallen ist. Dieser schaut ihn vernichtend an, macht aber nichts. Yeonjun ist nämlich der Stärkere von beiden, da hat er sowieso keine Chance. Schließlich fangen sie an zu laufen, Beomgyus Arm immer noch um Yeonjun.

"Ich könnte dir bei der Choreografie helfen. Selbst wenn ich nicht sehr viel Ahnung von Musik machen habe, kann ich immer noch beurteilen, ob ein Lied gut klingt."

Danach fängt Beomgyu unverzüglich an, ein paar Ideen zu Yeonjuns Auftritt vorzuschlagen. Jedoch hört Yeonjun nur mit halbem Ohr zu, immer noch in Gedanken versunken. Er hat ab heute ein paar Monate Zeit, bis die Show stattfindet. Zuerst muss er definitiv ein Konzept finden. Welche Genre soll das Lied überhaupt besitzen? Soll er dazu auch singen? Damit kann er zeigen, dass er ebenso eine ganz akzeptable Singstimme hat und diese zum Einsetzen weiß. Dennoch darf er die Choreographie nicht außer Acht lassen, schließlich vertritt er immer noch sein Tanzstudio.

"Wo wollen wir essen?" Plötzlich reißt Beomgyu ihn aus seinen Überlegungen raus.

"Mir egal, entscheide du."

"Hmm, wie wäre es mit dem Chicken House, welches in der Nähe von meiner Wohnung liegt? Ich war dort einmal mit Freunden und das Fleisch schmeckt gut. Danach kannst du zu mir kommen und übernachten."

"In Ordnung. Du lädst mich aber ein."

Augenblicklich protestiert Beomgyu. "Wieso ich? Du bist der Ältere, du solltest mich einladen!"

"Wer von uns ist hier reich?", widerspricht Yeonjun rasch. "Außerdem muss ich immer bezahlen, obwohl ich an der Existenzgrenze lebe, während du im Geld schwimmst."

"Übertreibe gleich, Yeonjun."

"Hyung!"

"Ist doch egal", meint Beomgyu und zuckt mit seinen Schultern. "Aber gut, ich lade dich mal ein. Als Feier für deinen bestimmt hervorragenden Auftritt."

-

Beide genießen das Essen und weil Yeonjun diesmal nicht bezahlen muss, greift er ordentlich zu. Leider isst er zu viel, was direkt zu Bauchschmerzen führt. Beomgyu sagt, dass er es verdient.

Nach einer Stunde verlassen sie das Restaurant und die frische Nachtbrise schlägt gegen ihre Haut. Obwohl es September ist, herrscht dennoch gutes Wetter, weshalb Yeonjun nur ein T-Shirt an hat. Jedoch bereut er seine Entscheidung, da ihm allmählich kalt wird. Weil Beomgyu zudem kein Gentleman ist, gibt er nicht seine Jacke her.

"Meine Wohnung ist sowieso in der Nähe, ertrag einfach die Kälte." Ein sehr toller Freund findet Yeonjun.

"Ich denke, ich gehe eher zum Wohnheim", äußert sich Yeonjun und umarmt sich selbst, sodass er ein wenig Wärme abbekommt. "Ich werde noch ein bisschen lernen. Bei dir spielen wir sowieso Spiele."

"Alles klar. Ich möchte ja nicht schuld sein für deine schlechten Noten." Als Abschied stellt Beomgyu seine Hand auf Yeonjuns Schulter und wendet sich dann um. "Dann friere schön auf dem Weg." Damit lacht er auf und geht weg.

"Arschloch", nuschelt der Ältere und läuft schließlich in Richtung Wohnheim. Während Beomgyu wegen dem Geld seiner Eltern eine eigene Wohnung besitzt, die sogar in der Nähe der Uni ist, wohnt Yeonjun im Studentenwohnheim seiner Universität. Im ersten Jahr war er nervös gewesen, da er sehr viele neue Leute kennenlernen wird, die ebenso im Wohnheim sind. Zwar hat er genug Leute getroffen, doch meistens sind diese nervig gewesen.

Sein erster Mitbewohner war unerträglich gewesen. Ganze Zeit hat er fremde Leute in ihrer Wohnung eingeladen und kleine Partys organisiert. Nicht mal einen Monat ertrug Yeonjun es und schon hat er sich im Büro gemeldet, um ein neues Zimmer zu bekommen. Zum Glück konnte er wechseln, allerdings war sein zweiter Bewohner auch nicht gerade der Beste. Dieser wusste nicht, was Sauberkeit ist, seine dreckigen Unterwäschen lagen überall. Einmal ist es sogar vorgekommen, dass Chipskrümel auf Yeonjuns Bett waren. Darüber hat er sich aufgeregt beschwert und sein Bewohner hat aufgehört, Yeonjuns Zimmer zu betreten. Danach hat er seinen Abschluss gemacht und der dritte Mitbewohner kam. Sein Name ist Lee Jeno und er wohnt immer noch mit Yeonjun zusammen, obendrein sind beide Freunde geworden.

Jeno ist einer der wenigen Leute, die Yeonjun ertragen kann. Der Zweitklässler ist nett, urteilt nicht schnell und sehr fleißig. Weil er Medizin studiert, versteht er ganz genau, wenn Yeonjun seine Ruhe zum Lernen braucht und nicht gestört werden will. Beide respektieren die Privatsphäre des anderen und leben dennoch friedlich miteinander.

Obwohl der Weg zu dem Wohnheim nur fünfzehn Minuten dauert, kommt es Yeonjun länger vor. Erst jetzt stellt er fest, wie erschöpft er von den ganzen Kursen, dem Lernen und vom Tanztraining ist. Wahrscheinlich wird er nur den Stoff für den Test morgen wiederholen, schnell duschen gehen und dann schlafen. Eigentlich schläft Yeonjun nicht so früh, aber heute ist er extrem müde und er möchte nur noch ins Bett. Deswegen läuft er eilig, damit er schneller ankommt und auch der Kälte entweichen kann.

Als er schon sein Wohnheim sieht, seufzt er zufrieden auf und beeilt sich nochmal. Jedoch erblickt er vor dem Eingang ein paar Jungs, die schlecht zu sehen sind wegen der Entfernung und dem schwachen Laternenlicht. Dennoch erkennt er, wie plötzlich jemand einen anderen Jungen heftig schubst, sodass derjenige runterfällt und die Bücher aus den Händen fallen. Als die anderen Jungs zuschauen und ihn sogar umkreisen, rennt Yeonjun los.

"Hey, was macht ihr da!"

Erwischt drehen sich die Jungs um und als sie Yeonjun entdecken, erweitern sich die Augen von ihnen.

"Oh Shit, ist das nicht dieser Choi Yeonjun?", keucht einer auf und sofort ist fast jeder bereit zu flüchten. Jedoch bleibt derjenige, der geschubst hat, standhaft und wagt es auch noch zu lächeln.

"Yeonjun Sunbaenim, hallo. Mein Name ist Geon und-"

"Mich interessiert es einen Scheiß, wer du bist", giftet Yeonjun ihn an und schaut alle missbilligend an. Yeonjun weiß, dass Gerüchte umhergehen, die besagen, dass er in vielen Schlägereien beteiligt ist und diese auch gewinnt. Deswegen haben diese Jungs beinahe Angst vor ihm, da sie sich nicht mit ihm anlegen wollen. Obwohl diese Gerüchte natürlich nicht stimmen, ist Yeonjun in dem Moment froh darüber, da er viel furchteinflößender rüberkommt. "Verpisst euch sofort."

Die Ersten gehen schon und einer zieht Geon an dem Arm, dieser jedoch bewegt sich nicht, obwohl jetzt ein unsicherer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist.

"Es ist nicht so, wie du es denkst. Du musst wissen, dass er-"

"Bist du taub? Ich habe gesagt, verpiss dich", faucht Yeonjun und gerade ist er wirklich bereit, vor dem Wohnheim einen Streit anzufangen. Das stellt dieser Geon ebenso fest und rasch verschwindet er mit seinen Freunden. Somit lässt er Yeonjun und den Jungen auf den Boden alleine.

Erst jetzt schaut Yeonjun zu ihn und merkt, dass der Junge sich kein Stück bewegt hat und den Kopf hängen lässt. In der USA gab es auch genug Momente, wo Yeonjun von seinen Mitschülern angegriffen wurde, da sein Englisch nicht so gut war. Es war einer der schlimmsten Erlebnisse für ihn, niemand hat ihn geholfen und alle haben gelacht, als er einmal angefangen hat zu weinen. Danach wollte er nicht zu Schule, er wollte nur zu Hause bleiben. Als ein Schüler von der Mittelstufe und als Ausländer hat er sich nicht getraut, etwas dagegen zu sagen oder zu unternehmen. Er weiß also, dass Mobbing schlimm ist, deshalb möchte er es verhindern, soweit es geht.

Yeonjun knickt sich zu den Jungen und sammelt die Bücher auf, die herumliegen. Erst dann schaut der Junge auf und als sich sein Blick mit Yeonjun kreuzt, stockt Yeonjuns Atem. Der Junge hat runde, große Augen, die ihn ängstlich anschauen. Seine Lippen sind zu einem süßen Schmollmund verzogen und auch seine kleine Nase vergisst Yeonjun nicht. Die reine Haut lässt ihn fast neidisch, nirgendwo hat der Junge einen Pickel oder Unreinheiten. Selbst seine Wangen sehen so weich aus, am liebsten will Yeonjun die anfassen. Seine schwarzen Haare umrahmen noch sein Gesicht perfekt.

Er ist hübsch. Sehr sogar.

Bevor Yeonjun ihn noch mehr anstarren kann, entdeckt er, wie sich seine schönen Augen mit Tränen füllen. Sofort bekommt Yeonjun Panik.

"Hey, hey, nicht weinen. Sie sind weg, alles ist gut", versucht er den Jungen besänftigt einzureden. "Hier sind deine Bücher, alle heil. Nichts ist passiert, komm, steh auf. Ich helfe dir."

Yeonjun packt sich den Arm von den anderen und zieht ihn mit sich hoch. Dabei stellt er fest, dass seine Arme recht dünn sind und der große Pullover ihn breiter wirken lässt. Doch der Junge überragt ihn definitiv in der Größe, als dieser aufrecht steht. Dennoch lässt er seinen Kopf hängen und auch ist ein leichtes Schniefen zu hören. Yeonjuns Herz zerbricht fast, am liebsten würde er den Jungen durch eine Umarmung oder andere Berührung trösten. Er weiß aber, dass es zu viel ist. Schließlich sind beide Fremde und normalerweise ist er nicht der Typ, der Körperkontakt mag. Nur bei den Jungen vor ihn hat er plötzlich dieses unerklärte Bedürfnis.

"Wein doch nicht. Nun ist alles gut."

Leider passiert genau das Gegenteil, ihn fließen sogar noch mehr Tränen die Wangen herunter. Zögerlich steht Yeonjun da und überlegt, was er machen soll. Er kann den Jungen nicht alleine lassen, aber helfen tut er im Moment auch nicht wirklich. Letztendlich versucht er, ihn etwas abzulenken.

"Wie heißt du denn? Bist du im ersten Jahr, ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen." Zwar merkt sich Yeonjun fast nie die Gesichter der Studenten, doch das muss der andere nicht wissen. "Was studierst du denn? Wie alt bist du?"

Der Größere erwidert nichts und langsam wird Yeonjun planlos. Er weiß, dass er nicht unbedingt der Meister ist, Unterhaltungen zu führen, aber das er so schlimm ist?

Plötzlich piepst eine leise und sanfte Stimme, die trotzdem eine tiefe Tonlage besitzt.

"Soobin... Choi Soobin."

"Ah, ich heiße auch Choi", meint Yeonjun, erleichtert darüber, dass der andere endlich spricht. "Mein Name ist Choi Yeonjun, ich bin im dritten Jahr. Du?"

"Zweites Jahr... Studium Film", murmelt Soobin in kargen Worten, trotzdem findet Yeonjun diese Stimme so melodisch. Obwohl Soobin bis jetzt nicht sehr viel gesagt hat, weiß Yeonjun, dass er ihn stundenlang zuhören kann. Er bemerkt auch, wie allmählich die Tränen aufhören, dafür haben sich die Wangen von Soobin rötlich gefärbt, wahrscheinlich durch das Weinen.

Süß. Es sieht süß aus.

"Dann bin ich der Ältere von uns beiden", gibt Yeonjun von sich. Soobin nickt und endlich wagt er es aufzuschauen. Er guckt Yeonjun unsicher an und der Ältere bekommt mit, wie sein Blick an die blauen Haare hängen bleibt. "Ich wollte schon immer mal meine Haare färben und habe mich schließlich getraut. Ich denke, blau steht mir, deswegen habe ich es gelassen."

Soobin schaut bei dieser Bemerkung rasch wieder runter, als sei er bei einer Straftat erwischt worden. Trotzdem hat er jetzt endgültig aufgehört zu weinen und beruhigt kann Yeonjun aufatmen.

"Wer waren diese Typen?", fragt er nach.

Wieder bleibt Soobin still und benimmt sich so, als ist der dreckige Boden viel interessanter. Ein bisschen frustriert darüber, dass Soobin nichts sagt, tritt Yeonjun einen Schritt näher an ihn. Der Körper des Jüngeren versteift sich.

"Machen sie das oft? Sich so scheiße zu benehmen?" Ohne großartig nachzudenken, spricht Yeonjun die nächsten Worte aus "Sag mir die Namen. Ich kümmere mich um die."

"Nein!"

Zum ersten Mal erhebt Soobin seine Stimme und diesmal lässt es Yeonjun zusammenzucken. Soobin schaut ihn panisch an, seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen.

"Bitte, mach nichts."

"Wieso nicht? Sie greifen dich ganz klar an-"

"Bitte", fleht Soobin ihn an. Irgendwie wird Yeonjun bei seinen großen Augen schwach und obwohl er was sagen will, schließt er seinen Mund. Das sieht der Größere als ein Zeichen zum weiterreden, seine Stimme wieder etwas sanfter. "Ich muss mit ihnen an einem Projekt arbeiten. Wir sind eine Gruppe. Ich habe keine Wahl."

"Natürlich hast du eine Wahl", widerspricht Yeonjun. "Wehr dich, sag was. Du bist viel größer als die, die sind nur Winzlinge. Mit einem Fußtritt und die sind schon alle platt."

Zum ersten Mal lächelt Soobin und oh Gott, er hat Grübchen. Dabei sind seine Wangen immer noch etwas rot. Er sieht niedlich aus mit dem Lächeln und den Grübchen.

Natürlich muss der hübsche Junge noch perfekter werden.

Bevor Yeonjun noch mehr Soobins Lächeln anglotzen kann, versucht er sich wieder auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren. "Wieso haben die dich dann überhaupt angegriffen? Ist es davor schon mal passiert?"

"Also... ich hatte gemeint, dass sie mehr machen müssen", verkündigt Soobin, etwas beschämend. Anscheinend ist es ihm peinlich, das zu erzählen. "Ich habe oft die ganze Arbeit gemacht... deswegen habe ich mich beklagt. Aber die sind sofort wütend geworden. Haben gemeint, dass sie genau so viel tun wie ich. Als ich es weiter klären wollte, haben sie mich unterbrochen und irgendwie... haben die angefangen, mich zu beleidigen. Ich habe meinen Mund nicht aufbekommen und das haben sie dann ausgenutzt... " Er legt seine Hände vor seinem Gesicht. "Das ist so peinlich, wieso bin ich so? Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen!"

"Nein, nein", versichert Yeonjun ihn sofort mit fester Stimme. Soobin kann nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass der ganze Vorfall seine Schuld ist? "Du hast das Richtige getan, die können nicht die ganze Arbeit auf dich abwälzen. Das Problem anzusprechen war gut gewesen. Nur sind die solche Arschlöcher. Die sind keine Kinder, wie können sie so unreif sein? Und dich dann noch fertig zu machen. Scheiß Wichser."

Langsam merkt Yeonjun, wie zornig er auf diese Typen wird. Soobin sieht so unschuldig und freundlich aus, wie können die es wagen, ihn zu attackieren? Ganz klar nutzen die Soobin aus, damit sie nichts machen müssen. Und Soobin ist auch noch zu nett und lässt es zuerst zu. Wo er endlich den Mut aufgefasst hat, sich dagegen zu wehren, mussten diese Jungs solche Arschlöcher sein. Yeonjun ist gerade so bereit, eine Prügelei mit ihnen anzufangen.

Soobin sieht, wie angespannt der Ältere ist, und lächelt dann unsicher. "Schon okay. Morgen mache ich alleine die Arbeit. Dann mache ich eben alles."

"Auf keinen Fall. Wie heißen die? Ich regle es mit ihnen."

"Bitte nicht", quietscht er. "Es ist meine Sache... bitte... also bitte, lass es."

Yeonjun weiß ganz genau, dass er kein Recht hat, sich einzumischen. Himmel, er ist immer derjenige, der es abgrundtief hasst, wenn jemand bei ihm sowas macht. Aber irgendwie möchte er den schüchternen Jungen helfen. Er möchte ihn fast schon beschützen.

"Aber", fängt Soobin mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln an. Wieder kann Yeonjun seine Augen nicht von ihm lassen. "Vielen Dank. Du hast mir geholfen... wirklich, danke. Ohne dich... wäre es bestimmt ausgeartet."

Jetzt muss Yeonjun darauf achten, dass er nicht rot wird. Zwar kriegt er oft Komplimente und positive Sachen gesagt, aber bei Soobin klingt es so... aufrichtig. Er bedankt sich, weil Yeonjun eine Tat begangen hat, die ihm weitergeholfen hat. Es freut Yeonjun, dass er für ihn da sein konnte.

"Ist selbstverständlich." Yeonjun probiert dabei so selbstsicher und locker wie möglich zu klingeln, dennoch wackelt seine Stimme leicht.

"Kann ich Hyung zu dir sagen?", erkundigt sich Soobin plötzlich. Der überraschende Themenwechsel überrumpelt Yeonjun und er nickt nur.

"Danke, Yeonjun Hyung. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld." Dabei lächelt Soobin, sodass seine Zähne und Grübchen stark zu sehen sind. Vielleicht wird Yeonjun doch rot. "Ich muss dann mal gehen. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns noch einmal."

Er schaut Yeonjun zum letzten Mal mit seinem blendenden Lächeln an, bevor er sich umdreht und ins Wohnheim rein marschiert.

Yeonjuns Herz klopft so hart, er hat Angst, dass es gleich aus seiner Brust springen und Soobin nachjagen wird. Er legt seine Hand auf die Brust und versucht, sich zu beruhigen.

Doch egal, wie lange er es versucht, Soobin verlässt einfach nicht mehr seine Gedanken.


	2. 2

"Du siehst scheiße aus."

Beomgyu setzt sich neben Yeonjun auf der Sitzbank und trinkt aus seiner Capri-Sonne, während er den Älteren neugierig betrachtet.

"Hast du geweint, weil der Test so schlimm verlief?"

Yeonjun schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich würde über so was nicht weinen."

"Was dann?"

"Ich..."

Er will nicht unbedingt den wahren Grund erzählen. Yeonjun konnte nämlich fast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zudrücken, da er an Soobin denken musste. In seinem Kopf spielte er immer wieder die ganze Begegnung durch. Wie Soobin geweint hat, wie er zurückhaltend war und wie er am Ende gelächelt hat. Oh Gott, dieses Lächeln. Wenn sich Yeonjuns Augen mal geschlossen haben, dann war immer Soobins süßes Gesicht vor ihm. Das quält ihn schon förmlich.

"Ich habe fast die Nacht gelernt", sagt er schließlich als Ausrede.

"Das war nur ein Test, wieso diese Mühe?", runzelt Beomgyu die Stirn.

"Ach, wollte nur eine gute Note."

Zwar schaut Beomgyu immer noch misstrauisch aus, aber lässt dann nach und erzählt von einem süßen Mädchen, wessen Nummer er heute ergattert hat. Yeonjun macht ab und zu ein paar Bemerkungen, ansonsten isst er schweigend sein Brot. Währenddessen erobert Soobin wieder einmal seine Gedanken, irgendwie lässt der Junge ihn seit gestern nicht mehr los.

"Yeonjun Sunbaenim?"

Ein Mädchen mit langen Haaren und kleiner Statur schaut ihn an. Obwohl der Ton ihrer Wangen pink verfärbt ist, lächelt sie ihn dennoch selbstsicher an. Zudem erblickt Yeonjun, wie im Hintergrund ein paar andere Mädchen sie beobachten und sofort weiß er, worum es sich dabei handelt.

Eine Liebeserklärung. Nicht schon wieder.

"Hast du kurz Zeit?"

Yeonjun, immer abweisend und diesmal sogar nicht ausgeschlafen, ist bereit, Nein zu sagen. Er kann sowas echt nicht mehr hören. Diese Personen kennen ihn nicht mal, trotzdem möchten sie ihn daten. Gründe, wie er ist attraktiv, er ist cool und er ist bekannt, sind meistens die Motivation für eine Liebeserklärung. Alles oberflächlich.

Allerdings merkt das Mädchen, was er sagen will. "Bitte, ich werde nicht so lange brauchen. Nur kurz, bitte?"

Yeonjun seufzt. Zwar hat er den Ruf eines Herzensbrechers, aber so gemein ist er auch wieder nicht, dass er die flehenden Augen des Mädchens abschlagen kann.

"Ich sehe dich dann später, Beomgyu", verabschiedet sich Yeonjun. Der Jüngere nickt, schon gewöhnt von den ganzen Liebeserklärungen, die sein bester Freund bekommt.

Yeonjun geht mit dem Mädchen ein wenig abseits, wo nicht so viele Menschen sind. Die Freundinnen verfolgen die beiden, doch Yeonjun sagt nichts und unterdrückt es, die Augen zu rollen. Als sie weit genug entfernt sind, dreht sich das Mädchen um und schaut ihn direkt an. Sie versucht, ruhig zu wirken, aber ihr nervöses Ziehen am Ärmel verrät sie. Dennoch kommt sie gleich zum Punkt, ohne zu zögern.

"Mein Name ist Min Aeri und ich mag dich, Sunbaenim."

Diese Direktheit überrascht Yeonjun ein wenig. Zudem blickt Aeri ihn standhaft an, als sei ihr dieses Geständnis gar nicht peinlich oder so gewesen. Es ändert aber nichts an Yeonjuns Entscheidung, obwohl er weiß, dass so etwas zu gestehen viel Mut erfordert. Trotzdem kann er nicht mit einer Person zusammenkommen, von deren Existenz er nicht mal fünf Minuten zuvor wusste.

"Tut mir leid, ich bin nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert."

So, jetzt kommt es. Entweder werden die Personen es akzeptieren, wütend oder weinen. Allerdings hat er nicht erwartet, dass Aeri lacht. Es ist eher ein verlegenes und beschämtes Lachen, dennoch hat Yeonjun so eine Reaktion nicht herbei gesehen.

"Ich habe schon damit gerechnet", meint Aeri. "Ich wollte es trotzdem versuchen, man weiß nie. Mein Opa sagt immer, Wunder passieren immer. Leider war das nicht der Zeitpunkt für mein Wunder, aber ist schon gut."

Yeonjun schaut etwas irritiert rein, unwissend, was er dazu sagen soll. Er kann nicht behaupten, Versuch es nächstes Mal, dann klappt es bestimmt.

"Weißt du", setzt Aeri fort, obwohl Yeonjun noch nichts gesagt hat. "Ich bewundere deine Leidenschaft sehr. Du bist zielstrebig und versuchst immer dein Bestes. Mir fällt es vor allem auf, wenn ich dich im Studio tanzen sehe. Ich bin zwar in einer anderen Tanzgruppe, dennoch erblicke ich dich dort manchmal. Du bist immer voller Energie, Emotionen und man merkt, wie sehr Spaß du hast." Plötzlich schaut sie zum Boden und zum ersten Mal verliert sie ihre selbstbewusste Art. "Oh man, ich labere gerade so einen Mist..."

"Ähh, alles gut", beschwichtigt Yeonjun sie, obwohl er selbst ein bisschen wirr ist. Dass jemand an ihm seine Passion mag, kam noch nie wirklich vor. Eher ist sein Aussehen der Hauptgrund, deswegen erstaunt ihn dieses Liebesgeständnis von Aeri. Das ist so unüblich, sodass er selbst nicht weiß, wie genau er handeln soll.

"Kann ich wenigstens mit dir befreundet sein?", fragt Aeri, ein wenig unsicher. Als Yeonjun die Stirn runzelt, hebt sie ihre Hände hoch. "Ich mache auch keine Annäherungsversuche. Ich möchte dich nur besser kennenlernen. Bitte?"

Aeri klingt aufrichtig, als hätte sie echt keine Hintergedanken, aber Yeonjun weiß nicht, ob er ihr vertrauen soll. Zu oft war er naiv gewesen, sodass er jetzt misstrauisch ist. Selbst bei unschuldigen Sachen muss er immer überlegen, ob die Person es wirklich meint. Zudem hat er keine großen Interessen an eine Freundschaft, besonders nicht mit jemanden, der davor ein Liebesgeständnis erbracht hat.

Bevor Yeonjun etwas erwidern kann, ertönt ein tiefes Lachen hinter ihnen. Beide drehen sich um und sehen, wie Aeris Freunde und ein paar Typen in der Ferne sind. Die Typen stehen zu nah an die Mädchen und selbst als die eine ihre Hand aufhebt, um mehr Abstand zu ergattern, kommen die Jungs näher. Als einer noch pervers grinst, erschauert Yeonjun.

"Wieso willst du kein Date, Süße?", sagt der eine laut und greift sogar nach dem Arm von Aeris Freundin, die aufgewühlt versucht, sich loszureißen. Sofort ballt Yeonjun seine Hände zusammen.

Widerlich. Die sind einfach widerlich. Ebenso scheint Aeri schockiert zu sein und als der eine Typ noch probiert, ein Mädchen in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, wird es zu viel für Yeonjun.

Mit selbstsicheren und schnellen Schritten läuft er zu ihnen und als die Jungs sich zu ihm umdrehen, fällt es Yeonjun auf. Das sind die gleichen Studenten von gestern, die er mit Soobin gesehen hat!

Wie können die zwei verwerflich moralische Taten in weniger als 24 Stunden tun? Haben die nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihren Gruppenpartner und unschuldige Mädchen zu bedrängen?

Diese haben Yeonjun ebenfalls erkannt und der eine lässt das Mädchen rasch los. Yeonjun stellt sich schützend vor die Studentinnen, sodass die Jungs Abstand halten müssen und nicht näher kommen können. Aeri ist auch dazu gekommen und fragt einer ihrer Freundinnen, ob es ihr gut geht.

Hasserfüllt schaut er die Jungs an. "Das ist Belästigung."

"W-was?", stottert einer. Es ist der gleiche, der Soobin geschubst hat und auch versucht hat, mit Yeonjun zu reden. Geon.

"Weißt du nicht, was Belästigung ist? Soll ich es dir definieren?"

"Das ist doch keine Belästigung!" Sein Ton erhebt sich und er glotzt Yeonjun aufgebracht an. "Wir haben nur die Mädels nach ihren Nummern gefragt, mehr nicht. Kann man das nicht mehr tun?"

Ohne sich umzudrehen, richtet Yeonjun seine nächste Frage an die Mädchen.

"Haben sie das gefragt?"

"J-ja", antwortet eine leise und nervös. "Aber... wir haben Nein gesagt."

"Haben sie trotzdem weiter gedrängt?"

"Ja... obwohl wir es öfters gesagt haben. Wir meinten, wir wollen in Ruhe gelassen werden."

Als Yeonjun diesen Geon bedrohlich näher tritt, zuckt dieser zusammen. "Sie haben mehrmals Nein gesagt und ihr habt nicht nachgelassen. Ihr seid ihnen näher gerückt, habt sie angefasst und nicht losgelassen. Wenn ihr nicht blind seid, habt ihr sicherlich bemerkt, dass sie sich unwohl gefühlt haben. Und dennoch habt ihr weitergemacht, obwohl es nicht angebracht ist. Sag mir, ist das nicht Belästigung?"

Geons Gesicht zeigt pure Fassungslosigkeit und er sucht nach Unterstützung bei seinen Freunden, die jedoch alle bedrückt auf den Boden schauen. Schließlich winkt er mit seiner Hand lässig ab und versucht, gleichgültig auszusehen. "Übertreib nicht. Kann man als Mann nicht mal ein Weib anfassen, ohne das Drama gemacht-"

Plötzlich packt Yeonjun voller Wut nach seinem Shirt und zieht ihn kräftig hoch. "Fick dich", spuckt er die Worte aus und schubst den Jungen mit voller Wucht weg. Als Geon auf den Boden aufprallt, bleibt er erschüttert liegen und auch seine Freunde helfen ihm nicht auf. Yeonjun schaut herablassend auf ihn runter.

"Fühlt es sich toll an, auf den Boden geschmissen zu werden?", sagt er bitter. Yeonjun ist so kurz davor, ihn zu schlagen, doch das führt lediglich zu mehr Problemen, deswegen beherrscht er sich. "Fahr zur Hölle. Für gestern und für heute, was ihr alle getan habt." Dabei schaut er auch die anderen Jungs feindselig an, welche schuldig weggucken.

Nach wenigen Sekunden rempelt sich Geon auf und entfernt sich von Yeonjun. Dieser wird wohl nichts mehr sagen, zu sehr hat er jetzt Angst vor Yeonjun. Die Jungs sind schon bereit zu fliehen, aber Yeonjun ist nicht fertig.

"Wenn ihr Soobin etwas antut, habt ihr es mit mir zu tun", droht er und lässt zur Verdeutlichung seine Hände knacken. Die Studenten nicken hastig. "Verschwindet. Ansonsten kann ich mich nicht kontrollieren."

Rasch befolgen die Jungs seine Forderung und rennen weg. Yeonjun seufzt genervt auf, zwei Tage hintereinander muss er sich mit diesen Arschlöchern befassen. Er dreht sich zu den Studentinnen um und erkundigt sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen. Sie meinen, es ist alles in Ordnung, während Aeri ihn anstrahlt.

"Du hast es ihnen richtig gezeigt. Das war so cool!"

Er lächelt schwach, als die anderen Mädchen ihr eifrig zustimmen. Sofort reden alle durcheinander und bedanken sich bei ihm, was Yeonjun ein wenig überfordert. Verlegen schaut er weg und erkennt auf einmal eine Gestalt, die etwas weiter weg steht.

Soobin.

Es ist Soobin und dieser schaut direkt zu ihm rüber. Doch als er erkennt, dass er beim Starren entdeckt wurde, dreht er sich schnell um und läuft weg. Hat er Yeonjun ganze Zeit angesehen? Hat er zufällig den Zwischenfall mitbekommen?

Yeonjun muss ihn nach.

"Sorry", wendet er sich zu den Mädchen. "Ich muss gehen. Tschau."

Ohne die Reaktion von ihnen mitzubekommen, rennt er Soobin hinterher, welcher mit eiligen Schritten flüchtet.

"Warte, Soobin!", ruft Yeonjun nach ihm. Der Jüngere bleibt ruckartig stehen und dreht sich zögernd um. Als Yeonjun bei ihm ankommt, beißt Soobin unsicher seine Unterlippe. Yeonjun versucht, von seinen pinken Lippen wegzuschauen.

"Hey", begrüßt er ihn stattdessen, was Soobin mit einem leichten Lächeln erwidert, aber seine Angespanntheit ist immer noch da. Beide schweigen für eine kurze Zeit und jetzt ist es Yeonjun peinlich, dass er zu ihm gerannt ist, ohne einen Plan zu haben, was er überhaupt sagen soll.

Überraschenderweise ist Soobin der Erste, der das Gespräch anfängt. "Entschuldige, dass ich dich vorhin angestarrt habe", plaudert er los. "Eigentlich wollte ich weiterlaufen, aber dann habe ich dich gesehen... als du die Mädchen verteidigt hast. Zwar weiß ich nicht genau, was vorgefallen ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du etwas gutes gemacht hast." Yeonjun starrt Soobins Wangen an, die langsam rot werden. "So wie gestern."

Am liebsten will Yeonjun an seine Wangen ziehen, Soobin ist nämlich, verdammt, _so niedlich_. Sein Aussehen, sein Benehmen und seine Persönlichkeit. Wie kann jemand nur so bezaubernd sein?

"Ah, das war nichts gewesen." Auch wenn dieser Spruch lasch klingt, meint es Yeonjun ernst. Man denkt aufgrund seines Äußeren, er sorgt für Probleme, aber es ist eher das Gegenteil. Vielmehr hilft er anderen Menschen, schließlich kann man nicht jemanden, der in Not ist, im Stich lassen. Yeonjun hat selbst erlebt, wie es sich anfühlt, alleine und hilflos zu sein. So was will er nicht anderen zumuten, er will es verhindern, wenn er es kann.

"Trotzdem würden es viele nicht tun", meint Soobin. "Ich bewundere dich dafür, wirklich."

Soobin bewundert ihn. Yeonjun versucht, den Drang, Luftsprünge zu machen, zu unterdrücken.

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, jegliche Art von Hilfe, dann ruf mich", sagt Yeonjun plötzlich. Allerdings bereut er seine Aussage, als er Soobins überrumpeltes Gesicht sieht. Ohh, das war bestimmt komisch. Die beiden kennen sich nicht mal.

Zu Yeonjuns Überraschung lächelt Soobin zuckersüß.

In diesem Moment glaubt Yeonjun an die Existenz von Engel. So schön kann nämlich kein Mensch sein.

"Vielen Dank Hyung. Das ist echt nett."

"K-kein Problem." Das der _kalte_ Yeonjun mal stottern würde.

"Kann ich dann deine Nummer haben?", fragt Soobin, unwissend über die Party, welche in Yeonjuns Inneren abläuft.

Yeonjun nickt, holt sein Handy raus und gibt es Soobin, sodass er seine Nummer eintippen kann. Als er es zurückbekommt, schaut Soobin immer noch auf sein Handy und nach wenigen Sekunden ertönt Yeonjuns Nachrichtenton.

**Von: Unbekannt**

_Hi ^^_

Oh Gott, die erste Nachricht von Soobin.

"Jetzt hast du auch meine Nummer", kichert Soobin leise. Yeonjun schwört, er ist in diesem Moment der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Was kann denn bitte besser sein als das?

Okay, vielleicht Soobin zu küs-

"Hyung, ich muss dann mal gehen. Mein Kurs fängt bald an."

"Ah, natürlich." Auch wenn er ein bisschen traurig ist, dass Soobin ihn verlassen muss, lässt er es sich nicht andeuten. "Ich muss auch gleich zum Unterricht."

"Dann bis bald Hyung", lächelt der Größere ihn an und als Yeonjun eine Verabschiedung nuschelt, geht Soobin seinen Weg weiter.

Er läuft mit Yeonjuns Herz weg.

Yeonjun schaut auf sein Handy, die Nachricht von Soobin immer noch auf dem Display. Er speichert die Nummer und schreibt Soobin zurück.

**An: Soobin**

_Viel Spaß im Unterricht_

Soll er Soobin einen Spitznamen geben? Darf er das? Sie stehen sich nicht nah... aber es wird sowieso niemand sehen. Zwar wird er nicht kitschig sein und ihn Soobunny oder so nennen mit tausend Herzchen hinter seinen Namen... doch eine kleine Veränderung wird nicht schaden.

**Soobin zu Soobinie**

Das sieht schon niedlicher aus. Genau wie Soobin selbst.

Er steckt sein Handy wieder weg, holt es aber wenige Sekunden hastig hervor, als nochmal der Nachrichtenton eingeht.

**Von: Soobinie**

_Danke Hyung ╭( ･ㅂ･)و dir auch viel Spaß (^○^)_

Soobin wird noch seinen Tod hervorrufen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Das ist von meinen Freunden. Als Dankeschön", sagt Aeri und hält ihm die Pralinenpackung entgegen.

Etwas erstaunt starrt Yeonjun das Geschenk an. "A-aber..."

"Nimm es an Yeonjun Sunbaenim." Damit drückt sie ihn endgültig die Packung zu. "Alle schwärmen von dir und wollten dir unbedingt was geben. Du warst nämlich schon cool gewesen, wie du mit diesen Typen umgegangen bist. Du hast meine Freundinnen sehr geholfen, danke."

Yeonjun hat nicht erwartet, dass er Aeri noch einmal nach dem Vorfall sehen würde. Zwar sind nur zwei Tage vergangen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hat Yeonjun sie und ihre Freundinnen schon halbwegs vergessen. Deshalb fühlt er sich ein wenig miserabel, als sie ihm dieses Geschenk überreicht.

"Vielen Dank", meint Yeonjun, diesmal sogar aufrichtig. Sie haben ihn etwas geschenkt, als ein Dankeschön für seine gute Tat und nicht, weil sie ihn verehren und denken, sie kommen mit Geschenken besser an ihn ran. Zudem stellt er fest, dass es einer seiner Lieblingspralinen ist. Ist das ein Zufall oder haben sie ihn so lange gestalkt, bis sie es herausgefunden haben?

"Ich habe deinen Freund Beomgyu gefragt, welche Sorte von Schokolade du magst", erklärt Aeri, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört. "Kann ich absolut nicht verstehen. Die sind richtig bitter." Sie macht ein angewidertes Gesicht und Yeonjun kann nicht anders als seine Unterlippe beleidigt vorzuschieben.

"Ich habe eben Geschmack."

"Einen schlechten Geschmack", widerspricht sie ihn augenblicklich. "Du bist bestimmt einer der Leute, die Minzschokolade mögen."

Yeonjun schweigt nur.

"Oh mein Gott, du magst es wirklich? Igitt!"

"Es schmeckt gut!"

"Wie kann das gut schmecken?"

Bevor Yeonjun weiter seine Lieblingssorte verteidigen kann, schlingt sich ein Arm um seine Schulter. Beomgyu stellt sich neben ihn und lächelt Aeri freundlich an. Er betrachtet die Packung in Yeonjuns Händen.

"Ah, deswegen hast du mich gefragt, was er mag."

Aeri nickt. "Danke für deine Hilfe. Damit konnte ich ihn etwas geben, was er liebt." Plötzlich ertönt ein Klingeln aus ihrer Tasche und rasch fischt sie ihr Handy heraus, bevor sie annimmt. "Ja? Ah, hmm. Ich komme gleich in fünf Minuten. Warte auf mich."

Sie legt auf und schaut dann wieder zu den zwei Jungs rüber. "Ich muss dann mal gehen. Nochmals vielen Dank, Yeonjun Sunbaenim. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns öfters." Mit einem großen Lächeln verabschiedet sie sich von ihnen und geht dann weg.

"Wofür hat sie sich denn bedankt?", fragt Beomgyu konfus.

Stimmt, sein bester Freund weiß nichts von dem Vorfall mit diesen Mistkerlen, auch nicht von Soobin. Es ist nie ein guter Zeitpunkt gekommen, es zu erzählen. Zudem hat Yeonjun nicht das dringende Bedürfnis, über diese Ereignisse zu sprechen.

"Ich habe ihr bei einer Sache geholfen. Sie wollte sich mit den Pralinen bedanken."

"Du hast geholfen?", gackert Beomgyu und Yeonjun starrt ihn finster an, bevor er den Arm um seine Schulter ruckartig entfernt. "Und ich dachte, sie möchte dich immer noch haben, obwohl du sie abgewiesen hast. Manche denken ernsthaft, sie hätten bessere Chancen bei dir mit einem Geschenk. Eigentlich habe ich sie gewarnt, dass sie lieber aufhören soll, aber sie war so ehrgeizig gewesen, ich habe es dann gelassen. Zum Glück war es nicht ein trauriger Versuch gewesen, dich zu gewinnen. Sie ist zu süß für dich."

"Du weißt, ich habe kein Interesse an ihr."

"So wie bei jedem auf dem Campus."

Sofort taucht Soobin in seinem Kopf auf. Der niedliche Junge, von dem er fast nichts weiß. Seit zwei Tagen ringt Yeonjun mit sich, ob er eine Nachricht an ihm schreiben soll. Doch worüber soll er schreiben? Wie soll er anfangen? Soll er sofort nach einem Treffen fragen oder ist das zu aufdringlich?

In diesen Momenten merkt Yeonjun, wie sozial inkompetent er ist.

Zudem überlegt er, ob er jetzt Beomgyu über seine winzige Schwärmerei erzählen soll. Er ist ein Spezialist in solchen Sachen wie Dates oder Flirts, er kann ihn bestimmt weiterhelfen. Dass Beomgyu sich aber zuerst über Yeonjun lustig machen wird, hält den Älteren etwas auf. Ein zu großer Stolz hindert ihn, zuzugeben, dass er, der doch so eiskalte Yeonjun, Interesse an jemanden hat. Beomgyu würde nicht aufhören, darüber zu reden und ihn damit zu ärgern.

Nein, er wird es nicht erzählen. Noch nicht.

Beomgyu und er begehen sich zur Mensa der Uni, um wenigstens ein Mittagessen zu bekommen, bevor ihre Kurse wieder anfangen. Das Essen schmeckt meistens nicht mal so schlecht, leider ist es oft zu überfüllt mit Leuten. Doch es gibt genug andere Läden und Restaurants in der Nähe vom Campus, wo man essen gehen kann, deshalb essen viele Studenten auch außerhalb. Jedoch haben Yeonjun und Beomgyu zu wenig Zeit, um jetzt noch in einem Restaurant zu gehen.

Als die zwei angekommen sind, laufen viele aus der Mensa raus, weil die schon fertig sind. Sie haben noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor die Tageskurse wieder beginnen. Wenigstens gibt es genug Plätze.

Sie nehmen sich Pasta und setzen sich auf einen leeren Tisch. Sofort beginnt Yeonjun, die Nudeln in seinem Mund zu stopfen und ignoriert die Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen werden. Jeder weiß, dass man Yeonjun nicht bei seiner Essenszeit stören soll. Einmal hat es ein Junge gewagt, sich neben ihn zu setzen, während er gegessen hat. Der Junge war zu aufdringlich gewesen und als Yeonjun ihn nicht die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit gegeben hat, war der Typ genervt und hat das Essen von Yeonjun weggenommen. Daraufhin war die Hölle los gewesen und Yeonjun hat den Jungen so sehr beschimpft, dass dieser fast geweint hat. Danach ist er nicht mehr Yeonjun zu nahe gekommen und ebenso haben andere beschlossen, ihn nicht auf die Pelle zu rücken, während er was isst.

Yeonjun liebt sein Essen, wenn er nicht genug Nahrung in sich aufnimmt, wird er unerträglich und gemein. Noch gemeiner als sowieso schon.

"Hast du übrigens angefangen, was für deine Performance zu tun?"

Yeonjun schluckt, bevor er Beomgyu eine Antwort gibt. "Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht, in welche Musikrichtung es gehen soll."

"Und?"

"Joa, habe ein paar Ideen."

Beomgyu rollt die Augen. "Kannst du bitte mehr erzählen, damit wir wie normale Menschen eine Konversion halten können? Schaffst du das? Oder ist es zu viel für dein Erbsenhirn?"

Da der Jüngere ihm gegenüber sitzt, tritt Yeonjun heftig gegen Beomgyus Kniescheibe. Ein lautes Zischen ertönt von Beomgyu.

"Du bist nur fähig für Gewalt."

"Ach, halt die Klappe."

"Schmoll nicht, Junie", äfft Beomgyu und hebt sofort seine Beine hoch, sodass Yeonjun ihn nicht nochmal treten kann.

"Nenn mich noch einmal so und ich veröffentliche deine nackten Babyfotos."

"Mach doch, ich sehe sowieso süß aus."

Beide zanken sich weiter, ohne mitzubekommen, dass eine neue Person zu ihnen gekommen ist.

"Beomgyu Hyung."

Ein Junge mit braunen Haaren und großen, hübschen Augen stellt sich neben Beomgyu.

"Ahh, Taehyun", ruft Beomgyu aus und klopft neben sich auf den Stuhl, ein Zeichen, dass sich der Neuling setzen soll.

Und Yeonjun hat geglaubt, er kann in Ruhe seine Mittagspause verbringen.

Überraschenderweise schenkt Taehyun ihn keinen Blick und setzt sich neben Beomgyu. Er holt etwas aus seinen Rucksack raus und hält es Beomgyu zu. Ein Shirt.

Das Shirt, welches Beomgyu vor ein paar Tagen anhatte.

"Da ist es ja!" Beomgyu nimmt sich das Kleidungsstück. "Ich dachte schon, es sei für immer verschollen."

"Du hast es bei mir vergessen", sagt Taehyun.

"Danke fürs Geben." Beomgyu legt, wie typisch für ihn, seinen Arm um Taehyuns Schulter, was Taehyun kommentarlos zulässt. Sein bester Freund fängt wieder mal an, über etwas zu reden, während Taehyun schweigend lauscht. Doch Yeonjun hört nicht zu.

Er denkt eher darüber nach, wieso Beomgyus Shirt bei Taehyun war. Zwar versucht er nicht überrascht zu wirken, allerdings fällt es Taehyun auf. Zum ersten Mal schaut er ihn richtig an und entdeckt Yeonjuns Verblüffung.

"Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen, wenn du das denkst."

Beomgyu stoppt mit seinem Redefluss und schaut Taehyun verwirrt an.

"Beomgyu Hyung ist mit meinem Bruder befreundet und hat bei uns übernachtet. Dabei hat er sein Shirt vergessen. Deswegen kennen wir uns", erklärt Taehyun weiter und schließlich weiß Beomgyu auch Bescheid, was gerade abläuft.

"Du dachtest ernsthaft, ich hätte mit Taehyun geschlafen!", lacht Beomgyu so laut, sodass sich ein paar Köpfe zu ihnen drehen. Verdammt soll Beomgyu und seine Lautheit sein.

"Könnte doch sein", grummelt Yeonjun, allerdings ist er ein bisschen beschämt, dass er an sowas gedacht hat. "Obwohl ich schon überrascht wäre. Schließlich hattest du bis jetzt nur Interesse an Mädels."

"Hmm. Obwohl... ", Beomgyu betrachtet Taehyun mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen. "Taehyun ist schon hübsch..." Dabei zwinkert Beomgyu ihn zu.

Taehyun bleibt völlig unbeeindruckt davon. "Du bist nicht gut genug für mich."

Empört schnappt Beomgyu nach Luft und Yeonjun muss anfangen zu lachen. Jedoch hört er schnell auf, da viele in der Mensa ihn anglotzen. Bestimmt werden die Leute herumerzählen, dass der Badboy Yeonjun fähig ist zu lachen. Wenn morgen noch mehr Menschen zu ihm kommen, weil sie sich plötzlich in seinem Lachen verguckt haben, kriegt er die Krise.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?", möchte Taehyun wissen und perplex weiten sich die Augen von Yeonjun. Es gibt Menschen, die ihn nicht kennen? Okay, das klingt ziemlich arrogant und selbstverliebt, aber bis jetzt ist nie wirklich der Fall vorgekommen, wo man ihn nicht auf dem Campus kennt. Wahrscheinlich ist Taehyun ein Erstklässler, aber normalerweise hören diese auch vom legendären Yeonjun.

Doch Yeonjun stört es nicht. Es freut ihn sogar. Er kann sich einmal einer Person richtig vorstellen, ohne das sie was von seinem Ruf weiß und schon Vorurteile hat.

"Ich bin Choi Yeonjun. Im dritten Jahr und studiere Musik."

Taehyun nickt und es scheint wirklich so, dass er nichts von Yeonjun gehört hat. Hätte der Erstklässler ihn nicht an den blauen Haaren und dem rauen Auftreten erkannt, hätten wenigstens die Glocken bei seinen Namen läuten sollen.

"Kang Taehyun. Ich studiere Jura und bin im ersten Jahr. Freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen."

Zum ersten Mal lächelt Taehyun seit er hier ist und Yeonjun findet genau wie Beomgyu, dass Taehyun sehr hübsch ist.

"Weißt du", mischt sich Beomgyu ein. "Taehyun ist sehr schlau. Er hat sogar eine Klasse in der Mittelstufe übersprungen, deshalb ist er erst achtzehn. Und er studiert schon Jura! Jura!"

Alle drei verbringen die restliche Zeit der Mittagspause gemeinsam und obwohl Yeonjun eigentlich nur alleine mit Beomgyu sein wollte, stört Taehyun ihn nicht. Taehyun ist überhaupt nicht aufdringlich, viel mehr hören er und Yeonjun Beomgyus Gequassel zu und sagen ab und zu was. Aber im Gegensatz zu Yeonjun, der oft mit seinen Gedanken abschweift, ist Taehyun ein besonders guter Zuhörer. Zwar trägt er oft einen fast gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck und Yeonjun dachte zuerst, der Jüngste möchte gar nicht hier sein, aber schon nach ein paar Minuten stellt er fest, dass Taehyun eigentlich fokussiert an der Unterhaltung teilnimmt. Zu seinen weiteren guten Fähigkeiten gibt er auch tolle Ratschläge und Antworten zu Beomgyus unnötigen Aussagen.

In diesem Moment beschließt Yeonjun, dass Taehyun ein ganz korrekter Typ ist.

Als nur noch zehn Minuten übrig sind, bis die ersten Kurse wieder starten, verlassen die Studenten allmählich die Mensa. Ebenso steht Taehyun auf, während Yeonjun letzte Schlucke von seinem Orangensaft nimmt.

Energisch umarmt Beomgyu den Jüngsten. "Dann bis irgendwann Taehyun-ah! Du kannst dich öfters zu uns setzen, wenn du willst." Erst jetzt blickt er zögernd zu Yeonjun rüber. "Oder?"

Obwohl Beomgyu oft ein Idiot ist, respektiert er dennoch die Wünsche von seinen Freunden und besonders die von Yeonjun. Schließlich wissen beide, wie Yeonjun von den anderen Studenten denkt.

Aber Taehyun ist in Ordnung.

"Ja, bestimmt." Er lächelt höflich zu Taehyun, der sein Lächeln erwidert.

Anschließend geht Taehyun weg und Beomgyu und Yeonjun räumen ihre Tische auf. Erst jetzt erkennt Yeonjun, wie er sich beeilen muss, um rechtzeitig im Unterricht anzukommen. Der Weg dauert schon fast sieben Minuten. Er hebt seinen Teller auf und auf einmal sieht er im Augenwinkel, wie Taehyun zu einer bestimmten Person zugeht.

Es ist Soobin.

Yeonjun kann nicht aufhören, zu starren. Soobin hat lediglich ein gelbes Shirt an, was Yeonjun an die Sonne erinnert. Allerdings ist Soobin viel strahlender als die Sonne.

Zwar weiß Yeonjun nicht, worüber die beiden reden, aber Taehyun muss anscheinend über ihn und Beomgyu erzählt haben, denn plötzlich guckt Soobin zu ihnen herüber.

Yeonjuns Herz macht einen Sprung.

Yeonjuns Herz macht mehrere Sprünge, als Soobin ihm zuwinkt und breit lächelt.

Oh Gott, oh Gott, was soll er jetzt machen? Soobin hat ihm zugelächelt und zugewinkt! Beide sind schließlich Bekannte, ja, da ist es normal, wenn man sich begrüßt. Definitiv, Yeonjun muss auch irgendwas tun.

Doch wie ein Idiot winkt er mit zwei Händen zurück und lässt somit seinen leeren Teller fallen. Sofort hört er das Zerbrechen und erschrocken starrt er auf die Scherben, die am Boden liegen.

"Oh, scheiße", flucht Beomgyu neben ihn.

Yeonjun kniet sich herunter und versucht vorsichtig die großen Scheiben aufzuheben.

"Warte, ich hole einen Besen." Beomgyu rennt zur Theke, damit er bei den Arbeitern nach Hilfe fragen kann. Wenigstens sind nur ein paar Leute in der Mensa, die Yeonjuns Missgeschick mitbekommen haben. Dennoch fühlt sich Yeonjun beschämt. Er spürt die Blicke, die sich auf ihn richten. Als würden die Leute ihn urteilen.

Es fühlt sich an wie früher in der USA. Alle haben auf ihn runter geschaut, nicht geholfen und waren angewidert von ihm. Er erinnert sich genau, wie seine Mitschüler ihn ausgelacht haben, als ein Junge ihn auf dem Boden geschubst hat. Dieser hat seine Wasserflasche über Yeonjuns Kopf gehalten, sodass der ganze Inhalt auf ihn runter geschüttet ist. In diesem Zeitpunkt war Yeonjuns Englisch nicht so gut gewesen, aber er war sich sicher gewesen, was sein Mobber zu ihm gesagt hat.

_"Sei glücklich, dass ich nicht dein Kopf ins Klo gehalten habe._

"Yeonjun Hyung?"

Yeonjun zuckt zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Stimme wahrnimmt. Eine sanfte Stimme.

Soobin hat sich vor ihn gekniet und schaut ihn besorgt an.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Oh. Soobin hat gesehen, wie sein Teller gefallen ist und ist schnell zur Hilfe gekommen. Neben dem Schamgefühl taucht Wärme in seiner Brust auf.

Plötzlich keucht Soobin laut auf. "Hyung, deine Hand!"

Erst jetzt schaut Yeonjun runter und stellt fest, dass er sich unbewusst an eine Scherbe klammert. Diese hat sich in seine Haut eingeritzt, sodass seine Hand blutet. Er öffnet seine Hand und lässt die Scherbe fallen, damit er die Verletzung besser betrachten kann. Nun spürt er ebenso den Schmerz.

Soobin holt ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und schnappt sich Yeonjuns verletzte Hand. Yeonjun möchte nicht noch kitschiger sein, als er es schon in den letzten Tagen ist, aber er schwört, dass Soobins Berührung ein komisches Kribbeln an seiner Haut auslöst. Als der Jüngere noch das Blut vorsichtig mit dem Tuch abtupft und Yeonjuns Hand sanft in seiner hält, verstärkt sich das Kribbeln.

Ebenso spürt er ein merkwürdiges, flatterndes Gefühl im Bauch.

"Ohh, es hört nicht auf zu bluten", sagt Soobin sorgenvoll und holt mehrere Taschentücher raus, die er gegen seine Hand hält. Dabei hat er ein bisschen zu fest gedrückt, sodass Yeonjun schmerzhaft zischt. Unverzüglich lockert Soobin seinen Griff und blickt Yeonjun entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid, Hyung. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

Soobin könnte ihn aufschlitzen und Yeonjun hätte kein Problem damit.

"Hier, der Besen!" Beomgyu taucht neben ihnen auf und blickt erstaunt auf die beiden runter. Dann sieht er Yeonjuns blutende Hand. "Uhh, das sieht übel aus."

Yeonjun will schon sagen, dass es halb so wild ist, aber Soobin denkt nicht das gleiche.

"Wir müssen zur Krankenstation und es versorgen lassen. Die Blutung stoppt nicht." Dabei guckt er nur Yeonjun an. "Lass uns hingehen."

"W-wir?", fragt Yeonjun dumm nach.

"Natürlich komme ich mit. Steh auf, ich helfe dir."

Zwar sind Yeonjuns Beine hundertprozentig funktionsfähig, dennoch lässt er sich von Soobin hochziehen. Auch kann Yeonjun selbst das Tuch gegen seine verletzte Hand halten, aber er hat nichts dagegen, dass es Soobin für ihn macht. Somit hält er Yeonjuns Hand.

In diesem Moment ist Yeonjun für die Verletzung dankbar.

"Äh, okay, ich kehre die dann weg." Beomgyu zeigt auf den Boden, wo die Scherben liegen, bevor er Yeonjun und Soobin mit gerunzelter Stirn beäugt. Bestimmt fragt sich Beomgyu, wer Soobin ist, doch das kann Yeonjun später erzählen.

"Danke", murmelt Yeonjun flüchtig, während Soobin ihn zum Ausgang zieht. Viele Leute schauen zu ihnen rüber, aber Yeonjun hat nur Augen für den Jungen vor ihm. Er vergisst schon beinahe den Schmerz, da er einfach glücklich ist, dass Soobin bei ihm ist.

Bei ihrem ersten Treffen hat Yeonjun ihm geholfen und jetzt hilft Soobin ihn.

Beide laufen eilig zur Krankenstation, die glücklicherweise nicht sehr weit entfernt ist. In dieser Zeit fragt Soobin oft, ob es sehr weh tut und ob es ihm gut geht. Yeonjun nickt oder schüttelt den Kopf wie ein Bescheuerter und starrt Soobin ganze Zeit an.

Das gelbe Shirt sieht gut an Soobin aus. Gelb steht ihm. Bestimmt steht ihm alles.

Als sie die Krankenstation erreichen, sitzt die zuständige Krankenschwester gelangweilt auf ihren Stuhl und ist an ihrem Handy.

Soobin schaut nervös zu ihr. "E-Entschuldigung?"

Die Schwester schaut hoch und blickt sie wartend an. Yeonjun hat schon bemerkt, dass Soobin schüchtern ist und anscheinend fällt es ihm schwer, mit neuen Menschen zu reden, weswegen er den Part für ihn übernimmt.

"Ich habe mich verletzt." Dabei deutet Yeonjun zu seiner Hand und endlich legt die Krankenschwester ihr Handy weg und zeigt auf das Bett, wo sich Yeonjun hinsetzen soll. In der Zeit bringt sie ein paar Gegenstände und nimmt sich Yeonjuns Hand.

Leider muss Soobin seine Hand loslassen und das enttäuscht Yeonjun ein klein wenig.

Mittlerweile säubert und desinfiziert die Krankenschwester die Wunden. Soobin schaut Yeonjun ganze Zeit unruhig an, als ob der Ältere gleich in Ohnmacht fallen wird. Auf einer Art berührt es Yeonjun, dass Soobin sich um ihn so sehr sorgt, andererseits möchte er ihn keine Sorgen bereiten. Deswegen lächelt er ihn aufmunternd zu.

"Mir geht es gut. Ich sterbe schon daran nicht."

Was als Nächstes passiert, hat Yeonjun nicht erwartet.

Soobin schmollt. Er schmollt verdammt nochmal. Dabei sieht er so entzückend aus.

"Hyung, sag sowas nicht! Ich dachte wirklich, dass du dich stark verletzt hast. Du hast mir Sorgen bereitet."

Nun hat Yeonjun doch die Befürchtung, dass er in Ohnmacht fallen wird.

Schlussendlich umbindet die Krankenschwester seine Hand. "So, fertig. Es sind nur ein paar Schnittwunden, nichts schlimmes. Falls es später dennoch blutet und es nicht aufhört, dann komm hierher. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Dabei scheucht sie die beiden schnell aus dem Zimmer raus und im nächsten Moment stehen sie draußen. Niemand ist in der Nähe und schweigend schauen sie sich an, fast schon peinlich berührt. Soobin steckt seine Hände, die davor mit Yeonjuns Blut bedeckt waren, aber nun sauber gewaschen, in seinen Hosentaschen. Ein paar Sekunden vergehen, bevor er etwas rausholt und es vor Yeonjuns Gesicht hält.

Ein Bonbon. Ein blaues Bonbon.

"Hier, du brauchst jetzt bestimmt Zucker." Etwas angespannt reicht Soobin ihn die Süßigkeit, voller Erwartung. Yeonjun kann nicht anders, als ihn wegen der Geste anzustarren. Das verunsichert langsam Soobin und er lässt seine Hand fallen. "Ah, du willst es nic-"

"Doch!" Durch das laute Rufen von Yeonjun zuckt der Jüngere zusammen. Auf keinen Fall möchte er Soobin nervös machen. Zwar kennen sich die beiden nicht sehr lange, aber er will, das Soobin sich bei ihm wohlfühlt und keine Angst vor ihm hat. Soobin soll sich nicht bei ihm zurückhalten.

"Ich freue mich, danke. Das gibt mir bestimmt Energie. Danke, Soobin."

Er nimmt sich Soobins Hand, keine Ahnung, wo gerade der Mut kommt, dass zu tun. Dabei öffnet er die Fingerspitzen, die sich an das Bonbon gekrallt haben und nimmt es sich.

Soobin hat große Hände, die dennoch weich anzufassen sind.

Anscheinend hat Yeonjun ihn genug beruhigt, denn Soobin grinst leicht. Ach, wie schön es aussieht. Obwohl Yeonjun schon ein Tattoo hat und es auch unglaublich weh getan hat, würde er sich am liebsten Soobins Lächeln auf seine Haut tätowieren. Dann könnte er ganze Zeit drauf schauen.

"Es hat die gleiche Farbe wie deine Haare", kichert Soobin und deutet auf das Bonbon. "Ich mag blau."

In diesem Moment passieren zwei Dinge.

Yeonjun möchte Soobins Kichern auch tätowieren, egal wie unmöglich es ist. Und er entscheidet sich, seine Haare für immer blau zu lassen.

Schlagartig weiten sich Soobins Augen. "Der Unterricht!" Er guckt nach der Uhrzeit auf sein Handy. "Oh nein, wir sind zu spät."

Jetzt fühlt sich Yeonjun schlecht, dass Soobin seinetwegen zu spät zum Kurs kommen wird. "Sorry, ich hätte dich nicht aufhalten sollen."

Panisch winkt der Größere mit seinen beiden Händen ab und Yeonjun findet die Sicht goldig. "Aber nein! Das ist doch kein Problem für mich, Hyung. Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger, als wenn ich zu spät komme."

Schon wieder taucht das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust auf. Allmählich hat Yeonjun genug von seinen verwirrten Gefühlen, er kann nicht mal neben Soobin normal atmen.

Sowas hat er zuvor nie gefühlt.

"Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe."

"Habe ich gern getan. Ich weiß, du hättest genau das gleiche getan. Schließlich bist du eine hilfsbereite Person, Hyung."

Yeonjun hat nicht gedacht, dass er mal solch ein positives Kompliment auf dem Campus hört. Er kriegt zwar genug Komplimente, jedoch sind diese meistens oberflächlich, um die er sich nicht schert. Dagegen berühren ihn Soobins Worte.

Am liebsten würde er auch sagen, wie toll Soobin selbst ist. Er ist so fürsorglich, nett, sanft und achtet auf seine Mitmenschen. Der Jüngere hat einen guten Charakter, welchen man nur bewundern kann.

Leider kriegt Yeonjun den Mund nicht auf. Er traut sich nicht, dass alles zu sagen.

Stattdessen lächelt er und drückt kurz Soobins Hand, die sich immer noch in seine befindet. Yeonjun ist nicht gut mit Worten, das war er nie gewesen und wird es wahrscheinlich auch nie sein. Sein Vater meint immer, dass es in Ordnung ist. Wenn er seine Gefühle nicht mit Worten ausdrücken kann, soll er es eben anders machen.

Hoffentlich merkt Soobin, wie dankbar er ist.

Tatsächlich erweitert sich Soobins Lächeln und seine Grübchen kommen stärker zum Vorschein. Auch er drückt seine Hand zurück und Yeonjun ist traurig, als er diese wieder loslassen muss.

"Ich gehe dann mal zum Unterricht. Das solltest du auch, Hyung", meint Soobin. "Bis bald."

Wie zuvor die Male schaut Yeonjun zu, wie Soobin von ihm weggeht.

Etwas zieht in seinem Herzen und Yeonjun mag dieses Gefühl nicht.

"Soobin!", schreit er und der Größere dreht sich verwirrt um. Nun ist der Moment gekommen, wo Yeonjun kein Feigling sein will und endlich aussprechen will, was er wirklich denkt. "Wir sollten was gemeinsam unternehmen!"

Zuerst blickt Soobin ihn erstaunt an und sofort kommt Unsicherheit in Yeonjun hoch. Vielleicht ist es zu schnell gewesen? Vielleicht will Soobin gar nichts mit ihm zu tun haben? Vielleicht hätte Yeonjun einfach die Klappe hal-

"Unbedingt, Hyung!" Dabei drückt Soobin seine zwei Daumen hoch und grinst ihn an.

Yeonjun atmet erleichtert auf. Es hat sich gelohnt.

Auf dem restlichen Weg zum Kurs kann Yeonjun nicht aufhören zu grinsen.


	4. Chapter 4

Aufgewühlt kritzelt Yeonjun die Worte auf dem Blatt, doch streicht es im nächsten Moment weg, als er merkt, dass es nicht zu seiner Idee passen würde. Oder soll er lieber ein anderes Genre nehmen? Aber er hat so lange gebraucht, bis ihn eine gute Idee eingefallen ist, da kann er jetzt nicht wieder alles ändern.

Mit einem lauten Grummeln lehnt er sich zum Stuhl zurück und lässt seine Arme neben sich hängen.

Wieso schafft er es nicht, einen Song zu komponieren? Auch für seine Studiengänge und in seiner Freizeit kriegt er es problemlos hin. Dort gab es ebenso Deadlines und Druck, schließlich hingen seine Noten davon ab. Also wieso hat er jetzt keine Inspiration?

Ist es vielleicht zu viel für ihn? Schließlich muss er auch später neben der Lyrics eine Choreografie fertigen. Zudem wird er den Song selbst singen. Vielleicht ist er wirklich überfordert. Yeonjun hat sich zu viel getraut und sich überschätzt. Was, wenn es zu einer Blamage wird? Was, wenn der Direktor von ihm enttäuscht wird? Kann er jetzt noch absagen? Vielleicht ist Musik gar nichts für ihn und er hätte einen anderen Studiengang-

"Lieferservice hier!"

Die Tür wird ruckartig geöffnet, Beomgyu kommt hervor und hält eine Tüte hoch. Als er das verwüstete Zimmer sieht, überall Müll, ungesunde Energie Drinks und halb gegessenes Fast Food, macht er ein angewidertes Gesicht. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten kommt er zu Yeonjun und versucht, nicht in irgendetwas rein zu treten.

"Wie bist du rein gekommen?", fragt Yeonjun.

"Jeno hat mich herein gelassen."

Beomgyu stellt die Tüte auf dem Tisch, genau auf die Papiere, wo Yeonjun gerade geschrieben hat. Grimmig schaut er ihn an, doch Beomgyu ignoriert es.

"Lüfte wenigstens dein Zimmer", beschwert er sich und läuft zum Fenster, damit er es öffnen kann. "Jeno meint, du seist seit gestern früh nicht aus deinem Zimmer gekommen."

"Ich arbeite an dem Lied."

"Kommst du voran?"

"Nein."

Der Jüngere klopft seine Schulter aufmunternd. "Du brauchst eine Pause. Ich habe thailändische Nudeln besorgt. Jeno habe ich auch gefragt, ob er mitessen will, aber er geht aus. Schließlich ist heute Samstag."

Erst jetzt stellt Yeonjun fest, wie hungrig er ist und dass er eine Pause nötig hat. Beomgyu ist genau im richtigen Moment gekommen, er war schon so verzweifelt gewesen, dass er seine Performance abblasen wollte. So weit soll es nicht kommen.

Yeonjun wird definitiv nicht aufgeben, denn er ist zielstrebig und leidenschaftlich genug. Er weiß, dass er es schaffen wird.

Im Wohnzimmer, die ebenso die Küche enthält, essen sie die Nudeln. Yeonjun berichtet davon, wie er keine Inspiration findet und Schwierigkeiten beim Komponieren hat. Sein Plan ist, dass das Lied kraftvoll sein soll, sodass er es im Tanz zeigen kann.

"Hmm, also willst du eher einen wilden Tanz?", nuschelt Beomgyu, sein Mund voll gestopft.

"Nicht wirklich. Der Song soll emotional genug sein, aber nicht äußerst traurig. Auch nicht eine typische Pop oder Partymusik, wo man mittanzen kann. Die Bewegungen sollen eher flüssig und voller Gefühle sein. Ich möchte eher einen bedeutungsvollen und mitfühlenden Text schreiben. Es soll eben alles perfekt sitzen, verstehst du?"

Wenn Beomgyu seinen Konflikt nicht versteht, dann wird es niemand nachvollziehen können. Beomgyu ist nämlich sehr hart arbeitend und leidenschaftlich über die Sachen, die er liebt. Man merkt es auf den ersten Blick nicht, da er eine lockere und kindliche Art besitzt, aber er ist genauso ein Perfektionist wie Yeonjun. Einmal hat er sogar geweint, als ihn bei einem Tanzauftritt ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Und das war der einzige Fehler gewesen, den er je auf der Bühne gemacht hat.

Sein bester Freund schlägt ein paar Ideen vor und Yeonjun schätzt seine Hilfe. Eine Ablenkung und diese Unterstützung hat er gerade wirklich gebraucht.

"Wollen wir noch heute ausgehen?”, erkundigt sich Beomgyu. “Wir wissen beide, dass du eine Pause brauchst."

Yeonjun zieht es in Betracht. "Wohin?"

"Wir können auf eine Party. Ein Freund von mir hat erzählt, dass heute eine stattfindet.”

"Auf keinen Fall."

Früher hat er immer gedacht, dass eine Uniparty ein cooles und unvergessliches Erlebnis ist, doch seine Meinung hat sich mit der Zeit geändert. Im ersten Jahr war er auf ein paar Partys mit älteren und beliebten Freunden, die ihn später immer im Stich gelassen haben. Für Yeonjun sind es zu viele Menschen, die nach Alkohol, Drogen und Schweiß stinken. Alkohol mag er nicht sehr, dies hat er sofort beschlossen, als er zum ersten Mal betrunken geworden ist. Das war seine erste Party gewesen und seine sogenannten Freunde haben ihn dazu gedrängt, bei einem Trinkspiel mitzumachen. Allerdings hat dann niemand geholfen, als er ganze Zeit nur kotzen musste und fast nicht mehr laufen konnte. Zudem hat er jetzt auch das Problem, dass ihn jeder erkennt und im betrunkenen Zustand sind die Studenten noch schlimmer.

Außerdem kann er die schlechte Erfahrung im zweiten Jahr immer noch nicht vergessen. Jemand hat etwas in seinem Getränk geschüttet während einer Studentenparty und hätte das Mädchen neben ihm nichts davon gesagt, wüsste Yeonjun nicht, was in dieser Nacht passiert wäre. Bis jetzt weiß er immer noch nicht die Identität des Jungen und das Mädchen war leider zu betrunken gewesen, um sich an das Gesicht von dem Täter zu erinnern. Wahrscheinlich hat der Typ K.o.-Tropfen oder Ähnliches ins Getränk reingemacht. Die Tatsache, dass es jede männliche Person auf dem Campus sein kann, macht Yeonjun immer noch paranoid. Danach konnte er noch weniger Menschen vertrauen.

Er hält also nicht sehr viel von Partys. Vielmehr hasst er es.

Beomgyu weiß es, deswegen sagt er nichts weiter dazu und lässt das Thema ruhen. Dafür ist Yeonjun dankbar, sein bester Freund respektiert seine Wünsche und hakt nicht weiter nach. Manchmal hat Yeonjun das Bedürfnis, Beomgyu zu sagen, dass er ihn lieb hat, natürlich auf eine platonische Art. Allerdings ist Beomgyu ebenso ein scheiß Arschloch, welcher sich definitiv darüber lustig machen würde. Deshalb lässt es Yeonjun bleiben.

"Dann gib selbst einen Vorschlag", meint Beomgyu, welcher fertig mit dem Essen ist. Er lehnt sich zurück und platziert die Hand auf dem Bauch. "Ahh, jetzt hätte ich Lust auf was Süßes..."

Tatsächlich hat Yeonjun eine Idee.

"Willst du Eis?"

"Huh? Jetzt?" Beomgyu schaut auf die Uhr, die gerade acht zeigt. "Ist überhaupt ein Eisstand offen?"

"Ich kenne einen, der schließt erst in einer Stunde."

Beomgyus Augen leuchten auf. "Dann lass uns gehen. Das Geschirr können wir später aufräumen."

Schon packt er Yeonjuns Hand, dieser stoppt aber den übereifrigen Beomgyu.

"Warte, ich muss mich umziehen. Ich sehe scheußlich aus."

Dabei deutet er auf seine weite Jogginghose und dem schwarzen Shirt, wo schon ein paar Flecken sind, die aber zum Glück nicht deutlich zu erkennen sind. Die Haare sind auch durcheinander und ungewaschen. Yeonjun legt viel Wert auf sein Aussehen und er ist ein Mode Freak, weswegen er immer versucht, akzeptabel herauszugehen.

"Egal, zieh dir eben eine Kappe auf und lass uns gehen", sagt Beomgyu ungeduldig, schnappt sich die Kappe, welche auf der Kommode liegt, und setzt die auf Yeonjuns Kopf. Dieser hat nicht einen Moment zu protestieren, denn Beomgyu zieht ihn schnell aus der Tür. Ihn bleibt nur noch Zeit seine Schlüssel zu nehmen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen.

Viele Leute sind draußen, da heute Samstag ist. Yeonjun versucht, seine Haare unter der Kappe zu verstecken, damit er nicht sehr auffällt.

Beomgyu bemerkt seine Versuche und gluckst. "Die werden dich dennoch erkennen, egal was du versteckst. Aber keine Sorge, du siehst sogar mit dieser Kleidung gut aus."

Sie laufen zur nächsten Straße, wo viele Restaurants und Läden noch offen haben und gut besucht sind. Zwar gibt es hier ein paar Eisstände, doch Yeonjuns Favorit befindet sich etwas weiter entfernt. Die Eissorten schmecken köstlich, die Kugeln sind groß genug und der Stand hat immer kreative Kreationen. Zudem kennt der Chef Yeonjun, sodass er öfters Rabatt bekommt oder sogar nichts bezahlen muss.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten stehen sie vor dem Laden. Das Licht drinnen brennt immer noch, obwohl draußen schon die Schirme und Tische zusammengeklappt sind. Sie betreten das Gebäude und als sie ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen, bleiben sie überrascht stehen.

"Willkommen!", ruft Aeri fröhlich aus, aber hört auf zu lächeln, als sie die zwei Jungs erkennt. "Oh, ihr seid es."

Ein bisschen unwohl nickt Yeonjun ihr zu, während Beomgyu unbeschwert ist.

"Hey! Du arbeitest hier?"

"Nein, ich stehe einfach so hier", sagt sie sarkastisch und grinst, als sie sieht, wie Beomgyu eine Schnute zieht. "Du hast eine dumme Frage gestellt. Also, wollt ihr bestellen?"

"Nein, wir sind einfach so hier", kontert Beomgyu zurück und Yeonjun kann nicht anders, als die Augen zu rollen. Die zwei benehmen sich kindisch.

Während die beiden weiter zanken, läuft Yeonjun zu der Theke und schaut sich das Menü an. Diesen Monat gibt es das Bunny-Eis. Es besteht aus nur einer Kugel, die jedoch mit Streusel und Marshmallow zu einem Hasen gestaltet ist. Das sieht ganz niedlich aus und aus einem undefinierten Grund erinnert es Yeonjun an jemanden.

"Ich nehme das", deutet Yeonjun auf die Monatskreation und Aeri hört auf, mit Beomgyu zu reden.

"Ohh, du stehst also auf Häschen?"

"Ihh, das klingt so widerlich aus deinem Mund", meint Beomgyu und das Mädchen schenkt ihm einen giftigen Blick.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, dass dein Kopf so versaut ist."

Yeonjun hustet künstlich, bevor die beiden sich weiter streiten. Aeri gibt ihn wieder Aufmerksamkeit.

"Alles klar, welche Sorte willst du?" Aeri holt schon die Waffel heraus und obwohl Yeonjun nichts gesagt hat, spricht sie weiter. "Willst du Himmelblau? Passt zu deinen Haaren."

Yeonjun hat kein Problem damit. "Okay."

Aeri bereitet das Eis zu und Beomgyu fragt sie, was er nehmen soll. Diesmal provoziert Aeri ihn nicht und gibt ein paar Empfehlungen. Schließlich entscheidet sich Beomgyu für einen Schokoladenbecher.

"Seit wann arbeitest du hier?", fragt Yeonjun, ein wenig neugierig. "Ich habe dich zuvor nie hier gesehen."

"Ich bin erst seit zwei Wochen hier. Benötige bisschen Taschengeld." Sie reicht ihm das Eis und Yeonjun kann nicht darüber klagen. Aeri hat es sehr gut gestaltet und es sieht sogar niedlicher aus als auf dem Poster.

Plötzlich weiß er, an wem es ihn erinnert. Soobin.

Soobin ist wie ein Hase. Genauso weich und süß.

Ohne nachzudenken, holt er sein Handy raus und schießt ein Foto vom Eis.

Aeri blickt ihn komisch an. "Findest du es so prima gemacht oder bist du der Typ, der immer sein Essen fotografiert?"

"Das erste wahrscheinlich, er fotografiert nie sein Essen", gibt Beomgyu die Antwort und auch er ist überrascht wegen Yeonjuns Aktion.

Der Ältere sagt nichts dazu und isst schweigend sein Eis. Er würde nicht erzählen, dass das Hasen-Eis ihn an Soobin erinnert. Auf keinen Fall.

Aeri gibt Beomgyu sein Eis und irgendwie fangen alle drei an, miteinander zu reden. Während Beomgyu und Yeonjun sich auf den Tisch gesetzt haben, wischt Aeri die Theke, da sie bald schließen wird und keine anderen Kunden da sind. Sie erzählt davon, dass sie im zweiten Jahr ist, Meeresbiologie studiert, wo Beomgyu auflacht und Aeri ein Lappen nach ihm wirft.

Yeonjun findet es ein bisschen komisch, dass er mit einer Person spricht, die ihm erst vor Kurzem ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht hat. Eigentlich hält er sich entfernt von diesen Leuten, da es für ihn immer so ungemütlich ist. Aber Aeri redet ganz normal mit Yeonjun, man merkt nicht mal, dass sie ihn anscheinend mag. Es fühlt sich viel angenehmer an für Yeonjun und er kann ganz entspannt sein, ohne das es peinlich zwischen ihnen wird.

"Und du studierst Kunst?", lächelt Aeri gehässig zu Beomgyu. "Kannst du überhaupt zeichnen?"

"Halt die Klappe. Ich könnte selbst dein hässliches Gesicht in einem Porträt gut aussehen lassen."

Empört schnappt Aeri nach Luft und fängt an, ihn zurück zu beleidigen. Yeonjun erwähnt lieber nicht, dass Beomgyu gesagt hat, Aeri sei süß.

Sie bleiben fast bis neun Uhr, bis Aeri mit den Händen klatscht. "So, Jungs. Ich müsste dann mal schließen. Wir sehen uns dann in der Uni." Sie zögert einen Moment lang. "Kriege ich eure Nummern?"

Yeonjun stockt und Aeri bemerkt es.

"Ich habe wirklich keine Hintergedanken... ich will lediglich mit dir befreundet sein. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Yeonjun ist misstrauisch, seine Nummer zu geben. Einmal hat er Angst, dass es manche weiter verschicken können und es so in falsche Hände gelangen kann. Er musste sogar Leute blockieren, die einfach nicht mit nervigen Nachrichten aufgehört haben. Da hat er entschieden, eine neue Nummer zu besorgen, die er nur den nötigsten Leuten gibt.

Soobin ist eine Ausnahme, er ist der Einzige, wo Yeonjun so willig seine Nummer weitergereicht hat.

Und Aeri… sie steht eigentlich auf ihn. Sie könnte dadurch Hoffnung kriegen und diese Situation zum Nutzen machen. Yeonjun weiß, er macht sich zu viele Gedanken, aber er kann nicht aufhören, paranoid zu sein.

Lieber vorsichtig, als wenn er es später bereut.

Doch Aeris aufrichtiger Blick lässt ihn zögern. Vielleicht ist es nicht schlimm, wenn er ihr vertraut, es wirkt nicht so, als hätte sie falsche Absichten. Deswegen stimmt er zu.

"Okay. Ich lese es dir vor."

Aeri lächelt. "Mein Handy ist hinten in meiner Tasche. Ich hole es schnell."

Schnell rast sie nach hinten und Beomgyu schenkt ihm einen ungläubigen Blick. Dieser ist sichtlich über Yeonjuns Entscheidung überrascht, aber bevor er was sagen kann, kommt Aeri schon zurück.

Yeonjun liest seine Nummer vor und sie speichert diese ein. Dann guckt sie zu Beomgyu, der seine Arme verschränkt und ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln trägt.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir meine Daten anvertrauen will-"

"Danke, Yeonjun Sunbaenim”, wendet Aeri sich von Beomgyu weg. “Ich schätze es sehr. Wir sehen uns dann wieder."

"Hey", ruft Beomgyu beleidigt. "Was ist mit meiner Nummer?"

"Hmm, ich weiß nicht. Was soll ich mit deiner Nummer? Ich-"

"Ach, du hast selbst eure Nummern gesagt!"

Schon wieder fangen sie an, sich zu bekriegen. Langsam hat Yeonjun genug und er will nur noch nach Hause. Letztendlich gibt Beomgyu seine Nummer, ohne das Aeri es aufgefordert hat. Sie verabschieden sich alle voneinander, da auch Beomgyu zurück zu seiner Wohnung geht.

Als Yeonjun in seiner Wohnung ankommt, ist es still und dunkel. Jeno ist also immer noch nicht da. Erschöpft räumt er die Küche auf, bevor er sich auf sein Bett fallen lässt. Dabei schaut er auf sein Schreibtisch, welcher immer noch vollgemüllt ist. Morgen räumt er sein Zimmer auf und versucht, an seinem Song weiterzuarbeiten. Nun hat er keine Motivation mehr. Aber die Zeit mit Beomgyu und ebenso Aeri hat er gebraucht, es tat gut. Das Eis hat auch geschmeckt.

Das Hasen-Eis. Soobin.

Yeonjun öffnet seine Kamera und schaut das Foto vom Eis an. Für einige Minuten blickt er es stumm an und stellt sich vor, was Soobin dazu sagen würde. Bestimmt würde er sich darüber freuen, jemand niedliches mag bestimmt süße Sachen.

Er könnte es herausfinden...

Schnell, bevor es bereut, schickt er Soobin das Bild und schreibt dazu noch einen Text.

**An: Soobinie ******

****

****

****

_Das hat mich an dich erinnert_

Oh Gott, was hat Yeonjun da geschrieben? Er schmeißt sein Handy weg und rollt auf der Matratze herum. Dass er so etwas Kitschiges überhaupt verfassen kann, ist unglaublich.

Er hat Soobin vor drei Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen, wo der Teller Vorfall passiert ist und er gesagt hat, dass er gerne was mit ihm machen will. Danach hat Soobin ihn angeschrieben und gefragt, ob seine Hand besser ist und wann er denn Zeit hätte. Yeonjun hat definitiv kein Dauergrinsen bei den Nachrichten gehabt.

Leider hatten Soobin und Yeonjun beide keine Zeit gehabt und meinten, dass sie nächste Woche nochmal gucken werden. Später kam keine Nachricht von Soobin mehr und Yeonjun hatte keinen Mumm gehabt, ihn anzuschreiben.

Bis jetzt.

Er überlegt schon, ob er die Nachricht löschen soll, bevor Soobin es noch sieht.

Doch das Piepen vom Handy verrät, dass es zu spät ist. Jemand hat ihn zurückgeschrieben. Er schnappt sich rasch das Gerät und stellt fest, dass es wirklich von Soobin ist.

**Von: Soobinie ******

****

****

****

_Das sieht so süß aus (灬♥ω♥灬)（●＞ω＜●）_

Yeonjun muss lächeln. Soobin und seine niedlichen Emoticons.

Eine weitere Nachricht geht ein.

**Von: Soobinie ******

****

****

_Aww Hyung ich sehe nicht aus wie ein Hase (⁎˃ᆺ˂) ich bin nicht so putzig_

Yeonjun will unmittelbar die Aussage verneinen und schreiben, wie goldig und zauberhaft er ist. Leider ist er ein Feigling und traut sich nicht, eine ganze Arbeit über Soobins Niedlichkeit zu verfassen.

Deswegen schreibt er eine kürzere Variante.#

**An: Soobinie ******

****

****

****

_Du bist aber so sanft wie eins_

Okay, das ist bestimmt nicht besser. Sanft… er hat einfach sanft geschrieben! Oh Gott, er möchte sterben. Am besten jetzt und schnell-

**Von: Soobinie ******

****

_Ich habe früher geboxt ('A') ich bin brutal nicht sanft_  


****

Ein lautes Lachen ertönt von Yeonjun. Soobin und brutal?

****

**An: Soobinie ******

****

****

****

_Du bist so gewalttätig wie ein Schaf_

****

****

****

**Von: Soobinie ******

****

****

****

_Hyungggg nimm mich ernst （；＿；）_

_Und du bist wie ein Fuchs oder wie ein Kätzchen_

_Die sind auch so hübsch und elegant_

Wieder wirft Yeonjun sein Handy weg und rollt auf sein Bett, die Hände vor sein errötendes und breit grinsendes Gesicht. Hat Soobin ihn indirekt als hübsch bezeichnet? Und elegant? Er? Oh Gott, oh Gott, er kann nicht mehr.

Noch eine Nachricht ertönt und Yeonjun hofft, dass er diese Nacht überleben wird.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeonjun und Soobin schreiben bis Mitternacht über die verschiedensten Themen. Die ganze Zeit kann Yeonjun nicht aufhören, zu grinsen und selbst als Soobin verkündet, dass er schlafen gehen wird, bleibt Yeonjun wach auf seinem Bett liegen.

All seine Gedanken drehen sich um Choi Soobin.

Mit neu gewonnener Energie geht er zum Schreibtisch, um weiter am Song zu arbeiten. Überraschenderweise findet er ein Rhythmus, welcher ihm gefällt. Ebenso schreibt er Wörter auf verschiedenen Blättern, die später zu Versen und dann zu Strophen werden.

Um fünf Uhr morgens spürt Yeonjun die Müdigkeit und er schließt sein Musikprogramm. Selbstverständlich hat er keinen fertigen und perfekten Song geschrieben, aber er hat definitiv Fortschritte gemacht. In den nächsten Wochen muss er Verbesserungen durchführen, Unreinheiten beseitigen und generell vieles verfeinern. Dennoch ist er stolz auf sich selbst.

Er legt sich auf der Matratze und schläft augenblicklich ein.

Später sorgt ein lautes Geräusch dafür, dass er aufwacht. Verwirrt blickt er sich mit unscharfen Augen um. Als Schritte im nächsten Raum zu hören sind, runzelt er die Stirn, bis ihm auffällt, dass es wahrscheinlich Jeno sein muss, der zurückgekommen ist. Er schaut auf die Uhr. Halb eins.

Murrend bewegt er sich aus dem Bett und trottelt zum Wohnzimmer, wo sich Jeno befindet. Dieser sitzt auf dem Esstisch, sein Handy in der Hand.

"Hey", gurrt Yeonjun schläfrig. Er braucht immer ein paar Minuten, bevor er vollkommen wach ist.

Jeno lächelt als Begrüßung. "Wie läuft es mit deinem Song?"

"Gut. Möchtest du das Badezimmer verwenden oder kann ich zuerst?"

"Geh nur. Ich habe mich schon bei Jaemin frisch gemacht."

Als Yeonjun nach dem Duschen und Zähneputzen aus dem Badezimmer kommt, telefoniert Jeno.

"... ich war schon gestern draußen gewesen und heute muss ich lernen. Außerdem ist morgen Montag, dann gehe ich heute nicht trinken."

Da Jeno sich immer noch im Wohnzimmer befindet, kann Yeonjun das Gespräch nicht überhören. Zudem will er essen, weswegen er eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes zubereitet.

"Donghyuck, ich studiere Medizin, da gibt es nicht viel Freizeit."

Armer Jeno, denkt sich Yeonjun und stellt die Milch wieder im Kühlschrank rein.

Nun seufzt Jeno. "Okay, wenn es wirklich um Burger essen geht... und wenn Jaemin dabei ist... dann komme ich eben mit. Aber ich bleibe nicht lange und es wird nicht getrunken! Du hast morgen auch Unterricht."

Yeonjun setzt sich auf dem Esstisch, weil er nicht gerne in seinem dreckigen Zimmer essen will. Außerdem wirkt es nicht, als hat Jeno was dagegen, dass er das Telefonat mitbekommt, ansonsten wäre er in seinem Zimmer gegangen. Yeonjun isst entspannt seine Cornflakes und starrt leer in die Gegend.

"Wer kommt eigentlich mit neben Mark und Jaemin... okay, Renjun... er nimmt jemanden mit, wer? Choi Soobin?"

Sofort spuckt Yeonjun seine Cornflakes aus. Jeno glotzt ihn entsetzt an.

"Ah, ähm, sorry", ächzt Yeonjun beschämt. Prompt beschafft er sich einen Lappen, während er gebannt Jeno zuhört.

"Ah nichts, es war nur mein Mitbewohner... " Immer noch etwas verdutzt, fragt Jeno mit seinen Augen, ob alles okay ist. Yeonjun nickt hastig. "Eh... nein, ich kenne keinen Soobin. Ich denke, Renjun hat auch nichts von ihm erzählt... vielleicht ein neuer Freund."

Yeonjun putzt die Milch mit den Lappen weg und versucht, heimlich zu lauschen, aber Jeno scheint bemerkt zu haben, dass er mithört. Dennoch redet Jeno weiter mit dem Freund und schließlich verabreden sie sich um sieben Uhr bei dem Burgerladen um die Ecke. Endlich legt er das Handy weg und schaut Yeonjun erwartungsvoll an, welcher gerade das Geschirr spült.

"Alles okay bei dir?", erkundigt sich sein Mitbewohner.

"Ja ja, ich habe mich nur verschluckt", redet sich Yeonjun raus und Jeno kommt zu ihm, damit er die Sachen abtrocknen kann.

Sie schweigen für ein paar Minuten und als sie fertig sind, spricht Jeno wieder. "Möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen?"

"Was?"

"Ich dachte, vielleicht willst du mal rausgehen. Seit Tagen sitzt du an deinem Song, du brauchst auch eine Pause."

Yeonjun denkt nach. Er war schon mit Beomgyu gestern unterwegs gewesen, eine Pause hat er also nicht unbedingt nötig und eigentlich hat er keine Lust, heute noch Leute zu treffen. Aber... Soobin? Soobin ist anscheinend dabei. Er könnte Soobin sehen.

"Wer kommt denn alles mit?"

"Einmal Jaemin und Renjun, die kennst du schon." In der Tat kommen die zwei manchmal zu ihrer Wohnung, damit sie mit Jeno abhängen können. Gegen sie hat Yeonjun nichts, beide sind ganz in Ordnung. "Dann noch Mark und Donghyuck. Zwar können die nerven, aber ansonsten sind die ganz cool. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Yeonjun nickt ein bisschen ungeduldig. Er möchte unbedingt wissen, ob eine bestimmte Person mitkommt.

"Dann noch ein Soobin, ein Freund von Renjun. Ich weiß nicht, wer das ist. Der wird aber bestimmt korrekt sein, wenn er mit Renjun befreundet ist."

Yeonjuns Herz schreit innerlich vor Freude. Soobin wird also dabei sein.

"Was sagst du, Hyung? Du kannst dann meine anderen Freunde kennenlernen", sagt Jeno.

Ohne nachzudenken, stimmt Yeonjun zu. "Okay, ich komme mit."

Es vergehen lediglich fünf Sekunden, bis er seine Zusage schon bereut. Nicht nur, dass er jetzt raus gehen und sich mit Menschen unterhalten muss, nein, Soobin ist noch dabei. Yeonjun wünscht sich ganze Zeit, dass er Soobin besser kennenlernen und mit ihm Zeit verbringen kann, doch auf einmal fühlt er sich dazu nicht bereit. Worüber soll er eigentlich reden? Über Nachrichten ist es einfach, er hat genug Zeit über seine Antworten nachzudenken und in seinem Kissen zu kreischen, wenn Soobin zu unerträglich bezaubernd ist. Aber ihm gegenüber zu treten ist was komplett anderes. Er muss mit Soobin sprechen, Soobins schönes Gesicht anschauen und Soobins melodische Stimme ertragen.

Das wird er nicht aushalten.

Unwissend über Yeonjuns aufkommende Panik lächelt Jeno erfreut. "Gut, ich schreibe ihnen dann. Die werden sich bestimmt freuen, dich zu sehen."

Yeonjun lächelt gequält zurück.

-

Nervös tippt Yeonjun auf seine Beine, welche unter dem großen Tisch verborgen sind. Er kann nicht anders, als immer wieder zur Tür zu schauen, um zu gucken, ob schon jemand Neues den Burgerladen betreten hat. Im Moment sitzen ihm gegenüber Jeno, Jaemin und zu seiner rechten Seite plappern Mark und Donghyuck laut miteinander. Jeno und er sind vor zehn Minuten aufgetaucht, da saßen die anderen Jungs bereits hier. Die Unbekannten, Mark und Donghyuck, wirken immer noch unsicher wegen Yeonjun, da sie viel von seinem Ruf gehört haben, was Yeonjun schon erwartet hat. Dennoch sind sie bis jetzt sehr höflich gewesen, allerdings ist Jaemin der Einzige, der wirklich mit ihm Konversation betrieben hat. Die beiden haben sich ausgetauscht, bevor Jaemin sich zu Jeno gewendet hat.

Soobin und Renjun sind noch nicht angekommen.

Yeonjun richtet seine Lederjacke zurecht und überlegt, ob er sie ausziehen soll. Zwar gibt er es ungern zu, aber Yeonjun stand lange Zeit vor seinem Kleiderschrank, um ein gutes Outfit rauszusuchen. Das ist hier kein Date, dennoch konnte er es nicht lassen, etwas Schickes zu nehmen.

Natürlich nicht, um Soobin zu beeindrucken. Er liebt Mode, er hat es ausschließlich für sich getan. Ja, das ist der einzige Grund.

An sich trägt er eine enge Jeans, die auf der einen Seite Ketten hängen hat. Zudem hat er sich seine beste Lederjacke ausgesucht, darunter ein simples schwarzes Shirt. Er konnte es auch nicht lassen, ein dünnes Halsband zu tragen und mehrere Ohrringe und Ringe an sich zu haben. Seine blauen Haare hat er gestylt, sodass er ein Mittelscheitel hat. Bei dem ganzen Outfit würde Beomgyu meinen, dass er wirklich sein Bad Boy Image gerecht ist. Doch Yeonjun mag eben so einen Stil, er sieht damit gut aus.

Hoffentlich denkt es Soobin auch. Obwohl... er ist ein Sonnenschein, vielleicht mag er gar nicht so dunkle Sachen. Oh nein, wie konnte Yeonjun das nicht in Betracht ziehen? Außerdem ist Soobin immer simpel gekleidet, bestimmt hasst er seine aufgetakelte Kleid-

"Hey, da bist du endlich", ruft Mark aus und umgehend dreht Yeonjun seinen Kopf um.

Da steht Renjun und hinter ihm ist Soobin. Soobin, welcher schüchtern zu ihnen schaut und nervös lächelt.

Schon jetzt weiß Yeonjun, dass der Abend für ihn anstrengend sein wird.

Beide kommen angelaufen, Soobin schaut unsicher zur Runde, bis er Yeonjun entdeckt.

"Yeonjun Hyung?" Soobins große Augen erinnern Yeonjun an einem Reh. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier sein wirst."

"Hey", nuschelt Yeonjun, zu erstarrt, als er bemerkt, was Soobin anhat. Eine helle Jeans und ein weißes Shirt. Lediglich das sieht atemberaubend an ihm aus.

"Ihr kennt euch schon?", wundert sich Renjun, woraufhin Soobin eifrig nickt. "Na dann, ich stelle dir meine anderen Freunde vor. Leute, das ist Soobin, ein Freund aus meinem Englischkurs."

Während Renjun von jedem den Namen nennt, lächelt Soobin alle freundlich an. Selbstverständlich begrüßen alle Soobin herzlich und bitten ihn, sich zu setzen. Als er das tut, denkt Yeonjun, dass er entweder echt Glück oder Unglück hat.

Denn Soobin setzt sich ausgerechnet neben ihn. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen ist gering. Wenn der Ältere näher rutschen würde, können sich ihre Schultern berühren. Als alle dann anfangen, miteinander zu reden, dreht sich Soobin zu Yeonjun um und lächelt ihn strahlend an.

Es wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn Yeonjun einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde. Soobins Lächeln ist tödlich. Tödlich hübsch.

"Hyung, ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen. Ich kenne neben Renjun hier niemanden", plappert Soobin los. "Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, zu kommen, aber ich habe Renjun versprochen, dass ich irgendwann seine Freunde treffen würde. Ich konnte also nicht nein sagen, ansonsten hätte ich mich schlecht gefühlt. Wenigstens bist du hier."

Wie in Bann kann Yeonjun ihn nur anstarren und ab und zu nicken. Wenn Beomgyu viel redet, kann es mal nerven, doch bei Soobin macht es ihn nichts aus. Er ist sich sicher, dass er ihn stundenlang zuhören kann.

Die anderen Jungs fangen an, mit ihnen zu plaudern und während Renjun sich über Yeonjuns Leben erkundigt, wird Soobin von jedem anderen angesprochen. Soobin wirkt überfordert und antwortet eher knapp, aber den Jungs scheint die Schüchternheit nichts auszumachen.

Schließlich wollen sie bestellen und als Soobin das Menü bekommt, leuchten seine Augen förmlich.

"Das sieht alles so lecker aus. Was soll ich bloß nehmen?", grübelt Soobin. "Hyung, hilf mir." Mit diesen Worten rückt er näher an Yeonjun heran. Augenblicklich vergisst der Ältere, wie man atmet. "Was nimmst du?"

Yeonjun murmelt seine Wahl, zu überwältigt von der plötzlichen Nähe. Als Soobin dann eine Entscheidung getroffen hat und sie alle bestellt haben, bewegt der Jüngere sich nicht weg. Es kommt sogar so weit, dass ihre Schultern sich streifen und das scheint Soobin nichts auszumachen.

Da Soobin außer Yeonjun und Renjun niemanden kennt, hält er sich bei den Gesprächen zurück und hört meistens zu. Das kann Yeonjuns Moment sein, privat mit Soobin zu reden. Nach fünf Minuten innerem Ringen beschließt er, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

"Wie geht es dir denn?" Wow, was ist das für ein beschissener Anfang.

Ebenso wirkt Soobin etwas verwirrt und Yeonjun möchte sich am liebsten weg teleportieren.

"Ähm, mir geht es gut. Ein bisschen Stress in der Uni und so, aber ansonsten alles prima."

"Stören dich wieder diese Arschlöcher?", fragt Yeonjun alarmierend, seine Hand schon unter dem Tisch geballt.

Hektisch winkt Soobin ab. "Nein, nein! Sie tun mir nichts. Im Gegenteil... sie machen ihre Arbeit. Wir treffen uns nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts und reden auch nicht miteinander, wenn es nicht dringend ist. Aber sie beteiligen sich beim Projekt und schicken alles in der Gruppe."

Erleichtert atmet Yeonjun aus. "Das ist ja gut. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie dich nochmal schlecht behandeln. Auf keinen Fall lasse ich das zu."

Überrascht öffnet Soobin seinen Mund und Yeonjun spürt schon, wie die Röte in seinem Gesicht steigt. Allerdings werden Soobins Augen sanft und er lächelt leicht.

"Du hast mir wirklich sehr, sehr geholfen. Dankeschön, Hyung." Er legt den Kopf zur Seite und grinst Yeonjun an.

Jetzt ist Yeonjun definitiv rot.

Plötzlich spricht Donghyuck Soobin an, sodass dieser seinen Kopf von Yeonjun wegdreht, was Yeonjun ein bisschen traurig macht. Andererseits kann er sich ein wenig von Soobins Präsenz erholen, denn das wird ein sehr nervenaufreibender Abend.

Zwar unterhält Soobin sich mit den anderen mehr als zuvor und kommt langsam aus seiner Blase heraus, aber meistens widmet er seine Aufmerksamkeit Yeonjun. Dieser fühlt sich auf eine komische Weise geschmeichelt.

"Du studierst Musik, oder?", fragt Soobin irgendwann.

"Ja, woher weißt du das?" Yeonjun hat das nie erwähnt, wahrscheinlich hat sich Soobin nach ihm erkundigt. Vielleicht, weil er an ihm interessiert ist?

Allerdings rutscht Soobin unruhig auf seinem Sitz und schaut runter, beinahe nervös. "A-also... eh, man hört viel von dir auf dem Campus. Ich habe deswegen einiges mitbekommen."

Oh, natürlich, sein Ruf. Wie kann Yeonjun dumm sein und vergessen, dass viele über ihn reden und Soobin mit hoher Möglichkeit auch die negativen und falschen Gerüchte aufgeschnappt hat. Nach den Leuten ist er schließlich fies, kalt und ein Herzensbrecher, der Menschen mit seiner Abweisung zum Weinen bringt. Wieso können diese Studenten nicht aufhören, über ihn zu lästern und unwahre Sachen zu verbreiten? Haben die nichts Besseres zu tun?

Soobin bemerkt die plötzlich bedrückte Stimmung und schaut zaghaft zu ihm rüber. Allerdings will Yeonjun nicht so von Soobin angeschaut werden, weswegen er ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkt.

"Schon gut. Ich mag es nur nicht, wie die Leute über mich reden."

Ohne Warnung legt Soobin seine Hand auf Yeonjuns Schulter. Bevor Yeonjun überhaupt innerlich ausflippen kann, fängt Soobin an, zu erklären. "Als ich hier neu war, hat jeder in meinen Kursen über dich gesprochen. Du seist gut aussehend, doch sehr abweisend und furchteinflößend. Man sagt sogar, du schlägst manchmal Personen, wenn sie dir auf die Nerven gehen." Yeonjun lacht kurz verbittert auf. "Und ich muss leider zugeben... ich habe mich ein wenig vor dir gefürchtet."

Yeonjun schaut Soobin fassungslos an, welcher schuldbewusst seinen Blick ausweicht.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist albern. Am Anfang kannte ich fast keine Leute, alles war für mich so neu gewesen. Als dann das Gerücht auftauchte, dass du in Schlägereien beteiligt bist, dachte ich, es ist am besten, von dir fern zu bleiben. Aber dann, vor ein paar Wochen... hast du mir geholfen. Um ehrlich zu sein, als ich realisiert habe, dass du es bist... ich habe zuerst Angst bekommen."

"Hast du deswegen geweint?", unterbricht Yeonjun ihn, schockiert von dieser Enthüllung. Seine Stimme ist anscheinend zu laut gewesen, denn Mark blickt zu ihnen rüber und er wird sofort leiser. "Meinetwegen?"

"Nein!", protestiert Soobin, doch dann zögert er. "Oder... ich weiß nicht... ich war in diesem Moment so überfordert gewesen. Ich weiß, du hast mir geholfen, aber irgendwie im Unterbewusstsein dachte ich, du würdest mir was antun... weil die Leute meinen, du seist zu jedem gemein."

Yeonjuns Herz fühlt sich schwer an. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass Soobin Angst vor ihm hat. Ist er so sehr gefürchtet auf dem Campus?

"Aber", fängt Soobin wieder an, seine Lippen zu einer geraden Linie geformt. "Das meiste stimmt gar nicht. Du wirst immer schlecht dargestellt, dabei bist du es nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Du bist freundlich und hilfsbereit. Du beschützt und kümmerst dich um andere Mitmenschen, wie als du zum Beispiel die Mädchen geholfen hast. Zwar bist du hübsch, wie alle sagen, aber du bist viel mehr als das." Jetzt legt er beschämt die Hände vor seinem Gesicht. "Ahh, ich schäme mich so, wie ich früher über dich gedacht habe. Verzeih mir, Hyung."

Dabei schaut er zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen Yeonjun an. Der Ältere weiß nicht, wie er reagieren soll. Sein Herz pocht laut und schnell, sein Mund wird trocken und sein Kopf ist durcheinander. All das, was Soobin gesagt hat, berührt ihn und er möchte ebenso sagen, wie Soobin so lieb und fürsorglich ist. Er ist nämlich viel besser als Yeonjun. Allerdings hat er keine Ahnung, wie er seine Gefühle ausdrücken soll.

"Alles gut, ich bin nicht wütend. Und ... danke für deine Worte", sagt er letztendlich, leise und sanft. Er möchte so viel mehr sagen, wie er Soobin sieht, was Soobin bei ihm auslöst und warum Soobin toll ist. Leider kriegt er seinen Mund nicht auf, der Mut fehlt ihm.

Allerdings scheint die Wortkargheit Soobin nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, er drückt Yeonjuns Schulter und kommt ihn näher, sodass sich ihre Knien berühren. Yeonjun schaut hoch und erblickt Soobins Lächeln, seine Augen formen sich zu Halbmonden. Es ist so strahlend, sodass die ganze Umgebung ins matte Licht rückt. Er kann lediglich Soobin sehen.

"Uff, bin ich erleichtert. Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass du auf mich wütend bist. Dann können wir jetzt Freunde werden, oder?", meint der Jüngere.

Yeonjun fühlt definitiv mehr als Freundschaft zu Soobin, aber in diesem Moment reicht es für ihn. Deswegen lächelt er zustimmend zurück.

-

Der Abend verläuft gut. Die anderen Jungs sind sehr laut und energetisch, aber es stört Yeonjun nicht. Er unterhält sich mit ihnen und als Mark und Donghyuck bemerken, dass Yeonjun ganz in Ordnung ist, legen sie ihre Vorurteile auch ab. Am meisten redet aber Yeonjun mit Soobin.

Soobin erzählt, wie er der jüngste aus seiner Familie ist, mit drei Geschwistern. Er liebt Filme und möchte später gerne selbst bei der Produktion beteiligt sein. Generell mag er vieles, was mit Unterhaltung zu tun hat, Serien, Games oder Mangas. Zudem liebt er es, zu essen, besonders Brot und Eis vergöttert er. Er hasst Sport und möchte am liebsten den ganzen Tag faul auf seinem Bett herum gammeln. Gemütlichkeit und Einfachheit stehen bei ihm ganz hoch. Mit neuen Leuten kommt er nicht gut klar, er ist zu schüchtern und nervös, wie Yeonjun es schon mitbekommen hat. Aber wenn man ihn besser kennt, ist er eine ganz offene, freundliche und niedliche Person. Das letzte denkt zumindest Yeonjun, jedoch spricht er es nicht aus.

Allein wie Soobins Augen funkeln, als das Essen angekommen ist, findet Yeonjun goldig. Selbst als Soße und Fett an Soobins Fingern und Lippen kleben, glotzt Yeonjun ihn beinahe verträumt an.

Schlussendlich kommt der Abend langsam zum Ende und die Jungs verlassen das Restaurant um neun Uhr. Alle hatten eine schöne Zeit, selbst Yeonjun hat es genossen.

"Du solltest öfters mit uns kommen, Yeonjun Hyung", meint Jeno, während die anderen zustimmen. Yeonjun kann nicht anders, als ihnen zu versprechen, es zu tun.

Donghyuck umarmt Soobin, der nicht damit gerechnet hat. "Freut mich, dich kennengelernt zu haben, Soobin-ah. Wir sollten öfters was miteinander tun!", lallt er, obwohl er nicht mal Alkohol getrunken hat.

Nach ein paar weiteren Worten verabschiedet sich die Gruppe und teilt sich auf. Mark, Donghyuck und Renjun leben in einer WG zusammen, weswegen sie in einer anderen Richtung gehen als Yeonjun, Soobin, Jeno und Jaemin, die zum Wohnheim müssen. Während Jeno und Jaemin sich miteinander unterhalten, laufen die anderen zwei hinter ihnen.

Yeonjun spürt die kühle Brise, ein Anzeichen, dass es bald kälter wird. Es ist schon Anfang Oktober, aber es war jeden Tag warm genug, sodass man allein mit einem Shirt rausgehen konnte. Nun macht sich der Herbst bemerkbar.

Neben Yeonjun umarmt Soobin sich selbst.

"Uhh, es ist so kalt." Seine Zähne klappern ein bisschen.

"Hast du nichts zum Überziehen?"

"Nein, aber es geht schon. Das Wohnheim ist nicht weit weg."

Yeonjun überlegt, ob er seine Jacke geben soll. Er würde seine geliebte Lederjacke niemanden geben, nicht mal Beomgyu. Doch hierbei handelt es sich um Soobin, welcher sowieso speziell ist.

Deswegen versucht Yeonjun sich nicht viele Gedanken zu machen und zieht seine Lederjacke aus. Soobin bekommt es mit.

"Hyung, lass das! Du musst mir keine Jacke geben, wir sind gleich da."

"Zieh es einfach an."

"Aber du hast auch nur ein Shirt darunter."

"Mir ist warm genug." Als Soobin ihn zweifelnd ansieht, rollt er zum ersten Mal seine Augen aufgrund des Jüngeren. "Wirklich, ich lüge nicht. Nimm die Jacke."

Trotz der Skeptik nimmt er schließlich die Jacke an, bedankt sich und zieht sie an. Die Jacke an sich ist schon ein bisschen zu groß an Yeonjun und da Soobin eine größere Statur hat, passt es ihm perfekt.

Nun erst realisiert Yeonjun, dass Soobin ein Kleidungsstück von ihm anhat. Und das sieht sogar verdammt gut an ihm aus. Schnell schaut er weg von ihm, da der Anblick mit Soobin in seiner Lederjacke komische Dinge mit seinem Herz anstellt.

"Die Jacke ist innen drin richtig flauschig", schwärmt Soobin. "Und es riecht auch so herrlich."

Yeonjun ist erschöpft von dem ganzen erröten. Eine ruhige Minute mit Soobin ist nicht möglich.

Auf den kurzen Weg plappert Soobin über einen Film, der ihm gefallen hat. Yeonjun hat absolut keine Ahnung, wie der Film überhaupt heißt oder was die Handlung ist. Seine einzige Aufmerksamkeit gilt Soobin, welcher funkelnde Augen hat, mit seinen Händen wild gestikuliert und die Begeisterung in der Stimme kaum unterdrücken kann. Fast ist Yeonjun gestolpert, weil seine Augen nicht auf der Straße sind, sondern Soobin anstarren.

Soobin hat Yeonjun absolut in seinen Bann gezogen.

Leider stehen sie später schon vor dem Wohnheim und Yeonjun sieht ein, dass der Tag mit Soobin nun bald rum ist. Etwas enttäuscht geht er mit den anderen zur Eingangshalle.

"Yeonjun Hyung, geh schon mal vor, ich muss noch etwas bei Jaemin holen", erklärt Jeno und nach einer Verabschiedung gehen die beiden zu Jaemins Zimmer.

Dieser hat ein Einzelzimmer, weswegen er auf einer anderen Halle als Yeonjun und Jeno ist. Es gibt nämlich einmal Einzelzimmers, dann ein Zimmer, wo Studenten gemeinsam im gleichen Raum schlafen und die luxuriöseste Variante, eine kleine Miniwohnung mit mehreren Räumen, so wie bei Yeonjun und Jeno. In ihrer Wohnung haben sie insgesamt drei Zimmer, Badezimmer ausgelassen, was die teuerste Wahl in diesem Wohnheim ist. Es ist aber immer noch billiger als eine eigene Wohnung, deswegen hat sich Yeonjun für das Wohnheim entschieden. Er braucht eben ein Zimmer für sich alleine, damit er sich vollkommen aufs Produzieren von Musik oder auf sein Gesang konzentrieren kann, ohne die Mitbewohner zu stören.

"Wer ist denn dein Mitbewohner?", fragt Yeonjun Soobin, als die beiden weiter laufen.

"Lee Felix. Kennst du ihn?"

Yeonjun schüttelt den Kopf. "Auf welchem Flur bist du?"

"Flur 2, Nummer 11. Du, Hyung?"

"Flur 3, Nummer 9."

Sie steigen die Treppen hinauf und als sie im zweiten Flur angekommen sind, bleiben sie stehen.

"Ich muss dann hier entlang." Soobin lächelt ihn an. "Es hat heute sehr Spaß gemacht. Hoffentlich können wir noch so einen Abend verbringen, Yeonjun Hyung."

"Das hoffe ich auch." Yeonjun kann ihm nach einem Date fragen. Er muss nicht erwähnen, dass es in Date ist, sondern ein Treffen unter Freunden, genau. Wenn er jetzt nur seinen Mund aufkriegen würde, kann er Soobin darum bitten. Doch bevor er irgendwas machen kann, umarmt Soobin ihn.

Die Umarmung ist kurz und oberflächlich. Dennoch spürt Yeonjun, wie Soobins Hände seinen Rücken streifen, die plötzliche Wärme und Soobins Geruch, der nach Vanille riecht. Das reicht schon, damit sich Yeonjun schwindelig fühlt. Soobin löst sich von ihm und lächelt zaghaft.

"Bis morgen, Hyung."

Yeonjun fallen zwei Sachen auf, als Soobin geht.

Soobin hat gesagt _bis morgen_. Bedeutet das, er will Yeonjun schon morgen sehen? Werden sie sich morgen nochmal treffen? Yeonjun hofft darauf innig.

Außerdem hat Soobin immer noch seine Jacke. Seine teure und geliebte Lederjacke. Yeonjun kann ihn noch stoppen und nach ihm rufen, sodass Soobin ihn sein Kleidungsstück zurückgibt.

Stattdessen läuft Yeonjun die Treppen hoch und geht zu seiner Wohnung.

Ihm ist eigentlich die Jacke ziemlich wichtig, er hätte sie jemand anderem nicht mal anfassen lassen. Aber er hat nichts dagegen, dass Soobin es trägt und nun mitnimmt. Seinetwegen kann Soobin seine Jacke ganze Zeit tragen. Irgendwie mag es Yeonjun.

Yeonjun erkennt sich nicht mal selbst, so sehr verdreht Soobin sein Herz.


	6. Chapter 6

Angewidert stichelt Beomgyu im Kartoffelbrei herum, während Yeonjun gierig zugreift.

"Wie kannst du das überhaupt essen?", will Beomgyu wissen und lässt den Löffel fallen. "Das ist kein anständiges Mittagessen." 

"Essen ist Essen", meint Yeonjun mit vollem Mund, bevor er alles runter schluckt. Er kann eigentlich alles essen, ihm schmeckt das meiste. Da er heute früh eine Gesangsstunde hatte, konnte er nicht frühstücken, deswegen hatte er den ganzen Vormittag Hunger gehabt. Sehnsüchtig hat er die Mittagspause erwartet, damit er in der Mensa seinen Bauch füllen kann. Als Beomgyu jedoch gesehen hat, was heute auf dem Menü steht, wollte er umkehren und irgendwo anders essen. Allerdings war Yeonjuns Hunger zu groß gewesen, er wollte nicht raus und erst ein Restaurant suchen, wenn er sich schnell einen Teller in der Mensa besorgen kann. Beomgyu wollte nicht alleine auswärts essen, weswegen er jetzt hier mit Yeonjun sitzt. 

Dieser bereut es aber deutlich, da er ganze Zeit jammert. "Ich habe heute den ganzen Nachmittag Unterricht, ich kann nicht mit leerem Bauch teilnehmen."

"Dann esse."

"Es schmeckt aber nicht!", beklagt Beomgyu sich wie ein Kind und gibt seinen Teller Yeonjun, welcher es gerne annimmt. "Denkst du, ich schaffe es noch zur Pizzeria, die Pizza zu bekommen und wieder zurück? Die ist am nähesten, aber ich habe in einer halben Stunde einen Kurs."

"Geh zum Kiosk. Da gibt es auch leckere Sachen", schlägt Yeonjun vor. "Oder nimm das andere Angebot hier, aber ich denke, Bohnen magst du weniger."

"Der Kiosk ist um diese Uhrzeit immer voll und wenn ich jetzt gehe, ist der bestimmt leer gekauft." Seufzend lehnt er sich zurück und legt bestürzt eine Hand auf seine Wange. "Ich werde verhungern."

Yeonjun ist schon an Beomgyus dramatische Art gewöhnt und kommentiert nichts dazu. Er fängt an, Beomgyus Essen zu verspeisen und gerade als er anbieten will, dass Beomgyu zu seiner Wohnung gehen und dort etwas schnell essen kann, taucht ein Schatten über ihn auf. 

Es ist Soobin. 

Yeonjun spuckt beinahe die Kartoffeln aus.

"Hyung, tut mir leid!", entschuldigt sich Soobin. "Ich habe gestern vergessen, dir deine Jacke zurückzugeben. Entschuldige."

Der Jüngere blickt ihn mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an und hält seine gefaltete Jacke vor seiner Nase. Yeonjun schluckt hastig das Essen runter und nimmt die Jacke an, die er dann auf seinem Schoß platziert. 

"Danke, Soobin", gibt Yeonjun von sich. "Du hättest es später zurückgeben können, das wäre kein Problem."

Yeonjun bemerkt, wie erstaunt Beomgyu wirkt. Wahrscheinlich hat dieser nicht erwartet, dass der Älteste mal seine Jacke ausleihen würde und diese auch nicht sofort wieder verlangen wird. Oder wieso er es überhaupt weggegeben hat. Vielleicht denkt Beomgyu sich ebenso, wer bitte der Typ ist mit Yeonjuns Jacke, die gestern anscheinend miteinander etwas unternommen haben. 

Das erinnert Yeonjun zurück zum Ereignis mit Taehyun und dem Shirt von Beomgyu. Da hat er gedacht, dass etwas zwischen den beiden läuft. Denkt Beomgyu möglicherweise etwas ähnliches? Dass Soobin und er… 

Verflucht seien seine Gedanken. 

Bevor diese noch weiter eskalieren können, hustet Beomgyu gekünstelt und Yeonjun fokussiert sich wieder. 

"Das ist Beomgyu", deutet Yeonjun zu seinem besten Freund. "Beomgyu, das ist Soobin."

"Hey, was geht!" Beomgyu zeigt mal wieder seine extrovertierte Seite und plappert auf Soobin ein. Im Kontrast ist Soobin schüchtern und antwortet mit Vorsicht auf die Fragen. 

"Oh, dann bist du mein Hyung!", sagt Beomgyu, als er feststellt, dass Soobin älter ist. “Ich darf Hyung sagen, oder?” 

"Du nennst mich nicht mal Hyung", wirft Yeonjun ein, worauf der Jüngste seine Zunge ausstreckt. 

Soobins Mundwinkel heben sich und Yeonjun möchte gerne das Lächeln weiter betrachten. Jedoch entdeckt er im Augenwinkel, wie viele Studenten in der Mensa zu ihnen rüber blicken. Zwar ist es nicht unbedingt was Neues, allerdings liegen heute die meisten Augen auf Soobin, welcher nichts davon mitbekommt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie gesehen, wie er Yeonjun die Jacke gereicht hat und dass er sich überhaupt traut, Yeonjun anzusprechen, während er isst, lässt alle verwundert zurück über ihre Beziehung. 

Hoffentlich entstehen keine schlechten Gerüchte über Soobin, er hat es nicht verdient. 

"Ich möchte euch nicht weiter stören”, meint Soobin und dreht sich halb um. "Ich geh-"

"Setz dich", kommt es aus Yeonjuns Mund, ohne nachzudenken. 

Wenn Beomgyu eine Comicfigur wäre, würde seine Kinnlade auf den Boden fallen. Yeonjun bietet nämlich nie eine Person an, sich zu ihnen zu setzen, wenn er isst. Zuerst sieht Soobin überrascht aus, doch schnell strahlt sein ganzes Gesicht. 

"Gerne." 

Somit nimmt er Platz neben Yeonjun, mal wieder kaum Abstand zwischen ihnen. Yeonjun fühlt, wie die Wärme in seinem Körper steigt.

Eine Stille entsteht, selbst Beomgyu redet nicht, denn dieser findet Yeonjuns Verhalten immer noch surreal. Schlussendlich überwindet sich Yeonjun, etwas zu sagen. 

"Hast du schon gegessen?", fragt er Soobin, welcher den Kopf schüttelt. 

"Ich wollte dir zuerst die Jacke geben."

"Dann hol dir was, bevor die Pause zu Ende geht." Yeonjun ist sogar bereit, den Kartoffelbrei mit Soobin zu teilen, doch es ist bestimmt komisch, wenn es schon halb gegessen ist. 

"Also ich würde dir nicht diesen Mist empfehlen.” Beomgyu zeigt auf dem Teller, welchen Yeonjun hat. "Das schmeckt scheußlich.”

"Tut es nicht", verteidigt Yeonjun den Fraß und isst weiter. Natürlich eleganter und langsamer als zuvor, denn Soobin sitzt neben ihn.

"Ich habe sowieso was dabei", teilt Soobin ihnen mit und holt aus seiner Tasche eine Brotbox heraus. Ein paar leckere Sandwiches kommen zum Vorschein und der Sabber läuft förmlich aus Beomgyus Mund. Soobin sieht Beomgyus hungrige Blicke und schiebt die Box zu ihm.

"Du kannst dir eins nehmen."

"Was?" Perplex schaut der Jüngste ihn an. "Willst du die nicht selbst essen?"

Soobin lächelt freundlich. "Ich habe genug gemacht. Greif zu." 

Die Chance lässt sich Beomgyu nicht entgehen und gierig schnappt er sich ein Sandwich. 

Yeonjun kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er Soobins herzensgute Tat sieht. Für Soobin ist Beomgyu ein Fremder und ohne Aufforderung hat er ihn sein Essen angeboten. Soobin ist zu gut und zu nett für diese Welt. Yeonjun kriegt schon Angst, dass die Leute Soobins Gutherzigkeit ausnutzen werden.

"Danke, du bist mein Retter!" Beomgyu guckt zu Soobin, als sei er Gott höchstpersönlich. "Ich würde dich am liebsten abknutschen." 

Okayyy, diese Vorstellung gefällt Yeonjun überhaupt nicht. Er blickt zu Beomgyu ein wenig mürrisch, während Soobin peinlich berührt lächelt. Beomgyu beißt im Brot rein und fängt schon an, eine Geschichte zu berichten. Die ganze Zeit hört Soobin aufmerksam zu, sagt jedoch nicht viel. Wahrscheinlich ist er noch scheu, Beomgyu ist immer noch eine unbekannte Person.   
Während Beomgyu also redet, versucht Yeonjun immer wieder heimlich Soobin anzuschauen. Einfach um zu gucken, was er gerade für einen Gesichtsausdruck macht und wie niedlich er aussieht, wenn er mit vollen Wangen isst. Zum wiederholten Mal hat Yeonjun das Bedürfnis, an seine Wangen zu ziehen. 

Allerdings bekommt Soobin seine Blicke mit, als Yeonjun zu lange starrt. Der Jüngere dreht sich zu ihm um. 

"Ist was Yeonjun Hyung?"

Yeonjun will schon seinen Kopf schütteln und hastig verneinen, doch dann stellt er fest, wie ein wenig Soße an Soobins Mundwinkel klebt. In einem kitschigen und romantischen Moment würde Yeonjun jetzt die Soße mit seinem Daumen abwischen und Soobin würde rot werden. Im extremen Fall würde Yeonjun die Soße noch ablecken, aber so weit will er lieber nicht gehen. Zudem würde er sich sowas nie trauen, eher würde er danach im Boden versinken. 

"Ein wenig Soße ist an deinem Mund", informiert Yeonjun ihn stattdessen und holt eine Taschentuchpackung aus seiner Hosentasche, welche er Soobin hinhält. Aber Soobins nächste Aussage lässt ihn beinahe vom Stuhl fallen. 

"Kannst du es wegmachen, Hyung? Ich sehe es schließlich nicht." Dabei flattern seine Wimpern unschuldig, nicht bewusst, was er gerade mit Yeonjun anstellt. Wie kann Soobin es wagen, es doch kitschig zu machen und mit Yeonjuns Herz zu spielen?

Allerdings versucht Yeonjun sich zusammenzureißen und stimmt zu. "Natürlich. Selbstverständlich. Kein Problem" 

Mit zitternder Hand wischt er die Soße mit dem Taschentuch weg. Aus Versehen streifen Yeonjuns Finger gegen Soobins Lippen und obwohl das Papier dazwischen ist, ist sich Yeonjun sicher, dass Soobins Lippen weich sind. Zu gerne würde es das bestätigen. Am liebsten mit seinem Mund. 

Oh Gott, Yeonjun kann nicht mehr. 

Das alles hat lediglich ein paar Sekunden gedauert, dennoch rast Yeonjuns Herz wie verrückt und seine Hände beginnen zu schwitzen. Natürlich kriegt Soobin nichts mit und lächelt ihn an. 

"Danke Hyung." 

Danach isst Soobin ganz normal weiter. Er denkt sich wahrscheinlich nichts dabei, für ihn ist Yeonjun ein flüchtiger Freund. Er ist nicht an ihn interessiert. 

Yeonjun seufzt kaum merklich, Soobin bringt ihn zu sehr aus der Fassung. 

Als er sich von Soobin weg wendet, sieht er, wie Beomgyu ihn fassungslos anglotzt. Scheiße, er hat ihn komplett vergessen. Hat er ganze Zeit zugeschaut? Hat er mitbekommen, wie panisch er wegen Soobin war? Wie er Soobin anschaut? Wie er so sanft mit ihm umgeht? 

Beomgyus Blick ist Antwort genug. Er weiß Bescheid. Scheiße. 

-

"Hoffentlich können wir öfters miteinander reden, Soobin Hyung", sagt Beomgyu nach der Mittagspause. Soobin erwidert lächelnd das gleiche.

Danach schaut er Yeonjun an und lächelt noch breiter. "Wir sehen uns dann wieder, Hyung." 

"Ja bestimmt", sagt Yeonjun schwach, zu geblendet von seinem Lächeln. 

Als Soobin sich auf dem Weg macht zu seinem Unterricht und außer Reichweite ist, dreht sich Beomgyu sofort zu ihm um. 

Oh Nein. 

Mit schnellen Schritten flüchtet Yeonjun, doch Beomgyu folgt ihm. 

"Du hast gleich Unterricht", beharrt der Ältere, aber Beomgyu kriegt seinen Arm zu fassen und stoppt ihn. 

"Das kann warten, der Raum ist sowieso in der Nähe." Beomgyu schaut ihn intensiv an. "Was läuft mit dir und Soobin Hyung?" 

Nichts", sagt er, ein bisschen zu schrill.

"Nichts, mein Arsch. Seid ihr zusammen?" 

"W-was?" Nun weiten sich Yeonjuns Augen. "Nein! Nein, auf keinen Fall." Er erwähnt lieber nicht, dass er ein paar mal davon geträumt hat, wie es wäre, Soobin zu daten. Dennoch hebt Beomgyu ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wirklich. Wir sind… Freunde."

"Freunde", wiederholt Beomgyu skeptisch und lässt Yeonjuns Arm los. "Was ist dann mit deiner Jacke? Habt ihr euch gestern getroffen?" 

"Wir waren mit Jenos Freunden auswärts essen." Wieso Soobin seine Jacke besaß, erzählt er nicht.

Sein bester Freund schaut ihm tief in die Augen, um ihn eventuell bei einer Lüge zu ertappen. Schließlich hört er auf zu starren und Yeonjun fühlt Erleichterung. Doch zu früh gefreut. 

"Du magst ihn aber."

Yeonjun ist so sehr von der Aussage überrascht, er streitet es nicht mal ab.

"Wow", pfeift Beomgyu und ein neckendes Grinsen schleicht sich auf seinem Gesicht. Yeonjun stöhnt. Genau das wollte er verhindern. 

"Du musst zum Unterricht", lenkt er ab, aber wieder mal ignoriert Beomgyu seinen Einwurf. 

Stattdessen faltet er amüsiert die Hände. "Du stehst total auf ihn." 

"Tue ich nicht."

"Doch."

"Nein."

“Wie alt bist du, zehn? Sieh es ein, du magst ihn. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass einer mal dein Herz erobern wird."

"Niemand hat mein Herz erobert", streitet Yeonjun es ab, auch wenn er langsam aufgibt. Beomgyu ist nicht blind, als bester Freund versteht er Yeonjun und weiß ungefähr, wie er tickt. Dass er überhaupt mit Soobin redet, sogar gerne, zeigt schon, dass Soobin eine wichtigere Rolle spielt, ist als nur ein flüchtiger Student auf dem Campus.

"Du hattest schon was mit einem Jungen, oder?", vergewissert sich Beomgyu. 

Yeonjun nickt, Erinnerungen von seinem Freund in der Oberstufe kommen zurück. Schon vor seinem ersten festen Freund wusste er, dass er pansexuell ist. Seine Eltern waren zuerst nicht begeistert gewesen, dass sein Lebenspartner potenziell nicht weiblich sein wird, aber letztendlich haben sie es akzeptiert. An der Sexualität ihres Sohnes können sie nichts ändern.   
Yeonjun hat nie wirklich Gefühle für seinen ersten Freund entwickeln können, er fand ihn lediglich hübsch und nett. Dennoch gingen die beiden eine Beziehung ein, die allerdings nach zwei Monaten schon in Brüchen ging, weil es zwischen ihnen nicht geklappt hat. Sein Ex-Freund kam schnell weg von ihm und hatte nach ein paar Wochen schon einen anderen gefunden. 

Er hatte andere feste Freundinnen, mit ihnen hielt die Beziehung ebenso nicht lange an. Yeonjun besaß nie das Gefühl, verliebt gewesen zu sein. Nie hatte er die bekannten Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Nie hat er sich so sehr um eine Person gekümmert, sodass diese nicht seine Gedanken verlassen wollte. Nie wollte er seine gesamte Zeit mit der Person verbringen.

Aber nun ist Soobin da. 

Wenn es so mit ihm weitergeht, wird Yeonjun sich in ihn verlieben. Vielleicht tut er es jetzt schon, er weiß es nicht. Er hat nämlich keine Ahnung von Liebe und Gefühlen. Obwohl er genug Beziehungen hatte, fühlt es sich immer noch an, als sei er unerfahren. Vielleicht ist es nur eine harmlose Schwärmerei, die in ein paar Wochen vorüber gehen wird. 

Yeonjun weiß es nicht. 

"Dann hast du schon Erfahrungen mit Jungs", holt Beomgyu ihn zurück zur Realität. "Schnapp ihn dir-"

"Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er Jungs mag", unterbricht Yeonjun ihn. 

"Dann frag ihn."

"Bist du bescheuert? Auf gar keinen Fall!" Er kriegt schon Schwierigkeiten, in Soobins Präsenz richtig zu atmen, wie soll er also fragen, ob er auf das gleiche Geschlecht steht. 

Ungeduldig verschränkt der Jüngere seine Arme. "Wie willst du dann mit ihm zusammen kommen?"

"Gar nicht."

"Huh?" Beomgyu legt verwirrt den Kopf schief, als würde es helfen, Yeonjun besser zu verstehen. "Was soll das denn heißen? Du willst keine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen?" 

"Ich..." 

Mit Soobin zusammenzukommen, wäre toll, eine schöne Vorstellung, aber... irgendwas hält Yeonjun auf. Kann er überhaupt eine ernsthafte Beziehung führen, ist er dazu in der Lage? Bis jetzt hat es nie geklappt und er hatte immer das Gefühl, es sei seine Schuld gewesen. Eine Ex-Freundin hat ihn einmal vorgeworfen, dass er nichts für die Beziehung tut, und damit hat sie nicht mal ganz unrecht. Yeonjun findet immer etwas Wichtigeres als seinen Partner, sei es Schule gewesen, seine Karriere oder sonstiges. Auch jetzt ist er zu fokussiert auf sein Studium und eine gute Stelle in der Musikindustrie zu bekommen. Dafür wird er viel Zeit aufwenden und hart arbeiten. Dagegen würde ihn eine Beziehung ablenken, deswegen hat er während der Universitätszeit außer ein paar schnelle Nummern und einer Freundin am Anfang keinen weiteren Partner gehabt. Kann er also seinen Partner überhaupt glücklich machen, so wie er ist? 

Würde er Soobin alles geben, was er verdient? 

Wahrscheinlich nicht. 

Beomgyu kommt ihm näher, anscheinend hat er seinen inneren Konflikt bemerkt. Anstatt ihn aber zu trösten oder aufzumuntern, schnippt er gegen seine Stirn. Fluchend fasst sich Yeonjun auf die schmerzende Stelle. Gerade als er Beomgyu fragen will, was das verdammt nochmal sein sollte, kommt er ihn zuvor. 

"Sei kein Feigling und mach was. Du bist älter als ich und trotzdem benimmst du dich unmöglich. Du magst ihn, was hält dich da auf? Versuch es wenigstens."

"Aber-"

"Willst du ihn nicht näher kommen?" 

Yeonjun zögert. "Doch, aber ... mir reicht eine Freundschaft mit Soobin. Wir kennen uns noch nicht so gut und ich will ihn nicht schon überrumpeln." 

"Oh man, du bist so schlecht in sowas", seufzt Beomgyu theatralisch. Doch schnell wird er ungewöhnlich ernst. "Du bist erwachsen, du kannst machen, was du willst. Wir sind nicht im Kindergarten, wo ich dich verkuppeln werde oder sonstige Scheiße. Überlege dir aber bitte gut, was du haben und machen willst."

In einem anderen Moment würde Yeonjun über Beomgyus Ernsthaftigkeit lachen, er sieht nämlich lächerlich aus, wenn er seriös ist. Andererseits weiß er somit, wie der Jüngere sich um ihn sorgt und kümmert. Obwohl Beomgyu öfters nicht mit seinen Entscheidungen einverstanden ist, respektiert und akzeptiert er es. Es ist nicht so, dass Yeonjun gar nicht auf seinen Freund hört, im Gegenteil, er nimmt die Ratschläge an und versucht immer, Beomgyus Sicht zu verstehen. Beide helfen sich gegenseitig und besitzen vollkommenes Vertrauen im anderen. 

"Ich muss gucken", fängt Yeonjun an zu erklären. "Ich weiß noch nicht, wie es um meine... Gefühle steht. Zuerst will ich mit Soobin befreundet sein, bis ich im Klaren bin, ob ich mehr will."

"Alles klar. Zöger aber nicht zu lange. Nicht, dass es dann zu spät ist."

-

In dieser Nacht denkt Yeonjun viel nach. Hauptsächlich über das Gespräch mit Beomgyu. Bis jetzt hat er keinen Entschluss gefasst, was genau er will. 

Soll er versuchen, sich Soobin anzunähern? Soll er das lassen und sich zufriedengeben mit dem, was sie jetzt haben? Vielleicht gehen die Gefühle nach einer Zeit lang weg. Das kann auch eine Phase sein, ganz genau. Aber was ist, wenn die Gefühle nicht aufhören, was dann? 

Wieso kann er nicht mutiger und weniger sorgenvoll sein wie Beomgyu? Dieser Typ geht so gechillt durch das Leben, Yeonjun beneidet es.

Leider ist Yeonjun misstrauisch gegenüber Leuten und denkt immer das Schlechteste. Überdenken gehört zu seiner Spezialität, er kann es nicht lassen. Früher als Kind war er nicht so, er war extrovertiert und zu jedem freundlich. Aber das Mobbing und die Universität haben ihn verändert. Er möchte nicht mehr viel mit Menschen zu tun haben und versteckt es nicht. Alle denken, er sei zu arrogant und narzisstisch, allerdings ist er nur so in sich gekehrt, weil er übervorsichtig sein will. Zu viele schlechte Erlebnisse haben dazu geführt. 

Im ersten Jahr an der Universität hatte er eine ältere Freundin, die ihn nur gedatet hat, weil er hübsch und plötzlich populär geworden ist. Zwar hat Yeonjun sie nie geliebt, dennoch ist er mit vollstem Vertrauen und Respekt in dieser Beziehung eingegangen, während sie hinter seinem Rücken Sex mit einem anderen hatte. 

Es hat ihn verletzt. Danach hat er endgültig aufgegeben, eine Beziehung zu führen. 

Immer wieder kreisen seine Gedanken herum, und als er am nächsten Morgen aufsteht, ist er kein Stück weitergekommen bei seinen Überlegungen. Selbst in seiner Freistunde, die er auf der Wiese mit Beomgyu verbringt, lernt er nicht, sondern denkt immer noch weiter nach. Beomgyu beschwert sich, dass sie lieber reingehen sollen, es sei nämlich zu kalt und windig. Yeonjun erwidert nichts und liegt auf der mitgebrachten Decke, damit er hochschauen kann.

Die Wolken sind dunkel, es wird wohl regnen. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie reingehen. 

"Hey, Taehyun!", ruft Beomgyu laut und Yeonjun setzt sich fragend auf. Er sieht Taehyun in weiter Ferne, der sich verwirrt umschaut. 

Mit ihm ist Soobin. Natürlich muss er auftauchen. 

Beomgyu fuchtelt wild mit seinen Händen, damit die zwei Jungs ihn sehen können. "Kommt her zu uns!"

Panisch blickt Yeonjun ihn an. Wieso ruft er sie her, wenn der Jüngere genau weiß, was Soobin mit ihm anrichtet. Beomgyu grinst fies. 

"Verbring Zeit mit deinem Schatz."

Yeonjun kann schwören, bei diesem Spitznamen macht sein Herz einen Sprung. 

Hastig richtet er seine Kleidung und Haare, die durcheinander vom Liegen und Wind sind, und setzt sich gerade hin. Schließlich kommen die beiden zu ihnen, Taehyun leicht lächelnd und Soobin so schön und strahlend wie immer. 

"Was macht ihr hier draußen?", fragt Taehyun und nimmt Platz neben Beomgyu. Auch Soobin setzt sich mal wieder neben Yeonjun und begrüßt ihn heiter.

Beomgyu beobachtet die beiden kurz, bis er sich zu Taehyun wendet. "Lernen, aber ohne Erfolg."

Taehyun zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du lernst?" 

"Selbst ein Genie, wie ich, muss Daten und Fakten von Künstlern auswendig können."

Yeonjun schnaubt und selbst Taehyun lächelt belustigt. Nur der unschuldige Soobin glaubt Beomgyu. 

"Bist du gut bei Prüfungen?"

Beomgyu lächelt selbstsicher und hebt seine Brust. "Ich kriege immer gute Noten, obwohl ich meistens nicht lerne." 

"Wow… ich muss immer viel lernen und selbst dann kriege ich nur mittlere Leistungen." Soobin schiebt seine Unterlippe vor und wenn Yeonjun stehen würde, wäre er umgefallen. Wie kann Soobin so süß sein? Wie ist es möglich? Sein Schmollen hört nicht auf. “Taehyun-ah kriegt gute Ergebnisse ohne Schwierigkeiten. Yeonjun Hyung ist auch schlau und talentiert. Ich bin hier der Einzige, der dumm ist."

"Nein, das bist du nicht!", widerspricht Yeonjun prompt. "Du bist nicht dumm, nur weil du länger lernst. Deine Intelligenz wird ebenso nicht durch Noten gezeigt. Du bist nicht weniger schlau als wir. Sag bitte sowas nicht. Soobin, du bist gut, so wie du bist.” 

Yeonjun hat das alles, ohne nachzudenken gesagt und er steht dazu. Als er aber Taehyuns verwundertes Runzeln, Beomgyus breites Grinsen und Soobins überraschten Blick sieht, steigt ihm die Röte in den Wangen.

Jedoch lächelt Soobin im nächsten Moment so breit, die Grübchen und Zähne zu sehen, seine Augen zugekniffen, sodass Yeonjun seine Verlegenheit vergisst. Er bereut es nicht, dafür hat er Soobins Lächeln gesehen. Und das ist großartig.

Was er allerdings nicht erwartet hat, ist, als Soobin ihm um den Hals fällt, die Hände um seine Schulter. 

"Aww, danke, Hyung! Das ist so lieb von dir."

Yeonjun wird schwach. Ihm ist plötzlich unglaublich warm und überall kribbelt es. Er erwidert lächelnd die Umarmung.


	7. Chapter 7

Seit drei Wochen treffen sich die vier regelmäßig, sodass eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entsteht. Beomgyu und Taehyun kennen sich schon durch Taehyuns Bruder, aber erst jetzt sind sie mehr als Bekannte. Ebenso waren Soobin und Taehyun schon Freunde gewesen und haben Zeit miteinander verbracht. Sogar Yeonjun findet Taehyun völlig in Ordnung, er ist rücksichtsvoll und vernünftig. Schnell stellen sie fest, dass sie zusammen eine tolle Gruppe bilden. 

Außerdem ist Soobin nicht mehr so schüchtern wie zuvor. Es freut Yeonjun, dass Soobin sich bei ihm wohlfühlt und sich ihm gegenüber öffnet, aber damit kommen auch andere Risiken dazu. 

Zu Yeonjuns Nachteil oder Vorteil, wie man es sehen will, mag Soobin Körperkontakt. Soobin umarmt ihn manchmal, wenn er glücklich ist oder er zu viel lacht und sein Gesicht bei Yeonjuns Schulter verdecken will. Außerdem versteckt er seine große Gestalt hinter Yeonjun, sei es, wenn er nervös, ängstlich oder einmal gar panisch ist. Yeonjun sieht es als Anzeichen an, dass er den Jüngeren ein bisschen beruhigen muss. Wenn Soobin müde und erschöpft ist, legt er öfters seinen Kopf auf Yeonjuns Schulter. 

Man kann noch hinzufügen, dass der Jüngere deutlich faul ist und es gar nicht mag, sich zu bewegen oder rauszugehen. Nur mit Mühe kriegt man ihn aus seinem Zimmer, sodass er an Aktivitäten teilnehmen kann. Da Yeonjun und Taehyun gerne Sport betreiben, sind sie einmal gemeinsam trainieren gegangen. Sie haben Soobin mitgeschleppt, was sie im Endeffekt nicht hätten tun sollen, so wie der Junge danach gejammert hat. Soobin kann man aber schnell eine Freude bereiten, er freut sich über die kleinsten Dinge. Darüber hinaus wird er in Sekunden rot und wenn er zu beschämt ist, versucht er, mit den Händen sein Gesicht zu verbergen. 

Soobins selbstlose und fürsorgliche Art ist bewundernswert. Seine positive Ausstrahlung und sein offenes Ohr für alles führen dazu, dass man ihn einfach vertrauen will. Am Anfang sieht man es nicht, allerdings ist er ein sentimentaler und mitfühlender Mensch, welcher gerne anderen Leuten helfen will. Er gibt viel Liebe und Sicherheit, man kann sich bei ihm nur wohlfühlen. 

Soobin ist süß, goldig, nett, liebend, gutmütig, offen, hilfsbereit, er ist so viel.

Und Yeonjun hält es nicht mehr aus, er wird noch verrückt. Nie hat er ein so starkes Gefühl gegenüber einer anderen Person entwickeln können. Er weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Beomgyu meint, er soll sich endlich an Soobin ranmachen, aber Yeonjun ist sich unsicher. So viele Aspekte fallen ihn ein, die dagegen sprechen. Was, wenn Soobin gar nicht auf Männer steht? Wenn er Yeonjun nur als einen Freund ansieht? Yeonjun könnte die ganze Freundschaft kaputt machen und das will er nicht. 

Die Freundschaft mit Soobin reicht ihm fürs Erste vollkommen. 

Die anderen Studenten haben ebenso mitbekommen, dass Soobin und Taehyun nun mit den berühmten Yeonjun befreundet sind. Taehyun hat davon berichtet, wie manche ihn sogar über Yeonjun ausfragen. Meistens antwortet er sarkastisch auf die Fragen, während Soobin mit dieser Aufmerksamkeit nicht zurechtkommt. Am Anfang hat er die Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, nicht mitgekriegt, so unwissend, wie er ist. Allerdings ist es einmal vorgekommen, dass er von ein paar Mädchen gedrängt wurde, weil er ihnen Yeonjuns Nummer geben sollte. Als Soobin es nicht ohne Yeonjuns Einverständnis tun wollte, wurde er von ihnen beleidigt. Ab diesem Moment hat er die neidischen Augen der Studenten bemerkt, was sofort Unbehaglichkeit in ihm vorgerufen hat. 

Das hat Yeonjun gereicht, sodass er sich die Studentinnen vorgeknöpft hat, die dann weiter erzählt haben, wie er unschuldige Mädchen bedroht. Natürlich wurde sein Ruf dadurch nicht besser, aber wenigstens haben die meisten verstanden, dass man Soobin nichts antun sollte. Zum Glück ist kein weiterer Vorfall passiert und Soobin gewöhnt sich langsam an die Blicke. Wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen ist, vergisst er die sowieso. Zudem wird Yeonjun dafür sorgen, dass Soobin nichts zustößt. 

-

Das Wetter ist deutlich kälter geworden, was ganz gewöhnlich ist bei Anfang November. Deswegen sitzt Yeonjun eingekuschelt in seiner Decke auf dem Bett, eine Tasse Tee in seiner Hand, während er mit der anderen Soobin schreibt. Der Jüngere soll heute vorbeikommen, weil er unbedingt seinen Song hören will. Als Yeonjun ihm von seinem Auftritt erzählt hat, war Soobin vollkommen begeistert gewesen. Er wollte sofort alles erfahren, das Lied, sein Gesang und die Choreografie. 

Jedoch wollte Yeonjun erst Soobin den Song hören lassen, wenn er sich damit komplett sicher ist. Nach Wochen Arbeit ist er endlich zufrieden mit seinem Werk. Beomgyu, der schon sein Lied gehört hat, ist hingerissen und überzeugt davon, dass er jeden vom Hocker hauen wird. Allerdings hat er nur eine Demo, die er in seinem Zimmer aufgenommen hat. Die richtige Version wird er in den nächsten Wochen im Studio aufnehmen. Ein paar Ideen für den Tanz hat er schon mit seinen Tanzlehrern besprochen, er ist also auf einem guten Weg. Yeonjun ist sich aber immer noch unsicher, ob er live singen soll oder sich vollkommen auf den Tanz konzentrieren soll, während im Hintergrund die Studioversion läuft. Zwar möchte er zeigen, dass er imstande ist, auf der Bühne zu singen, aber mit dem Tanz kombiniert, wird es bestimmt schwierig. 

Der Auftritt wird am Ende der Winterferien stattfinden, ungefähr zwei Monate entfernt. Also nicht mehr so lange. Yeonjun kann es kaum erwarten. 

Er schaut auf sein Handy. Soobin hat immer noch nicht zurückgeschrieben und er hat schon seinen Tee in der Zeit leer getrunken. Eigentlich will er wissen, wann er vorbeikommt, sodass Yeonjun genug Zeit hat, sein chaotisches Zimmer aufzuräumen und sich gut zu kleiden. Eigentlich zieht Yeonjun in seinem eigenen Heim simple Sachen an, aber für Soobin will er ein bisschen besser aussehen.

Vielleicht ist Soobin gar nicht wach, schließlich ist es erst neun Uhr an einem Samstag. Yeonjun konnte nicht weiterschlafen, da er zu aufgeregt ist, denn Soobin besucht ihn zum ersten Mal. Jeno ist auch den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Soobin und er werden also ganz alleine in der Wohnung sein. 

Nur bei diesem Gedanken wälzte sich Yeonjun die ganze Nacht auf dem Bett. 

Seine Tasse legt er auf den Nachttisch und er surft ein bisschen im Internet, zu faul, irgendwas Produktives zu unternehmen. Auf lernen oder aufräumen hat er keine Lust.

Plötzlich ertönt ein Klopfen und überrascht steht Yeonjun auf. Ist das Jeno? Hat er etwas vergessen? Vielleicht seine Schlüssel. 

Er läuft zur Tür und verflucht das Wohnheim dafür, dass sie keine Gucklöcher haben. Vorsichtig öffnet er einen Spalt und schaut heraus. 

Es ist Soobin. 

"Hey Yeonjun Hyung!", strahlt Soobin, als würde er sich wirklich freuen, den Älteren zu sehen. 

"W-was machst du hier?", sprudelt es aus Yeonjun heraus.

"Ich wollte doch heute vorbeikommen."

"Aber so früh?" 

Yeonjun ist definitiv nicht darauf vorbereitet.

Jetzt blinzelt Soobin verwirrt. "Ich habe dir gestern Abend eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass ich früh komme, da ich später wohin muss und keine Zeit habe. Hast du es nicht gesehen?" Soobin holt sein Handy, blickt eine kurze Zeit auf sein Bildschirm, bis sein Mund sich zu einem O formt. "... Die Nachricht wurde gar nicht versendet. Ein Fehler."

"Oh." 

"Hyung, es tut mir leid, ich hätte nachschauen sollen." Soobin kommt mit seinen Welpenaugen an, was er immer macht, wenn er sich entschuldigt. Yeonjun kann sich nie vorstellen, auf den Jungen wütend zu sein. Nicht, wenn Soobin ihn so anschaut. 

"Schon gut."

"Kann ich dann reinkommen?"

"Ah, natürlich." Yeonjun öffnet die Tür und geht zur Seite, damit Soobin rein treten kann. Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, wie ungepflegt er aussieht. Scheiße, er wollte noch duschen und sich schick machen. Aufgeräumt hat er auch nicht. Schließlich hat er erwartet, dass Soobin später kommen wird. 

Als sich Soobin neugierig umschaut, schließt Yeonjun die Tür und richtet unauffällig die Haare zurecht. Wieso muss Soobin ihn so sehen? Yeonjun findet zwar, dass er ein attraktiver Mann ist, trotzdem wollte er besonders umwerfend in der Gegenwart von Soobin aussehen.

"Sorry, ich habe noch nicht geduscht und sehe deswegen nicht so frisch aus", murmelt er verlegen. 

Soobin betrachtet ihn an, von unten bis oben. Irgendwie macht das Yeonjun nervös. 

"Du siehst gut aus. Wie immer."   
Wie kann Soobin so nett sein? Yeonjun ist sich sicher, dass er scheiße aussieht, aber Soobin hat bestimmt nicht das Herz, es ihn ehrlich zu sagen. Auf keinen Fall findet er Yeonjun immer gut aussehend. 

Der Jüngere schenkt dem Thema keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit. "Wo ist denn dein Zimmer?"

Beide gehen zu seinem Zimmer und als Yeonjun den müllgefüllten Boden und die stickige Luft in seinem Raum feststellt, schämt er sich. Verdammt, jetzt denkt Soobin bestimmt, dass es hier immer so ist. Naja, teilweise stimmt es. 

Er öffnet sein Fenster, damit das Zimmer weniger muffelt. Schließlich lehnt er sich an der Fensterbank. 

"Ähm, du kannst dich auf meinen Stuhl setzen. Ich hole noch einen aus der Küche." 

"Ich kann es holen, kein Problem." Ohne das Yeonjun ihn aufhalten kann, geht Soobin schon aus der Tür. Schnell dreht sich Yeonjun zum Spiegel und guckt nach, wie er aussieht. Oje, Augenringe, ungewaschene Haare und schlabbernde Kleidung. 

Soobin kommt mit einem Stuhl in den Händen zurück und Yeonjun nimmt es entgegen. Mit einem Lächeln bedankt sich der Jüngere und Yeonjun hat das Bedürfnis, seine vollen Wangen in den Händen zu nehmen und zu schwärmen, wie knuffig er ist. Natürlich hält er sich zurück und deutet nur auf den Stuhl. 

"Komm, setz dich." 

Als beide Platz genommen haben, lädt Yeonjun sein Programm hoch. Dabei schaltet er auch das Keyboard ein, falls er später was vorspielen soll. Ein wenig nervös ist er schon. Was wird Soobin über sein Lied sagen? Er ist ziemlich zufrieden damit, aber die Meinung von Soobin schätzt er. Ihm soll es auch gefallen. 

Soobin wirkt hibbelig und grinst. "Ich freue mich schon auf deinen Auftritt.”

Yeonjun wendet sich überrascht zu ihm. "Du kommst?" 

"Natürlich. Ich möchte dich anfeuern." 

Der Ältere sagt nichts dazu, aber sein großes Lächeln verrät, wie glücklich er ist. 

Auf einmal lehnt sich Soobin zurück und schaut neugierig in Yeonjuns Richtung. Vielleicht guckt er sich die Posters auf der Wand an, Yeonjun macht sich keine großen Gedanken darüber und öffnet einer seiner Dateien. Als er aber eine Fingerspitze auf seinem Nacken spürt, zuckt er schockiert zusammen. 

Sofort entfernt sich der Finger. “Ah, sorry, Yeonjun Hyung. Ich wollte mal dein Tattoo genauer anschauen. Es geht über dem ganzen Rücken, oder?” 

Gott, noch so eine Aktion von Soobin und Yeonjun wird in Ohnmacht fallen. Der Ältere fasst sich verlegen am Nacken an, wo ein bisschen vom Tattoo zu sehen ist. 

“Ja, es geht bis zur Hüfte.” 

“Was ist es?” 

“Eine Schlange.”

Soobin verzieht das Gesicht. “Wieso denn das?”

Yeonjun schmunzelt über seinen Ausdruck. “Ich mag das Motiv.”

“Hat es keine tiefgründige Bedeutung? Wie das die Schlange symbolisch für deine Hinterhältigkeit steht?”

Yeonjun tut so, als würde er ihn gleich schlagen, was Soobin zum Lachen bringt. Seine Frechheit und spielerische Art ist auch etwas Neues, dass Yeonjun in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt hat. Man muss Soobin lediglich besser kennen und er zeigt einen so viel neue Seiten von sich selbst. Es freut Yeonjun unheimlich, wie Soobin sich ihm immer jeden Tag mehr öffnet. 

Auch wenn es für ihn schwerer wird, Soobin zu widerstehen. 

“Also ist das der halbe Kopf von der Schlange?” Soobin zeigt auf seinen Nacken. “Darf ich das ganze Tattoo sehen?”

Schleunigst spielt Yeonjuns Herz verrückt und seine Gedanken werden wild. Er soll sein Tattoo Soobin zeigen? Dafür muss er sein Shirt hochheben. Oh, Soobin wird seinen nackten Rücken sehen. Er wird sich ausziehen. Für Soobin. 

Die Röte steigt ihm ins Gesicht. 

Der Jüngere scheint es zu bemerken, denn rasch schüttelt er den Kopf. “Du musst es natürlich nicht machen! Ich… eh… lass uns das Lied hören.” 

Erleichtert stimmt Yeonjun zu und widmet sich wieder zum PC. Eine lange Stille breitet sich im Zimmer aus, als Yeonjun sein Lied öffnet. 

“Song Cry...”, murmelt Soobin. Zuerst runzelt Yeonjun verwirrt die Stirn, bis er erschließt, dass Soobin den Titel des Liedes gelesen hat. 

“Ah, ja. Ich ändere vielleicht noch den Namen”, gibt er bekannt. “Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.” 

Bevor Soobin was sagen kann, drückt er auf Abspielen und die ersten Töne hallen im Raum. Ab diesem Moment redet niemand mehr. Ein wenig nervös kaut Yeonjun auf seine Unterlippe, während Soobin konzentriert lauscht. Nach ein paar Sekunden fängt Yeonjuns Stimme an zu singen. Immer noch zeigt Soobin keine deutliche Reaktion. Ebenso in den nächsten Minuten, wo das Lied sich abspielt und den Raum mit Musik füllt, bleibt er stets fokussiert. 

Als die letzten Töne erklingen, blickt Yeonjun ihn erwartend an. Hat es ihm gefallen? War es nicht so gut, wie er gedacht hat? Passt seine Stimme nicht? Hätte er-

“Wow.” Soobins Augen funkeln und beeindruckend klatscht er die Hände. 

“Ist es in Ordnung?”, fragt Yeonjun sofort nach. 

“Es ist mehr als in Ordnung! Es ist fantastisch! Yeonjun Hyung, es ist großartig.” Voller Aufregung packt er Yeonjun an die Schultern und strahlt ihn an. “Beomgyu hatte recht, das Lied ist wirklich perfekt.” 

Die ganzen Komplimente machen Yeonjun verlegen, aber auch glücklich. Soobin mag sein Lied. Er kann stolz auf sich sein. 

“Ich will es nochmal hören.” 

Damit wiederholt Yeonjun die Aufnahme ein paar Mal. Zuerst hört Soobin wieder nur zu, doch irgendwann fängt er an, aufzuzählen, was er genau mag und welche Stelle gut klingt. Das alles macht Yeonjun unglaublich zufrieden. Beomgyus und besonders Soobins Bestätigung, dass das Lied gut ist, geben ihm die Selbstsicherheit, die er gebraucht hat. Eigentlich zweifelt er nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten, aber manchmal tauchen Selbstzweifel auf. 

Schließlich ist es sein Traum, groß in der Musikindustrie zu werden. Er möchte Menschen eine Freude mit seinen Werken bereiten. Diese Industrie ist hart und nur wenige werden erfolgreich, jedoch wird er nicht aufgeben. Kämpfen und durchhalten wird er. 

Yeonjun wird es schaffen. 

Nach einigen Malen zuhören kann Soobin ein bisschen den Text und singt mit. Überrascht über Soobins schöne Singstimme glotzt Yeonjun ihn an. Der Jüngere bemerkt nichts davon, seine Augen sind zu und unbekümmert singt er weiter. 

Vielleicht weil sein Raum so dreckig und dunkel aussieht, strahlt Soobin noch mehr. Wie er da sitzt, so entspannt und frei. Völlig im Singen vertieft, sodass er alles um sich herum vergessen hat. Seine   
Stimme ist wunderschön. 

Soobin ist wunderschön. 

In diesem Moment ist Yeonjun sich endgültig sicher, dass er in Soobin verliebt ist.


	8. Chapter 8

"Streck den Arm ganz aus. Das macht die Bewegung flüssiger."

Yeonjun wiederholt den Part und wendet den Verbesserungsvorschlag von seinem Tanztrainer Kim Jongin an. Dieser schaut konzentriert zu und zählt im Takt mit.

"Gut, so ist es besser. Nochmal von vorne."

Nach fünfzehn Minuten klatscht Jongin seine Hände, das Zeichen, dass sie fertig sind. Yeonjun wischt sich mit dem Handtuch den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn weg und holt seine Wasserflasche aus der Tasche, damit er aus diese gierig trinken kann.

"Hast du morgen Zeit?", fragt Jongin. "An sich ist die Choreografie gut, aber ich würde noch ein paar Veränderungen durchnehmen."

"Ich hätte Vormittag frei."

Der Trainer geht seinen Terminkalender durch. "Würde zehn Uhr gehen?"

"Ja, ich hätte dann bis halb zwölf Zeit."

"Das reicht." Nun lächelt Jongin und schlägt aufmunternd auf seinen Rücken. "Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Deine Bemühung wird sich lohnen."

Yeonjun lächelt ihn schwach an und sagt nichts, zu erschöpft ist er vom Training.

"Ich gehe dann mal zu Jimin, der wollte noch ein wenig Hilfe beim Aufräumen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet sich Jongin und verlässt den Raum. Voller Kraftlosigkeit lässt Yeonjun sich auf den Boden fallen, sein Kopf lehnt er gegen die Wand.

Was für ein anstrengender Tag. Zuerst hat er bis zwei Uhr nachts für seine Prüfung gelernt, die er später schreiben musste. Danach noch ein 'Liebesgeständnis' von einem hartnäckigen Mädchen, die nicht nachgelassen hat, sodass Yeonjun schnippisch wurde. Das hat dazu geführt, dass ihre Freunde zu ihm gekommen sind und sich darüber beschwert haben, wie gefühllos er sei und das er mit so einem süßen Mädchen sich glücklich schätzen kann. Dass er deswegen das Mittagessen verpasste, hat noch mehr seine Laune verschlechtert. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er Kurse, die sich auf die nächsten Prüfungen vorbereiten sollen, was ermüdend war. Anschließend ist er direkt zum Tanzstudio gegangen, damit er für drei Stunden an der Choreografie für den Auftritt arbeiten kann. Es ist also nicht verwunderlich, wenn er jetzt völlig energielos ist.

Und Soobin hat er heute leider auch nicht gesehen.

Seine Handyuhr zeigt neun Uhr. Für ein paar Minuten möchte er noch weiter liegen, dann wird er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Jeno sogar was gekocht, ansonsten geht er eben mit leerem Magen zu Bett.

Gelangweilt scrollt er ein wenig auf Twitter. Da die meisten Leute sowieso um diese Uhrzeit weg sind, wird wohl niemand den Raum betreten. Am liebsten würde er hier auf diesen klebrigen und harten Boden schlafen, so erschöpft ist er. Leider kann Yeonjun es nicht tun, dennoch schließt er seine Augen für ein paar Sekunden.

Allerdings wird sein Ausruhen gestört, als plötzlich die Tür aufgeht.

"Yeonjun Hyung?"

Rasch öffnet Yeonjun seine Augen und erblickt Soobin, welcher den Kopf aus der Tür heraus streckt. Als dieser Yeonjun alleine sieht, betritt er den Raum und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Eine Tüte befindet sich in seiner linken Hand.

Yeonjun setzt sich gerade auf. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte mal vorbeikommen." Ein bisschen neugierig schaut er sich um. "Kommst du gut voran?"

"Hmm", macht Yeonjun lediglich, zu müde ist er für eine detaillierte Antwort.

Soobin versteht es und hackt nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen setzt er sich neben Yeonjun auf den Boden. Weil Soobin so nah ist, riecht Yeonjun den bekannten Vanille Geruch, welchen er liebt. Sofort fühlt er sich entspannt und wohl.

"Bist du müde?" Soobin stupst ihn mit seiner Schulter an. Yeonjun nickt und lässt mal wieder die Augenlider fallen.

Wegen seiner Müdigkeit wehrt er sich nicht mal, als der Jüngere Yeonjuns Kopf auf seiner Schulter legt, sodass Yeonjun sich ein wenig ausruhen kann. Unter normalen Umständen würde Yeonjun ausflippen und seine Gedanken rasen lassen, doch nun schmust er sich an Soobin, um seine Nähe zu genießen. Anscheinend traut er sich mehr zu, wenn er schläfrig ist.

Ein paar Minuten spricht niemand und Yeonjun ist beinahe eingeschlafen, hätte Soobin nichts gesagt.

"Ich habe Essen mitgebracht."

"Wieso?"

"Ich wusste, dass du lange im Tanzstudio bleiben wirst und wahrscheinlich in dieser Zeit nichts gegessen hast. Deswegen habe ich für dich Chicken Tteokbokki mitgebracht."

Wie kann Soobin so perfekt sein? Er ist fürsorglich und tut alles, damit seine Freunde es gut haben. Wahrlich ein Engel, den die Welt nicht verdient.

"Danke", nuschelt Yeonjun.

"Lass uns dann zu dir gehen und essen."

Sofort verneint Yeonjun und klammert sich an Soobins Arm, sodass dieser nicht aufstehen kann. Ein schläfriger Yeonjun ist immer jammernd und anhänglich. Sogar gegenüber Soobin hält er sich nicht zurück. "Ich will nicht. Keine Kraft."

Mitleidig schaut Soobin ihn an und streicht die Haare aus seinem Gesicht weg, was Yeonjuns Herz flattern lässt.

"Wir können nicht hier im Raum essen."

"Hier kommt sowieso niemand mehr."

Immer noch unentschlossen überlegt Soobin, doch gibt letztendlich nach. "Na gut."

Als Soobin ihm das Besteck gibt, nimmt er es an, aber macht keine Anstalten, es zu benutzen. Im Gegenteil, er kuschelt sich wieder an Soobins Schulter und flattert müde mit den Wimpern.

"Hast du keinen Hunger, Hyung?", fragt Soobin, der schon zugegriffen hat und gerade das Essen kaut.

"Doch."

"Wieso isst du dann nicht?"

"Will mich nicht bewegen."

Soobin seufzt und legt Yeonjuns Kopf gegen die Wand. Der Ältere protestiert. Er will wieder zu Soobins Schulter zurück und seinen Geruch heimlich einatmen.

"Öffne den Mund." Soobin hält ihm das Essen gegen seine Lippen und bevor Yeonjun mehr über diese Tat nachdenken kann, hört er auf den Jüngeren und macht es. Dieser schiebt etwas vom Tteokbokki in seinem Mund rein und wartet darauf, bis Yeonjun es heruntergeschluckt hat.

Das geht die ganze Zeit so weiter, Soobin füttert Yeonjun förmlich, während der Ältere immer gehorsam den Mund aufmacht. Wenn Beomgyu das sehen würde, dieser würde über Yeonjuns Verhalten lachen. Zum Glück ist er nicht da und Yeonjun kann in Ruhe Soobins kümmernde Art genießen.

Als beide fertig sind, hebt Soobin den Müll auf und schmeißt diesen in der Mülltonne. Dafür muss er aufstehen und beinahe hat Yeonjun aufgewimmert, weil er Soobin nicht loslassen will. Schamgefühl macht sich in seinem Körper breit. Oh Gott, was wird bloß aus ihm?

"Wir sollten jetzt gehen", meint Soobin und nimmt sich Yeonjuns Tanztasche, obwohl der Ältere ihn nicht dazu aufgefordert hat. "Du ziehst dich zu Hause um, oder?"

Yeonjun nickt und gemeinsam laufen sie aus dem Raum raus. Es scheint so, als sei fast niemand im Studio, weil überall das Licht aus ist, nur im Flur ist es noch an. Letztendlich verlassen sie das Gebäude, ohne jemanden zu treffen. Erst jetzt fällt Yeonjun auf, dass er nur ein dünnes Oberteil trägt. Die kalte Novembernacht lässt ihn sofort frieren.

"Soobin, meine Jacke." Er deutet auf seine Tasche, die Soobin über die Schulter trägt. Dieser versteht ihn und holt Yeonjuns Jacke heraus.

"Arme ausstrecken", sagt der Größere und ohne nachzufragen, macht es Yeonjun. Soobin zieht ihm die Jacke an und schließt den Reißverschluss, sodass er auch wirklich vor der Kälte geschützt ist. Allerdings hört es nicht hier auf, denn Soobin legt seinen Arm um Yeonjuns Schulter und zieht ihn näher zu sich, damit ihm endgültig warm ist.

Nicht nur Yeonjuns Körper nimmt an Temperatur an, auch sein Herz wird durch diesen Jungen erwärmt.

-

Die nächsten Tage sind sehr stressig für Yeonjun. Das Sing- und Tanztraining, die Prüfungen, die angefangen haben, und generell der geringe Schlaf führen dazu, dass er öfters kraftlos ist. Am liebsten will er sich in seinem Zimmer verkriechen, was er natürlich nicht machen kann. Außerdem sagt seine momentane Lage aus, wie hart und ehrgeizig er arbeitet, damit er im Leben voran kommt. Obwohl er also am Ende des Tages kaputt ist, kann er dennoch stolz auf seine bisherigen Leistungen sein.

Beomgyu meint zwar, dass er bei den Prüfungen versagen kann, da er sowieso nach seinem Auftritt entdeckt wird, weshalb seine jetzigen Noten unwichtig sind. Dafür kriegt er eine Kopfnuss von Taehyun. Generell gibt der Jüngste von den vieren ihn ein paar Lerntipps, die einen wirklich helfen. Dagegen unterstützt Soobin ihn vollkommen mit seiner enthusiastischen und anfeuernden Art.

Auch wenn es stressig ist, kann Yeonjun sich glücklich schätzen. Das dritte Jahr ist für ihn grandios, er hat Freunde, eine große Chance, sein Talent zu präsentieren und gute Zukunftsaussichten. Zwar nerven ihn ab und zu die anderen Studenten immer noch, allerdings blendet er diese meistens aus. Seine Freunde helfen ihm dabei, alle anderen zu vergessen. Ihn kümmert es überhaupt nicht mehr, welche Gerüchte über ihn verbreitet werden.

Allerdings ändert es sich, als eines Morgens Aeri zu ihm kommt. Zuerst hat er das Mädchen nicht bemerkt, erst als sie ihn begrüßt, blickt er zu ihr. Yeonjun hat sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Sie wirkt ein wenig angespannt, trotzdem zwingt sie sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Wie geht es dir?", erkundigt sie sich und lehnt sich an der Außenwand des Gebäudes. Etwas verwundert antwortet Yeonjun auf die plötzliche Frage.

Es wird ein bisschen Smalltalk betrieben und langsam wird Yeonjun ungeduldig. Sein Kurs beginnt in zehn Minuten und er versteht nicht, was genau Aeri von ihm will. Diese bekommt Yeonjuns Unruhe mit und kommt endlich zum Punkt.

"Ich habe gehört, du wirst bei der Seoul Performance Show auftreten. Solo?"

Verwirrt bestätigt Yeonjun es. Das wissen schon viele, weil sein Name auf der Teilnehmerliste von der Show steht. Außerdem gehen ein paar Studenten ins Tanzstudio, die das bestimmt weitererzählt haben. Es ist also nichts Neues.

Nun spielt Aeri nervös mit den Haaren. "Also... viele reden darüber."

Worauf will sie hinaus?

"Es gibt ein paar, die reden schlecht über dich."

Nun ist Yeonjun komplett konfus. Das es Menschen gibt, die nicht sehr viel von ihm halten, ist ebenso nichts Spektakuläres. Es wird meistens über ihn schlecht geredet, auch geben manche ihm die Schuld für Sachen, wo er nichts getan hat. Jemand hat sich sogar darüber beklagt, wie Yeonjun seine feste Freundin stiehlt, die auf ihn steht. Dafür kann natürlich Yeonjun nichts. Was möchte Aeri also damit sagen?

"Okay... und?"

Plötzlich kommt Aeri ihn näher und beinahe stößt Yeonjun sie weg, hätte sie nicht die nächsten Worte zugeflüstert.

"Es gibt einen Jungen, der behauptet, du hättest seinen Song für die Show gestohlen."

"Was?"

"Er ist ein Student hier und geht auch ins Tanzstudio. Anscheinend wollte er in der Seoul Performance Show mit einem eigenen Song Solo auftreten. Aber... als er im Tanzstudio gehört hat, wie du _sein_ Lied verwendest, ist er zum Leiter des Studios gegangen und hat es ihm erzählt. Dieser soll zu dir gehalten haben und verbat den Jungen, einen Auftritt zu bekommen. Nun erzählt er im Campus herum, dass dein Lied eigentlich seins ist und du es geklaut hast. Auch...wie der Studioleiter dich favorisiert, weil...naja, äh... du bestimmte Dinge für ihn tust."

Zutiefst entsetzt kann Yeonjun nicht sprechen. Er hat den Song von jemandem gestohlen? Sein Werk? Zudem soll er sich an Herrn Kim, den Leiter, heran gemacht haben? Bitte was? Seine Fassungslosigkeit geht schnell in Wut rüber.

"Was zur Hölle? Das ist nie passiert!" Er ballt die Fäuste zusammen und würde am liebsten diesen Lügner in die Fresse schlagen. Durch seinen lauten Ton schauen ein paar Studenten zu ihnen rüber, aber das juckt ihn einen Scheiß. "Wer ist dieser Typ?"

"Hwang Jaeho."

Yeonjun hat keine Ahnung, wer das ist. Obwohl dieser Junge auf die gleiche Uni geht und das gleiche Tanzstudio besucht wie Yeonjun sind beide Einrichtungen groß genug, sodass sie sich selten begegnen. Zudem merkt sich Yeonjun nie die Leute, mit denen er nichts zu tun hat.

"Wo hast du davon gehört?", fragt er.

"Ein paar Jungs haben darüber gesprochen." Aeri macht ein bemitleidendes Gesicht. "Viele glauben es, weil sie denken, du wärst zu sowas fähig. Generell hast du keinen... guten Ruf."

Yeonjun schnaubt empört. Für ihn wirkt es immer noch surreal. Wieso sollte jemand darüber lügen? Hasst dieser Jaeho ihn so sehr? Der kann sich auf was gefasst machen.

Aeri lächelt ihn an. "Ich glaube dir. Du würdest sowas definitiv nicht tun."

Aeris Aufrichtigkeit stärkt Yeonjun ein wenig. Nicht sehr viele Leute glauben ihm, abgesehen von seinen Freunden, weswegen er dankbar ist für Aeris Worte.

"Was wirst du tun?", fragt sie. "Du musst es aufklären."

"Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn nicht davonkommen lassen."

-

Den ganzen Vormittag lang wartet Yeonjun ungeduldig darauf, dass sein Professor endlich den Unterricht beendet. Die zwei Stunden ziehen sich wie Kaugummi, dazu kann er sich nicht konzentrieren, weil ihn die Sache mit Jaeho belastet. Als der Professor sie gehen lässt, sprintet Yeonjun sofort aus dem Saal und macht sich auf den Weg. Dabei stellt er fest, wie ihn die Studenten anschauen, doch diesmal sind es eher angewiderte Blicke. Die Worte sind laut genug, sodass es Yeonjun mitbekommt.

_Armer Jaeho_

_Ich habe diesen Yeonjun sowieso nie gemocht, der denkt echt, die Welt dreht sich um ihn_

_Anscheinend bleibt er oft spät im Tanzstudio. Bestimmt wegen dem Studiolei-_

Yeonjun dreht sich zu den Personen um, die schnell den Mund halten.

Er gibt allen einen Todesblick. "Haltet eure verdammte Fresse."

Als er weiterläuft, hört er hinter sich noch mehr Getuschel, welches er versucht, zu ignorieren. Eigentlich stört ihm sowas nicht mehr wirklich, er hat gelernt, damit umzugehen. Zuerst haben ihn die Gerüchte verrückt gemacht, Yeonjun wollte nicht wie ein schlechter und gefährlicher Typ rüberkommen. Allerdings hat er umgehend bemerkt, dass er nicht aufhalten kann, wie die Menschen denken. Schließlich will man nur das hören, was spannend ist. Yeonjun hat sich daran gewöhnt, wenn man erzählt, wie er am Wochenende ein Mädchen zum Weinen gebracht hat, er Drogen verkauft und dass er sich mit Leuten schlägt. Ihm hat es nicht mehr gekümmert und er hat es gekonnt ignoriert.

Doch dieses Gerücht mit Jaeho kann er nicht so einfach beiseiteschieben. Hier geht es um sein eigenes Werk, woran er so hart gearbeitet hat. Nächtelang blieb er wach, hatte Zweifel und wollte schon aufgeben. Der ganze Stress hat sich gelohnt und er ist stolz auf seine Leistung. Der Auftritt kann seine große Chance sein, in der Musikindustrie zu starten. Wie kann also ein Arschloch behaupten, er hätte den Song gestohlen? Und das mit Herrn Kim bringt ihn auch zur Weißglut.

Letztendlich kommt er am Gebäude an, wo nach Aeri dieser Jaeho Unterricht haben sollte. Da einer von Aeris Freundinnen das gleiche wie Jaeho studiert, wusste sie, wann der Kurs zu Ende ist. Yeonjun kann es kaum erwarten, ihn zu vernichten.

Neben der Einrichtung sieht er eine Menschenmenge, die etwas umkreist. In seiner Entfernung sieht Yeonjun nichts, aber er kann es hören.

"Euer Yeonjun ist doch nicht so toll, wie ihr denkt!"

Ahnend geht Yeonjun näher zur Gruppe und schaut über die Köpfe hinweg. In der Mitte steht ein blonder Junge, der seine Arme verschränkt hält und gehässig grinst. Das muss wohl Jaeho sein. Aeri hat ihm ein Bild gezeigt, damit Yeonjun erkennt, wer die Person überhaupt ist.

Ihn überrascht es vielmehr, welche Personen gegenüber Jaeho stehen. Taehyun und Soobin.

"Wir kennen Yeonjun Hyung besser als du", sagt Taehyun ruhig, aber ein giftiger Ton ist unterschwellig zu hören. "Wir wissen genau, dass er selbst das Lied produziert hat. Kannst du bitte mit den Gerüchten aufhören?"

Jaeho lacht nur. "Gerüchten? Das ist die Wahrheit! Ihr wisst es genau! Wieso verteidigt ihr euren scheinheiligen Freund? Ich habe sogar die Demo, die von mir gesungen ist!"

Gemurmel setzt in der Menge ein und da Yeonjun ganz hinten steht, hat ihn bis jetzt noch niemand gesehen.

"D-du lügst", ruft Soobin aus. Obwohl man ihn ansieht, dass die ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihn unwohl macht, bleibt er standhaft. "Ich habe persönlich seine Demo gehört, bevor er es überhaupt im Tonstudio aufgenommen oder im Tanzstudio präsentiert hat."

Mit einem langen Blick betrachtet Jaeho Soobin an, welcher trotz der Nervosität nicht wegblickt, bis Jaeho mit der Zunge schnalzt. "Du Lügner hast sowieso nichts gutes zu sagen. Sei still."

Yeonjun brennt vor Wut und er wäre gleich auf diesen Mistkerl losgegangen, hätte Soobin ihn nicht weiter verteidigt.

"Du bist hier der Lügner!", brüllt Soobin, seine Stimme so laut wie nie zuvor. "Yeonjun Hyung hat so hart daran gearbeitet und du sagst, du hättest das Lied geschrieben! Das einzige, was du getan hast, ist hier Lügen zu verbreiten. Wieso tust du das? Bist du neidisch auf Yeonjun Hyung oder was ist dein Problem? Es gibt genug Beweise, die zeigen, dass du derjenige im Unrecht bist. Wage es also ja nicht, Yeonjun in den Dreck zu ziehen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen."

Niemand redet, als Soobin fertig ist mit seiner Rede. Selbst Taehyun sieht ihn verwundert an. Jaeho dagegen wird rot, entweder vor Scham oder Wut, vielleicht sogar beides.

Und Yeonjun? Yeonjuns Herz kriegt ein Ansturm von den verschiedensten Gefühlen. Er hat Angst, dass es gleich explodiert, so sehr klopft es wegen Soobin.

"Was geht hier vor sich?"

Eine Professorin taucht auf und augenblicklich verschwinden ein paar Studenten aus der Menge. Durch die Bewegung fällt vielen auf, dass Yeonjun hier steht, auch Jaeho sieht ihn und wird kreidebleich.

Die Professorin guckt erwartungsvoll. "Möchte mir jemand mal die Antwort geben?"

"Oh, ja gerne." Taehyun lächelt sie an. "Ich berichte Ihnen mit Vergnügen über die Rufschädigung von Choi Yeonjun, für die Hwang Jaeho verantwortlich ist."

-

Seit einer Stunde sitzen Yeonjun und Jaeho in dem Büro von Professorin Kim Taeyeon. Als allererstes hat sie von Taehyun sachlich geschildert bekommen, was für Gerüchte Jaeho verbreitet hat. Als Taehyun mit seiner Erzählung fertig war, hat sie ihn kommentarlos rausgeschickt und sich zu Yeonjun und Jaeho gewendet. Zuerst hat Jaeho alles abgestritten, doch schnell hat er festgestellt, dass es nichts bringt und rückt mit der Wahrheit raus.

Jaeho wollte auch einen Soloauftritt, wo er zu einem bekannten Song tanzen würde, aber das wurde von Herrn Kim abgelehnt. Einmal war seine Begründung, dass Jaeho neu dazu gestoßen ist zum Tanzstudio, weshalb es besser ist, wenn er bei seinem ersten richtigen Auftritt mit der Gruppe tanzt. Außerdem ist das Programm voll und man hat keinen Platz mehr für eine weitere einzelne Performance. Herr Kim hat Yeonjun zugelassen, da dieser mehr Erfahrung und Talent hat. Das alles hat Jaeho so wütend gemacht, er wollte sich rächen. Deswegen hat er letzte Woche, als Yeonjun eine Pause im Tanzstudio eingelegt hat und aufs Klo gegangen ist, Yeonjuns Handy genommen. Weil Yeonjun kein Passwort hat, konnte Jaeho den Song auf seinem eigenen Handy verschicken und hat es danach vertuscht, sodass Yeonjun nichts davon bemerkte. Jaeho wollte Yeonjun schlecht dastehen lassen, deshalb hat er die ganzen Lügen erzählt.

Yeonjun ist so sauer und verdrängt gerade noch den Drang, Jaeho an die Kehle zu packen. Professorin Kim bittet ihn, seine Sicht zu erläutern, damit sie alle Seiten der Geschichte kennt. Als Yeonjun das gemacht hat, ruft sie sogar Herr Kim aus dem Tanzstudio an, was Jaeho blass werden lässt. Dabei blickt sie Jaeho kalt in die Augen, als sie erzählt, was er gemacht hat.

Schließlich legt sie auf. "Jaeho, Herr Kim erwartet dich heute noch in seinem Büro. Davor möchte ich gerne mit dir die Konsequenzen deiner Tat durchgehen."

Yeonjun versucht nicht mal, seine Schadenfreude zu verheimlichen. Jaeho hat nämlich eine Strafe verdient.

Professorin Kim schaut ihn an. "Du kannst gehen. Vielleicht komme ich nochmal in den nächsten Tagen zu dir, damit wir diese Sache endgültig abschließen können."

Nach einer Verabschiedung und einem giftigen Blick zu Jaeho, verlässt Yeonjun den Raum. Auf dem Flur sieht er, wie Soobin auf einem Stuhl sitzt und die Nägel unruhig knabbert. Er hat wohl die ganze Zeit auf Yeonjun gewartet. Als Yeonjun zu ihm läuft, steht er auf.

"Hyung, wie lief-"

Bevor er weiter reden kann, schlingt Yeonjun schon die Arme um Soobins Nacken und zieht ihn näher zu sich. Trotz der Verwunderung umarmt Soobin ihn zurück, die Arme um Yeonjuns Hüfte. All das fühlt sich so natürlich an.

"Danke", nuschelt Yeonjun in Soobins Halsbeuge.

"Wofür?"

"Dass du an meiner Seite stehst." Nun rückt Yeonjun etwas zurück, sodass er Soobin besser sehen kann. So nah waren ihre Gesichter nie gewesen, es schnürt die Luft in Yeonjuns Kehle zu. Soobin ist zu hübsch, seine Rehaugen, seine weichen Wangen und seine pinken Lippen. Am liebsten würde er ihn abknutschen, er hält sich aber zurück und lächelt ihn stattdessen an. "Dass du überhaupt bei mir bist. Danke."

Soobin kann seine Verwirrung nicht verbergen, dennoch grinst er. "Bitte? Ist aber selbstverständlich. Du warst auch immer für mich da gewesen, da kann ich dich nicht im Stich lassen." Nun bläst er spielerisch seine Brust auf. "Auf mich kannst du zählen."

Yeonjun drückt ihn wieder zu sich und festigt den Griff um ihn, was Soobin lachend nach Luft schnappen lässt. Er legt seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Jüngeren und unterdrückt den Drang, Soobin zu küssen.

Es wird immer schwieriger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ich wollte mich auch mal melden! Erst mal danke, dass ihr das achte Kapitel gelesen habt. Ich wollte euch mitteilen, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich die neuen Kapitel in einem Zwei-Wochen-Rhythmus hochladen werde. Leider bin ich zu beschäftigt und werde es nicht immer schaffen, jede Woche ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen.
> 
> Außerdem will ich euch ermutigen, mal ein Kommentar dazulassen. Ich würde mich über Feedback und Kritik freuen, egal wie lang oder kurz es ist. Wie ihr bis jetzt die Geschichte findet, würde mich unglaublich interessieren. Natürlich zwinge ich euch nicht, aber es würde mir eine Freude bereiten, falls ihr etwas schreiben würdet.
> 
> Ansonsten wünsche ich euch einen guten Start in die Woche für morgen. Bis bald!


	9. Chapter 9

Nie in seinem Leben hat Yeonjun sich so sehr über die Ferien gefreut wie jetzt. Da er generell ein hart arbeitender Mensch ist und immer eine Beschäftigung braucht, fand er oft die Ferien ein wenig langweilig, wenn er in dieser Zeit nichts zu tun hatte. Doch diesmal will er am liebsten weinen vor Freude. Er braucht unbedingt eine Pause und Ruhe vom ganzen Stress. Die Prüfungen werden deutlich schwieriger und umfangreicher, ebenso werden die Studenten hier nerviger. Nachdem Jaehos Lügen aufgeklärt wurden, haben wirklich ein paar behauptet, dass sie an Yeonjun immer geglaubt haben. Solche Heuchler. Aber es kann Yeonjun egal sein.

Seinen Auftritt hat er tausendmal geprobt und dennoch findet er, dass er es viel besser machen kann. Das Training nimmt seine freie Zeit in Anspruch, sodass er alles perfektionieren kann. Yeonjun möchte sich vollkommen darauf konzentrieren, denn die Seoul Performance Show findet schon am Ende der Ferien statt. Ihm bleibt nicht viel Zeit übrig.

Als die letzte Prüfung geschrieben wurde und darauffolgend auch sein letzter Kurs endete, beschlossen die vier Freunde etwas zu unternehmen. Das haben sie seit längerer Zeit nicht gemacht, da alle zu beschäftigt waren, weswegen sie es jetzt nachholen wollen. Yeonjun genießt die Zeit, die er mit den anderen verbringt.

“Können wir nicht hier bleiben?”, motzt Soobin. “Es ist draußen kalt und außerdem bin ich zu müde, um jetzt herumzulaufen.”

Beomgyu schüttelt heftig den Kopf. “Sei kein Spielverderber, wir haben lange nichts gemeinsam gemacht. Lass uns wenigstens shoppen gehen, ich brauche noch ein paar Geschenke für meine Familie. Außerdem willst du sowieso nie raus.”

Schmollend wendet sich Soobin an Yeonjun. “Hyung, lass uns hier bleiben.”

Auf gar keinen Fall flattern Schmetterlinge in Yeonjuns Bauch.

“Äh… wir können an einem anderen Tag einkaufen gehen. Ich bin auch etwas müde.”

Sofort schmeißt sich Soobin auf ihn und reibt seinen Kopf gegen Yeonjuns. “Jun Hyung, du bist der Beste!”

Yeonjun muss sich echt zusammenreißen, dass er nicht umfällt, weil seine Knie zu Pudding werden. Die Nähe ist überwältigend, aber vollkommen erwünscht. Nicht zu vergessen der süße Spitzname. Sogar Beomgyus wissendes Grinsen macht ihn nichts aus, da er zu beschäftigt ist, Soobins Umarmung zu genießen.

“Dann eben nächste Woche”, sagt Taehyun, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hat.

Nun ist Beomgyu derjenige, der mault. “Aber-”

“Nächsten Montag findet Rabatt in der Mall statt. Dann können wir hingehen und du”, Taehyun schaut Soobin bedeutend an. “Du wirst mitkommen, ob du willst oder nicht.”

“Aber ich will heute was mit euch machen”, jammert Beomgyu und schlingt einen Arm um Taehyun und den anderen um Soobin, der sich immer noch an Yeonjun klammert. “Ich habe euch vermisst.”

Bei diesem Geständnis macht Soobin Aww, Taehyun rollt die Augen und Yeonjun imitiert Kotzgeräusche.

“Wie kitschig.”

“Halt du die Klappe, du vermisst immer Soob-”

“Okayyy!”, unterbricht Yeonjun ihn panisch. “Wir können heute Abend essen gehen. Was denkt ihr?”

Soobin überlegt kurz. “Wie wäre es mit Sushi?”

Die anderen finden die Idee gut und einigen sich auf eine Sushi Bar, die nicht weit entfernt ist.

“Kann ich bei irgendjemanden die Zeit über bleiben?”, bittet Taehyun. “Ich möchte nicht mit dem Bus nach Hause fahren, wenn wir uns später sowieso wieder treffen.”

“Ich will auch nicht den langen Weg nach Hause einschlagen”, meint Beomgyu.

Yeonjun schlägt ihn leicht an die Schulter. “Du wohnst nur zehn Minuten entfernt.”

“Fünfzehn Minuten!”

Yeonjun ignoriert ihn und schaut Taehyun an. “Jeno ist schon heute früh zu seiner Familie gefahren. Meine Wohnung steht frei, du kannst problemlos mitkommen.”

“Super!” Beomgyu klatscht mit seinen Händen und läuft schon in Richtung Wohnheim. “Ich hoffe, du hast was Gutes zum Essen.”

Taehyun folgt ihm kopfschüttelnd, aber ein kleines Lächeln liegt auf seinem Gesicht, während Yeonjun seufzt. Beomgyu kann manchmal schon anstrengend sein und mit ihm wird sein Nachmittag definitiv nicht entspannend.

Anschließend lässt Soobin ihn los, was Yeonjun etwas schade findet.

“Kann ich dann auch bei dir bleiben, Hyung?”

“Natürlich. Du bist immer bei mir willkommen.”

Zum Glück ist Beomgyu zu weit weg, um seinen Kitsch mitbekommen zu haben. Demnach laufen sie zu Yeonjuns kleiner Wohnung und diskutieren dabei, ob sie kochen sollen oder einfach Instantnudeln zubereiten sollen.

Als sie im Gang ankommen, sehen sie eine fremde Person vor Yeonjuns Tür stehen. Es ist ein großer Junge mit braunen Haaren, die sein halbes Gesicht verdecken, welcher ein Koffer mit dabei hat. Dieser dreht sich zu ihnen um und Yeonjun braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis er erschrocken realisiert, wer die Person ist.

“Junie Hyung!”

Schnell kommt Huening Kai zu ihm angerannt und umarmt ihn stürmisch, sodass Yeonjun beinahe umgefallen wäre. Zwar ist Yeonjun immer noch überrascht, dennoch umarmt er den Jungen zurück.

“W-Was machst du hier?”

Bevor er aber eine Antwort bekommt, stößt Beomgyu zu ihnen zu und schlingt ebenso seine Arme um Kai. Als Huening Kai entdeckt, dass es Beomgyu ist, lässt er einen Freudenschrei aus.

“Gyu Hyung, ich habe dich so vermisst! Die Schule ist tausendmal schlimmer ohne dich.”

Beomgyu lacht und während Huening Kai weiter erzählt, wie langweilig es doch geworden ist, hustet Yeonjun gekünstelt, damit er die Aufmerksamkeit erhält.

“Warum bist du hier?”

Nun zieht Kai eine Schnute. “Bist du nicht glücklich, mich zu sehen?”

“Doch, doch”, beschwichtigt Yeonjun rasch und tätschelt Kais Haare. “Ich bin nur verwirrt. Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du herkommst.”

“Das sollte eine Überraschung sein! Du wolltest nicht in den Ferien nach Hause kommen, deswegen dachte ich, ich komme stattdessen her!”

“Ich kann nicht nach Hause fahren. Ihr wisst, dass ich hier wichtige Sachen zu tun habe.”

“Wollt ihr lieber nicht drin weiterreden?”, meldet sich Taehyun zum Wort. “Ich denke, wir sind gerade ein wenig zu laut auf den Flur.”

Zum ersten Mal schaut Huening Kai die anderen zwei an und lächelt Taehyun und Soobin zu.

“Seid ihr Freunde von Junie Hyung und Gyu Hyung?”

Während sie es bestätigen, macht Yeonjun die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Er nimmt Kais Koffer und stellt fest, wie schwer es ist.

“Ich bin Kai, Yeonjuns Bruder.”

Soobin macht einen _Oh_ Mund und schaut zwischen Yeonjun und Huening Kai hin und her, eine deutliche Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht.

Beomgyu lächelt belustigt. “Sie sehen sich nicht ähnlich, weil sie Stiefgeschwister sind.”

-

Seit einer Stunde unterhalten sich die fünf Jungs am Esstisch, während sie dabei Instantnudeln zu sich nehmen. In dieser Zeit erzählt Huening Kai, wie seine Mutter und Yeonjuns Vater erneut geheiratet haben, als er zu diesem Zeitpunkt zehn und Yeonjun dreizehn war. Ihre Eltern haben sich kennengelernt, als Yeonjuns Vater mit seinem Sohn für ein paar Jahre in der USA lebte, weil er dort Arbeit gefunden hat. Kai und seine Mutter haben die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens in Amerika verbracht, aber beschlossen, nach Südkorea umzuziehen, damit sie mit Yeonjuns Vater zusammen wohnen können.

Kais biologischer Vater ist ausländisch und hat sich von seiner Mutter scheiden lassen. Weil sein Vater nicht in Südkorea lebt, treffen sich die beiden sehr selten, dennoch versuchen sie, den Kontakt zu halten und telefonieren oft. Zudem hat seine Mutter eine gute Beziehung mit ihrem Ex-Mann, da sie nicht möchte, dass Huening Kai sich von seinem Vater distanziert. Trotz allem mag Kai ebenso seinen Stiefvater und Yeonjun, oh, den liebt er sehr.

Beide sind Einzelkinder gewesen, weswegen sie zuerst nichts mit dem anderen anfangen konnten. Huening Kai hat mit seinem jungen Alter nicht wirklich verstanden, dass er plötzlich einen älteren Bruder hat, und Yeonjun hatte keine Lust, fremde Leute seine Familie zu nennen. Sein Vater und er waren fast sein ganzes Leben lang alleine gewesen, für ihn war es also komisch, als plötzlich zwei Leute bei ihnen lebten. Dennoch war er für seinen Vater glücklich, dass er endlich einen passenden Partner gefunden hat, Kais Mutter ist äußerst lieb. Schnell hat sich Yeonjun an der neuen Familiendynamik gewöhnt und sich demnach auch Kai geöffnet. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden blühte auf und bald bezeichneten sie sich als wirkliche Brüder. Der Jüngere bewundert und begehrt den Älteren, sogar bis jetzt hat sich daran nichts geändert.

Dadurch, dass Beomgyu Yeonjuns Kindheitsfreund ist, hat er sich mit Kai befreundet. Genau wie Yeonjun behandelt Beomgyu Huening Kai wie einen jüngeren Bruder, aber auch als einen Freund. Als Yeonjun die Schule absolvierte und damit Beomgyu und Kai alleingelassen hat, hingen die zwei immer miteinander ab. Während Yeonjun eher der kümmernde und fürsorgliche Typ für Huening Kai ist, kommt Beomgyu dagegen mit seiner spaßigen und lustigen Art an.

“Und als Gyu Hyung auch dieses Jahr fertig mit der Schule war und hierher gezogen ist, hatte ich niemanden mehr”, jammert Huening Kai traurig, während Beomgyu seinen Kopf tätschelt.

“Aww, mein Baby. Nächstes Jahr kannst du ebenso zur Uni. Wenn du fleißig lernst, schaffst du es, hier angenommen zu werden.”

“Ich bin aber dumm.”

“Ja, also daran kann ich auch nichts ändern.”

“Gyu Hyung!”

“Äh”, kommt es von Soobin, welcher scheu lächelt. “Ich habe auch gedacht, ich würde nicht angenommen werden, weil sich so viele beworben haben und der Eignungstest schwer ist. Dennoch sollte man fleißig bleiben, sein Bestes geben und es versuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst es. Und selbst wenn nicht, dann ist es nicht der Weltuntergang. Es gibt genug andere Möglichkeiten.”

Alle schauen Soobin an und als niemand etwas sagt, wird er rot und versteckt mit einer Hand sein Gesicht.

“Oh… äh...tut mir leid...ich hätte-”

Überraschenderweise steht Kai auf und läuft mit wenigen Schritten zu Soobin, damit er ihn umarmen kann. Ein großes Lächeln ist auf seinem Gesicht.

“Das ist so lieb, Soobin Hyung! Danke.”

Erschrocken von der plötzlichen Umarmung und Dankbarkeit nickt Soobin ein paar Mal lächelnd.

Yeonjun schmunzelt vor sich hin. Huening Kai ist voller Energie und Freude, das kann echt überwältigend sein, wenn man damit nicht klarkommt. Natürlich muss er gleich einen Fremden umarmen, so typisch für ihn. Doch als er sieht, wie die zwei fröhlich kichern, kann er nicht anders, als sich zu freuen.

Hoffentlich werden sie sich gut verstehen.

-

Yeonjun ist wirklich glücklich darüber, dass Huening Kai ihn besuchen gekommen ist und bei ihm die Winterferien über bleibt. Zwar merkt man es ihn nicht sehr an, aber er hat den Jüngeren ebenso vermisst. Sie haben auch mit ihren Eltern kurz telefoniert, damit sie Bescheid wissen, dass Kai heil angekommen ist.

Allerdings ist er jetzt im Sushi Restaurant ein wenig angepisst. Es ist nichts Ernstes und Yeonjun ist nicht sehr genervt. Nur ein bisschen.

Denn Kai redet ganze Zeit mit Soobin. Die ganze Zeit! Er beansprucht Soobins Aufmerksamkeit komplett und lässt Yeonjun nicht mal eine Chance übrig, mit seinem geliebten Soobin überhaupt was zu machen. Eigentlich hat er gedacht, dass sie mehr Zeit gemeinsam verbringen werden. Zwar sieht er Soobin oft, aber es ist mal etwas anderes, wenn es außerhalb der Uni ist. Hier können sie entspannt miteinander sprechen und obwohl es eher eine Träumerei ist, wünscht sich Yeonjun, wie er Soobin mit Sushi füttern und seine vollen und niedlichen Wangen anstarren kann.

Aber Soobin hat mit ihm nicht mal geredet oder ihn gar angeschaut, seit sie hier sind. Nur einmal hat er gefragt, ob er ihn die Serviette reichen kann, das wars. Ansonsten unterhält er sich nur mit Huening Kai. Die beiden haben sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden und das macht Yeonjun nichts aus, wirklich nicht. Doch ihn stört es, dass Soobin, welcher ihn immer Aufmerksamkeit gibt, ihn nun vergessen hat.

Als Kai sich noch an Soobin klammert, welcher _ihn_ Sushi füttert, fühlt es sich an, als ob man sein Herz mit einem Schwert durchsticht. Es ist nur sein Bruder, Kai ist keine Konkurrenz. Dennoch kriegt Yeonjun ein wenig Zweifel und es verletzt ihn, dass die beiden viel mehr innerhalb ein paar Stunden gemeinsam gemacht haben als Yeonjun mit Soobin. Zudem hat er das Gefühl, dass Soobin den ganzen Abend lediglich am Lachen und kichern ist wegen Huening Kai.

“Ist dein Sushi okay?”, fragt Taehyun und deutet mit den Stäbchen auf seine Platte. “Du machst so ein gesäuertes Gesicht.”

Yeonjun will antworten, dass alles in Ordnung ist, doch dann sieht er im Augenwinkel, wie Huening Kai seine Hände an Soobins Bauch reibt.

“Wow, Bin Hyung! Dein Bauch ist richtig flach und hart. Es fühlt sich gut an.”

Soobin lacht verlegen.

Sofort steht Yeonjun auf. “Ich hole mehr Wasabi an der Theke.”

Taehyun runzelt die Stirn. “Aber hier ist doch genug-”

Yeonjun hört nicht auf ihn und mit einem letzten Blick zu Soobin, der nicht mal aufgeschaut hat, geht er weg. Nicht zur Sushi Theke, sondern zu den Toiletten, damit er sich in einer Kabine einsperren und sich auf den Deckel setzen kann.

Okay, er muss sich beruhigen. Es ist nur Kai, sein idiotischer Bruder, mehr nicht. Vielleicht verstehen sie sich zu prima und berühren sich schon überall. Wer weiß, vielleicht hebt Soobin als Nächstes sein Shirt hoch, damit Kai ihn direkt anfassen kann, aber das ist okay. Es ist nicht schlimm. Seinetwegen kann Soobin ihn auch ignorieren und sich nur Huening Kai widmen. Soll er Yeonjuns Existenz vergessen, was solls. Ist halt so.

Dennoch empfindet er verschiedene Gefühle, die alles andere als Gleichgültigkeit ausstrahlen. Genervtheit, Traurigkeit, Wut, Enttäuschung.

Zum ersten Mal spürt er, was Eifersucht ist. Es ist so ein hässliches Gefühl, welches Yeonjun nicht haben will. Unbedingt will er es loswerden.

Er geht zum Waschbecken und spritzt sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie er denkt. Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass Soobin überhaupt neue Freunde findet. Der Jüngere hat ihn mal erzählt, dass er nicht schnell Freundschaften schließen kann und er deswegen so erfreut ist, dass er ihn, Taehyun und Beomgyu hat. Auf keinen Fall sollte Yeonjun die Chance auf einen neuen Freund für Soobin verwehren.

Mit diesen beruhigten Gedanken geht er aus dem Badezimmer und zu seinem Tisch. Soobin und Huening Kai sind immer noch in ihrer Welt und haben wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt, dass er überhaupt weg war. Als er sich wieder neben Soobin setzt, und das ziemlich laut, dreht er sich nicht mal zu ihm um.

Dafür blickt Taehyun erwartungsvoll zu ihm. “Wo ist die Wasabisoße?”

“Die haben keine mehr.”

Endlich guckt Beomgyu ihn richtig an und schaut dann zu Soobin und Kai rüber. Dieser Idiot ist zu sehr mit seinem Essen beschäftigt gewesen, dass er nicht mal Yeonjuns schlechte Stimmung festgestellt hat. Auch Taehyun hat mitbekommen, dass mit Yeonjun etwas nicht stimmt.

“Alles in Ordnung, Yeonjun Hyung?”

“Ja, ich-”

Kai nimmt Soobins Wangen in seine Hände und betastet diese freudvoll. “Oh mein Gott, die sind so weich!”

Sofort vergisst Yeonjun die ganzen Vorsätze und blickt finster auf seine Platte. Seit Monaten will er Soobins Wangen berühren und Huening Kai schafft es in wenigen Stunden.

Ein nervöses Kichern kommt von Beomgyu. “Hey, komm, ess weiter. Wenigstens kann Sushi nicht noch kälter werden.”

-

Am Wochenende ist Yeonjun mit der Tanzprobe beschäftigt, ebenso Beomgyu, der in einer der Gruppentänze teilnimmt. Huening Kai ist mitgekommen und hat ihnen dabei zugeschaut. Seine Anfeuerung hat den beiden neue Energie und Motivation gegeben. Kai ist eine Person, die einfach Positivität und Energie ausstrahlt, weswegen Yeonjun noch mehr versuchen will, sein Bestes zu geben. Ihm ist schon aus dem Gedächtnis entfallen, dass er eigentlich eifersüchtig auf Kai war.

Bis der Montag kommt, wo sie sich in der Mall befinden. Yeonjun und Beomgyu lieben es, shoppen zu gehen. Während Yeonjun es bevorzugt, Kleidung zu kaufen, mag der Jüngere eher Gegenstände von aller Art. Diesmal steht der Einkauf für Weihnachtsgeschenke im Vordergrund. Das Fest findet schon in wenigen Tagen statt und Yeonjun ist eigentlich nicht derjenige, der gerne feiert, obwohl seine ganze Familie Weihnachten liebt. Diesmal möchte er aber Geschenke für seine Freunde herauszusuchen. Besonders Soobin möchte er was geben.

Seit Tagen überlegt er, was er den Jungen schenken soll, doch bis jetzt hat er keine vernünftige Idee. Er beschließt, einfach zu gucken, was Soobin mag und kauft es dann heimlich ein. Jedoch gibt es ein kleines Problem.

Soobin und Huening Kai kleben förmlich zusammen. Ohne auf die anderen drei zu warten, marschieren sie rasch in Geschäften und kichern gemeinsam. Taehyun sagt, dass sie die zwei vorlaufen lassen können, während sie in Ruhe nach Geschenken gucken können. Allerdings merkt Beomgyu, wie ihm diese Idee nicht gefällt und schlägt vor, dass er sich den zweien anschließen soll. Für eine Sekunde hat Yeonjun das in Erwägung gezogen, allerdings möchte er nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein.

Das kann er definitiv nicht ertragen.

Deswegen kaufen sie die meiste Zeit getrennt. Ein paar Mal kommen Soobin und Kai zu ihnen zurück, doch bevor Yeonjun überhaupt einen Moment hat, Soobin subtil zu fragen, was er gerne möchte, verschwinden die beiden wieder. Das pisst ihn so sehr an, dass er fast immer einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck mit sich trägt. Selbst Beomgyus und Taehyuns Aufmunterungen helfen ihm nicht.

Dennoch versucht Yeonjun seine Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen und holt ein paar Geschenke für seine Eltern, Beomgyu, Taehyun und Jeno. Selbst für Huening Kai, den er gerade nicht ertragen kann, hat er ein Plüschtier gekauft. Schließlich liebt er seinen Bruder immer noch. Nur für Soobin hat er immer noch nichts. Zwar kann er ein paar Mangas oder so besorgen wie Beomgyu, aber er möchte ihm was Spezielles geben. Leider weiß er nicht was.

Schließlich entscheidet er sich, als Soobin und Kai wieder zu ihnen stoßen, Soobin zu fragen. Zwar sollte es eine Überraschung sein, aber ansonsten kommt Yeonjun gar nicht weiter mit dem Geschenk. Dann hat der Jüngere eben eine Ahnung, was er von ihm bekommen wird.

“Soobin-ah?”, ruft er den Jüngeren, der zu ihm guckt, während er und sein Bruder in eine Umarmung stecken. Das macht ihn absolut nichts aus. “Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?“

Soobin nickt und macht schon einen Schritt in seiner Richtung, bis Kai ihn zurückzieht und sich an ihn klammert.

„Geh nicht, Bin Hyung! Lass mich nicht alleine!“, schmollt er und legt sein Kinn auf Soobins Schulter mit flehenden Augen und einem Schmollmund. Natürlich sieht es niedlich aus, weswegen Soobin ihm durchs Haar wuschelt und mit ihm redet, als wäre er ein Baby.

Irgendwie ist es zu viel für Yeonjun.

Ohne Vorwarnung reißt er fast schon gewaltsam Huening Kais Arme von Soobin weg, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick kassiert, doch ihm ist es egal. Das Einzige woran er denken kann, ist Soobin für sich zu haben.

Er packt seine Hand an Soobins Hüfte und zieht ihn zu sich. Ein kleines Krähen ist von Soobin zu hören, aber er lockert nicht seinen festen Griff.

Man schaut ihn schockiert an, selbst Beomgyu und Taehyun haben es mitbekommen. Yeonjun ist es egal. Hauptsache er hat Soobin.

“Ich gehe mit Soobin wohin. Und du”, er zeigt vorwurfsvoll auf Kai, der zusammen zuckt. “Kommst nicht mit.”

Mit keiner Verabschiedung dreht er sich um und läuft aus dem Laden, Soobin immer noch an ihn. Er hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass seine Eifersucht mal die Kontrolle gewinnt. Sowas ist nie seine Art, seine Gefühle sollen ihn nicht steuern. Erst als Yeonjun ein paar Meter weg ist, stellt er wirklich fest, was er getan hat.

Oh Gott, er hat einfach Soobin weggeschnappt von Kai! Ohne seine Zustimmung. In der Öffentlichkeit, besitzergreifend und ohne Rücksicht.

Schnell wendet er sich zu Soobin, damit er gucken kann, wie es dem Jungen überhaupt geht. Seine Reaktion lässt Yeonjuns Augen weiten.

Soobin ist rot angelaufen. Sogar an den Ohrenspitzen.

Besorgt läuft er zur Seite, wo wenige Menschen sind, und hält Soobin an die Taille fest, damit er ihn besser begutachten kann. Unbewusst bemerkt Yeonjun, wie schmal Soobins Taille ist und drückt ein bisschen mehr zu.

“Soobin-ah…” zögert er. Soobin schaut ihm nicht in die Augen. “Hey, alles gut? Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so mitnehmen sollen. Ich...also…”

Yeonjun weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Seine Eifersucht kann er auf keinen Fall erwähnen, doch eine andere Ausrede fällt ihm nicht ein. Verzweifelt sucht er nach den richtigen Worten. Schließlich schweigen beide und langsam hat Yeonjun auch das Gefühl, dass seine Wangen zu heiß werden. Wie peinlich war die Aktion bitte? Er kann nie wieder jemanden in die Augen schauen! Nie wieder-

“Hyung?” Endlich blickt Soobin ihn direkt an, auch wenn er verlegen wirkt. “Du musstest mich nicht so herausziehen…”

“Aber Kai hat dich gar nicht mehr losgelassen! Er hängt ganze Zeit an dir, ich habe nicht mal eine Chance, mit dir normal zu reden.”

Okay, jetzt hat er es doch gesagt. Wie lächerlich klingt er bitte, dass er die Schuld an seinem Bruder schiebt?

Auch Soobin legt seinen Kopf schief und blinzelt verwirrt. Ach, kann er nicht aufhören, so süß zu sein?

“Du wolltest meine Aufmerksamkeit?”

Yeonjun ist sich definitiv sicher, dass er rot ist. Ihm fällt keine Erwiderung ein, die seine Situation erklärt, ohne wie ein eifersüchtiger Vollspast zu wirken. Deswegen nickt er nur.

Nun kommt Soobin ihn näher und legt die Hand an seinem Oberarm, was Yeonjuns Haut kribbeln lässt. “Ohh, sorry. Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich mit mir unterhalten wolltest. Kai ist eben lustig und goldig, ich… ich wollte ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen, bevor er geht.”

Jetzt fühlt sich Yeonjun noch schlechter als zuvor. Absolut will er keine blühende gute Freundschaft zwischen den beiden verhindern. Er selbst von allen Personen weiß, wie Huening Kai es liebt, Menschen zu berühren und sie zu umarmen. Alles auf eine platonische Art, sein Bruder ist eben eine liebende Person. Und Yeonjun, dieser Dummkopf, kann nicht anders, als so besitzergreifend zu reagieren. Soobin ist schließlich nicht verpflichtet, ihn immer zu folgen, ihn jedes Mal anschauen und nur mit ihm zu reden. Wenn er im Moment nichts mit Yeonjun machen will, ist es eben so. Auch wenn es ihm in Herzen weh tut.

“Nein, nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich liege falsch. Du musst nicht mit mir Zeit verbringen-”

“Aber ich will! Sag nicht sowas, Yeonjun Hyung. Ich liebe es, mit dir zusammen zu sein.”

Wenn Soobin nur wüsste, was er mit Yeonjun anrichtet. Mit jeder Tat und jedes Wort verfällt Yeonjun mehr für Soobin. Der Ältere kann sein Glück nicht fassen, dass er so eine wunderbare und liebe Person getroffen hat und die Ehre hat, in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Deswegen kann er es nicht lassen und drückt Soobin gegen ihn, die Arme fest um seinen Rücken. Auch Soobin umarmt ihn zurück und legt seitlich den Kopf an Yeonjuns.

“In letzter Zeit umarmst du mich viel öfters”, stellt Soobin fest und kichert leise.

In letzter Zeit kann sich Yeonjun nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Jedes Mal muss er einen inneren Kampf führen, damit er nicht nach Soobin greift, seine Hand nimmt und ihn küsst. Manchmal hält er es nicht aus und umarmt Soobin plötzlich. Zum Glück hat der Jüngere nichts dagegen, meistens erwidert er die Geste, was Yeonjun noch glücklicher macht. Dennoch versucht er, es nicht mit den initiativen Berührungen zu übertreiben. Er weiß, dass er irgendwann, wenn es so weiter gehen wird, die Grenze überschreiten wird. Aber es fällt ihm so schwer, aufzuhören.

Yeonjun lockert seine Umarmung und wagt es endlich, einer seiner Hände an Soobins Wange zu legen. Er reibt dagegen und verdammt, es ist wirklich so weich! Am liebsten würde er gar nicht aufhören, doch als Soobin ein wenig pink wird und Yeonjun die erhitzte Haut unter seiner Hand spürt, hört er auf. Trotzdem gleitet seine Hand lediglich auf Soobins Schulter runter.

“Kai hat davon geschwärmt… ich wollte es auch mal…. testen”, redet er sich schlecht raus und Soobin lacht. Ein Lachen, welches Yeonjuns Ohren segnet.

Schließlich schaut Soobin ihn mit sanften Augen an. “Du bist so niedlich.”

Yeonjun hat kein Problem, wenn er in diesem Moment sterben würde. Er würde wenigstens glücklich sterben.


	10. 10

“Und Jun Hyung, freust du dich schon auf dein Date?” Huening Kai wackelt grinsend mit den Augenbrauen, was Yeonjun dazu bringt, ein Kissen nach ihm zu werfen. Allerdings weicht Kai aus.

“Halt die Klappe. Es ist kein Date", grummelt Yeonjun.

“Du wünschst dir aber, dass es eins wäre, oder?”

“Nein.”

“Lüg nicht, du stehst schließlich auf Bin Hyung.”

Nun nimmt Yeonjun seine Bürste und droht mit dieser Kai zu attackieren.

“Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine Sachen kaputt gehen”, meint Huening Kai, der sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte weiter weggeht. “Du brauchst nämlich die Bürste, damit du dich für deinen _Soobinie_ hübsch machen kannst.”

Fluchend und mit roten Ohren springt Yeonjun auf, während Kai lachend wegrennt, sodass sein Bruder ihn nicht schnappen kann. Allerdings hat Yeonjun keine Zeit, Kai zu jagen. In einer Stunde kommt Soobin, bis dahin muss alles perfekt sitzen.

Nachdem Yeonjun und Soobin ein paar Läden in der Mall besucht haben, sind sie zurück zu ihren drei Freunden gegangen, die schon gewartet haben. Sofort wusste Yeonjun, dass etwas vorgefallen ist, als er die Jungs sah. Huening Kai grinste breit, Beomgyu wich seinem Blick aus und selbst Taehyun versuchte noch ausdrucksloser auszusehen als normalerweise. Eigentlich wollte sich der Älteste für sein voriges Verhalten aufrichtig entschuldigen, aber seine Freunde haben ihn nicht mal richtig zugehört und es abgewunken. Sie wollten alle nach Hause gehen, da sie erschöpft waren und genug eingekauft haben. Yeonjun war damit einverstanden, schließlich hatte er jetzt ein Geschenk für Soobin, welches er besorgte, während Soobin zu sehr mit neuen Spielkonsolen beschäftigt war.

Als sie gemeinsam im Bus saßen, hatte Kai seinen Arm umklammert und gemeint, wie leid es ihm tut. Zuerst hatte Yeonjun es nicht verstanden, doch als sein Bruder ihn zu flüsterte, dass er Bescheid weiß über seinen kleinen Crush, wurde Yeonjun hochrot. Beomgyu hatte sich demonstrativ nur mit Taehyun unterhalten und Yeonjun wusste, dass sein bester Freund es Huening Kai erzählt hat.

Später in Yeonjuns Wohnung erzählte Kai, wie besorgt er zuerst war, als er mit Soobin abgehauen ist. Er dachte, er hätte was falsch gemacht, aber Beomgyu beruhigte ihn, indem er sagte, Yeonjun sei lediglich eifersüchtig. Das hatte er aus Versehen verplappert, deswegen weiß Kai jetzt, dass er auf Soobin steht. Ebenso hatte Taehyun seit längerer Zeit diese Vermutung, die dann bestätigt wurde.

In den nächsten Tagen neckte sein jüngerer Bruder ihn oft aufgrund seiner Verliebtheit. Sei es, wie er sich scheu und verlegen gegenüber Soobin verhält oder wie er eifersüchtig auf ihn war, da Kai sich schnell mit Soobin verstanden hat. Yeonjun ist sich bewusst, dass seine Eifersucht albern war und er sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Zwar kleben Soobin und Huening Kai oft zusammen, allerdings ist das reine Freundschaft, was die beiden empfinden. Yeonjun schämt sich so sehr über seine vorige lächerliche Eifersucht und wie er sich in der Mall benommen hat. Glücklicherweise erwähnen seine Freunde es nicht mehr.

Heute kommt Soobin vorbei, damit sie mal zu zweit Zeit verbringen können. Yeonjun ist immer noch stolz auf sich, dass er sich getraut hat, Soobin zu sich einzuladen. Sie haben sich auf ein Serienabend geeinigt und Soobin bringt sogar Süßigkeiten und Knabberzeug mit. Weil es ein Abend sein soll nur für sie zwei, geht Huening Kai unwillig, aber verstehend zu Beomgyu rüber.

Irgendwann legt sich Kai auf sein gemachtes Bett und bringt es direkt wieder durcheinander. Yeonjun seufzt genervt auf, aber sagt nichts dazu und wechselt das Thema.

“Wann kommt Beomgyu dich abholen?”

“Er kommt gleich mit Taehyun.”

“Bleibst du dann die Nacht über bei ihm?”

Nun verengt Huening Kai die Augen. “Wird Bin Hyung hier übernachten?”

“W-was?” Schockiert fallen Yeonjun die Papiere runter, die er gerade im Regal verstauen will. “Ähh, also… eigentlich nicht.”

Bei diesem Gedanken werden seine Wangen warm. Nicht das er sich etwas vorstellt oder so, nein.

“Ich dachte eben, du wärst zu faul, wieder hierher zurückzulaufen”, versucht Yeonjun die Lage zu retten. “Du könntest dann eben bei Beomgyu übernachten.”

“Aber wirst du mich nicht vermissen, Jun Hyung?” Kai steht vom Bett auf und kommt zu ihm rüber, damit er sich an ihm wie ein Koala klammern kann. Die Umarmung macht es schwerer für Yeonjun, sich zu bewegen, doch daran ist er schon gewöhnt. Kai war nämlich immer anhänglich gewesen.

“Nein, ich kann gerne eine Nacht ohne dein Schnarchen verbringen.”

“Junie Hyung! Ich schnarche süß!”

“Wie kann man süß schnarchen?”

Eine ganze Weile geht das Gezanke, bis jemand an der Tür klopft. Panisch guckt Yeonjun, ob es bereits neunzehn Uhr ist, was nicht der Fall ist. Ist Soobin zu früh? Soobin darf nicht schon hier sein, er ist gar nicht mit seinem Zimmer fertig!

Huening Kai rennt zur Tür und bevor Yeonjun ihn aufhalten kann, hört er Beomgyus laute Stimme. Erleichtert atmet er auf, als er bemerkt, dass es lediglich sein bester Freund ist.

Beomgyu taucht in seinem Zimmer auf, hinter ihm Taehyun und Kai.

“Bereitest du dich auf dein Date vor, Lover Boy?”

Yeonjun stöhnt. “Es ist kein Date!”

Bevor Beomgyu etwas dazu erwidern kann, lenkt Taehyun das Thema ab, wofür Yeonjun dankbar ist.

“Macht ihr Morgen was am Heiligabend?”

“Hmm, nein, nicht wirklich.”

“Wir werden morgen ein Videochat mit unseren Eltern führen”, berichtet Huening Kai.

“Ich werde mit meinen Eltern feiern.” Taehyun schaut Yeonjun an. “Soobin Hyung wird auch für ein paar Tage nach Hause fahren.”

“Warte, Soobin geht?” Yeonjun wird also nicht fast jeden Tag Soobin sehen? Wird er damit klarkommen? Wieso hat Soobin ihn nichts davon erzählt?

Taehyun nickt. “Nach Neujahr kommt er wieder zurück. Er ist nur für eine Woche weg.”

“Aww, ist Lover Boy traurig, dass er sein Häschen nicht mehr sehen kann?” Beomgyu nimmt seine Wangen und zieht an diese, bevor Yeonjun die Hände wegschlägt.

“Halt die Klappe.” Er will nicht zugeben, dass er recht hat. “Wollt ihr nicht gehen? Ich muss noch aufräumen, bevor Soobin kommt.”

Tatsächlich entscheidet Huening Kai sich dazu, die Nacht bei Beomgyu zu verbringen. Taehyun ist auch mit dabei, weswegen es bestimmt ein spaßiger Abend wird. Nach zehn Minuten sind die drei Jungs weg und Yeonjun beeilt sich, da Soobin in einer halben Stunde kommen wird.

In dieser Zeit räumt er sein Zimmer fertig auf und öffnet Netflix auf seinen Laptop. Yeonjun hat sich eine schwarze Jogginghose und ein weißes T-Shirt mit einem kleinen Aufdruck angezogen. Zwar kämmt er noch seine Haare, ansonsten stylt er sich nicht großartig. In seinem eigenen Heim sollte er lässige Sachen anhaben und Yeonjun findet, dass er gut damit aussieht.

Soll Yeonjun vielleicht etwas kochen? Er schreibt Soobin eine Nachricht, was er gerne essen würde. Mist, hat er überhaupt was im Kühlschrank außer Instantnudeln? Bevor er sich weiter stressen kann, summt sein Handy.

**Von: Soobinie**

_Ich habe schon Pizza besorgt (^-^) ich komme in fünf minuten_

Ach, Soobinie. Wie er Essen für die beiden besorgt, obwohl Yeonjun ihn nicht darum gebeten hat. Wahrlich ein Traummann.

Die restliche Zeit läuft Yeonjun nervös in seiner Wohnung herum. Er weiß nicht, wieso er angespannt ist, schließlich ist das nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit Soobin hier alleine ist. Er hat keinen Grund, so aufgewühlt zu sein. Es ist nur Soobin.

Die Person, in die er verliebt ist.

Mit einem Ächzen fährt Yeonjun durch seine Haare, richtet diese jedoch augenblicklich wieder zurecht. Keine Panik, er wird eine schöne Zeit mit Soobin verbringen. Sie sind Freunde, Soobin empfindet sowieso nichts für ihn. Es ist nur ein Abend unter Freunden, mehr nicht.

Ein Klopfen hindert daran, dass er sich weiterhin Gedanken macht und schnell öffnet er die Tür.

“Hey, Hyung”, lächelt Soobin ihn an, seine Augen verschwinden hinter Schlitzen. Yeonjun liebt dieses Lächeln sehr.

“Komm rein.” Er lässt Soobin in seine Wohnung und nimmt ihn die Pizzapackung ab. “Wollen wir jetzt essen?”

“Ja, ansonsten wird die Pizza kalt.” Soobin zieht seinen Mantel aus und hängt diesen an den Garderobenständer. Durch die Kälte sind seine Wangen rot verfärbt und Yeonjun findet, es sieht süß aus. Als Soobin noch auf ihn zukommt und seine Hände auf Yeonjuns Nacken legt, zuckt er wegen den eisigen Fingern zusammen. Vielleicht auch einfach durch die Berührung.

Soobin lacht wegen seiner Reaktion. “Es ist draußen so kalt.” Dabei rutschen seine Finger auf Yeonjuns Nacken auf und ab, ohne dabei festzustellen, was es mit Yeonjun anrichtet.

Wie soll Yeonjun den Abend bloß überleben?

-

Momentan hat Yeonjun ein winziges Problem.

Zwei Stunden sind vergangen, seit Soobin eingetroffen ist. In dieser Zeit haben sie die Pizza leer gegessen, ein paar Serien gesucht, bis sie eine gute gefunden haben, und etwas geredet. Nun sitzen sie auf dem Bett, ihre Rücken an die Wand gelehnt.

Das Problem ist, dass Soobin viel zu nah ist, sein Kopf auf Yeonjuns Schulter, sodass Soobins Haare leicht seine Wange streicheln.

Komischerweise ist Soobin heute besonders anhänglich. Ohne Vorwarnung lehnte Soobin sich an seiner Schulter und zwirbelt mit der Hand Yeonjuns Shirt herum, was Yeonjun vollkommen zum Durchdrehen bringt. Ihm ist schwindelig, sein Bauch fühlt sich verknotet an und er hofft sehr, man hört nicht seine schnellen Herzschläge.

Als Soobin noch zu ihm schräg hochschaut, mit diesen runden großen Augen, hat Yeonjun große Schwierigkeiten, nicht davon zu schmelzen.

“Hyung? Wollen wir lieber einen Anime schauen?” Soobins Wimpern flattern leicht, sein Atem haucht gegen Yeonjuns Hals.

Wie kann Yeonjun zu ihm Nein sagen? Würde Soobin ihn bitten, für ihn zu stehlen, er würde es ohne Zögern machen.

Deswegen einigen sie sich auf den Ghibli Film _‘Das Schloss im Himmel’_. Davon hat Yeonjun etwas gehört, aber gesehen nicht. Dagegen schwärmt Soobin förmlich vom Film und erzählt, wie er es schon tausend Mal angeschaut hat. Yeonjun ist es egal, was sie schauen. Hauptsache mit Soobin.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde vergeht und Yeonjun spürt allmählich, wie schwer Soobins Kopf wird. Dennoch möchte er es den Jungen nicht sagen. Er genießt es irgendwie, dass Soobin ihm vertraut und sich bei ihm wohlfühlt. Seinetwegen kann er für immer in dieser Haltung bleiben, wenn es für Soobin gemütlich ist.

Allerdings merkt Soobin, wie steif seine Schulter wird und setzt sich auf, was Yeonjun beinahe jammern lässt. Er möchte Soobins Nähe weiterhin, egal wie angespannt sein Körper ist.

Stattdessen deutet Soobin auf seine eigene Schulter. “Jetzt bist du dran.”

Augenblicklich schüttelt Yeonjun den Kopf. Zwar hat er das einmal getan, als Soobin ihn im Studio besucht hat, aber in dem Moment war er müde gewesen und hat sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Doch jetzt traut er es sich nicht zu, er kann es nicht-

Plötzlich packt Soobin ihn am Kiefer und platziert seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter. Als Yeonjun sich rasch entfernen will, legt Soobin den Arm um Yeonjuns Hals, sodass der Ältere nicht abhauen kann.

“So ist es viel gemütlicher”, grinst Soobin verschmitzt.

Yeonjun kann nicht antworten, seine Kehle ist zugeschnürt. Er muss Soobin zustimmen, es ist gemütlich. Zwar ist seine Schulter hart, aber zugleich breit und kuschelig. Soobins Vanillegeruch erreicht seine Nase und auch fühlt sich der Arm um ihn gut an. Als Soobin ihn noch unbewusst gegen die Wange streichelt, kann er sich als glücklichsten Mann der Welt ernennen.

Eine ganze Weile bleiben sie so. Obwohl es nicht mal so spät ist, wird Yeonjun schläfrig. Schon lange schenkt er den laufenden Film keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern erfreut sich an Soobins Körperwärme. Seine Augen schließen sich langsam und er schmiegt sich noch mehr an Soobin, sodass sein halber Körper auf den Jungen liegt.

Ach, das ist das Paradies.

Yeonjun weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, aber irgendwann spürt er ein Stupsen, was ihm wachrüttelt. Soobin blickt zu ihm, sein Gesicht ein paar Zentimeter entfernt.

“Willst du schlafen? Der Film ist sowieso fertig.”

Yeonjun setzt sich auf und schaut zum Laptop, wo der Abspann läuft. Am liebsten will er weiterschlafen, aber das würde dann heißen, dass Soobin gehen wird. Das will er nicht.

Deswegen verneint er. “Wir können noch einen Film schauen.”

“Sicher, dass du mir nicht wegdöst? Ich habe nichts dagegen weiterzuschauen, weil ich sowieso daran gewöhnt bin, spät zu schlafen.”

Der Ältere legt den Kopf schief. “Wieso denn das?”

Hat Soobin etwa Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen? Oder muss er oft die Nacht durchmachen, weil er zu viel für die Uni zu tun hat?

“Nachts spiele ich Videospiele oder schaue ein paar Serien.”

Oh. Und hier macht Yeonjun sich unnötig Sorgen.

Vielleicht weil Yeonjun zu müde ist, traut er sich mehr. Er kann es nämlich nicht unterlassen, Soobin an die Wangen zu nehmen und seine Hände dagegen zu reiben. Dabei wird Soobins Gesicht zusammen gequetscht.

“Schlaf mehr… oh, du siehst süß aus, Soobinie”, schwärmt Yeonjun, was er nie im bewussten Zustand sagen würde. Seine Hand gleitet zu Soobins Ohr, damit er ein wenig mit der zärtlichen Haut spielen kann. “So weich…”

Gerne würde er Soobin am Ohr küssen. Die Wangen ebenso. Stirn wäre auch toll. Der Hals sieht ebenfalls gut aus. Seine pinken Lippen wirken sehr einladend. Ach, er würde ihn überall küssen.

Wahrscheinlich wird das nie passieren, weil Yeonjun zu feige ist, um etwas daran zu ändern. Die Angst, die Freundschaft zu zerstören, ist zu groß. Einmal hat er Taehyun gefragt, ob Soobin möglicherweise Interesse an Jungs hat. Schließlich ist Taehyun am längsten mit Soobin befreundet, doch leider hat er selbst keine Ahnung. Anscheinend hat Soobin nie Interesse an irgendeiner Person gezeigt, weswegen der Jüngere nicht wüsste, was sein Typ ist.

Es gibt einzelne Tage, wo Yeonjun einen Schritt weiter gehen will und Soobins Herz erobern möchte. Aber dann holt seine Unsicherheit ihn zurück. Er sollte lieber nichts riskieren und es auf sich beruhen lassen.

Am Anfang war es für ihn in Ordnung, dass sich nichts zwischen ihn und Soobin entwickeln wird. Doch in letzter Zeit will er mehr, so selbstsüchtig ist er. Jeden Tag fällt es ihm schwerer, nicht darüber entrüstet zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er Abstand zu Soobin halten, damit es nicht ausartet, aber das will er nicht. Yeonjun möchte sich nicht von den Jüngeren entfernen.

Dann versteckt er lieber seine Gefühle.

Irgendwie ist Yeonjun zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft, sodass er nicht bemerkt, wie er Soobins Gesicht fester zudrückt.

“Es tut etwas weh, Jun Hyung…”, klagt Soobin leise und sofort lässt Yeonjun los. Entschuldigend tätschelt er den Jungen am Kopf und streicht ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Unbewusst stellt Yeonjun fest, wie weich diese sind.

Als Soobin den Kopf an seiner Hand anschmiegt, tut es in Yeonjuns Herz förmlich weh. Wie kann Soobin so goldig sein? Wie ein Kätzchen verlangt er nach mehr Streicheleinheiten.

Der nächste Film ist vergessen, stattdessen legen sie sich auf dem Bett und machen es sich bequem. Soobins Bein erstreckt auf Yeonjuns, zudem hat er sich ein bisschen kleiner gemacht, damit Yeonjun besser an seinem Haar rankommt.

“In der Nähe vom Ohr”, murmelt Soobin, der seine Augen geschlossen hat. Der Jüngere benutzt ihn zwar, doch es macht Yeonjun nichts aus. Er kann sein ganzes Leben lang Soobin so verwöhnen.

Als er genau die gewünschte Stelle krault, seufzt Soobin zufrieden auf.

“Jetzt werde ich auch schläfrig. Ich darf aber nicht schlafen, ich muss noch zu meinem Zimmer.”

Eigentlich könnte Soobin hier übernachten. Yeonjun hat eine extra Matratze auf den Boden, die für Kai ist, wo er schlafen kann, während Soobin auf seinem Bett bleibt. Schließlich können Freunde bei den anderen übernachten, es ist nicht komisch. Seine Idee wird aber zunichtegemacht.

“Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen, damit ich fertig einpacken kann. Ich fahre nach Hause”, erklärt Soobin.

Yeonjun erwidert nichts. Schade, dass Soobin nicht hier bleiben kann. Zudem wird er den Jüngeren für eine ganze Woche nicht mehr sehen. Er wird ihn vermissen.

“Yeonjun Hyung…”

“Ja?”

“Kannst du was erzählen? Sonst schlafe ich wirklich ein.”

“Worüber soll ich reden?”

Nun blickt Soobin ihn von unten an. “Wie ist es bei dir zu Hause?”

“Gut.”

“Hyungg!” Soobin schiebt seine Unterlippe vor, was Yeonjuns Herz zum Ausflippen bringt. “Bitte mehr.”

Eigentlich redet Yeonjun nicht darüber gerne, sein Leben ist sowieso nicht interessant genug. Aber das ist hier Soobin, bei ihm macht er immer Ausnahmen.

“Mein Vater ist toll und auch meine Stiefmutter ist nett. Man denkt immer, nicht-blutsverwandte Familien funktionieren nie, doch bei uns ist es nicht so. Ich finde, wir sind trotzdem eine Familie, egal wie die Umstände sind.” Yeonjun muss lächeln, als ihn Erinnerungen von seinem zu Hause einfallen. “Wären der Auftritt und die Tanzproben nicht, würde ich die Winterferien zu Hause verbringen. Unser ursprünglicher Plan war, Skifahren zu gehen. Allerdings wollten sie nicht ohne mich wegfahren, deswegen werden wir es wahrscheinlich nächstes Jahr nachholen, wenn alles gut klappt. Ich-”

Yeonjun stoppt, als er bemerkt, wie er nur plappert. Tatsächlich spricht er nicht so viel an einem Stück über seine Familie, allerdings fühlt er sich wohl in Soobins Atmosphäre. Soobin fordert ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln auf, fortzuführen.

“Erzähl weiter.”

Somit erzählen sie sich gegenseitig ein paar Geschichten. Soobin lacht, als er hört, wie Yeonjun als Kind geglaubt hat, dass der Weihnachtsmann durch Toiletten kommt, weswegen er verweigerte, auf die Toilette zu gehen, damit er nicht den Weg für den Weihnachtsmann versperrt. Auch Soobin spricht darüber, wie er früher mit seiner Puppe angegeben hat, da diese viel hübscher ist als die von seiner Schwester. Als seine Schwester einmal wütend seine Puppe kaputt gemacht hat, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen.

Durch die vielen Geschichten fällt Yeonjun gar nicht auf, dass er zu viel gesagt hat.

“Weil ich oft als Kind geweint habe und mein Vater mich nicht immer zur Arbeit mitnehmen konnte, hat er überlegt, ob er eine Vollzeit Nanny einstellen sollte. Meine Mutter war ja nicht da-”

Rasch stoppt er. Scheiße, er wollte das nicht sagen.

Soobin merkt sein Zögern. “Wo war denn deine Mutter?”

“Weg.”

“Weg?”

Jetzt kann Yeonjun mit der ganzen Wahrheit rausrücken, wenn er schon damit angefangen hat.

“Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist.” Er holt tief Luft und spürt, wie Soobin seine Hand festhält. Als ein Zeichen, dass er da ist und zuhören wird. Dafür ist Yeonjun ihn dankbar.

“Sie ist abgehauen. Gleich nach meiner Geburt, als sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde.”

Soobin sieht entsetzt aus, doch er sagt nichts und lässt Yeonjun weiterreden.

“Mein Vater meint, er hat sich in der falschen Frau verliebt. Sie war immer unvorsichtig und nicht sesshaft gewesen. Dennoch war sie glücklich, als sie nach einem Jahr mit meinen Vater schwanger wurde. Sie wollten nach meiner Geburt heiraten und ein ruhiges Leben führen… ”

Ein Kloß steckt in Yeonjuns Hals fest, was ihm daran hindert, weiter zu sprechen. Er weiß nicht mal, wieso es ihm mitnimmt, schließlich hat er nie seine Mutter kennengelernt. Eine emotionale Bindung konnte er gar nicht mit ihr aufbauen, sie kann ihm egal sein. Doch er vergisst nicht den qualvollen Blick seines Vaters, als er ihm zum ersten Mal davon erzählte. Als alleinerziehender und nicht finanziell stabil gesicherter Vater hatte er es nicht einfach, Yeonjun großzuziehen. Dennoch hat er ihn viel Liebe geschenkt und ihn nie vernachlässigt, obwohl seine Freundin ihn eiskalt verlassen hat.

Soobin drückt seine Hand kräftig, was Yeonjun den Mut gibt, mit seiner Erzählung fortzusetzen.

“Doch sie war zu unverantwortlich gewesen. Während der Schwangerschaft hat sie ein paar Mal getrunken oder geraucht. Mein Vater hat sich sehr aufgeregt und sie waren nur noch zerstritten. Die Liebe zwischen ihnen war sowieso verflogen. Und als ich kam, wollte sie sich nicht mehr um mich kümmern und ist weggelaufen.”

Seine biologische Mutter hat ihn wohl nicht geliebt, ansonsten wäre sie geblieben. Es macht Yeonjun nichts aus, dass er ohne Mutter groß geworden ist und lediglich seinen Vater hatte. Ihm schmerzt es aber ein wenig, dass man ihn nicht wollte. Seine jetzige Familie gibt ihm genug Liebe und auch seine Freunde hat er. Darüber ist er sehr froh und dankbar.

Eine ganze Weile sagt niemand etwas. Yeonjun schaut nicht runter, damit er nicht Soobins bemitleidendes Gesicht sehen muss. Das könnte er nicht ertragen.

Stattdessen bekommt er was anderes. Soobin schlingt die Arme um seine Hüfte und rückt zu ihm näher, sodass Yeonjuns Lippen beinahe seine Stirn berühren. Sofort umarmt Yeonjun ihn zurück und vergräbt sein Gesicht in die schwarzen Haare.

Ohne Worte tröstet Soobin ihn. Er umarmt ihn weiter und das allein reicht Yeonjun. Lediglich dadurch nimmt er die Wärme wahr, die Soobin ihn gibt.

Yeonjun fühlt sich geborgen und beschützt.

-

Die nächste Woche geht schnell vorbei. Yeonjun und Beomgyu sind hauptsächlich mit den Proben beschäftigt. Ein paar Mal sind sie ihre Auftritte auf der Bühne der Seoul Performance Show durchgegangen und haben festgestellt, wie groß der Saal doch ist. Als sie gehört haben, wie viele Leute kommen werden, konnten sie es kaum fassen. Zwar sind sie schon öfters aufgetreten, aber in einer so bekannten und gut besuchten Show noch nicht.

Dagegen ist Taehyun in den Feiertagen bei seiner Familie, weswegen sie ihn nicht oft sehen. Dafür ist Huening Kai jeden Tag dabei und feuert die beiden während der Proben an. Yeonjun wird seinen Bruder vermissen, wenn er bald geht. In einer Woche sind die Ferien zu Ende und Kai muss wieder zur Schule gehen. Erstaunlicherweise lernt er fleißig für seine Abschlussprüfungen, die in ein paar Monaten stattfinden werden. Schließlich braucht er ein gutes Zeugnis, damit er an Universitäten wie diese hier angenommen wird.

Das neue Jahr hat ebenso gestartet und die Seoul Performance Show ist lediglich ein Tag entfernt. Heute Abend kommt Soobin zurück, er will auf keinen Fall den Auftritt von Yeonjun und Beomgyu verpassen.

Yeonjun und er haben jeden Tag telefoniert, geschrieben oder ein Video-Call gemacht. Unglaublich gerne hört Yeonjun zu, was Soobin zu Hause gemacht hat. Egal wie langweilig oder albern es für andere sein mag, für Yeonjun ist es immer spannend, wenn Soobin dabei ist.

Jedoch ist Yeonjun mit seinen Nerven am Ende, morgen ist bereits sein Auftritt. In letzter Zeit werden Selbstzweifel schon zu seinem täglichen Begleiter. Wird er es schaffen? Was ist, wenn er versagt? Einen Fehler macht? Vielleicht ist sein Song nicht gut genug? Kann er überhaupt live singen? Kann er überhaupt _singen_?

Doch genau, wenn er solche Gedanken hat, ruft Soobin ihn an, als würde er spüren, dass er ihn braucht. Diesmal kontaktiert er ihn, damit Yeonjun weiß, dass er sich im Zug befindet und in zwei Stunden in Seoul ankommen wird. Als er Soobin erzählt, wie viel Angst er vor morgen hat, muntert Soobin ihn sofort auf und hört gar nicht auf, ihn mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen. Zum Glück sieht der Jüngere nicht, wie rot Yeonjun angelaufen ist.

Nach dem Anruf fühlt sich Yeonjun viel besser. E kann es kaum erwarten, Soobin wieder zu sehen. Er hat ihn so vermisst. Obwohl er ihn nervös und verlegen macht, fühlt sich Yeonjun dennoch wohl und glücklich in seiner Gegenwart. Bei Soobin kann Yeonjun er selbst sein, ohne verurteilt zu werden. Für Yeonjun ist Soobin sein Sonnenschein. Sein Grund, mit Freude aufzustehen. Die Person, die ihm zum Lächeln bringt.

Wie sentimental er doch klingt. Die Verliebtheit macht Yeonjun zu einem komplett anderen Menschen.

Aber er hat nichts dagegen. Yeonjun mag sich selbst so.

-

Yeonjun will sich übergeben.

So schlecht geht es ihm.

“Hey, Hyung”, wispert Soobin ihn zu. Er drückt seine Hand fester, obwohl diese schon schwitzig ist. “Alles okay bei dir?”

Yeonjun erwidert nichts, er kann ihn nicht anlügen. Seine Blässe und Wortkargheit widerspiegelt seinen Zustand sowieso. Auch Huening Kai umklammert seinen Arm und meint, wie fantastisch und toll er sein wird. Aber Yeonjun hört nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Gerade befinden sich die drei hinter der Bühne der Seoul Performance Show, wo jeder hektisch ist. Das Personal bereitet alles vor, Stylisten kleiden die Leute an und die Performer warten nervös, bis sie dran sind. Die Show ist schon eröffnet, dementsprechend sind ein paar Gruppen aufgetreten. Dabei hat Yeonjun festgestellt, wie viel Publikum da ist, unter anderem verschiedene Musikfirmen. Große Vertreter von Entertainment wie SM oder JYP sitzen in der ersten Reihe.

Bald wird Yeonjun auf dieser gigantischen Bühne stehen. Davor tritt Beomgyus Tanzgruppe auf und dann ist er dran, folgend mit einer zwanzigminütigen Pause.

Im Moment ist Beomgyu bei den Stylisten und Taehyun hat ihn begleitet, damit er ihn ein wenig beruhigen kann. Beide Tänzer sind unheimlich aufgewühlt, doch besonders bei Yeonjun ist es schlimm. Sein Lampenfieber war noch nie so extrem gewesen wie jetzt. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass dieser Auftritt eine größere Bedeutung für ihn trägt. Einmal hat er alles selbst gemacht, zudem kann die Performance ihm dabei helfen, entdeckt zu werden. Wenn er Glück hat, könnte jemand Interesse an ihm haben und ihn nach der Uni haben wollen.

Genau deswegen hat er jetzt Versagensängste. Yeonjun ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob er noch die Lyrics kennt. Sein Bauch fühlt sich ebenso nicht gut an, selbst das Atmen fällt ihm schwer.

Die Jungs neben ihn merken, wie ruckartig er Luft holt. Augenblicklich nimmt Soobin sein Gesicht in die Hände.

“Ganz entspannt sein. Vier Sekunden tief einatmen, vier Sekunden die Luft anhalten und vier Sekunden ausatmen. Wiederhole es.”

Ohne Einspruch befolgt Yeonjun die Anweisung. Als Unterstützung atmet Soobin mit ihm und Kai zählt im Takt mit. Bestimmt wirkt er in diesem Moment erbärmlich. Der so angsteinflößende Yeonjun scheißt sich gleich in die Hose. Wie lustig.

Yeonjun weiß nicht, wie lange sie die Atemübungen machen, aber irgendwann geht es ihm ein wenig besser. Beomgyu und Taehyun kommen auch zurück. Beomgyu selbst sieht blass aus, nichtsdestotrotz grinst er ihn an. Als er aber sieht, wie angespannt er ist und wie Soobin Yeonjun festhält, runzelt er die Stirn.

“Alles gut bei euch?”, erkundigt sich Taehyun und blickt Yeonjun sorgenvoll an.

“Ja”, krächzt Yeonjun. “Mir geht es gut.”

Soobin lässt sein Gesicht los, doch hält sofort wieder seine Hand fest. In einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Yeonjun Freudensprünge gemacht.

Alle sprechen Yeonjun und Beomgyu Mut zu und meinen, dass es ihr Moment ist, wofür sie so hart trainiert haben. Yeonjun fühlt sich wirklich besser, er kann stolz sein solch gute Freunde zu besitzen.

Später kommt ein Mitarbeiter auf Beomgyu zu und sagt, dass er in fünf Minuten rausgehen muss und sich bitte zu seiner Gruppe begehen soll. Beomgyu umarmt jeden nochmal fest, bei Yeonjun verweilt er länger.

“Hey man, ich liebe dich. Du wirst jeden vom Hocker hauen”, flüstert er und Yeonjun klammert sich fester an seiner Schulter.

“Dir auch viel Glück… und ich liebe dich auch.”

Lächelnd tätschelt Beomgyu ihn an der Wange und läuft dann eilig zu seiner Tanzgruppe.

“Yeonjun Hyung, ich gehe runter zu meinem Platz, damit ich Beomgyu besser sehen kann”, meint Taehyun. “Schaffst du es alleine?”

Yeonjun nickt. Er möchte, dass die Jungs seinen besten Freund zuschauen können. Zwar gibt es hinter der Bühne einen Monitor, wo man die Auftritte mitverfolgen kann, doch das ist halb so spannend.

“Ihr könnt alle gehen.”

“Nein”, kommt es sofort von Soobin. “Ich bleibe hier.”

“Soobin, du kannst auch ruhig gehen. Ich bin sowieso gleich dran.”

“Ich bleibe hier bei dir.” Soobin sagt es ausschlaggebend, als duldet er keine Widerworte von Yeonjun. Stattdessen wendet er sich zu Kai und Taehyun. “Geht schnell, bevor Beomgyus Auftritt anfängt.”

Etwas zögernd haken sie weiter nach, ob es wirklich in Ordnung ist. Letztendlich gehen sie, nachdem sie Yeonjun Glück wünschen und Kai ihn nochmal umarmt. Genau rechtzeitig verschwinden sie, denn Beomgyus Gruppe betritt die Bühne und über dem Monitor kann Yeonjun sie beobachten. Bald muss er raus.

Wieder steigt Panik in ihm auf, aber wie zuvor ist Soobin bei ihm.

“Du wirst unglaublich sein, Yeonjun.” Soobin blickt ihn so sicher an, als sei es unmöglich, dass Yeonjun nicht großartig sein wird. So ausdrucksvoll hat er Soobin noch nie gesehen. “Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen, bis du rausgehst. Ich werde hier ganze Zeit auf dich warten und dich vom Monitor aus anfeuern. Wenn du fertig bist, werde ich hier sein. Ich werde bei dir sein.”

Yeonjun möchte weinen. Einfach, weil der Druck, die Panik und der Stress so ungeheuer groß sind. Aber hauptsächlich wegen Soobin.

Soobin, der Junge, der angefangen hat zu weinen, als er zum ersten Mal Yeonjun erblickte. Soobin, der zu schüchtern und unbeholfen bei neuen Menschen ist. Soobin, der immer verständnisvoll und hilfsbereit ist. Soobin, mit dem niedlichsten Lächeln. Soobin, mit den warmen Umarmungen. Soobin, der für ihn da ist.

Soobin, Soobin, Soobin.

“Yeonjun-ssi?” Eine Mitarbeiterin kommt zu ihm. “Sie sind gleich an der Reihe. Folgen Sie mir.”

“Ich komme, nur ein paar Sekunden bitte.”

Sie nickt und läuft zu ein paar anderen. Yeonjun dreht sich zu Soobin um und umschlingt ihn so fest, wie er nur kann, bevor er ihn loslässt.

“Danke. Für alles.”

Schnell rennt Yeonjun zur Mitarbeiterin, ohne hören zu wollen, was Soobin geantwortet hätte. Wenn Soobin lediglich ein Wort gesagt hätte, würde er vor lauter Emotionen in Tränen ausbrechen.

Yeonjun fühlt sich durch seine Worte aufgeheitert. Zwar ist das Lampenfieber immer noch da, doch etwas Gelassenheit und Selbstvertrauen blüht in ihm auf. So lange hat er für diesen Moment geschuftet, er wird es schon gut machen.

Nachdem das Mikro an ihm befestigt wird, steht er startklar bereit. Beomgyus Gruppe tanzt ihre letzten Schritte und kriegt einen gewaltigen Applaus. Ein paar Minuten bleiben sie noch mit dem Moderator auf der Bühne, der ein paar Lobe ausgibt, bis sie hinter den Vorhängen verschwinden. Leider sieht Beomgyu ihn nicht, damit Yeonjun ihn zum erfolgreichen Auftritt gratulieren kann.

Er kann es später nachholen. Denn jetzt ist Yeonjun an der Reihe.

Der Moderator lächelt das Publikum breit an. “Bald können sie in der Pause an unserem Buffet naschen, aber zuvor haben wir noch einen Soloauftritt. Hier ist die Besonderheit, dass dieser junge Mann alles selbst konzipiert hat. Ein selbst geschriebenes Lied und sogar eine eigene Choreografie. Als sei das nicht schon beeindruckend, wird er live singen! Begrüßen Sie Choi Yeonjun mit _Song Cry_!”

Das ist sein Signal.

Ein höflicher Applaus fällt, als er die Bühne betritt. Zwar blickt er kurz zum Publikum, allerdings erkennt er durch die hellen Scheinwerfer nichts. Wahrscheinlich ist das so besser. Der Moderator sagt ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu ihm und geht dann von der Bühne weg. In ein paar Sekunden wird die Musik abgespielt. Er nimmt seine Startpose ein.

Es ist so weit. Yeonjun holt tief Luft.

Alles wird gut laufen.

Seine Musik ertönt im ganzen Saal.

Es ist Yeonjuns Moment und er wird allen zeigen, was er drauf hat. Er fängt an zu tanzen und beinahe unbewusst öffnet er seinen Mund, um zu singen. Seine Stimme klingt fest und melodisch und auch sind seine Bewegungen präzise und schwunghaft.

Yeonjun erzählt mit seiner Musik eine Geschichte. Mit seinem Gesang überbringt er die Emotionen. Der Tanz lässt ihn frei und selbstsicher fühlen. Im Moment ist es egal, wer und wie viele ihn zuschauen, die ganze Welt soll ihn doch zusehen. Jeder soll wissen, wie unglaublich gut er sich fühlt. Aber viel wichtiger, jeder soll mit ihm mitfühlen. Man soll mit ihm emotional werden, so wie sein Lied es beschreibt. Keine Hemmungen haben, sondern alles freilassen.

Die Musik verstummt und Yeonjun kniet sich hin und streckt seine Arme aus, was seine Schlusspose ist. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, wie seine Augen wässrig geworden sind, so nah ist er an den Tränen. Für ein paar Sekunden ist alles still, bis ein dröhnender Beifall erklingt.

Oh.

Er hat es geschafft. Er hat es hinter sich gebracht.

Strahlend richtet er sich auf und eine einzelne Träne rollt seine Wange herunter. Diese wischt er nicht weg, zu sehr ist er erstarrt. Der Moderator kommt wieder auf die Bühne und gibt ihm Komplimente, aber Yeonjun bekommt nichts mit, sein Kopf ist zu benebelt.

Wie ein Idiot grinst er vor sich hin. Monatelang hat er sich für diese ein paar Minuten vorbereitet. Der Auftritt war ein Erfolg, Yeonjun ist so stolz auf sich.

Er will unbedingt Soobin sehen.

Yeonjun bekommt das Signal, dass er die Bühne verlassen soll. Zuerst läuft er ruhig runter, jedoch rennt er sofort los, als er hinter den Vorhängen ist. Ein paar Leute gratulieren ihm und flüchtig bedankt sich Yeonjun. Allerdings hat er nur einen einzigen Gedanken und der ist Soobin zu sehen.

Er erblickt Soobin, der ebenso auf ihn zukommt.

“Ich habe es geschafft!”, strahlt Yeonjun und rennt zu Soobin, der hocherfreut aussieht und ihn angrinst. Soobin öffnet seine Arme, sodass Yeonjun in diese rein fliegen kann. Kichernd hält Soobin ihn an der Hüfte und hebt ihn vom Boden hoch, damit er Yeonjun herumwirbeln kann.

“Du bist der Beste, Jun! Du warst so perfekt auf der Bühne. So schön.”

Yeonjun lacht vor lauter Euphorie.

Beide stoppen mit ihrer Drehung und Soobin lässt ihn runter, seine Hände aber immer noch um ihn. Sie blicken sich breit grinsend an.

Soobin, so niedlich und so wunderbar wie immer, leuchtet förmlich vor Glücksgefühle, weil er sich unglaublich für Yeonjun freut.

Yeonjun hält es nicht mehr aus.

Ohne nachzudenken lehnt sich Yeonjun zu ihm und küsst ihn.

Genau auf die Lippen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für den Cliffhänger, ich konnte es nicht lassen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid dafür umso mehr gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel ^^
> 
> Leider habe ich momentan sehr wenig Zeit und werde höchstwahrscheinlich nicht so schnell die nächsten Kapitel posten können. Bitte habt ein wenig Geduld, in ein paar Wochen habe ich Urlaub und werde genug Zeit haben zu schreiben. 
> 
> Bis dahin wünsche ich euch schöne Tage und bleibt gesund!


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, ich bin wieder da! Endlich habe ich Urlaub und genug Zeit zu schreiben. Bitte teilt mir am Ende mit, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch schöne Feiertage und bleibt gesund!

Yeonjun fühlt sich wie im Himmel.

Endlich berührt er die Lippen, von den er geträumt hat. Diese weichen und zarten Lippen. Soobins Lippen.

Sein Mund ist lediglich auf den anderen gedrückt, trotzdem reicht es, um Yeonjuns Herz wie auf einer Achterbahnfahrt fühlen zu lassen. Automatisch schließt er die Augen und legt den Kopf schief, damit er besser an die Lippen ran kommt. Allein das macht Yeonjun unglaublich glücklich.

Es sind die besten fünf Sekunden.

Bis Soobin sich von ihm losreißt.

Verwirrt schlägt Yeonjun die Augen auf. Soobin starrt ihn so entsetzt an, als wären Hörner aus seinem Kopf gewachsen. Dazu hat er einen Abstand zwischen ihnen geschaffen und berührt schockiert seine Lippen.

Erst jetzt realisiert Yeonjun, was er getan hat.

Er hat Soobin geküsst. Ohne Vorwarnung. Ohne nachzudenken. Einfach so. Verdammt, er hat Soobin _geküsst_.

Scheiße. Scheiße, was jetzt?

Furcht und Panik ergreift ihn mal wieder heute, doch diesmal aus einem anderen Grund. Er versucht nach Soobins Hand zu greifen, allerdings weicht dieser zuckend zurück.

Yeonjuns Herz schmerzt, als er das sieht.

“Soobin”, wimmert er. Er weiß nicht, was er genau sagen soll. Wie soll er das erklären? Kann er das überhaupt noch retten?

Hat Yeonjun gerade ihre Freundschaft zerstört?

Nein, das darf nicht sein.

“Yeonjun!”

Sein Tanztrainer Zhang Yixing kommt auf ihn winkend zu. So verpeilt wie immer kriegt er nichts von der angespannten Stimmung mit. Er lächelt sogar Soobin freundlich an, welcher erstarrt herumsteht.

“Draußen sind ein paar Leute, die gerne mit dir reden wollen.” Durch sein Grinsen weiß Yeonjun, worum es sich dabei handelt. Es sind Leute, die sein Auftritt mochten und ihn näher kennenlernen wollen.

Aber Yeonjun kann sich nicht freuen. Er ist nicht bereit, sich mit anderen Menschen zu unterhalten, während er die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Soobin zum Schwanken gebracht hat. Yeonjun will schon sagen, dass er zuerst mit Soobin sprechen muss, aber dieser kommt ihm zuvor.

“Ich gehe… zu den anderen”, murmelt Soobin und blickt von ihm weg. Er verbeugt sich vor Yixing und bevor Yeonjun ihn aufhalten kann, rennt er davon. Er rennt weg von ihm.

Das ist für Yeonjun eine Bestätigung genug.

Soobin will ihn nicht.

Sein Kopf wird blank. Ohne Widerstand lässt er sich von Yixing nach draußen ziehen. Dieser redet ganze Zeit unbekümmert auf ihn ein, aber Yeonjuns Ohren können nicht aufschnappen, was er sagt. Ihn ist es sowieso egal. Alles wirkt im Moment egal.

Selbst als er vor wichtigen Leuten steht, fühlt sich sein Herz leer an. Sei es ein Produzent, Idol Scouts oder Besitzer einer Tanzakademie, die sich vorstellen. Manche reichen ihn sogar eine Karte und meinen, er soll bei Interesse anrufen. Sie würden sich darüber freuen und Yeonjun lächelt ganze Zeit, obwohl es sich falsch anfühlt.

Yixing schiebt ihn zu noch mehr Leuten, die Komplimente geben, ihn Visitenkarten oder eine Telefonnummer zustecken. Am Ende landen sie bei einem anderen Tanztrainer des Studios Park Jimin. Dieser unterhält sich mit einem größeren Mann, der eine Brille trägt und seine Haare nach hinten gegelt hat.

Jimin erblickt ihn.

“Ah, da bist du ja!”, ruft er aus und faltet seine Hände zusammen. “Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Ein sehr guter Freund von mir.”

Der größere Mann lächelt ihn an und reicht ihm die Hand, die Yeonjun annimmt. Irgendwie kommt er Yeonjun bekannt vor.

“Ich bin Kim Namjoon, Geschäftsführer des Big Hit Entertainment.”

Natürlich, Big Hit. Die aufsteigende Firma für Idole, Schauspieler und auch für Choreografen, Vocal Coach und Musikproduzenten. Yeonjun hat viel von ihnen gehört und meistens waren es gute Dinge gewesen. Es ist einer der Firmen, welche Yeonjun gerne mal kennenlernen würde. Den Geschäftsführer zu sehen, hätte Yeonjun eigentlich gefreut.

Wäre nur die Sache mit Soobin nicht.

“Mir hat dein Auftritt sehr gefallen”, sagt Namjoon. “Besonders dein Lied hat mich positiv überrascht. Als Musikproduzent und Songwriter selbst kann ich behaupten, dass es dir gelungen ist. Jimin-ah hat schon von dir geschwärmt, wie talentiert du bist.”

Nun lacht Jimin und Yeonjun lächelt gezwungen, damit niemand seine bedrückte Stimmung entdeckt. Das Namjoon ihn überhaupt bemerkt, ist eine große Ehre und er sollte dankbar sein. Deswegen verbeugt er sich aufrichtig und bedankt sich, was Namjoon zum Lachen bringt. Er bittet ihn, sich aufzurichten und drückt eine Visitenkarte in Yeonjuns Hand.

“Kontaktiere mich, sodass wir uns mal unterhalten können. Du bist zu gut, ich kann dich nicht ignorieren.” Namjoon zwinkert ihm zu und Yeonjun kann es nicht unterlassen, sich noch einmal zu verbeugen.

Als eine Frau zu Namjoon kommt, verabschiedet sich dieser lächelnd und Jimin folgt ihm. Yixing ist auch gegangen, als er bei dem Geschäftsführer stand. Nun ist Yeonjun allein und endlich kann er über alles nachdenken. Allerdings hält diese Ruhe kurz an.

Seine Freunde kommen zu ihm und sofort springt Kai auf ihn.

“Junnie Hyung, du warst so cool!”, kreischt er in seinem Ohr. “Ohhh, wie du ge-”

“Wo ist Soobin?”, unterbricht er ihn, als er den Größeren nicht bei seinen Freunden sieht.

Irritiert schaut Beomgyu ihn an. “Öh, ich dachte, er wäre bei dir.”

Taehyun stellt sofort fest, dass etwas nicht stimmt. “Alles in Ordnung?”

Nein. Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Soobin ist weg. Er ist gar nicht zu ihren Freunden gegangen, sondern ist weg.

Yeonjun braucht frische Luft. Unbedingt.

“Ich gehe kurz raus”, sagt er. “Bitte folgt mir nicht.”

Ohne Erklärung flüchtet Yeonjun nach draußen und lässt die Drei verwundert stehen. Er sucht sich eine ruhige Ecke und holt sein Handy raus, damit er Soobin anrufen kann.

Doch dieser geht nicht ran. Yeonjun probiert es öfters, aber es ändert nichts am Resultat. Er nimmt nicht an.

Soobin will wirklich nicht mit ihm reden.

Yeonjun hat alles ruiniert.

Erst als er nachts im Bett liegt, weint Yeonjun. Es ist so schmerzvoll und er hat sogar Angst, dass er an seinen Tränen erstickt. Kai hält ihn die ganze Nacht in den Armen und tröstet ihn.

Leider verringert das nicht seinen Schmerz.

-

Dass Taehyun genervt von der ganzen Situation ist, wäre eine Untertreibung. Er ist stinkwütend.

“Er will nicht mal mit mir darüber reden!”, regt er sich auf und läuft in Yeonjuns Zimmer auf und ab. Niemand sagt etwas selbst Beomgyu hält die Klappe und knabbert nervös an seiner Schokoladentafel. “Ich dachte, wir wären gute Freunde, trotzdem will er nicht sprechen. Nicht mal mich anschauen will er!”

“Lass es einfach Taehyun”, sagt Yeonjun mutlos und scrollt auf seinem Laptop weiter. Obwohl es von Außen den Anschein hat, als würde er was wichtiges nachschauen, starrt Yeonjun eigentlich seit ein paar Minuten die gleichen Zeilen an.

Doch Taehyun hält nichts von seinen Worten. “Nein, ihr müsst miteinander reden. Es klären. Ihr könnt nicht ganze Zeit schweigen und es so enden lassen.”

“Soobin will aber nicht mit mir reden.”

“Du machst auch nichts dagegen!”

Plötzlich wird es still im Raum, auch Beomgyu hört auf zu essen. Yeonjun glotzt weiter auf dem Bildschirm und dreht sich nicht um. Am liebsten würde er schreien, wie falsch die Aussage ist. Grundsätzlich will er über die momentanen Verhältnisse schreien.

Taehyun bemerkt die unbedachten Worte und senkt seine Stimme. “Tut mir leid, Yeonjun Hyung. Das sollte nicht so rüberkommen. Ich weiß, wie… hart es dich getroffen hat. Ich-”

“Schon gut”, seufzt Yeonjun auf, er selbst hat keine Energie mehr. Seine Augen sind schon genug angeschwollen vom ganzen Weinen. Seit Tagen ist er nur noch deprimiert und will nichts mehr machen. Er wollte nicht mal seine Freunde sehen.

Seit dem Auftritt sind drei Tage vergangen und Soobin ist untergetaucht, er kommt nicht aus seinem Zimmer raus. Am Anfang hat Yeonjun ihn angerufen, ihn Nachrichten hinterlassen, doch Soobin hat nie geantwortet. Einmal war der Ältere vor Soobins Wohnung gewesen, aber sein Mitbewohner Felix meinte, dass Soobin ihn nicht sehen will. Als er das gehört hat, wollte Yeonjun wieder weinen.

Danach hat er aufgehört, mit Soobin Kontakt aufzunehmen und gab auf. Wenn Soobin ganz klar zeigt, dass er nichts mit Yeonjun zu tun haben will, ist es ein deutliches Zeichen.

Der Kuss hat alles zwischen ihnen zerstört. Yeonjun hat ihre ganze Freundschaft zum Scheitern gebracht.

Nach der Seoul Performance Show hat Yeonjun geheult wie lange nicht mehr. Obwohl Huening Kai nicht mal wusste, was mit seinem Bruder los ist, hat er ihn die ganze Nacht umarmt. Erst am nächsten Morgen hat er erfahren, was am vorigen Abend passiert war. Wie er Soobin küsste und dieser geflohen ist. Kai hat rasch Soobin angeschrieben und dieser hat überraschenderweise auch geantwortet. Soobin meint, er braucht Zeit für sich selbst, weswegen es ihm leidtut, dass er mit Huening Kai nichts unternehmen kann. Zu Yeonjun selbst oder dem Kussvorfall hat er nichts erwähnt und als Kai ihn diesbezüglich angesprochen hat, schrieb Soobin nicht mehr zurück.

Am ersten Tag lag Yeonjun fast nur im Bett und wollte nichts machen. In Social Media wurde über sein Auftritt gesprochen und viele haben ihm gratuliert, allerdings hat es ihn nicht interessiert. Wenn es nicht Soobin ist, der ihn anschreibt, dann ist es ihm egal. Huening Kai versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und behauptet, dass Soobin sich bestimmt melden wird. Yeonjun ist sich nicht sicher, ob er dem Glauben schenken soll.

Später kamen Beomgyu und Taehyun vorbei, die sich Sorgen gemacht haben, da Yeonjun und Soobin nicht auf ihre Nachrichten oder Anrufe reagiert haben. Kai hat sie über dem Vorfall aufgeklärt. Die beiden waren schockiert und haben selbst probiert, mit Soobin Kontakt aufzunehmen, ohne Erfolg.

Obwohl Yeonjun es aufgegeben hat, versucht Taehyun es weiter, während Beomgyu anders mit der Sache rangeht. Er will, dass Yeonjun einfach mit seinem Leben weiter macht. Durch Beomgyu wird Yeonjun gezwungen, sich endlich mal ein paar Firmen, die interessiert an ihm sind, anzuschauen. Eigentlich hat Yeonjun keine Motivation, doch er weiß, dass es wichtig ist. Schließlich kann er nicht den ganzen Tag herum schmollen und nichts tun. Er hat hart für den Auftritt gearbeitet, sodass ein paar Leute auf ihn aufmerksam werden und jetzt hat er das erreicht. Er kann nicht einfach die Chance wegschmeißen.

Deswegen hat er sich über ein paar Entertainment informiert, darunter sein momentaner Favorit Big Hit. Die Karriere als Musikproduzent spricht ihn besonders an, vor allem weil diese dort sehr wertgeschätzt und gefördert wird. Das und andere Vorteile führen dazu, dass Yeonjun sie anschreibt. Am selben Tag kam die Antwort von Namjoon, der gerne einen Termin vereinbaren will, damit sie ungestört reden können. Sie haben sich für nächste Woche entschieden.

Yeonjun hat seine Haare lange nicht mehr nachgefärbt, weswegen seine Naturhaarfarbe schwarz an den Haarwurzeln zum Vorschein kommt und das blau jetzt eher grünlich wirkt. Beomgyu möchte, dass er zum Friseur geht, aber Yeonjun ist zu faul dafür. Zwar ist sein Markenzeichen die blauen Haare, die er wirklich an sich mag, doch zurzeit scheint alles sinnlos zu sein. Seinetwegen können seine Haare scheiße aussehen.

Heute hatte Taehyun sich dazu entschieden, Soobin einen Besuch abzustatten. Mal wieder öffnete Felix die Tür, doch anders als Yeonjun quetschte Taehyun sich an ihm durch und betrat die Wohnung. Er sah, wie Soobin flüchtig seine Zimmertür schloss, damit Taehyun nicht reinkann. Selbst nach mehrmaligen Aufforderungen, dass Soobin endlich rauskommen und kein Feigling sein sollte, machte er die Tür nicht auf. Irgendwann hatte Taehyun genug gehabt und er trat auf die Tür ein, sodass Felix schon befürchtete, er müsste den Sicherheitsdienst rufen. Erst dann rief Soobin laut, dass er nicht bereit ist zu reden.

Dennoch wollte Taehyun, dass er sich mit Yeonjun ausspricht, allerdings blieb Soobin stur und gab nicht nach. Das machte den Jüngeren so wütend, sodass er Soobin die Schuld gab, wieso Yeonjun jetzt leidet, nur weil er nicht reden will. Als auf der anderen Seite kein Mucks kam, ist Taehyun ärgerlich weggegangen.

Nun ist er in Yeonjuns Zimmer und regt sich darüber auf, was für ein Idiot doch Soobin sei und das es so ungewohnt ist, wie stur und kindisch er sich verhält. Zwar möchte Yeonjun nichts über Soobin hören, doch es berührt ihn, wie Taehyun sich so für ihn einsetzt. Wie die drei auf ihre Art und Weise versuchen, ihn zu helfen, macht Yeonjun emotional und dankbar für diese wunderbaren Menschen. Trotzdem geht sein Kummer wegen Soobin nicht weg.

Letztendlich gibt er seine Recherche auf und schließt sein Laptop. Er verschränkt die Arme und legt diese auf den Tisch, sodass er oben darauf seinen Kopf absetzen kann. Yeonjun ist emotional erschöpft und auch wenn seine Freunde es gut meinen, braucht er eine Pause von den ganzen Gesprächen über Soobin. Es verletzt ihn lediglich, weil er daran erinnert wird, was für ein Fehler er gemacht hat.

Huening Kai bemerkt wohl seine schlechter werdende Stimmung, denn ruckartig wechselt er das Thema.

“Soll ich zuerst meine Hosen einpacken oder die Geschenke?”, fragt er nach, als wäre es der schwierigste Konflikt auf der Welt.

Zurzeit packt Kai seinen Koffer, weil er morgen nach Hause fährt. In wenigen Tagen beginnen nämlich wieder die Schulen und Universitäten. Zwar vermisst Huening Kai seine Heimat und Eltern, doch hier hatte er unglaublichen Spaß gehabt mit den vieren, auch wenn es in den letzten Tagen nicht der Fall war. In der Schule wird er sich anstrengen und viel lernen, sodass er hier auf dieser Uni angenommen wird und sie alle wieder vereint sind.

Zwar klingt das sehr kitschig, aber insgeheim freut sich Yeonjun. Die Zeit mit Kai war großartig gewesen und er wird den Jüngeren vermissen, wenn er wieder weg ist. Sie haben sich geeinigt, öfters zu telefonieren und wenn Yeonjun kann, soll er in den nächsten Ferien nach Hause kommen.

“Ist die Reihenfolge nicht egal?”, meint Beomgyu auf Kais Frage.

“Ähh, nein. Es gibt eine Technik, wie man am besten einpacken sollte.”

“Sowas gibt es? Ich packe immer so, wie es gerade am besten ist.” Beomgyu scheint aufrichtig verwirrt von diesem Schema zu sein.

Auch Taehyun mischt sich im Gespräch ein. “Es ist egal, wie man einpackt.”

Der Jüngste will schon ein schwaches Gegenargument vorbringen, hätte sein Handysummen ihn nicht davon abgehalten. Wie typisch für Teenagers schaut er direkt nach, wer geschrieben hat. Als Kai überrascht nach Luft schnappt, weckt es die Interessen der anderen.

“Es ist Bin Hyung…”, nuschelt er, während er immer noch auf den Bildschirm starrt. Sofort schaut Taehyun über seine Schulter auf das Handy. Als ein paar Sekunden vergehen, wo beide nichts sagen, wird auch Beomgyu unruhig.

“Was hat er geschrieben?”

“Er will sich von Kai verabschieden”, klärt Taehyun auf, doch sein flüchtiger Blick zu Yeonjun verrät, dass noch etwas dahinter steckt.

Schließlich wird Yeonjun ungeduldig. “Was?”

Bevor Taehyun was sagen kann, vibriert sein eigenes Handy. Das Display zeigt, dass es eine Nachricht von Soobin ist. Ruckartig schnappt er das Gerät und tippt sein Passwort ein. Gebannt liest er die Nachricht.

**Von: Soobinie**

_Können wir morgen reden?_

-

“Wieso ist es so arschkalt?”, flucht Beomgyu, durch die Kälte sieht man seinen Atem. Dabei hat er seine Hände in Taehyuns Jackentasche reingemacht, wo schon Taehyuns Hände drin sind. Als wäre es nicht genug, umarmt Huening Kai die zwei Jungs, sodass sie sich gemeinsam aufwärmen können.

Dagegen steht Yeonjun nebenan alleine, ihm ist nicht nach Körperkontakt zumute. Er weiß nicht genau, was er fühlen soll. Kai fährt in weniger als in einer Stunde weg und sie werden sich lange nicht mehr sehen. Zudem kommt Soobin gleich, der sich von Kai verabschieden will.

Und mit ihm endlich reden will.

Am Anfang wollte Yeonjun ihn ignorieren. Schließlich ist er verletzt und ein wenig wütend, weil Soobin gar nichts mit ihm klären wollte und abgehauen ist. Ihn nur sehen, damit er eine persönliche Abfuhr bekommt, will er auch nicht mehr. Doch letztendlich ist er daran Schuld, er hat Soobin geküsst. Deswegen sollte er sich seinen Fehler eingestehen. Außerdem kann Yeonjun nicht nachtragend oder wütend bleiben. Bei Soobin klappt es nicht.

Yeonjun ist erwachsen und weiß, dass man Sachen aussprechen und sie nicht verdrängen sollte. Wenn Soobin ihn also heute mitteilen will, dass er nichts für ihn empfindet und er nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will, muss Yeonjun es akzeptieren. Soobin zwingen kann er nämlich nicht. Er muss dann loslassen.

Auch wenn es verdammt wehtun würde im Herzen.

Die vier Jungs stehen am Bahnhof, wo Kais Zug um zwölf Uhr abfahren wird. Soobin wollte um elf Uhr kommen, aber nach zehn Minuten ist immer noch nichts von ihm zu sehen.

Er hat es sich doch nicht anders überlegt, oder? Auch wenn er jetzt kneifen würde, weil er Yeonjun nicht gegenübertreten will, muss er für Huening Kai kommen, um Tschüss zu sagen.

“Wollen wir reingehen?”, schlägt Beomgyu vor. “Wir können etwas Warmes zum Trinken holen.”

“Ich habe Bin Hyung geschrieben, dass wir vor dem Bahnhof sind”, gibt Kai von sich. “Lasst uns ein bisschen warten, bis wir reingehen.”

Beomgyu und Huening Kai haben sich darauf geeinigt, sich nicht beim Konflikt zwischen Soobin und Yeonjun einzumischen. Es ist nicht deren Sache und ungern würden sie Partei einnehmen, da sie alle befreundet sind. Taehyun ist zwar immer noch ein wenig wütend auf Soobin, aber er hat auch eingewilligt, nichts zu sagen.

Yeonjun findet es ein bisschen lustig, dass genau Taehyun, der immer rational handelt, hier zu emotional ist. Im Gegenteil benehmen sich Beomgyu und Kai reif, anders als ihre kindische Art.

Da Yeonjun ganze Zeit angespannt auf das Handy schaut und die anderen sich über die Kälte beschweren, merkt er nicht, wie eine gewisse Person auftaucht. Erst Beomgyu macht ihn darauf aufmerksam.

“Er ist hier.”

Prompt schaut Yeonjun hoch.

Vor ihnen steht Soobin. Passend zum Wetter hat er sich einen langen Mantel angezogen. Der dicke Schal verdeckt die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts, dennoch sieht man, wie blass er ist. Große Augenringe sind zu erkennen und die schwarzen Haare sehen ungekämmt aus.

Yeonjun spürt, wie sein Herz schneller angefangen hat zu pochen.

Demonstrativ schaut Soobin niemanden an und schweigt. Eine peinliche Stille breitet sich aus.

Schließlich löst sich Huening Kai von den zwei Jungs und läuft mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu Soobin. “Bin Hyung, ich habe dich sooo vermisst!”

Soobin wirkt erstaunt von Kais Umarmung und erwidert zögerlich die Begrüßung. Dennoch bildet sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht und Yeonjun muss wegschauen. Irgendwie kann er es nicht ertragen, Soobin anzublicken.

Kai redet ganz normal mit Soobin als hätte in den letzten Tagen keine Funkstille geherrscht. Ebenso geht Beomgyu auf ihn zu und fragt, wie es ihm so geht.

Nur Taehyun, der immer noch ein klein wenig sauer auf Soobin ist, und Yeonjun sagen nichts.

Nun betrachtet Huening Kai schmollend Soobin an, weil er bald im Zug einsteigen muss und sie sich eine Zeit lang nicht mehr sehen werden.“Wir müssen jeden Tag schreiben, okay? Jeden Tag!”

Soobin nickt, während der Jüngste weiter darauf eingeht, dass sie auf keinen Fall den Kontakt zueinander verlieren dürfen. Irgendwann wendet sich Soobin zu Taehyun.

“Können wir später auch noch reden.” Dabei blickt er ihn mit großen Augen an. “Bitte.”

Zuerst scheint es, als würde Taehyun schnippisch reagieren, doch letztendlich seufzt er. “Okay. Aber wir können später reden, zuerst solltest du mit Yeonjun Hyung sprechen.”

Soobin stimmt zu, dennoch schaut er immer noch nicht zu Yeonjun rüber.

Leider kommt der Zeitpunkt, wo sie sich auf den Weg zum Gleis machen, da der Zug bald ankommt. Alle haben Huening Kai in dieser kurzen Zeit sehr ins Herz geschlossen, weswegen sie traurig sind, dass er nun gehen muss. Yeonjun möchte auch nicht, dass sein Bruder geht. Jetzt ist er zu sehr daran gewöhnt, eine andere Person bei ihm zu haben. In den letzten Jahren hat er Kais Präsens vermisst, deswegen schmerzt es ihn ein wenig wieder von seinem Bruder getrennt zu sein. Kais Munterkeit und Lautheit lassen ihn immer besser fühlen.

Als der Zug anfährt, ist es Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. Huening Kai umarmt jeden und besonders bei Yeonjun klammert er sich fest. Sie lassen auch nicht so schnell los, sodass Kai kichern muss.

“Das fühlt sich wie die Zeit an, wo du für die Uni umziehen musstest.”

Yeonjun fängt an zu lächeln. “Du konntest nicht aufhören zu weinen.”

“Diesmal werde ich nicht weinen. Später werde ich auch hier studieren.”

Yeonjun wuschelt Kais Haare. “Lern erst mal.”

Huening Kai behauptet, er wird der Beste in der Schule sein und alle fertigmachen, was Yeonjun zum Lachen bringt. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen lacht er. Kai stellt das fest und lächelt sanft.

Er rückt ihm etwas näher und spricht leise, damit die anderen nichts hören. “Erzähl mir dann, wie es mit Bin Hyung gelaufen ist. Ruf mich an.”

Kaum merklich nickt Yeonjun und drückt Kai nochmal zu sich, bevor er loslässt.

Grinsend steigt Huening Kai im Zug ein und blick nochmal die Jungs an. “Ich liebe

euch. Bis dann!” Wenige Sekunden später schließen die Türen und der Zug fährt weg.

Nun ist Kai endgültig weg, was eine gewisse Leere in Yeonjun zurücklässt. Doch er weiß, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen werden und er nicht traurig sein muss. Vor allem hat er jetzt eine andere Priorität, um die er sich kümmern muss.

Yeonjun muss mit Soobin reden.

“Eh, Taehyun und ich gehen zu McDonalds”, kommt es von Beomgyu, der zwischen den Ältesten hin und her blickt. “Wir warten dort auf euch.”

Rasch gehen die beiden weg und lassen die zwei alleine zurück. Soobin schaut zum Boden und Yeonjun weiß nicht, was er genau sagen soll. Zuerst brauchen sie einen ruhigeren Ort, hier neben dem Gleis können sie sich nicht aussprechen.

“Lass uns woanders hingehen.”

Seine ersten Worte zu ihm nach dem Vorfall. Als Yeonjun läuft, stellt er fest, wie Soobin ein paar Schritte hinter ihm ist. Das stört Yeonjun. Früher sind sie immer nebeneinander gelaufen, fast ohne Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Und jetzt will Soobin ihn nicht mal anschauen.

Yeonjun hat wirklich alles zerstört.

Letztendlich gehen sie zu dem kleinen Park, der neben dem Bahnhof ist. Es sind nicht viele Leute hier und Yeonjun stoppt bei einer Sitzbank.

Er deutet darauf. “Du kannst dich hinsetzen.”

Doch Soobin schüttelt den Kopf und vergräbt sein Gesicht weiter im Schal. Durch die Kälte sind seine Wangen gerötet. In einer anderen Situation hätte Yeonjun den Anblick niedlich gefunden.

Von den beiden kommt nichts weiter als Stille. Eigentlich wollte Yeonjun sehr viel sagen und hat sich die ganze Nacht darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie er das Gespräch am besten anfängt. Soll er sich entschuldigen? Anfangen dramatisch zu schreien? Weinen?

Er weiß es nicht.

Plötzlich hebt Soobin den Kopf hoch und blickt ihn direkt an.

“Wieso hast du mich geküsst?”

Yeonjun ist überrumpelt von der Direktheit. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell zur Sache kommen würden und die Initiative noch von Soobin kommt. Derjenige, der weggerannt ist und sich tagelang versteckt hat.

Yeonjun zieht humorlos sein Mundwinkel hoch. “Was denkst du denn? Wieso küsst man denn eine andere Person, hmm?”

Nun weiten sich Soobins Augen. Als nichts von ihm kommt, lässt das Yeonjun beinahe kichern.

“Fällt dir nichts ein? Weißt du nicht, wieso man küsst?”

Eigentlich wollte er nicht bitter und fies sein, wirklich nicht. Im Gegenteil, er wollte sich für seine unbedachte Tat entschuldigen. Es ist nicht seine Art, so zu sein, aber verdammt, er ist auch nur ein Mensch, welcher frustriert und verletzt ist.

“I-ich…”, fängt Soobin zögerlich an, doch stoppt und faltet nervös seine Hände zusammen.

Langsam reißt Yeonjuns Geduldsfaden, er will es hinter sich bringen.

“Ich mag dich, Soobin. Nicht auf eine freundschaftliche Art.”

So, jetzt ist es raus. Endlich ist die Wahrheit raus.

Natürlich hat Soobin sowas vermutet, deswegen sieht er nicht allzu entsetzt oder geschockt aus. Vielmehr zieht er seine Lippen zu einer Linie zusammen und lässt seine Augen mal wieder zum Boden fallen.

In Yeonjuns Traum würde Soobin ihn jetzt um den Hals fallen und sagen, wie er ihn auch mag. Dann würden sie sich umarmen, küssen und glücklich sein. Leider ist das hier die Realität, die nicht nach Yeonjuns Vorstellungen abläuft.

“Seit wann… magst du mich?”, möchte Soobin wissen.

“Seit ein paar Monaten. Ich fand dich schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung interessant.” Yeonjun erzählt alles, weil er nichts mehr verheimlichen will. Soobin verloren hat er sowieso schon.

Der Jüngere verstummt und Yeonjun seufzt aus.

“Es tut mir leid”, sagt der Älteste schließlich, ein Kloß im Hals. “Für den plötzlichen Kuss, es war unangebracht. Auch für das Geheimhalten von meinen Gefühlen. Das ich dir näher gekommen bin und jetzt unsere Freundschaft zerstöre. Dass ich dich mag. Es ist alles meine Schuld…” Am Ende wird seine Stimme leiser und seine Kehle schnürt sich noch mehr zu.

Soobin wirkt niedergeschlagen, als haben Yeonjuns Worte ihn getroffen. “Hyung, du kannst nichts für deine Gefühle… es ist okay.”

Überrascht glotzt er Soobin an. Was soll das heißen? Hasst Soobin ihn etwa nicht?

“Aber… ich habe unsere Freundschaft ruiniert”, murmelt er unsicher.

Soobin schüttelt heftig den Kopf, seine Haare bewegen sich mit. “Nein, nein. Du hast nichts ruiniert.”

“Wieso bist du dann abgehauen? Ich habe so oft versucht, dich zu kontaktieren. Du hast mich ignoriert! Du hast mich nicht mal verbal abgewiesen, sondern bist einfach verschwunden. Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe?” Yeonjuns verletzte Stimme ist nicht zu überhören und er fühlt schon, wie seine Augen wässrig werden.

Auch Soobin sieht völlig betrübt aus, seine Augen groß und glasig. “Es tut mir leid, so sehr… Yeonjun Hyung, ich…”

Allerdings lässt Yeonjun ihn gar nicht zu Ende reden. “Du verstehst, dass ich eigentlich mehr von dir will, oder? Aber… ich will nicht deswegen die Freundschaft gefährden. Ich will nicht, dass wir getrennte Wege gehen. Ich will weiterhin mit dir reden und dich sehen. Bitte… verschwinde nicht wieder.”

Seine Verzweiflung kommt hervor, was Yeonjun jämmerlich fühlen lässt. Früher hätte er einfach den Kontakt mit der Person abgebrochen, wenn es zu kompliziert wurde. Hingegen will er das jetzt nicht, er kann es nicht tun. Die paar Tage ohne Soobin waren schon schlimm genug. Selbst wenn Soobin nichts von ihm Romantisches will, möchte Yeonjun dennoch als ein Freund in seiner Nähe sein. Wenigstens das.

Soobin nähert sich ihm. “Hyung, ich möchte was sagen. Bitte unterbrich mich nicht.”

Ein wenig verwundert nickt Yeonjun. Das hat er nicht nach seinem ganzen Geständnis erwartet.

Es scheint so, als müsste Soobin mit sich innerlich ringen, um seinen Mut zu fassen. “Ich… ich hatte nie eine Beziehung gehabt. Ich war nie großartig verliebt gewesen. Ich habe nie jemanden geküsst… außer dich.”

Oh Gott, hat Yeonjun seinen ersten Kuss genommen? Einerseits spürt er, wie sein Herz ein klein wenig flattert, andererseits fühlt er sich schuldig. Er hat urplötzlich und ohne sein Einverständnis Soobin geküsst. Für viele ist der erste Kuss ein schöner und besonderer Moment, an dem man sich gerne erinnert. Stattdessen hat Soobin es von einer seiner Freunde flüchtig bekommen, für den er nicht mal Gefühle hat.

Trotz Yeonjuns Reaktion macht Soobin weiter, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich unwohl ist über sein nicht existierendes Liebesleben zu erzählen. “Ich weiß also nicht, wie eine Beziehung funktioniert. Ich bin so unerfahren, ich weiß gar nichts. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen kommen würde, dann-”

“Warte, du würdest mit mir ausgehen?”, unterbricht Yeonjun ihn perplex. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem hat er einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in sich.

“Lass mich bitte ausreden”, beschwert sich Soobin beschämt. Yeonjuns Worte haben ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. “Ich… zuerst Entschuldige, dass ich dich ignoriert habe. Es tut mir wirklich so leid, Yeonjun Hyung. Nach dem Kuss war ich vollkommen verwirrt und überfordert. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Das beste, was mir einfiel, war alleine zu sein, damit ich nachzudenken konnte. Ich dachte, du würdest mich nur als Freund sehen. Überhaupt nicht habe ich geahnt, dass du… mich magst.”

Als er den letzten Satz ausspricht, steigt noch mehr Röte in seinem Gesicht, wahrscheinlich nicht nur von der Kälte. Dennoch blickt er Yeonjun zutiefst entschuldigend an.

“Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Erst als Taehyun zu mir gekommen ist und gesagt hat, wie es dir geht, war mir bewusst, dass ich falsch reagiert habe. Ich habe mich echt übel benommen.”

Eigentlich stimmt Yeonjun zu, schließlich hat er es gehasst, dass er so ignoriert wurde. Allerdings möchte er ihn augenblicklich verzeihen, als er Soobin so bekümmert und reuig sieht. Yeonjun ist viel zu schwach für den Jungen.

“Ich habe in der Zeit viel nachgedacht.”, fährt Soobin fort. “Wie es mit uns weitergehen soll, wie unsere Dynamik sich ändern würde und wie ich mich gegenüber dir benehmen soll. Ich… kam zum Entschluss, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will. Ich möchte nicht von dir getrennt sein Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun weiß nicht genau, ob er sich freuen soll. Soobin empfindet genug für ihn, sodass er immer noch etwas mit Yeonjun zu tun haben will. Doch das ist wohl reine Freundschaft, und obwohl das Yeonjun auch vorgeschlagen hat, verletzt es trotzdem ein Teil seines Herzens. Die Tatsache, dass Soobin keine Gefühle für ihn hat, tut einfach weh.

Allerdings ist Soobin nicht fertig.

“Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich für dich fühle. Vielleicht ist es mehr… als Freundschaft.”

“Was?” Yeonjuns Mund fällt runter und bevor sich Soobin wieder beklagen kann, dass er nicht dazwischen reden soll, spricht der Ältere hastig. “Du fühlst mehr? Warte, heißt das, du magst mich auch? Romantisch?”

Äußerst aufgelöst kommt Yeonjun den anderen zu nah, sodass Soobin seinen Kopf nach hinten strecken muss. Nun ist der Jüngere sogar an den Ohrenspitzen rot und seine Stimme zittert.

“V-Vielleicht? Also ich schätze dich sehr wert und ich mag dich gern. Ich denke also vielleicht, dass es mehr werden kann. Vielleicht entwickle ich Gefühle für dich?”

Voller Unsicherheit kaut Soobin an seiner Unterlippe, während Yeonjun es gar nicht unterlassen kann, den Jungen voller Verblüffung anzustarren.

“Soobin, magst du überhaupt Typen?”

“Ehh, ich weiß es nicht? Aber für dich…”

“Wieso denkst du, dass du dich in mich verlieben könntest?”

“Weil du eine tolle Person bist?” Am Ende geht seine Stimme höher, sodass es wie eine Frage klingt.

Yeonjun fühlt sich erhitzt. “Du kannst nicht einfach entscheiden, in welcher Person du dich verliebst.”

“Aber ich denke, es könnte passieren. Ich mag dich nämlich mit jedem Tag mehr.”

Der letzte Satz lässt Yeonjuns Knie weich werden. “...denkst du wirklich, du könntest dich in mich verlieben?”

Soobin schweigt für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er ihn mit einer bestimmten Intensität anschaut und nickt. “Du bist großartig. So zielstrebig, fürsorglich und du gibst immer dein Bestes. Auch wenn es nicht jeder sieht, bist du einer der nettesten Personen, die ich je getroffen habe. Selbst bei unserem ersten Treffen hast du mir geholfen, obwohl du mich nicht kanntest. Du bist wunderbar und ich mag vieles an dir. Ich… wenn es so weitergehen wird mit uns, dann werde ich bestimmt… Gefühle für dich haben.”

Yeonjun atmet zittrig, voller Aufregung. “Kann ich dich umarmen?”

Soobin hebt seine Arme hoch und lächelt schüchtern. “Aber nicht küssen.”

Mit voller Wucht schmeißt sich Yeonjun in den Armen des Größeren, sodass dieser fast zurückstolpert. Das kümmert Yeonjun nicht und er hält den Jungen fest, weil er immer noch Angst hat, dass Soobin verschwinden könnte. Auch Soobin legt die Arme an seiner Hüfte und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Yeonjuns Haare. Allerdings weicht er schnell zurück und zieht seine Nase hoch.

“Hyung, deine Haare stinken! Hast du die nicht gewaschen?”

“Ich hatte Herzenskummer deinetwegen, lass mich.”

Bei diesem Satz werden Soobins Augen wieder traurig und er zieht seine Unterlippe vor. Diesen Anblick will Yeonjun nicht sehen und sofort bereut er seine Worte. Gehemmt hebt er seine Hand und legt diese auf Soobins Wange.

“Sind wir wieder okay?”, fragt Yeonjun sanft und nimmt ein paar schwarze Strähnen in seinen Fingerspitzen.

Soobin schmiegt sich an der Hand. “Mehr als okay.”

Yeonjun lächelt breit. Sein Herz heilt wieder und trotz der Kälte kann er lediglich die Wärme wahrnehmen, die von Soobin kommt. Wahrscheinlich müssen die beiden klären, wie es mit ihnen weiterlaufen wird. Doch fürs Erste ist er glücklich.

So glücklich, sodass er sich traut, einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

“Lass uns auf ein Date gehen.”


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohes neues Jahr euch allen! Ich hoffe, dass dieses Jahr für uns alle besser laufen wird und wir gesund bleiben. 
> 
> Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

Als Yeonjun das Gebäude verlässt, holt er hastig sein Handy aus der Jackentasche, um jemand Bestimmtes anzurufen. Lediglich ein paar Sekunden vergehen, bis einer rangeht.

“Und? Wie war's?”, fragt Soobin aufgeregt auf der anderen Leitung. 

“Ich habe ein Praktikum!” Weil Yeonjun es zu laut gesagt hat, gucken ein paar Leute in der Nähe komisch zu ihm rüber, aber das ist ihm total egal. Vielmehr konzentriert er sich auf das erfreute Quieken von Soobin. 

“Wow! Du hast ein Praktikum bei Big Hit! Wie cool ist das denn?” 

Yeonjun läuft los zur Busstation und versucht sein stolzes Grinsen in Grenzen zu halten. Er selbst kann es nicht fassen, dass er gerade ein Praktikum bekommen hat. 

Der Geschäftsführer Namjoon hat ihn zu seinem Büro gerufen, um sich ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten. Wie Yeonjuns Studium läuft, was er sonst in seiner Freizeit macht und was er in der Zukunft erreichen will. Obwohl Yeonjun am Anfang ein wenig gehemmt war über sich zu erzählen, hat es sich mit der Zeit gelegt. In Namjoons Präsenz fühlte er sich wohl, der Geschäftsführer ist eben eine nette und charmante Person. Sein junges Alter hat ebenso dazu beigetragen, dass er sich mit Yeonjun gut verstanden hat. 

Zwar vermutete Yeonjun schon, dass er irgendwas angeboten bekommen wird, ansonsten wäre er nicht hier. Dennoch war er überrascht, als Namjoon ein Praktikum vorschlagen hat. Der Geschäftsführer ist angetan von Yeonjuns Talent und würde ihn gerne die Chance geben, sich weiter zu entfalten. Bei Big Hit kann er verschiedene Bereiche kennenlernen und vieles dazulernen. Yeonjun muss noch einen Lebenslauf schicken, doch die Stelle ist so gut wie sicher. In ein paar Monaten muss er sowieso ein Pflichtpraktikum machen, da passt das Angebot ganz gelegen. Bezahlt wird er auch. 

Wenn das nicht perfekt ist. 

Ganze Zeit über erkundigt sich Soobin, mit wem er denn arbeiten wird, ob er bei Song Produktionen beteiligt sein wird und ob er bekannte Berühmtheiten treffen wird. Zudem bittet er ihn um den Gefallen, falls er den Schauspieler Kim Seokjin trifft, ihn ein Autogramm zu besorgen. Es ist schon goldig, wie er sich für Yeonjun freut. 

Angekommen an der Station, lehnt sich Yeonjun gegen eine Straßenlaterne und wartet darauf, dass der Bus bald kommt. Es ist ziemlich kalt und leider hat er seine Handschuhe vergessen. Zwar friert seine Hand, mit der er telefoniert, aber auf keinen Fall will er auflegen.

“Wo bist du gerade?”, fragt er den Jüngeren, damit sie sich weiter unterhalten können. 

“In meinem Zimmer, aber ich muss gleich los. Storytelling Kurs fängt in zwanzig Minuten an.” 

Ah, schade. Sie können doch nicht weiter reden. Zwar ist Yeonjun ein wenig enttäuscht, allerdings lächelt er, als ihm einfällt, was morgen ist.

“Vergiss nicht unser Date morgen.” 

Kurz verstummt Soobin, bis er antwortet. “Werde ich nicht. Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wohin wir gehen werden.” 

“Das bleibt ein Geheimnis.” 

“Hyung!” Yeonjun hört förmlich, wie Soobin schmollt. “Ich muss mich auch mental vorbereiten. Ist es was Aktives? Sind dort viele Menschen? Werden wir essen? Gib mir einen Hinweis.” 

Am liebsten will Yeonjun nachgeben, da Soobin sich gerade so süß benimmt. Doch er bleibt standhaft. “Lass dich überraschen.” 

“Wenn es was mit Sport zu tun hat, werde ich nicht kommen.” 

Yeonjun fängt an zu lachen. “Keine Sorge, Soobin-ah. Ich werde definitiv nicht mit dir ins Fitnessstudio gehen.” 

Auch wenn Yeonjun nichts dagegen hätte Soobin beim Sport machen zuzusehen. Wäre bestimmt eine gute Aussicht. Aber das ist wieder ein anderes Thema. 

Allerdings lässt Soobin nicht locker. “Ein kleiner Tipp? Bitte? Yeonjunie Hyung, bitte?” 

Oje, nicht Yeonjunie. Nach ihrer Versöhnung begann Soobin ihn plötzlich so anzusprechen. Anscheinend hat er es von Huening Kai abgesehen, der fast für jeden einen Spitznamen hat. Als er sah, wie Yeonjuns Wangen wegen dem Namen geglüht haben, wusste er seine Macht zu schätzen. Nun nennt Soobin ihn immer so, wenn er was von Yeonjun will oder seine Zuneigung zeigen will. 

Irgendwie fühlt sich Yeonjun schwach, wenn Soobin ihn Yeonjunie nennt. Der Jüngere weiß es ganz genau, deswegen nutzt er es gerade so schamlos aus. 

Weil Soobin jetzt von seinen Gefühlen weiß, hat sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert. Anfangs waren beide noch zurückhaltend gewesen, doch schnell sind sie wieder in ihr altes Schema gefallen. Aber jetzt erkennt Soobin, wie Yeonjun errötet, wenn er zu nah ist. Wie Yeonjun ihn voller Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung anstarrt, wenn er denkt, dass Soobin es nicht merkt. Wie sanft er ihn anfasst oder ihn behandelt. Manchmal bringt das Soobin zur Verlegenheit, jedoch neckt er manchmal auch Yeonjun deswegen. Weil beide ihre Gefühle bewusst sind und es den anderen ebenso mitgeteilt haben, sind sie sich viel näher gekommen. 

“Okay, ich verrate dir eine Sache”, gibt Yeonjun letztendlich nach. “Du musst dich nicht schick anziehen, bequeme Sachen reichen vollkommen. Das ist sogar besser.” 

“Also werden wir nicht fancy essen gehen?” 

“Ich kann mir das nicht leisten”, schmunzelt Yeonjun und Soobin stimmt kichernd zu. Er muss zugeben, er hat wirklich daran gedacht, da Soobin es liebt zu essen. Leider hat ein Blick in sein Geldbeutel gereicht, um festzustellen, dass er das im teuren Seoul vergessen kann. Außerdem hat er eine bessere Alternative gefunden. 

“Ich muss dann los, Hyung”, sagt Soobin Bescheid und Yeonjun hört, wie er den Reißverschluss der Jacke zumacht. Im selben Moment sieht Yeonjun den Bus in der Ferne. 

“Okay, mein Bus kommt auch.” Ein wenig ungewiss beißt er auf die Lippe. “Wollen wir später nochmal telefonieren?” 

“Natürlich”, kommt es rasch von Soobin. “Und ich freue mich schon auf morgen.” 

-

“Sind wir endlich da?”, fragt Soobin zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal und schwingt ungeduldig seine Beine hin und her. 

Wäre es jemand anderes, würde diese Ungeduld Yeonjun nerven. Doch es ist Soobin und bei Soobin stört es ihn nicht im Geringsten. 

“Wir steigen an der nächsten Haltestelle aus.” 

Soobin schaut aus dem Busfenster und stellt fest, dass sie in der belebten Innenstadt sind. Hier gibt es fast alles, deswegen weiß er immer noch nicht, wohin die beiden gehen werden. 

Der Jüngere guckt immer noch raus und Yeonjun ergattert die Gelegenheit, um ihn anzuschauen. Seinen Rat befolgt hat Soobin eine einfache Jeans an und unter seiner Winterjacke einen weißen Kapuzenpullover. Sogar so schlicht findet Yeonjun ihn gut aussehend, seinetwegen kann Soobin einen Müllsack tragen und er würde ihn weiterhin mit verträumten Augen betrachten. 

Selbst Yeonjun hat nicht mit seinem Outfit übertrieben, aber ein paar Piercings mehr am Ohr, einen großen Gürtel und eine silberne Kette hinzuzufügen, konnte er nicht unterlassen. Obwohl er recht unscheinbare Kleidung anhat, möchte er diese anhand Accessoires zur Geltung bringen. Er mag es eben gestylt zu sein. 

Der Bus stoppt an der nächsten Haltestelle und die zwei steigen aus. 

“Wir müssen noch etwas laufen”, sagt Yeonjun und Soobin folgt ihm, während er neugierig die Gegend betrachtet. 

“Hier war ich noch nie.” 

Eigentlich ist es ein Viertel, wo viele Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene ihre Zeit verbringen, doch es verwundert Yeonjun nicht, dass Soobin nicht hier war. Soobin ist eine Person, die nur rausgeht, wenn es sein muss. Er bevorzugt es eben in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben oder Orte, die er gut kennt. Anfangs wollte Soobin sogar ihr erstes Date gemütlich zu Hause verbringen, aber zum Glück konnte Yeonjun die Idee aus seinem Kopf herausschlagen. 

Schließlich stoppen sie vor einem Gebäude, welche mit grellen und großen Buchstaben _‘Seoul It Gaming’_ stehen hat. 

“Eine Spielhalle?” Verblüfft schaut Soobin ihn an. “Wir werden spielen gehen?” 

Nun ist Yeonjun ein wenig verunsichert wegen seiner Entscheidung. “Ähh, du magst Games und so. Ich habe gelesen, dass es hier viele neue Sachen gibt, die ganz beliebt sind. Hier gibt es Arcadespiele, Konsolen, Kicker.... sowas in der Art eben. Ich dachte, es könnte interessant sein.”

“Du magst sowas gar nicht Yeonjun Hyung.” 

“Aber du magst es. Ich wollte mich… nach dir richten.” Das auszusprechen bringt Yeonjun in Verlegenheit und er schaut von Soobins intensiven Blick weg. Dieser kommt ihm näher und nimmt seine Hand in die eigene, die Handschuhe trägt. 

“Wir sollten was machen, was uns beiden gefällt”, gibt Soobin zu bedenken, dennoch lächelt er leicht. “Trotzdem danke. Dass du was ausgesucht hast, was mir gefällt.” 

Mit neuer Aufregung drückt er seine Hand fester zu. “Ich war noch nie in einer Spielhalle.” 

“Wirklich? Sogar ich war mal dort.”

“Hey, verurteile mich nicht. Ich spiele halt lieber zu Hause:” 

Das ist typisch Soobin. Yeonjun lächelt ihn an und fährt kurz mit seiner Hand durch die Haare des Jüngeren. “Mache ich gar nicht.” 

Soobin schaudert aufgrund der Berührung, doch überspielt es, indem er Yeonjun zur Spielhalle zerrt. “Komm, lass uns hereingehen.” Bevor sie eintreten, dreht er sich zu Yeonjun um und schmunzelt. “Lass mich das nächste Date planen.” 

Ein nächstes Date… 

Diese Worte machen Yeonjun hibbelig und absolut auf Wolke Sieben folgt er Soobin. 

Nachdem sie sich an der Theke angemeldet haben, schauen sie sich in der großen Halle um, die verschiedene Varianten von Spielen anbietet. Tatsächlich entdeckt Soobin ein paar Sachen, die ihn ansprechen. Während er zu einem Automaten marschiert, stellt Yeonjun zum Glück fest, dass nicht viele Menschen zurzeit da sind. Einmal verringert es die Chance jemanden aus der Uni treffen, zudem mag er überfüllte Plätze nicht so gerne.

“Willst du nicht auch etwas versuchen Hyung?” Soobin blickt ihn neugierig an, als das Spiel lädt. 

“Ich schaue dir zuerst mal zu. Beim Versagen”, neckt er ihn, was Soobin empört nach Luft schnappen lässt. 

“Wie kannst du es wagen, mein Stolz zu verletzen? Ich werde es dir zeigen.” 

Allerdings hat Yeonjun recht gehabt und Soobin hat verloren. Der große Schmollmund von Soobin lässt Yeonjun aufkichern, was der Jüngere falsch auffasst. 

Dieser verschränkt nämlich seine Arme und schaut ihn auffordernd an. “Mach es doch besser.” 

“Nee, ich habe keine Lust-”

“Hast du Angst zu verlieren?” Soobin hat ein spöttisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Das weckt Yeonjuns Ehrgeiz auf. “Mach Platz. Jetzt kommt der Meister.” 

Um noch übermütiger und dramatischer zu wirken, knackt er seine Finger zusammen. Er überfliegt die Spielanleitung, damit er weiß, was er machen muss, und wirft eine Münze ein. 

In der Tat spielt er besser als Soobin, er gewinnt sogar. Soobins Kinnlade fällt runter. 

“A-aber…”

Überheblich grinst Yeonjun. “Und? Habe ich es besser gemacht als du? Hmm?” 

“Das war reines Glück.” Soobin dreht sich von ihm beleidigt weg und Yeonjun packt ihn an der Hand. Mit einem Ruck zieht er Soobin zu sich, sodass der Ältere sich zu ihm rüber lehnen kann. 

“Gib zu, dass dein Hyung gut war”, haucht Yeonjun ihm ins Ohr. Dabei erkennt er, wie schön und komischerweise appetitlich Soobins Ohren aussehen. Er weiß nicht, woher sein Mut kommt, selbst Soobin guckt ihn überfordert an. Als der Junge hochrot wird, vergrößert Yeonjun den Abstand zwischen ihnen. 

Oh Gott, Oh Gott, was macht er nur? Wie kann er so etwas sagen und das noch nah an seinem Ohr? 

Damit es nicht noch peinlicher zwischen ihnen wird, lacht Yeonjun gezwungen auf und reibt sich am Nacken. “Haha, eh… ich will die Boxmaschine ausprobieren. Lass uns hingehen.” 

Da er immer noch Soobins Hand hält, zieht er ihn mit sich. Unbewusst schaut er runter und bemerkt, dass Soobins Hände schon recht groß sind im Gegensatz zu seinen. Gut sehen die auch miteinander aus. Yeonjun muss aufhören, darüber weiterzudenken, ansonsten wird er ebenso rot. Trotzdem kann er es nicht unterlassen, kurz Soobins Hand zu drücken. 

Als sie in der nächsten Stunde verschiedene Spiele testen, vergessen sie diesen Zwischenfall. Soobin steht eher auf Videospiele, dagegen mag Yeonjun die Sachen, wo man körperlich aktiv ist, wie Basketballkörbe werfen, Flaschen schießen oder die Boxmaschine. In fast allen Spielen ist Yeonjun der Bessere und bei zwei Sachen hat er sogar den Rekord gebrochen. Obwohl Soobin am Anfang den Beleidigten gespielt hat, weil er der Schlechtere von den beiden ist, gibt er im Nachhinein Yeonjun Komplimente und feuert ihn an. 

“Wir müssen einmal in meinem Zimmer mit der Playstation oder Nintendo spielen”, schlägt Soobin vor. ”Du bist so ein guter Spieler.” 

Zwar mag Yeonjun solche Dinge nicht, trotzdem stimmt er zu. Wieso sollte er Nein sagen, wenn er somit mehr Zeit mit Soobin verbringen kann. 

“Wollen wir jetzt essen?”, fragt Yeonjun. Von der ganzen Spielerei ist er ganz hungrig geworden. “Hier gibt es auch ein Lokal.”

Eifrig nickt Soobin und reibt sich am Bauch. “Ich will Pommes und einen Burger.” 

Gemeinsam gehen sie dorthin und setzen sich auf einer der Tische, nachdem sie ihr Essen erhalten haben. Jetzt sind mehr Leute da als vorher, weswegen es ein bisschen lauter ist. 

Soobin stopft ein großes Stück vom Burger im Mund, sodass seine Wangen sich aufblasen. Er sieht immer so unbeschwert beim essen aus und Yeonjun findet die Sicht jedes Mal unglaublich niedlich. Yeonjun kann nicht anders als zu starren und diesmal muss er es auch nicht verstecken. 

Das bemerkt Soobin. “Hyung…”, sagt er nach dem Herunterschlucken. Nervös wackelt er auf seinem Sitz herum. “Du starrst…”

“Sorry…”, entschuldigt sich Yeonjun, dennoch hört er nicht auf Soobin weiter anzuschauen. “Du siehst halt niedlich aus.”

Yeonjun weiß wirklich nicht, woher heute sein Mut kommt. So flirty hat er sich gar nicht eingeschätzt. Mal wieder wird Soobin bis zu den Ohrenspitzen pink und schaut schüchtern von ihm weg. Irgendwie mag Yeonjun es, wenn Soobin so reagiert. 

“Yeonjun Hyung, hör auf…”, bittet Soobin ihn beinahe quengelig. Doch Yeonjun hält nichts davon, stattdessen nimmt er Soobins Kinn in seiner Hand. Er hebt Soobins Kopf hoch und zieht es näher zu sich. 

“Wieso denn? Ich könnte dir noch mehr Komplimente geben”, schmunzelt Yeonjun leicht. Vom Feigling ist heute nichts zu sehen, vielmehr macht es ihm Spaß, Soobin zum Durchdrehen zu bringen. 

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Soobin von seinen Gefühlen weiß, weswegen er sich endlich traut, offen damit umzugehen. Überhaupt das Soobin ihn nicht abgewiesen hat, gibt ihm Hoffnung und eine Chance, seine Handlungen auszuüben. 

Als Soobin schon anfängt zu stottern, steigt gewisse Stolz in Yeonjun hoch. Das muss er definitiv öfters machen, wenn Soobin genauso goldig reagiert. Dennoch hat er Erbarmen mit dem Jüngeren und lässt sein Kinn los. 

“Schon gut, ich sage nichts mehr”, gackert er leise und wendet sich wieder zu seinem eigenen Burger, welches er noch nicht angefasst hat. Soobin beruhigt sich langsam und murmelt etwas vor sich hin, was Yeonjun nicht aufgeschnappt hat. Gerade will er nachfragen, was er gesagt hat, jedoch werden sie von einer Person unterbrochen. 

“Ich habe dich schon vom weiten wegen deines blauen Haares gesehen.” 

Fragend schaut Yeonjun hoch und entdeckt Aeri. Dieses Mädchen hat er seit Langem nicht mehr gesehen, sie hat ihn lediglich für den Auftritt per Chat gratuliert. Aeri lächelt ihn an und legt die Hände auf den Tisch. 

“Hey”, erwidert Yeonjun. “Lange nicht mehr gesehen.” 

“Hmm, du warst selbst sehr beschäftigt gewesen Sunbaenim. Wie geht es dir eigentlich so? Ich habe deinen Auftritt nur durch Videos gesehen, da ich nicht über die Ferien hier war. Du warst fantastisch.” 

Bevor Yeonjun ihr danken kann, sieht er im Augenwinkel, wie Soobin sie neugierig betrachtet, während er an seine Pommes kaut. Stimmt, Soobin kennt die Studentin gar nicht, sie haben sich nie getroffen. Yeonjun hat auch nichts von ihr erzählt, da sie eigentlich eine Bekannte ist, mit der man sich ab und zu unterhalten kann, aber mehr auch nicht.

“Danke für dein Kompliment. Übrigens, das ist Soobin”, deutet Yeonjun auf den Jungen, der sofort zusammenzuckt, als sein Name fällt. Aeri lächelt ihn freundlich an. “Und das ist Aeri.” 

Beide sagen sich ein kurzes Hallo, bevor Aeri ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Yeonjun wendet. “Seid ihr hier nur zu zweit?” 

“Ja…”, Yeonjun zögert bei seinen nächsten Worten, dass es sich um ein Date handelt. Persönlich hat er nichts dagegen, es zu sagen, schließlich geht er ganz offen mit seiner Sexualität um. Außerdem ist Aeri sehr respektvoll und wird seine Privatsphäre nicht verletzen. Definitiv würde sie es nicht in der Uni herumposaunen, wo jeder eine Krise bekommen würde, wenn sie wüssten, dass _der Yeonjun_ ein Date hatte. 

Vielmehr macht er sich Gedanken über Soobin. Er weiß nicht genau, wie der Jüngere die ganze Sache ansieht. Unglücklicherweise haben beide nicht besprochen, wo ihre Grenzen liegen und ob Soobin ein Problem hat, wenn andere Menschen über ihr Date erfahren. Mit einer Person mit dem gleichen Geschlecht noch dazu. Bei ihren Freunden ist es kein Problem, doch was ist mit dem Rest? Zwar ist Soobin ganz offen, was Sexualitäten und Beziehungen angeht, aber ebenso gerät er schnell in Verlegenheit, wenn er selbst daran beteiligt ist. Auf keinen Fall will Yeonjun etwas Falsches sagen und den Jüngeren unwohl fühlen lassen. Deswegen sagt Yeonjun sicherheitshalber nichts. 

“Bist du etwa mit Freunden hier?”, lenkt Yeonjun stattdessen die Aufmerksamkeit auf Aeri. 

Aeri nickt. “Mit drei Leuten, diese bestellen gerade. Kaum sind wir hier angekommen, wollen sie zuerst essen.” Dabei rollt sie verspielt mit den Augen. “Egal. Willst du, also ihr mit uns abhängen? Meine Freunde sind echt cool und je mehr Leute, desto mehr Spaß.” 

Yeonjun stockt mit der Antwort. Er will nicht mit ihnen abhängen, auch wenn Aeri ganz nett ist. Schließlich ist er hier mit Soobin und will nur Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Er lehnt höflich ab. “Äh, nein, aber danke für das Angebot.” 

Das Mädchen sieht nicht sehr erfreut aus. “Komm schon Sunbaenim. Meine Freunde sind nicht mal von unserer Universität, die kennen dich nicht mal. Einer ist auch an Musik interessiert, ihr werdet euch bestimmt gut verstehen. Hier gibt es auch eine kleine Bowlinganlage, da macht es eben zu mehr-”

“Wir haben gerade ein Date”, mischt sich Soobin plötzlich ein. 

Erschrocken schauen Yeonjun und Aeri ihn an, während Soobin mit gesenkten Blick an seine Pommes knabbert. Das Mädchen ist perplex über diese Aussage und Yeonjun eher verwundert, dass Soobin das überhaupt gesagt hat. Doch er erkennt, wie ungemütlich sich Soobin fühlt, so wie er aufgekratzt an den Schnürriemen des Hoodies zieht. 

Aeri fängt sich rasch wieder. “Ah, achso… äh, sorry, ich wusste es nicht. Natürlich müsst ihr dann nichts mit uns machen. Nochmal sorry.” 

“Alles okay”, meint Yeonjun. “Wir sehen uns dann wieder an der Uni, ja?” 

Aeri bejaht flüchtig und Yeonjun sieht, wie beschämt sie sich fühlt. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht mal Eifersucht oder Gekränktheit, schließlich hat sie ihm mal ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht, sondern ihr ist es einfach peinlich, dass sie ein Date gestört hat. Doch Yeonjun ist nicht wütend oder genervt und das vermittelt er auch mit einem Lächeln an Aeri, damit sie es nicht falsch versteht. 

Nach einer Verabschiedung geht sie wieder hastig zu ihren Freunden. Yeonjun wartet das Aeri außer Reichweite ist, bis er sich zu Soobin umdreht. Dieser weicht immer noch seinen Blick aus. 

“Hey, Soobin-ah”, ruft Yeonjun sanft nach ihm aus. “Ist es für dich also in Ordnung, wenn es andere Leute wissen?”

Soobin zuckt mit den Schultern. “Ich denke schon.... aber wir müssen es ja nicht jeden Einzelnen erzählen. Sie hat… eben nicht losgelassen, deswegen habe ich es gesagt.” 

Nach dem Geständnis isst er ganz gleichgültig weiter, aber seine pinken Wangen verraten ihn. Der Jüngere will wohl keine große Sache daraus machen und Yeonjun hakt auch nicht weiter nach. 

Vielmehr grinst der Ältere vor sich. Einmal weiß er jetzt, wie Soobin kein Problem hat, mit ihm auf ein Date gesehen zu werden. Zwar würde er es sowieso nicht Soobin zutrauen, dass er sich für Yeonjun schämt, doch eine Bestätigung dazu ist trotzdem toll. Was ihn mehr ausmacht, ist, wie der Jüngere verhindern wollte, dass Yeonjun Zeit mit Aeri und ihren Freunden verbringt. Das hatte er sowieso nicht vor, dennoch fühlt es sich großartig an, wenn Soobin zeigt, dass er mit Yeonjun den Tag zusammen sein will. Nur sie zwei, ganz alleine. 

Yeonjun ist unglaublich erfreut und ebenso sieht Soobin, wie sein ganzes Gesicht strahlt. Soobin kommentiert es nicht und wechselt das Thema, worüber sie die nächste halbe Stunde reden. 

Später probieren sie noch mehr Spiele aus, in welchen Yeonjun meistens als Sieger herauskommt. Allerdings ist es Yeonjun nicht wichtig, er genießt lediglich die Zeit mit Soobin. Als er den heiteren und glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck vom Jüngeren sieht, ist er froh, diesen Platz ausgewählt zu haben. 

Soobin spielt etwas am Arcadeautomaten, in dieser Zeit erblickt Yeonjun in der Nähe einen Greifautomaten mit süßen Kuscheltieren. Er überlegt, ob er sich einen für seinen Bruder holen soll, Kai würde es bestimmt gefallen. Dieser hat zwar genug Kuscheltiere, aber er sagt nie Nein zu einem neuen Mitglied. Der Ältere geht zum Automaten, während Soobin weiterhin konzentriert versucht, den Boss zu besiegen. 

Doch Yeonjun bekommt eine neue Idee, als er ein bestimmtes Stofftier sieht. Einen schwarz-weißen Hasen mit sehr langen Ohren und bestimmt weichen Fell. Der Hase muss wohl so groß sein wie sein Gesicht.

Er könnte diesen Hasen Soobin schenken. 

“Willst du dir was holen Yeonjunie Hyung?” 

Plötzlich steht Soobin neben ihm und schaut interessiert im Automaten rein. 

“Ah, ja, ich will eins für Kai”, sagt Yeonjun prompt. Er will Soobin überraschen, wenn er sich diesen Hasen besorgt hat und es ihm gibt. Beomgyu würde höhnen, weil er zu einem richtig ekligen Romantiker geworden ist, aber für Soobin ist Yeonjun gerne kitschig. 

Soobin klatscht begeistert mit den Händen. “Ohh, eine gute Idee. Ich denke, ein Pinguin wäre was für ihn.” 

Yeonjun wirft eine Münze ein und greift zum Joystick. Angespannt steuert er den Kraller und versucht das Ohr vom Hasen zu greifen. Leider verfehlt er komplett und die Steuerung vibriert, um zu zeigen, dass er verloren hat. Uff, und er dachte, er würde es beim ersten Versuch hinkriegen. Jedoch gibt er so schnell nicht auf. 

“Du warst gar nicht in der Nähe vom Pinguin”, bemerkt Soobin etwas irritiert und Yeonjun sagt nichts dazu. 

Auch bei den nächsten Malen schafft Yeonjun es nicht. Lediglich einmal hat er es beinahe hinbekommen, den Hasen zu transportieren, bis dieser aus dem Kraller entgleitet ist. Yeonjun ist genervt von seiner Unfähigkeit, genau bei einer Sache, wo er es braucht. Bevor er noch sein ganzes Geld verschwenden kann, hält Soobin ihn auf. 

“Hyung, ich denke, du solltest aufhören.” 

“Aber ich will diesen Hasen!” 

Obwohl Soobin verwirrt von seiner Sturheit ist, befragt er es nicht. Auch nicht, wieso es unbedingt ein Hase sein muss. Stattdessen holt er selbst ein paar Münzen raus. 

“Lass es mich versuchen.” 

Bevor Yeonjun protestieren kann, nimmt Soobin schon den Joystick und fängt an, den Kraller zu bewegen. Tatsächlich greift er nach dem Hasen und zu Yeonjuns Erstaunen verliert Soobin diesen nicht. Im Gegenteil, er landet sogar in der Box, sodass das Stofftier aus dem Automaten fällt. Soobin nimmt den Hasen an sich und grinst.

“Hier, ich habe es bekommen.” Dabei reicht er das Kuscheltier Yeonjun, der es stockend annimmt. Er muss zugeben, er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Soobin es sofort schaffen würde. “Du kannst es Kai geben, ich hole noch den Pinguin für ihn.” 

Ebenso kriegt Soobin das andere Kuscheltier beim ersten Versuch, weswegen er stolz grinst und ihn neckend ansieht.

“Ich bin hier besser als du Yeonjunie Hyung.” 

Yeonjun widerspricht nicht einmal, er mag es, wie Soobin so glücklich aussieht.

Allerdings reicht er Yeonjun den Pinguin, sodass er sich zum Automaten umdrehen und noch einmal spielen kann. Fragend schaut Yeonjun nach, was er diesmal schnappen wird. Es ist ein Kopfkissen, worauf eine übertrieben grinsende graue Katze zu sehen ist. Selbst diesmal bekommt Soobin es hin und holt sich das Kopfkissen aus dem Automaten. 

Soobin streckt beide Arme aus, um das Kissen in seinem Gesicht hinzuhalten. 

“Das ist für dich.” 

Verdutzt sagt Yeonjun nichts und zeigt stattdessen mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich. “Für mich?”

Soobin lächelt, seine weißen Zähne und Grübchen zu sehen und nickt. “Ein Geschenk. Für diesen tollen Tag.”

Immer noch erstaunt nimmt Yeonjun es zögernd an. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass Soobin die gleiche Idee hatte wie er. Es berührt ihn, wie er an ihn gedacht hat und ihm eine Freude machen wollte. Seine Wangen fühlen sich unglaublich warm an und in seiner Brust findet ein ganzer Zirkus statt. 

“Danke....”, murmelt Yeonjun und holt dafür den Hasen aus seinem Arm raus. “Das wollte ich eigentlich für dich gewinnen.... ist bestimmt komisch, dass du es selbst holen musstest. Trotzdem… hier.” 

Damit reicht er Soobin das Kuscheltier, ohne Widerworte zu hören. Der Jüngere macht vor Überraschung ein _Oh_ Mund und fängt an, breit zu lächeln. 

“Das ist so süß. Der Hase und du selbst.” 

Okay, Yeonjun ist sich vollkommen sicher, dass er nun rot ist. Rasch blickt er verlegen auf den Boden. “Ich bin nicht süß.” 

“Doch natürlich. Und wie du das bist.” Soobin kommt ihm näher und macht sich ein wenig kleiner, sodass er Yeonjun von unten anschauen kann. “Du bist, glaube ich, der niedlichste Mensch, den ich je kenne.” 

Yeonjun stirbt gleich wegen eines Herzinfarktes, wenn Soobin nicht aufhört. In den letzten Jahren wurde er fast nie so genannt. Gut aussehend, charmant und sogar sexy waren eher die Ausdrücke, die zu ihm angeblich passen, aber nicht niedlich. Zudem ist Soobin der Niedliche von den beiden, nicht er. 

Davor war er der Selbstbewusste und momentan ist es auf einmal Soobin, der es genauso genießt, ihn zu necken. Zudem legt Soobin die Hand auf Yeonjuns Nacken und sorgt dafür, dass Yeonjun ihn nicht entwischen kann. Sein Gesicht kommt ihm gefährlich dicht und aufziehend lächelt Soobin ihn an. 

“Du bist so süß. So, so süß Yeonjunie Hyung.” 

Wahrscheinlich hat Yeonjun aufgehört zu atmen, ihm wird bewusst, wie schwindelig ihm gerade ist. Vielleicht vom Sauerstoffmangel oder vielleicht von Soobins Nähe und Worten. Alles wird ihm zu viel, als Soobin noch die Stirn auf seiner platziert. 

Beide blicken sich in die Augen und schweigen selbst Soobins Lächeln erlischt. Yeonjun findet Soobins Augen wunderschön. Diese glitzern förmlich und haben eine bestimmte Ausstrahlung, die ihn an der Galaxie erinnert. Seine Wimpern sind auch sehr lang und flattern langsam. Soobins Blick gleitet runter zu Yeonjuns Lippen. Yeonjun atmet zittrig aus und lässt die Zunge über seine trockene Lippe fahren. Diese Bewegung verfolgt Soobin, nach seinen Pupillen zu urteilen. Etwas in Soobins Augen flackert. 

Yeonjun möchte ihn unbedingt küssen. So sehr. 

Bevor aber irgendetwas passieren kann, hören sie ein Husten neben sich. 

Erschrocken weichen beide von den anderen weg und erzeugen einen deutlichen Abstand. Ein Junge steht vor ihnen und schaut sie komisch an. 

“Ich möchte gerne zum Automaten.” 

“Ah, natürlich”, meint Yeonjun beschämt und nimmt Soobins Hand, damit er ihn von hier wegziehen kann. Soobin wehrt sich nicht und verschränkt sogar ihre Finger miteinander. 

Als sie weit genug entfernt sind und niemand wirklich in der Nähe ist, stoppen beide. Eine Zeit lang sagt niemand was und sie schauen überall hin, nur nicht sich gegenseitig. 

Was war das eben gewesen? Wäre der Junge nicht gekommen, hätten sie sich dann geküsst? Danach sah es nämlich aus. Hätte es Soobin wirklich gemacht? In aller Öffentlichkeit?

Yeonjun fragt nicht nach und versucht die peinliche Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zu verringern, indem er gar nichts dazu sagt. 

“Willst du noch was hier machen?”, möchte er stattdessen wissen. Sie sind schon seit vielen Stunden hier. 

Soobin schüttelt den Kopf, wesentlich erleichtert über den Themenwechsel. “Nein, wir können gehen.”

Der Jüngere schaut runter auf ihre Hände, die immer noch miteinander verschränkt sind. Yeonjun will schon loslassen, doch Soobin verstärkt seinen Griff. Er möchte seine Hand halten. 

Yeonjuns Herz klopft mal wieder schneller als normal.

Den restlichen Weg nach Hause lassen sie nicht die Hand des anderen los.


	13. 13

“Okay, wie wäre es mit Philosophie?” 

Yeonjun fängt an zu lachen. “Du und Philosophie?” 

“Ich bin sehr tiefgründig”, behauptet Huening Kai. “Manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir Menschen vielleicht Aliens sind. Es kann sein, dass wir gar nicht von der Erde stammen, sondern von einem anderen Planeten. Vielleicht haben wir die Dinosaurier mit dem Asteroiden vernichtet, damit die Erde uns allein gehört. Unser anderer Planet war nicht mehr funktionsfähig, deswegen brauchten wir einen neuen Platz zum Leben.” 

Etwas beeindruckt, aber ebenso belustigt pfeift Yeonjun und platziert das Handy besser am Ohr, um Kai deutlicher zu hören. “Ich denke, damit solltest du eher bei Soobins Kursen anfangen und nicht Philosophie. Könnte ein cooler Film werden.” 

“Denkst du Jun Hyung?”, fragt Kai überlegend nach. “Wie wäre es mit Schauspielerei? Ich bin gut darin, oder?”

“Willst du nicht eher ein Studium mit besseren und sicheren Jobaussichten?” 

“Pff, sagst gerade du. Weißt du noch, wie unsere Eltern versucht haben, dir das Musikstudium herauszureden?” 

Yeonjun erinnert sich noch ganz genau daran. Seit Langem wollte er eine Karriere in Richtung Musik machen, aber sein Vater war eher dagegen gewesen. Yeonjun konnte es als Teenager nicht verstehen, wieso sein Vater ihn nicht das machen lässt, worauf er Lust hat. Jetzt mit mehr Reife und Alter kann er ihn besser nachvollziehen. Musik ist ein Weg, wo die Erfolgsgarantie nicht groß ist, viel eher versagt man. Es ist sehr hart aufzusteigen und anders als er es sich vorgestellt hat, ist das Studium nicht leicht. Es gab eine Zeit, wo er das Studium abbrechen wollte, aber seine Leidenschaft war zu groß gewesen, weswegen er es durchgezogen hat. Obwohl es anstrengend ist, macht es ihm trotzdem Spaß. 

Sein Vater hatte eben Angst, dass er Schwierigkeiten bei der Jobsuche bekommen würde. Er weiß, wie talentiert sein Sohn ist, aber nur weil man Talent besitzt, heißt es nicht, dass man es in der Industrie schaffen wird. Dennoch hat er letztendlich Yeonjun vertraut und ihm das Studium machen lassen. Zwar macht er sich immer noch Sorgen, doch als er vom Auftritt und Praktikum gehört hat, war er begeistert und unterstützte Yeonjun. 

“Hmm, ich erinnere mich.” Yeonjun sucht die Blätter raus, die er für seinen nächsten Unterricht braucht. “Allerdings fördert unsere Universität die künstlerische Seite sehr und es gibt viel in dieser Richtung. Wegen dieser Studiengänge trägt die Uni einen guten Ruf. Soobin hat mal erzählt, dass die Theaterleute oft im Seoultheater auftreten.” 

“Ohh”, ruft Kai entzückt aus, doch stoppt. “Dann muss ich vor Leuten auftreten…” 

Yeonjun lacht nochmal. “Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Bei Filmen oder Serien musst du auch vor den Mitarbeitern schauspielern.” 

“Ach, ich denke Schauspiel ist doch nichts für mich”, findet Huening Kai, gefolgt von einem dramatischen Seufzer. “Jun Hyung! Was soll ich machen? Ich bin noch so jung, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich später werden will!” 

Yeonjun hört förmlich die Verzweiflung seines Bruders. Obwohl Kai meistens heiter und sorglos wirkt, weiß Yeonjun, dass es nicht immer der Fall ist. Natürlich macht er sich wie jeder andere Mensch Sorgen, besonders um seine Zukunft. Yeonjun selbst wusste als Teenager, was er wollte, weswegen er zielstrebig daran gearbeitet hat. Allerdings ist ihm bewusst, dass viele junge Leute unentschieden sind, was sie später im Leben machen wollen. 

Die Angst und Ungewissheit vor der Zukunft ist vollkommen verständlich. Es ist eine neue Lebensphase, die die Kindheit endgültig abschließt. Auch für Yeonjun war es schwer gewesen, komplett allein in einer fremden Umgebung zu sein, als er hierhergezogen ist. Es war eine Herausforderung, aber auch schwierige Momente gehören im Leben. Daraus lernt und wächst man nämlich. 

In der nächsten Stunde reden sie genau darüber, sodass Yeonjun seinen Kurs verpasst. Momentan ist sein Bruder wichtiger, dieser kann eine gewisse Last mit ihm teilen. Kai erzählt, wie er sich nicht dazu bereit fühlt, erwachsen zu werden. Für ihn geht alles zu schnell, er wäre gar nicht reif und verantwortungsvoll für die Welt, die auf ihn zukommt. Zudem schwankt er immer noch, ob er wirklich ausziehen soll. Er liebt seine Heimat und da kennt er alles, aber in Seoul gibt es bessere Universitäten. Dort hat er ebenso Yeonjun und seine Freunde, Kai wird also nicht allein sein. 

Yeonjun hat seinen Bruder etwas beruhigt, sodass dieser seine Zukunft nicht nur rabenschwarz sieht. Um die Stimmung wieder zu heben, teilt er ihm mit, dass es ein Universitätsfestival geben wird. An dem Tag werden Studiengänge und Klubs vorgestellt. Es ist für die Leute gedacht, die später auf dieser Uni studieren wollen und einen Überblick haben wollen. 

Das Beste ist, Huening Kai hat genau am Tag des Festivals frei. Davor muss er noch seine Abschlussprüfungen schreiben und hat anschließend eine Woche Pause. Er kann wieder zu seinem Bruder fahren und das Festival besuchen, was ihn hoffentlich weiterhelfen wird bei der Studienwahl. 

Kai ist hingerissen von dieser Idee. “Dann kann ich die anderen Jungs wiedersehen! Ich vermisse euch so, obwohl ich eigentlich regelmäßig mit euch schreibe. Wusstest du, dass Taehyunnie sich überlegt, eine Schlange zu holen?” 

“Hmm, ja, das hat er erzählt. Soobin ist nicht gerade begeistert, er mag Schlangen nicht.” 

“Mag er dann dein Tattoo auch nicht?” 

Diese Aussage macht Yeonjun stutzig. “Er hat es noch nicht gesehen… denkst du, er wird es nicht mögen? Schließlich ist es auf meinen ganzen Rücken.”

“Nah.” Kai knabbert laut an die Chips, die er während dem Telefonat geholt hat. “Auch wenn nicht, mag er dich immer noch. Ein Tattoo wird nicht eure Beziehung kaputtmachen.” 

Diese Worte machen Yeonjun ein wenig verlegen. “Beziehung… wir sind gar nicht zusammen…”

“Noch. Ihr seid noch nicht zusammen.” 

Natürlich hat Yeonjun seinen Bruder berichtet, wie es zwischen ihn und Soobin aussieht. Obwohl es noch definitiv nichts Festes ist und Yeonjun sich nicht allzu hohe Erwartungen machen will, hält Kai nichts davon. Er ist sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass Yeonjun und Soobin zusammenkommen werden, eine andere Möglichkeit kennt er gar nicht. Huening Kai telefoniert auch mit Soobin und anscheinend klingt der Größere schon verfallen für den Älteren. Ebenso finden Beomgyu und Taehyun, dass sich Soobin bei Yeonjun vollkommen anders verhält. In Yeonjuns Gegenwart ist er sanfter, glücklicher und immer lächelnd. 

Doch Yeonjun will nichts überstürzen, lieber möchte er es langsamer angehen. Erst wenn Soobin bereit und sich sicher ist, dann werden sie gemeinsam über den nächsten Schritt nachdenken. 

Plötzlich summt sein Handy und signalisiert, dass eine neue Nachricht eingegangen ist. 

“Warte mal kurz”, sagt Yeonjun zu seinem Bruder und schaut nach, wer ihm geschrieben hat. 

**Von: Soobinie**

_Willst du mit mir zum Café (o^ ^o) wir können etwas essen_

Sofort erhebt sich Yeonjun aus dem Bett. “Kai, ich muss gehen.” 

“War es Bin Hyung?” 

“W-woher weißt du das?” 

Kai gibt ein lautes Lachen von sich. “Wieso solltest du sonst so schnell gehen wollen? Du hast sogar deinen Unterricht für mich verpasst.” 

Ein wenig erwischt zieht Yeonjun eine Grimasse. “Ich schwänze eigentlich nicht. Sei also froh, dass ich es für dich gemacht habe.”

“Dankeeee, Junnn Hyunggg”, sagt Kai mit einer hohen Stimme übertrieben. “Jetzt geh zu deinem Freund.” 

“E-er ist nicht mein Freund.” 

“Jaja, _noch_ nicht. Ich rufe in den nächsten Tagen wieder an, okay?” 

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet haben, schreibt Yeonjun zurück. 

**An: Soobinie**

_Ich komme mit. treffen wir uns in 10 min vor dem großen Tor?_

**Von: Soobinie**

_Jaaa bis gleich (≧◡≦) ♡_

-

“Mach nicht so ein Gesicht”, gackert Beomgyu. Er nimmt ein weiteres Stück vom Schokoladenkuchen und schmatzt dabei laut. “Das steht dir nicht.” 

Yeonjun blickt ihn noch finsterer an als zuvor, doch das scheint Beomgyu nicht zu kümmern. Eigentlich sollte Beomgyu gar nicht hier sein, aber dieses Arschloch musste natürlich mitkommen. 

Yeonjun und Soobin wollten ihre Mittagszeit im Café verbringen und gerade loslaufen, hätten Beomgyu und Taehyun sie nicht entdeckt. Als Soobin über ihr Vorhaben berichtete, wollte Beomgyu unbedingt mit. Obwohl Yeonjun deutlich Andeutungen und Zeichen gegeben hat, dass er gerne allein mit Soobin sein möchte, hat es Beomgyu entweder nicht verstanden oder gekonnt ignoriert. Selbst Taehyun schlug vor, in der Mensa zu gehen, doch so wählerisch wie immer fand Beomgyu das heutige Menü zum Kotzen, weswegen er auswärts essen will.

Leider ist Soobin zu nett für die Welt und war einverstanden, Beomgyu mitkommen zu lassen. Damit Taehyun nicht als einziger zurückbleibt, sitzen jetzt alle vier in dem gemütlichen Café. 

Es ist nicht so, dass Yeonjun was gegen seine jüngeren Freunde hat, jedoch hat er sich eben gefreut, mit Soobin mehr Zeit zu verbringen. Zwar tun sie es schon mit ihren Freunden, aber nur zu zweit ist es was anderes. Zudem macht sich Beomgyu immer über ihn lustig, wenn er und Soobin mal wieder zu _kitschig_ sind. Einmal fütterte Soobin ihn kurz, weil er wollte, dass Yeonjun etwas probiert und das hat Beomgyu und Taehyun zu aufziehenden Grinsen und Augenbrauen wackeln gebracht. 

Wenn Beomgyu oder Taehyun eine eigene Beziehung führen werden, wird Yeonjun die beiden bis zum Tode aufziehen.

“Wir müssen öfters herkommen, es schmeckt echt gut”, stellt Taehyun zufrieden fest. Dieser nimmt ein Stück von Beomgyus Kuchen, welcher klagend seinen Teller von den Jüngsten wegschiebt. “Bist du zum ersten Mal hier Soobin Hyung?” 

Soobin nickt, seine Wangen sind voll mit Marmorkuchen. Nachdem er fertig gekaut hat, spricht er. “Ich habe das Café im Internet entdeckt, als ich… äh, nach ein paar Sachen gesucht habe.” Dabei blickt er flüchtig zu Yeonjun, der es augenblicklich versteht. 

Soobin sucht nach einem Ort für ihr weiteres Date. 

Nach dem ersten Date hat die Universität mal wieder zu viel Zeit beansprucht, sodass sie kein zweites Date planen konnten. Sie sehen sich täglich auf dem Campus, dennoch versuchen sie, sich nächste Woche wieder außerhalb der Uni zu treffen. Diesmal möchte Soobin entscheiden, wo und wie sie ihr Date verbringen werden. 

Yeonjun kann es kaum erwarten. Lediglich der Gedanke, wie Soobin im Internet nach einem passenden Ort für sie zwei ausfindig macht, lässt ihn hibbelig werden. 

“Es ist blöderweise ein wenig zu weit, sodass wir nicht oft hierherkommen können”, kommentiert Taehyun. 

Während Taehyun redet, schnappt sich Beomgyu ein Teil von seinem Kuchen und verzehrt es. Dafür kriegt er einen Seitenschlag vom Jüngsten, was Beomgyu zum Grinsen bringt. “Rache für zuvor.” 

Yeonjun, der als einziger belegte Brötchen hat, ist glücklich darüber, nicht neben den zwei Jüngsten zu sitzen. Die würden bestimmt sein langweiliges Essen stibitzen, um ihn zu nerven. Während sie sich weiter zanken, dreht Soobin sich zu ihm um. 

“Hyung, hast du nächste Woche Samstag Zeit?”, flüstert er fast, damit die anderen zwei nichts hören. 

Fast schon zu eifrig nickt Yeonjun. “Wohin gehen wir?” 

Nun schmunzelt Soobin. “Das bleibt ein Geheimnis.” 

Yeonjun verschränkt die Arme miteinander, ein Schmollen auf seinem Mund. Soobin neckt ihn mit den gleichen Worten, die der Ältere bei der Planung des ersten Dates zu ihn gesagt hat.

“Dann lass ich mich überraschen. Muss ich etwas Bestimmtes anziehen oder mitnehmen?” 

Kurz überlegt Soobin. “Mitnehmen werde ich alles. Du musst dich definitiv warm anziehen, es ist immer noch kalt.”

“Also werden wir draußen sein?” 

Erwischt fällt Soobins Kinnlade runter. “Ähh, nein?” 

Yeonjun kann nicht anders, er nimmt Soobins Kinn in seiner Hand und zieht an der elastischen Haut. Es ist so goldig, wie der Jüngere aus Versehen mehr sagte, als er vorhatte. 

“Du magst es nicht mal draußen zu sein”, gibt Yeonjun ihn zu bedenken. 

Soobin zuckt mit der Schulter, während Yeonjuns Hand zu seinem Nacken weiter gleitet. Yeonjun spürt unter seinen Fingern die kleinen Haare und streicht darüber. 

“Mit dir ist alles erträglich.”

Yeonjuns Herz nimmt an Tempo an. “Sogar Sport?”

Obwohl Soobin ein angeekeltes Gesicht macht, nickt er. “Mit dir würde ich sogar Sport machen. So sehr mag ich es, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen.” 

“Oh mein Gott”, wispert Beomgyu. Die Ältesten zucken zusammen, sodass Yeonjun seine Hand von Soobin wegnimmt.

Beide haben gar nicht bemerkt, wie Taehyun und Beomgyu still geworden sind und sie beobachten. Taehyun schlürft an seiner heißen Schokolade, während Beomgyu sich an seinem Ärmel festkrallt, als würde der Anblick von den Turteltäubchen ihm was ausmachen. Sei es aus Ekel oder Aufregung.

Beomgyu beginnt zu grinsen, weil er die zwei aus ihrer rosa Blase weggezogen hat. “Oh, lasst euch nicht von uns stören. Ihr könnt weiter flirten.” 

Yeonjun tritt unter dem Tisch nach Beomgyu, doch stattdessen trifft er Taehyun, der sich am Getränk verschluckt und anfängt laut zu husten. 

“Tae, alles okay?”, fragt Soobin besorgt nach. Beomgyu klopft ihm auf dem Rücken und Yeonjun entschuldigt sich schuldbewusst.

Der Mittag endet chaotischer und weniger romantisch als erwartet. 

-

Yeonjun hat das Wetter echt unterschätzt. Natürlich ist es immer noch kalt im Februar, doch ausgerechnet heute ist es extremer als in den letzten Tagen. Dass es gerade nachts ist, macht die Situation nicht besser.

Im Moment läuft er mit Soobin mitten in der Nacht irgendwo hin. So stur wie Yeonjun selbst sagt Soobin auch nicht, wo sie hingehen. Es hat schon Yeonjun überrascht, dass sie um neunzehn Uhr einen Bus nehmen müssen für den Standort ihres Dates. Mit der großen Tasche und dem Korb im Schlepptau ist er sich sicher, dass sie draußen etwas machen werden. Sie steigen einen steilen Weg hoch, der schwach mit ein paar Straßenlaternen beleuchtet ist. Hier ist es eher ländlich und keine Menschenseele ist zu sehen, sodass Yeonjun nicht mal weiß, ob sie noch in Seoul sind.

“Hyung, geht es dir gut?” Soobin stoppt in seiner Bewegung und lässt die große Tasche auf dem Boden fallen.

“Ja, alles bestens.” 

Allerdings kauft es Soobin ihm nicht ab, bestimmt, weil seine Zähne klappern und sein Körper zittert. Der Größere zieht seine schwarze Mütze ab und Yeonjun weiß, was er vorhat. 

“Soobin-ah, du musst es nicht tun.” 

“Dir ist deutlich kalt.” Mit diesen Worten zieht er die Mütze über Yeonjuns Haare, dabei streifen seine Finger Yeonjuns Ohren. Soobin richtet ruckartig die Kopfbedeckung zurecht. “Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es kalt sein wird. Wieso hast du nicht Handschuhe oder einen Schal dabei?”

Als hätte man Yeonjun ein Tadel erteilt, senkt er den Kopf und schmollt wie ein Kind. “Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es so eisig sein würde…”

Soobin seufzt und will schon seine Handschuhe ausziehen, jedoch hindert Yeonjun ihn daran.

“Lass es. Dir wird noch kalt sein.”

“Dann lass mich den Korb tragen und du kannst deine Hände in die Jackentasche tun.” 

Yeonjuns Griff um den Korb wird stärker. “Nein, du wirst nicht alles tragen.” 

“Yeonjun Hyung! Sei nicht so dickköpfig”, jammert der Jüngere und greift nach dem Korb, welchen Yeonjun ihn nicht hergibt. Es Weile lang streiten sie darüber, bis Soobin mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen aufgibt.

Obwohl es dunkel ist, sieht Yeonjun ihn deutlich, da der Himmel klar ist. Die Sterne erleuchten Soobin, sodass er beinahe majestätisch wirkt. Überall muss er atemberaubend aussehen, Yeonjun kann nicht mal eine Pause haben.

Plötzlich hat Yeonjun eine bessere Idee, die sein Gesicht ein wenig erröten lässt und das nicht nur wegen der Kälte. Trotzdem wagt er es.

“Gib mir nur einen Handschuh.”

Sichtlich verwirrt befolgt Soobin seine Aufforderung und entfernt den rechten Handschuh. Yeonjun nimmt es an und zieht ihn über die Hand, welchen den Korb trägt. Die andere Hand streckt er nach Soobin aus.

Soobin versteht es nicht. “Hä?”

Etwas scheu blickt Yeonjun weg. Wie kann Soobin das nicht verstehen?

“Nimm meine Hand… lass uns Hände halten. So werden sie ein wenig warm bleiben.” 

Jetzt schnallt es Soobin auch. Zwar wirkt er verlegen, aber er sagt nichts gegen den Vorschlag. Stumm trägt er die Tasche wieder hoch und nimmt Yeonjuns entgegengestreckte Hand. 

Soobins Hände sind warm und sanft, eine gewisse Entspanntheit kommt über Yeonjun. Es fühlt sich gut an. 

Anders als der Ältere zischt Soobin. “Deine Hand ist so kalt.”

Dennoch verschränkt er ihre Finger miteinander und beide laufen wieder los. 

“Werden wir picknicken?”, fragt Yeonjun beiläufig, was Soobin erschrocken den Mund aufklappen lässt. 

“W-Woher weißt du es?”

“Wirklich?”, lacht Yeonjun und lehnt sich zum Jungen rüber. In letzter Zeit lacht er zu oft, sodass Beomgyu meint, er würde sein Bad Boy Image verlieren. Soobin macht ihn eben glücklich. “Ich trage ein Korb, wo höchstwahrscheinlich Essen ist und in deiner Tasche befinden sich bestimmt ein paar Decken. Wir laufen gerade zu einer Wiese, was meine Vermutung verstärkt. Stimmt es?” 

Deutlich enttäuscht über die nicht gelungene Überraschung senkt Soobin die Schultern. Augenblicklich bereut Yeonjun was er gesagt hat. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln streicht er seinen Daumen über Soobins Handknöchel. 

“Hey, nicht traurig sein. Selbst wenn der Überraschungseffekt weg ist, freue ich mich trotzdem. Es wird definitiv eine tolle Nacht.” 

Zugegebenermaßen versteht Yeonjun nicht, wieso sie unbedingt nachts und in dieser Jahreszeit picknicken müssen. Jedoch macht es ihm nichts aus, als er Soobins weites Lächeln sieht. Mit Soobin würde er alles großartig finden. 

Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie da. In weiter Ferne sind vereinzelte Häuser zu sehen, ansonsten ist hier nichts außer ein paar Bäume und eine große Wiese. Allerdings bemerkt Yeonjun, wie hoch sie sind, nachdem er runterguckt und die erleuchtete Stadt sieht. 

Soobin platziert die Tasche neben einem großen Baum und öffnet diese. Tatsächlich verstecken sich dort ein paar Decken, die Soobin auf der Wiese auslegt. Yeonjun stellt den Korb ab und schaut hoch, seine Augen weiten sich. 

“Wow....”

Der Himmel ist voller glitzernde Sterne, welche die ganze Nacht erstrahlen lässt. In Seouls Innenstadt sieht man sowas nie, ebenso erblickt man eine klare Nacht selten in Yeonjuns Heimatstadt. Ihm kommt gar nicht im Sinn, ob er jemals so einen atemberaubenden Himmel gesehen hat. Der Anblick überwältigt ihn förmlich. 

Es ist wunderschön. 

“Deswegen wollte ich hierher.” Soobin taucht neben ihm auf und nimmt unaufgefordert wieder seine Hand. “Bei mir zu Hause ist es ländlich und man kann den Nachthimmel gut beobachten, aber in Seoul geht es gar nicht. Irgendwie habe ich es vermisst und du hast mal erzählt, dass du gerne die Sterne sehen willst. Deshalb… wollte ich es dir zeigen.” 

Yeonjun reißt seinen Blick vom Himmel weg und schaut zu Soobin, der zögerlich seine Reaktion erwartet. Mit einem Ruck zieht Yeonjun ihn zu sich und legt die Arme um ihn.

“Danke”, wispert er, sein Herz mit Wärme gefüllt. Andere Worte kann sein Gehirn momentan nicht formulieren, weswegen er nichts mehr sagt. 

Soobin lächelt ihn bezaubernd an und Yeonjun ist sich sicher, dass der Junge vor ihn schöner ist als die ganzen Sterne im gesamten Universum. 

Sie setzen sich auf die Picknickdecke und holen das Essen raus. Hauptteils hat Soobin Sandwiches eingepackt, die lecker schmecken. Wegen der Kälte haben die Jungs eine weitere Decke um ihre Schultern gelegt, unter der sie zusammen kuscheln. Soobin hat ein kleines Teleskop mitgebracht, welches er von Taehyun ausgeliehen hat. Am Anfang benutzen sie es, damit sie besser die Sterne betrachten können, doch irgendwann sind sie zu beschäftigt mit reden, weswegen es schnell vergessen wird. 

Sie reden über alles Mögliche und obwohl es manchmal sinnlose Sachen sind, geht ihnen der Gesprächsstoff einfach nicht aus. Mit der Zeit wird es deutlich eisiger, auch das stoppt die Jungs nicht weiter hierzubleiben. Yeonjuns Arm ruht um Soobins Schulter und beide kommen sich noch näher, sodass sie sich wärmen können. Irgendwann hat Soobin seine Hand auf Yeonjuns Schenkel platziert. Der Ältere spürt, wie die Stelle aufgrund der Berührung glüht. 

Später wirkt es für Yeonjun, als wären ein paar Wolken mehr hinzugekommen, was die Sterne bisschen verschwinden lässt. 

“Sollte es nicht eine wolkenlose Nacht werden?”, fragt er Soobin, der mit gerunzelter Stirn hochguckt. 

“Doch”, murmelt er irritiert. “Wahrscheinlich gehen die später weg.”

Yeonjun hakt dennoch weiter nach. “Sicher, dass nicht Regen angesagt ist?”

“Beim Wetterbericht stand nichts davon.” Als sei die Sache geregelt, vergräbt er sein Gesicht in Yeonjuns Halsbeuge und kuschelt sich dort ein. Soobins Lippen berühren federleicht Yeonjuns Haut, was sein Herz härter gegen die Rippen schlagen lässt. 

Für ein paar Minuten sagt niemand etwas und sie genießen die Stille. Schließlich richtet sich Soobin etwas auf. 

“Eigentlich wollte ich nicht studieren”, sagt er plötzlich. “Ich sollte die Familienbäckerei übernehmen. Ein gemütliches Leben in unserem Dorf führen.” 

Als nichts weiterkommt, dreht Yeonjun den Kopf zu ihm um. “Wieso hast du dich umentschieden?”

“Meine Schwester. Sie wollte, dass ich mehr von der Welt sehe und nicht nur unser Dorf. Ich soll studieren, meine Leidenschaft nachgehen und meine Jugendjahre genießen. Ich soll die Chancen ausnutzen, die das Leben anbietet. Meine Schwester sagte immer, ich würde mich wie ein Rentner benehmen, der in Ruhe seine letzten Jahre leben will.” Soobin trägt ein nostalgisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. “Ich bin der Einzige in der Familie, der zu… langweilig ist.”

Am liebsten will Yeonjun protestieren, weil das überhaupt nicht stimmt. Soobin ist nämlich alles andere als langweilig. Jedoch redet der Jüngere schon weiter. 

“Ich war immer so… einfach gestrickt und ruhiger als meine anderen Geschwister. Ich akzeptierte alles so, wie es war und habe mich fast nie gestritten. Ich wollte eben nie Stress haben und fand die Vorstellung, mein ganzes Leben lang in meiner Heimatstadt zu bleiben, nicht so fürchterlich wie meine Geschwister.  
Manchmal denke ich, es wäre besser gewesen, dortzubleiben. Ich wüsste schon, wie mein Leben verlaufen würde. Jeden Tag in der Bäckerei mit dem gleichen Ablauf und denselben Leuten. Es wäre einfacher und gemütlicher gewesen…”

“Aber es war nicht das, was du wirklich wolltest”, erkennt Yeonjun und Soobin stimmt zu. 

“Meine Schwester hat es auch bemerkt. Sie wusste, wie ich immer geträumt habe, selbst einen Film oder eine Serie zu erschaffen. Den Traum hatte ich eigentlich aufgegeben, da es für mich fast unmöglich erschien. Die Filmindustrie ist herausfordernd… allerdings hat meine Schwester nicht nachgelassen. Sie hat diese Uni vorgeschlagen und hat mich zu meinem Einstellungstest begleitet. Als ich angenommen wurde, hat mich jeder in der Familie unterstützt. Das hat mir wirklich Mut gegeben, Film zu studieren.”

Yeonjun lächelt ihn an. “Ich muss dann deiner Schwester danken. Sonst hätte ich dich nicht getroffen.” 

Soobin wirkt ein klein wenig berührt. “Sag nicht sowas…aber… ” Nun seufzt er fast erschöpft aus. “Ich habe Angst.” 

Sofort legt Yeonjun die Hand auf Soobins, die immer noch auf sein Schenkel ruht. “Wovor?”

“Ich- das klingt bestimmt dumm. Es ist nur… was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Ich würde meine Familie enttäuschen. Schließlich besitze ich keine Fähigkeiten, die mich besonders machen.”

“Soobinie, das stimmt nicht.” 

“Doch”, meint Soobin und blickt ihn wie ein trauriger Welpe an. “ _Du_ bist talentiert, du wirst ganz groß rauskommen. Ich hingegen... ich bin durchschnittlich. Nichts wert. Nirgendwo bin ich auffallend ausgezeichnet oder talentiert. Das beste, was ich machen kann, ist mich anzustrengen. Doch was ist, wenn es nicht reicht? Wenn ich versage und dann zurück nach Hause muss? Meine Familie wird so-” 

Yeonjun legt einen Finger auf Soobins Mund, damit er aufhört zu sprechen. Erst als er sich sicher ist, dass Soobin schweigen wird, entfernt er ihn. Stattdessen platziert er die Hände auf Soobins Wangen und rückt näher zu ihm. 

“Du laberst Bullshit”, Dabei spricht Yeonjun so selbstsicher und klar, als gäbe es gar keine andere Möglichkeit. “Du bist toll, so wie du bist. Auch wenn du kein angeborenes Talent hast, das bedeutet rein gar nichts. Du lernst dazu, du verbesserst dich und du wirst besser werden. Ich konnte auch nicht von Geburt an perfekt tanzen oder singen, niemand kann es. Man muss lediglich dran bleiben und nicht aufgeben, dann wird man besser. Außerdem bist du auf gar keinen Fall langweilig, ich dulde keine Widerworte dazu. Denke gar nicht daran, dass du nichts wert bist. Das stimmt nämlich nicht.” 

Weil er zu schnell geredet hat, muss Yeonjun kurz eine Pause einlegen, um Luft zu holen. Er weiß nicht mal, ob Soobin alles verstehen konnte.

“Zudem solltest du nicht zu negativ denken. Ich habe auch… Versagensängste. Es gibt Tage, wo ich denke, ich schaffe es nicht. Jeder hat solche Momente. Aber… ich glaube an mich. Ich glaube daran, dass ich die Stärke und Fähigkeit besitze, es zustande zu bringen. Und ich glaube an dich Soobinie. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du das erreichen wirst, was du dir wünscht. Selbst wenn deine Zukunft nicht so enden sollte wie geplant, deine Familie wird dich nicht abstoßen oder so. Auch ich werde es nicht tun.” 

Er streicht unter Soobins Augen, die anfangen, wässrig zu werden. Jedoch kommen keine Tränen und Soobin atmet tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. 

“Ich bin an deiner Seite und weiß, dass du eine wunderbare Person bist. Also bitte, denk nicht schlecht über dich”, flüstert Yeonjun schlussendlich. Soobin lehnt sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu ihm. 

“Okay”, kommt es von Soobin. Er schlägt die Augenlider auf, um ihn anzuschauen. Vielleicht liegt es an der Dunkelheit oder an den Tränen in seinen Augen, doch Soobins Pupillen scheinen zu glitzern. Es erinnert Yeonjun an die Sterne. “Danke, dass du bei mir bist Yeonjunie Hyung.”

Einen Augenblick lang starren die beiden sich an, bis ihre Gesichter sich näher kommen. Soobin krallt sich an seiner Jacke fest und zieht ihn zu sich.   
Yeonjuns Wimpern flattern schon zu, während er unbewusst über Soobins Kiefer streicht. 

Plötzlich spürt er etwas Nasses auf seiner Nasenspitze. 

Verwirrt öffnet er seine Augen, auch Soobin blickt hoch. Noch mehr Wassertropfen fallen ihn auf dem Gesicht und Yeonjun flucht. 

“Scheiße, es fängt an zu regnen.” 

In der Tat stürzen Tropfen aus dem Himmel herab und rasch richten sich die Jungs auf und packen die Sachen ein. Als sie alles eingesteckt haben, regnet es stärker. Am Himmel sind nur noch dunkle Wolken zu sehen, keine Sterne. 

“Der Wetterbericht hat nichts davon gesagt”, beschwert sich Soobin und zieht seine Kapuze über den Kopf. Sie rennen runter und passen darauf auf, dass sie nicht ausrutschen. 

Yeonjun spürt immer noch, wie rasend sein Herz ist. Mal wieder hätten sie sich fast geküsst. Noch ein paar Zentimeter mehr und ihre Lippen hätten sich berührt. Leider kann er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da der Regen förmlich auf ihnen prasselt. 

“Da drüben.” Soobin zeigt auf eine kleine Überdachung und schnell rennen sie dahin. Als sie angekommen sind, atmen sie hastig und lassen ihre Sachen auf den etwas trockenen Boden gleiten. Yeonjun versucht den Regen vom Gesicht wegzuwischen, was nicht wirklich hilft, da alles an ihm nass ist. 

“Ich denke, ich habe irgendwo Taschentücher.” Soobin beugt sich zur Tasche und holt eine Packung raus, die allerdings ebenso ein wenig feucht ist. 

“Besser als nichts”, seufzt Yeonjun und nimmt es an. Nachdem er sich ein bisschen trocknen konnte, zieht er Soobin zu sich. Er holt noch mehr Tücher raus und tupft mit denen an Soobins Gesicht. Der Jüngere verzieht das Gesicht, seine Nase niedlich hochgezogen. 

“Sanfter Hyung”, verlangt er und sofort hört Yeonjun auf ihn, nun etwas vorsichtiger. 

“Ich hoffe, wir werden nicht krank.” Yeonjun macht Soobins Haare nach hinten, sodass seine nassen Strähnen ihm nicht ins Gesicht fallen. “Nächste Woche startet ein Projekt bei mir.”

Soobin schweigt, während Yeonjun weiterhin an seinem Gesicht fummelt. Letztendlich blickt er ihn entschuldigend an. “Sorry… ich hätte das Date nicht draußen planen sollen. Jetzt ist alles ruiniert.” 

“Nein, nein”, sagt Yeonjun unverzüglich und reibt beruhigend an Soobins Ohrläppchen. “Woher solltest du wissen, dass es regnen wird? Außerdem… ich hatte heute viel Spaß. Danke.” 

Ohne Vorwarnung legt Soobin seine nasse Hand auf Yeonjuns Nacken. “Hat es dir tatsächlich gefallen?”

“Ja, das beste Date, was ich jemals hatte. Natürlich neben unser erstes”, witzelt er und entlockt Soobin ein Lachen. 

Yeonjun kann nicht anders als Soobin anzugucken. Trotz seiner nassen Haare, wo Tröpfchen fallen, und der geröteten Nase sieht er umwerfend aus. 

Als er Yeonjuns Starren bemerkt, hört er auf zu lachen und blickt zum Älteren. Niemand sagt etwas, doch Soobins Blick, die zu seinen Lippen heruntergehen, verraten schon alles. 

“Soobin”, sagt Yeonjun liebvoll. Er legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter, während die andere an seiner Wange ruht. So sicher und mutig hat er sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt. “Darf ich dich küssen?”

Soobins Augen werden größer und unsicher beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe. “Ich habe aber keine Erfahrung…”

“Das ist nicht schlimm. Darf ich?”

Es scheint so, als würde Soobin angestrengt nachdenken und Yeonjun will schon sagen, dass sie es lassen können, wenn er nicht möchte. Doch dann nickt Soobin kaum merkbar. 

“Okay.”

Bevor einer von den beiden den Mumm verlieren kann, beugt Yeonjun sich nach vorne und schließt die Augen. Wie beim ersten Mal bei der Seoul Performance Show stellt er fest, wie weich Soobins Lippen sind. Sogar vom Regen nass und angeknabbert fühlen sie sich trotzdem gut an. 

Zärtlich bewegt Yeonjun seine eigenen Lippen, doch als Soobin versteinert da steht und nichts unternimmt, löst sich Yeonjun von ihm. 

“Versuch, meine Bewegungen nachzumachen”, flüstert er und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, die er so sehr verehrt. Soobins Gesicht ist hochrot, was man selbst im Dunkeln sehen kann, dennoch nickt er stumm.

Wieder einmal legt Yeonjun seinen Mund auf Soobins und diesmal versucht Soobin seine Lippen zu bewegen. Man merkt deutlich, dass der Jüngere keine Erfahrung in diesem Bereich hat, aber das stört Yeonjun nicht im Geringsten. 

Vielmehr schmiegt er sich noch mehr zu dem Jungen und packt mehr Emotionen in den Kuss rein. Er schmilzt regelrecht dahin. Yeonjun hört im Hintergrund den Regen und auch spürt er, wie sein Körper definitiv an Kälte und Feuchtigkeit annimmt, aber es kümmert ihn nicht. Gerade sind seine Sinne nur von Soobin berauscht. 

Sein Kopf ist benebelt, sein Herz tanzt und seine Lippen fühlen sich warm an. 

Alles an dem Kuss ist angenehm und zart. 

Als Soobin zittrig gegen ihn atmet, hört Yeonjun kurz auf, sodass beide genug Luft schnappen können. Schnell stellt er fest, dass er gerade nicht ohne Soobins Lippen sein will, weswegen er nach ein paar Sekunden wieder den Jungen küsst. 

Soobin zeigt ebenso keine Widerrede und macht seine Augen wieder zu. Dabei klammert er sich an Yeonjuns Haare, die aus der Mütze herausschauen. Diesmal ist er viel entspannter und seufzt wohltuend in den Kuss. 

Ohne Eile küssen sich die zwei unter dem Dach, die Zeit verliert an Bedeutung. 

Das einzig Wichtige im Moment sind sie.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh”, macht Soobins Mitbewohner Felix, als er die Tür öffnet, sichtlich überrascht, ihn zu sehen. “Hallo Yeonjun Sunbaenim.” 

“Hey. Ich möchte zu Soobin.” 

“Ähh, natürlich.” Felix wirkt ein wenig überrumpelt über sein Erscheinen. Yeonjun war nicht so oft bei Soobins Wohnung gewesen und wenn, dann war Felix nicht da. Der Zimmernachbar weiß wohl nicht, wie er mit Yeonjun umgehen soll. “Allerdings ist er krank.” 

“Ich weiß.” Yeonjun hält die mitgebrachte Tüte hoch. “Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich habe Medikamente.” 

“Ah, achso.” 

Ein wenig ungeduldig blickt Yeonjun ihn blank an. “Kann ich hereinkommen?” 

Sofort macht Felix Platz und lässt den Älteren herein. “Ja, ah, kein Problem.” 

Kurz bedankt sich Yeonjun, bevor er die Wohnung betritt und rechts zum Zimmer läuft. Soobin und Felix teilen sich ein Zimmer, anders als bei Jeno und ihn, die eigene Räume besitzen. Ansonsten sieht es hier genauso aus wie bei Yeonjun, eine offene Küche mit dem Wohnzimmer und ein Badezimmer. Hier fehlt lediglich ein weiteres Zimmer, weswegen die Wohnung kleiner, aber somit kostensparender ist. 

Soobin liegt auf dem Bett, ein nasser Lappen auf der Stirn und die Decke bis zu seinem Kinn hochgezogen. Seine Wangen glühen und er schwitzt. Langsam öffnet er die glasigen Augen, als er Yeonjuns Schritte hört. 

“Hyung?”, murmelt er, die Stimme gebrochen und trocken. 

“Hey”, begrüßt Yeonjun ihn leise und setzt sich auf der Bettkante. “Wie geht es dir?”

“Scheiße. Sieht man es nicht?” Dabei lächelt der Jüngere schwach. Yeonjun lächelt zurück.

Yeonjun ist froh darüber, dass er ein starkes Immunsystem hat, sodass er nicht wegen des Regens am Samstag krank geworden ist. Leider hat es Soobin erwischt, der ihm heute schrieb, wie er nicht zum Unterricht gehen kann, weil er Fieber hat. Natürlich hat das Yeonjuns Besorgnis erweckt, weswegen er beschloss, nach dem Unterricht Medizin zu holen und Soobin zu besuchen. 

“Ich koche was für dich, okay?” Yeonjun krault Soobins Haare, die durch den Schweiß klebrig sind, doch das kümmert ihn nicht. “Klingt Hühnersuppe für dich gut?”

“Ich habe keinen Hunger.”

“Du musst was essen. Danach gebe ich dir Medikamente und du kannst dann schlafen.”

Obwohl Soobin damit nicht wirklich einverstanden wirkt, ist er zu schwach, um zu protestieren. Er brummt nur und schließt wieder die Augen. Yeonjun entfernt den Lappen und macht ihn wieder nass in der Schüssel, die auf der Nachtkommode ist. Bevor er das Tuch auf Soobin legt, beugt sich Yeonjun vor und küsst seine feuchte Stirn. 

“Hyung, du wirst noch krank”, jammert Soobin, während Yeonjun den Lappen zurücktut. 

“Ein Kuss wird mich nicht umbringen”, meint er gelassen. Als will er es Soobin beweisen, platziert er demonstrativ die Lippen gegen seine Wange, was Soobin wieder klagen lässt. “Ich mache jetzt dein Essen.”

Als der Ältere aufsteht und sich umdreht, stellt er fest, wie Felix sie aus dem Türrahmen beobachtet, sein Mund deutlich offen. Ah, er hat anscheinend alles mitbekommen. Yeonjun schließt die Tür hinter sich, damit Soobin seine Ruhe hat. 

“Ist was?”, fragt Yeonjun nach. Er mag es nicht, wie der Junge ihn anstarrt. 

Felix schüttelt hektisch den Kopf, die Angespanntheit anzusehen. “Äh, nein, alles gut... Ich wusste nicht, dass Soobin mit dir zusammen ist.” 

Zusammen… 

Tatsächlich haben Soobin und er sich diesbezüglich nicht ausgesprochen. Nachdem der Regen weniger wurde und sie aufhörten sich zu küssen, haben sie einen Bus an der Haltestelle genommen. Die ganze Zeit grinsten sie vor sich hin und waren in ihrer rosa Blase gefangen. Danach haben sie nicht viel geredet, dennoch wissen beide, dass sie die Küsse genossen haben. Als sie erschöpft angekommen sind, beschlossen sie, am nächsten Tag zu reden, damit sie schnell duschen und sich schlafen legen können. 

Sonntag war Yeonjun zu beschäftigt gewesen, er konnte nicht ernsthaft mit Soobin sprechen. Deswegen hatte er vorgehabt, Montag zu klären, wie es um sie steht. Der Kuss hat sie eindeutig einen Schritt weiter gebracht, aber wie sieht das Soobin? Werden sie sich öfters küssen? Finden weitere Dates statt? Oder sollen sie schon zusammenkommen? 

Yeonjun wird sich nach Soobin richten. Erst wenn der Jüngere sich wohl und sicher fühlt, dann können sie weiterschauen. 

Doch nun liegt Soobin krank im Bett und Yeonjun hat nicht vor, es anzusprechen. Seine Gesundheit hat Vorrang, alles andere kommt später. 

Weil das Felix nichts angeht, was zwischen Soobin und ihm läuft, erzählt Yeonjun auch nichts. 

“Ich muss eure Küche benutzen”, wechselt er das Thema. “Habt ihr alles für eine Hühnersuppe da?” 

“Äh, ich denke schon.” Felix geht zur Theke und holt die benötigten Sachen aus den Schränken. Yeonjun fängt an, die Suppe vorzubereiten.

Felix steht unbeholfen neben ihn. “Brauchst du Hilfe?” 

“Nein.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

Dennoch bewegt er sich nicht weg und schaut Yeonjun beim Gemüse schälen zu. Ein wenig gestört schnalzt der Ältere mit der Zunge. 

“Brauchst du was?” 

Der Mitbewohner zuckt zusammen und kratzt sich nervös an der Wange, wo die Sommersprossen sind. “Nein… dachte nur, dass du ja kochen kannst.” 

Nun ist Yeonjun genervt von ihm. “Ist das ein Problem?” 

“N-natürlich nicht! Es ist toll… äh, also, zu kochen.” 

Yeonjun erwidert nichts und holt die fertige Packung heraus, wo das Hähnchen schon gewürfelt ist. Irgendwann setzt sich der Jüngere aufs Sofa und Yeonjun kann ohne Beobachtung weitermachen. Als er mit der ganzen Vorbereitung fertig ist, kocht er die Brühe. 

Auf einmal steht Felix wieder neben ihn. “Kennst du Changbin?” 

Verwirrt über die Frage bejaht er. Changbin ist in den gleichen Kursen wie er und Yeonjun kann behaupten, dass sie sich gut verstehen und sich gegenseitig helfen. 

Felix wirkt wesentlich gelassener über diesen Fakt. “Er ist ein guter Freund von mir. Er meinte, du seist ein ganz korrekter Typ.” 

“Ihr habt euch über mich unterhalten?”, erkundigt sich Yeonjun und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. 

Erwischt blickt der Jüngere von ihm weg. “Also… äh… ich habe ihn gerade angeschrieben und gefragt, ob er dich kennt. Ihr habt ja die selben Kurse.”

“Wieso fragst du ihn nach mir?” 

“Ich… ” Felix zögert und Yeonjun hat eine Ahnung. “Ich wusste nicht, wie du drauf bist. Also ich weiß, Soobin hängt mit dir ab, aber dein Ruf… also… ”

Yeonjun unterbricht ihn, bevor er sich weiter rausreden kann. “Ob ich wirklich ein so schlechter Mensch bin, das ist es doch.” 

Hektisch verneint Felix, aber Yeonjun hört nicht zu, er ist einfach ermüdet von dem Ganzen. Wieso denkt jeder, dass er so schlimm ist? Ihm ist klar, wie abweisend er zu den meisten ist, doch er behandelt die Leute nicht abwertend oder fies. In letzter Zeit war er so mit seinen Freunden beschäftigt gewesen, weswegen er die neuen Gerüchte gar nicht mitbekommt. Bestimmt sind die meisten unwahr, wie jedes Mal. 

“Yeonjun Sunbaenim”, ruft Felix nach ihm aus, seine Hände nervös zusammengefaltet. “Sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich mich bei dir benehmen soll. Du bist bestimmt ganz… okay. Vor allem, weil du und Soobin ein Paar seid.” 

Yeonjun ignoriert den letzten Satz und wendet sich wieder zum Topf. “Schon in Ordnung.” 

Als nichts mehr von ihm kommt, lässt Felix die Schultern fallen. 

“Okay… wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf mich.” 

Yeonjun macht mit der Suppe weiter, während der andere Junge weggeht. In den nächsten Minuten versucht Yeonjun sich auf die Zubereitung zu konzentrieren, allerdings bemerkt er, wie betrübt er ist. 

Ihm kotzt es an, wie Vorurteile, Lügen und das Äußere ihn zu einer gemeinen Person machen. Man verbreitet Unwahrheiten über ihn, weil er so unnahbar ist. Wieso kann man ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? 

Als er mit der Suppe fertig ist, gießt er diese in einer Schüssel. Auf einem Tablett stellt er die Schüssel und ein Wasserglas ab. Seine Augen suchen nach Felix, der mit dem Laptop auf der Couch sitzt. 

“Ich habe zu viel Suppe gemacht”, sagt Yeonjun. “Du kannst dir etwas davon nehmen.” 

Bevor Felix überhaupt antworten kann, geht Yeonjun mit dem Tablett zu Soobins Zimmer. Er legt das Essen auf der Kommode und schließt die Tür zu, damit Felix nicht wie zuvor zuschauen kann. 

Soobin blinzelt ihn an, als Yeonjun die Hand auf sein Gesicht legt. Das Fieber hat zugenommen, Soobin glüht nämlich. 

“Ich habe Essen. Setz dich auf”, spricht Yeonjun behutsam zu ihm. 

Soobin wimmert. “Will nicht.” 

“Soobin-ah. Komm nur für eine kurze Zeit.” 

Yeonjun hilft ihm, sich aufzusetzen und legt den warmen Lappen weg. Nachdem das Tablett auf seinem Schoss platziert ist, nimmt er den Löffel in der Hand und pustet. 

“Mund auf.” Er hält das Besteck gegen Soobin, welcher unwillig den Mund öffnet. Ohne Eile kaut er herum und Yeonjun vermutet, dass es lange dauern wird. Soobin ist generell ein langsamer Esser, mit Fieber wird es bestimmt nicht schneller gehen. 

Ihm macht es nichts aus und geduldig füttert er ihn weiter. Obwohl Soobin sich anfangs beschwerte, isst er nun brav. Wahrscheinlich hat er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, deswegen macht sich der Hunger jetzt bemerkbar. Als die Schüssel leer ist, reicht er ihm das Glas Wasser. 

“Du musst viel Wasser trinken.” 

Soobin gehorcht und trinkt alles auf einmal. Danach atmet er schwer aus und lehnt sich zu Yeonjun, der ihm stolz am Kopf tätschelt. 

“Guter Junge. Das hast du toll gemacht.” 

“Ich bin kein Hund.” Dennoch schließt er seine Augen und genießt Yeonjuns Wärme. Der Ältere muss lächeln. 

“Ich hole noch mal Wasser, dann nimmst du die Medizin”, sagt Yeonjun und will sich aufsetzen, doch lange Finger umschließen sein Handgelenk.

“Bleib noch bei mir.” Dabei blickt Soobin ihn mit halb geöffneten Augen an, offensichtlich müde. 

Am liebsten will Yeonjun ihn in die Arme schließen und versprechen, dass er nirgendwo hingehen wird, allerdings muss er sich zuerst um seine Gesundheit kümmern. 

“Ich komme gleich, wirklich.” Er nimmt Soobins Finger und küsst leicht den Handrücken, was Soobins Atem stocken lässt. 

Yeonjun steht auf und nimmt das Tablett mit, was er am Waschbecken abstellt. Vielleicht sollte er direkt eine ganze Wasserflasche mitnehmen, damit Soobin auch später davon trinken kann. Kurz guckt er sich um, bis er sich zu Felix umdreht. 

“Ich brauche eine Wasserflasche für Soobin.”

“Die linke Tür neben dem Kühlschrank”, erklärt Felix. Während Yeonjun eine Wasserflasche rausholt, lächelt Felix. “Du kümmerst dich ziemlich gut um Soobin.” 

“Natürlich”, gibt Yeonjun von sich, ohne nachzudenken. “Er ist mir wichtig.” 

Als würde Felix sich ermutigt fühlen von Yeonjuns Antwort, grinst er breiter. “Soobin kann sich glücklich schätzen mit dir.” 

Etwas erstaunt von diesen Worten sagt Yeonjun nichts dazu. Wieso sagt Felix sowas plötzlich? Vielmehr ist er ernsthaft eine gute Wahl für Soobin? Kann Soobin also mit ihm glücklich werden? 

Der Mitbewohner spricht weiter. “Du bist überraschenderweise ziemlich liebvoll. Wie du mit Soobin gesprochen hast oder ihn gekü-”

“Soobin wartet auf mich”, redet Yeonjun dazwischen, zu verlegen, um weiter zuzuhören. Ihm ist es etwas peinlich, diese Sachen aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören. 

“Oh, alles klar. Wie gesagt, ruf mich, wenn was ist.” 

Yeonjun nickt und verschwindet zu Soobin, welcher auf ihn wartet. Er füllt das Glas mit Wasser und reicht es ihm mit der Tablette. Soobin verzieht das Gesicht und nimmt es widerwillig an. Als er das Medikament heruntergeschluckt hat, legt er das Glas weg. 

Yeonjun drückt ihn runter zur Matratze und deckt ihn ein. Der Jüngere muss schwitzen, damit das Fieber nachlässt. “Versuche jetzt zu schlafen.” 

“Musst du gehen?”, fragt Soobin, sein Mund von der Decke verdeckt. 

“Ja, später”, seufzt Yeonjun, nicht erfreut darüber, da er gerne länger bei Soobin bleiben will. “Ich muss mit meiner Gruppe ein Musikstück proben. Wir haben schon einen Termin vereinbart, ich kann leider nicht absagen.” 

Soobin wirkt ein wenig enttäuscht. “Welches Instrument wirst du spielen?” 

“Klavier. Es wird eher klassisch.”

“Kannst du wenigstens bei mir bleiben, bis ich einschlafe?”, bittet Soobin ihn mit beinahe flehenden Augen. Wie kann da Yeonjun Nein sagen? 

“Natürlich. Ich kann sogar ein Lullaby für dich singen”, witzelt er und Soobin lacht kraftlos. 

“Kannst du näher kommen?” Soobin rückt zur Wand, sodass Yeonjun Platz auf dem Bett hat. 

Der Ältere setzt sich gegen das Kissen, seine Beine ausgestreckt auf dem Bett. Schnell legt Soobin den Kopf auf seinen Schoß, das Gesicht zu Yeonjuns Beinen gerichtet. In dieser neuen Position setzt Yeonjuns Herz aus, ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Die Decke wickelt er noch mal um Soobin, da sie ein bisschen verrutscht ist, und krault seine Haare. Der Jüngere entspannt sich deutlich.

Für ein paar Minuten spricht niemand und Yeonjun denkt schon, dass der Junge auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen ist. 

“Was genau sind wir Yeonjun Hyung?”, krächzt Soobin leise und dreht sich zu ihm um, damit er ihn ins Gesicht blicken kann. 

Verblüfft von der Frage stoppt Yeonjun die Massage. “Äh… Menschen?” 

Soobin hat die Kraft, seine Augen zu verdrehen. “Ich meine unsere Beziehung.” 

Oh, das. 

Yeonjun überlegt kurz, was er genau sagen soll. Dass es Soobin entscheiden soll? Dass sie einen Schritt weitergehen können? Doch als er sieht, wie Soobins Wangen rot sind, seine Augen glänzen und die Haare verschwitzt gegen die Stirn kleben, weiß er die Antwort. 

“Lass uns reden, wenn du wieder gesund bist. Werde zuerst besser, okay?” 

“Aber Hyun-”

“Schh.” Yeonjun legt den Zeigefinger auf Soobins ausgetrockneten Lippen, damit er nicht weiter spricht. “Schlaf jetzt. Wir haben später genug Zeit zum Reden.” 

Normalerweise hätte Soobin nicht nachgelassen, doch durch das Fieber ist er zu angeschlagen, weswegen er schnell aufgibt. Als er die Augen zumacht, fährt Yeonjun wieder durch seine Haare. 

Gemütlich lehnt sich Yeonjun zurück. Irgendwann stößt Soobin einen regelmäßigen Atem aus und Yeonjun schaut nach, ob er tatsächlich eingeschlafen ist. Dennoch bewegt er sich nicht, da er es gerade angenehm findet und es für ein paar Minuten genießen will. 

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und Felix tritt im Zimmer herein, seine Augen groß, als er Yeonjun mit Soobin auf seinem Schoß sieht. Yeonjun signalisiert ihm, dass er gefälligst ruhig sein soll. 

“Sorry”, flüstert Felix und läuft zu seinem Bett. “Habe mein Ladekabel vergessen.” 

Nachdem er das hat, was er suchte, hetzt Felix aus dem Raum. Yeonjun seufzt aus, langsam sollte er sich auf den Weg machen.

Vorsichtig setzt er Soobins Kopf auf dem Kissen und steht auf. Lange blickt er auf den schlafenden Jungen. Obwohl Soobin nicht gerade in bester Form ist, sieht er für Yeonjun immer noch toll aus. Egal unter welche Umstände, Soobin wirkt in seinen Augen perfekt.

Yeonjun ist total verschossen in dieser wunderbaren Person.

Ein bisschen deprimiert verlässt er das Zimmer, weil er nicht mehr mit Soobin zusammen sein kann. Felix schaut sich etwas am Laptop an, während er an der Suppe schlürft. 

“Gehst du?” 

Yeonjun nickt.

“Übrigens danke dafür”, deutet Felix auf die Hühnersuppe. “Und… noch mal es tut mir leid, dass ich mich daneben benommen habe, mein voller Ernst. Du bist wirklich nett und fürsorglich.”

“Schon gut.” Yeonjun möchte nicht nachtragend sein. Zudem wirkt Felix aufrichtig, ihm zu verzeihen fällt ihn nicht allzu schwer. “Es ist alles okay zwischen uns.” 

Grinsend kommt Felix zu ihm und umarmt ihn, was Yeonjun vollkommen überrascht. Der Mitbewohner merkt, dass es wohl zu plötzlich ist und lässt ihn los. Dennoch verliert er sein Grinsen nicht und Yeonjun findet, so sieht er besser aus, als wenn er nervös ist. 

“Wahrscheinlich werde ich dich noch öfters sehen”, sagt Felix. “Außerdem sind Soobin und du ein süßes Paar.” 

Auf dieser Aussage ist Yeonjun ebenfalls nicht vorbereitet und er versucht nicht zu erröten. 

“Ah ja, danke, ich muss gehen”, lenkt er ab und geht zur Tür. “Mach’s gut.” 

Beide verabschieden sich und Yeonjun läuft zu seinem Treffen. 

Soobin und er sind süß zusammen? Ein süßes Paar? 

Dieser Gedanke bringt Yeonjun zum Lächeln. Hoffentlich wird es gut zwischen ihnen enden. 

-

Donnerstag ist Soobin fit genug, um wieder am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Yeonjun sieht ihn vor dem Musikgebäude. Auch Soobin hat ihn entdeckt und kommt auf ihn zu. 

“Yeonjunie Hyung, ich habe auf dich gewartet.” 

Am liebsten möchte Yeonjun ihn eine Umarmung geben oder sogar seine Wange küssen. Jedoch sind sie in der Öffentlichkeit, wo ihn jeder anschauen kann, weswegen er es unterlässt. Stattdessen lächelt er breit. “Wie geht es dir?”

“Viel besser.” Dabei bläst Soobin die Brust auf und klopft darauf. “Ich bin nämlich tough und schaffe eine Krankheit ohne Probleme.”

“Ohh, du tougher Junge, so stark”, neckt Yeonjun ihn und Soobin schlägt ihn leicht auf der Schulter. 

Sie laufen zur Mensa und unterhalten sich dabei. Obwohl Soobin ganz normal wirkt, merkt Yeonjun, dass er ein wenig angespannt ist. Zudem blickt er ab und zu zu ihm, wahrscheinlich wartet er darauf, den großen Elefanten im Raum anzusprechen. Nämlich wie es zwischen ihnen weitergehen soll. 

Irgendwann hält es Soobin nicht mehr aus. 

“Also…”, Soobin zieht ihn hinter einem Baum, der abseits liegt, sodass auch keiner zuhören kann. Mit einem scheuen Blick beißt Soobin auf die Unterlippe. “Wir?” 

“Was willst du?”

“Hah?” 

“Wie willst du weitermachen?”, formuliert Yeonjun es anders. “Wenn du willst, können wir es langsam angehen und nichts überstürzen. Wir müssen nicht sofort eine Beziehung führen. Es ist deine Entscheidung und ich werde es respektieren.”

“Aber Hyung”, wendet Soobin ein und nimmt unerwartet Yeonjuns Hand. “Es geht hier nicht nur um mich, sondern um _uns_. Eine Beziehung ist keine Sache, wo einer die Entscheidung und Verantwortung trägt, es sind zwei Personen beteiligt. Du sollst ebenfalls sagen, was du möchtest, nicht nur ich. Deine Meinung ist genauso wichtig wie meine.”

Natürlich ist Soobin rücksichtsvoll. Yeonjun schmilzt förmlich bei den Worten. Wie kann er sich nicht in ihn verlieben, es ist unmöglich. 

“Okay”, stimmt Yeonjun zu und drückt Soobins Hand. “Was denkst du dann? Was denkst du von _uns_?” 

Beklommen schaut Soobin von ihm weg. “Ich mochte es… dich zu küssen.” 

Yeonjun lächelt ihn glücklich an. “Ich auch. Sehr sogar.” 

“Dann können wir es… öfters tun.” Nach dieser Aussage läuft Soobin rot an und er will schon seine Hand entziehen, doch Yeonjun hält fest daran. 

“Wir können so viel küssen, wie nur geht.” Yeonjun verringert den Abstand, was Soobin sichtlich nervöser macht. 

“U-und du Yeonjunie Hyung? Was willst du?”

“Ich? Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.” Eigentlich hatte Yeonjun nicht vor, so ehrlich zu sein, damit Soobin sich nicht gedrängt fühlt. Jedoch ist es das Beste, wenn sie sagen, was sie genau wollen.

“Ich auch.” 

Sofort werden Yeonjuns Augen groß. Mit dieser Antwort hat er nicht so schnell gerechnet. “Was?” 

Vor Verblüffung lässt Yeonjun Soobins Hand los, sodass der Jüngere scheu seine Hände vors Gesicht platziert. 

“Was meinst du damit?”, möchte Yeonjun wissen. Nicht das er es falsch verstanden hat. 

Soobin versteckt sich immer noch hinter den Händen. “Ich… will auch. Mit dir zusammen sein… als Paar.” 

Yeonjun kann seine Ohren kaum trauen. “Meinst du das ernst?”

Nun blickt Soobin zwischen seinen Fingern zu ihm. Er nickt. 

Vollkommen überzeugt ist Yeonjun immer noch nicht, er muss sich absolut sicher sein. Deswegen zieht er Soobins Arme zu sich und zwingt ihn damit, ihn direkt anzuschauen. Wie erwartet ist Soobin knallrot bis zu den Ohrenspitzen. 

“Du willst eine Beziehung? Mit mir?” 

Erneut nickt Soobin.

“Wieso?”

“Weil... ich gerne Zeit mit dir verbringe. Ich sehe dich gerne an. Ich höre dir gerne zu. Ich will mit dir gemeinsam lachen und Spaß haben”, faselt Soobin vor sich hin. “Mein Herz fühlt sich bei dir komisch an. Es ist komisch und neu, aber ein tolles Gefühl. Mit dir zu sein macht mich so glücklich, du bedeutest mir was. Ich… ich mag dich. Die Art, die nicht platonisch ist. Ich will genau wie du mehr von dir.”

Mit vollem Schwung fällt Yeonjun ins Soobins Armen und küsst ihn. Allerdings löst er sich schnell von ihm weg und blickt den Größeren entschuldigend an.

“Darf ich?”

Soobin fängt an zu kichern. “Ja, du musst nicht mehr fragen.”

Mit einem Ansturm von Gefühlen beugt Yeonjun sich vor, damit er Soobins traumhaften Lippen berühren kann. 

-

“Ich will nicht mehr!”, jammert Beomgyu und schmeißt das Buch dramatisch weg. “Es ist zu viel für mich. Ich bin überfordert.” 

Taehyun schaut nicht von seinen Notizen auf. “Wir sind hier gerade mal fünfzehn Minuten.” 

“Aber-”

“Kannst du aufhören rumzuheulen, ich versuche zu lernen”, meint Yeonjun genervt und versucht die Seite fertig zu lesen. 

Beomgyu streckt ihm frech die Zunge heraus. “Lernen bringt bei deinem Erbsenhirn sowieso nichts.” 

“Du kleiner Scheiß-”

“Könnt ihr beide die Klappe halten”, mischt sich Taehyun ein, ein böser Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Sofort werden sie still. Obwohl Yeonjun der Ältere ist, fühlt es sich oft an, als würde Taehyun hier die größte Autorität besitzen. Selbst Beomgyu holt sein Buch zurück, um Taehyun nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. 

Gerade als Yeonjun sich wieder zu seinem lästigen Projekt zuwenden will, fällt ihm ein Gedanke ein. Vielleicht ist ihre Lernphase in der Bibliothek kein passender Zeitpunkt, es den beiden zu erzählen, aber er möchte es nicht weiter verheimlichen. Soobin sollte auch bald kommen, dann können sie es gemeinsam sagen. 

Vor ein paar Stunden haben Sobin und er endgültig beschlossen, ein Paar zu werden. Nach dem Kuss haben sie sich darauf geeinigt, es ruhig angehen zu lassen. Ganz gemütlich und entspannt. Doch Yeonjun möchte noch etwas. 

Er will nicht, dass ihre Beziehung öffentlich bekannt ist. 

Auf keinen Fall will er Soobin verheimlichen, weil er sich für ihn oder seiner Sexualität schämt. Das Problem ist eher, die Leute werden ihn damit belästigen. Sie werden reden, mehr als jetzt. Yeonjun würde klarkommen, aber Soobin? Yeonjun möchte nicht, dass Soobin mit dieser Situation überfordert ist. Als sie Freunde geworden sind, hat ihn auch jeder angestarrt und ihm hat diese Aufmerksamkeit definitiv nicht gefallen. Soobin ist dafür zu unschuldig.

Wenn also herauskommen würde, dass er mit den so _begehrten und furchteinflößenden Yeonjun_ zusammen ist, würde jeder ausflippen. Man würde sich wundern, wie es Soobin geschafft hat, sein Herz zu erobern. Oder wieso ausgerechnet Yeonjun ihn als Freund genommen hat. Für Yeonjun ist Soobin ein besonders toller Mensch, doch nicht jeder sieht, wie großartig er ist. Yeonjun hat sogar Angst, dass eifersüchtige Studenten seinen Freund nerven werden. Und das soll Soobin nicht geschehen, er soll nicht von jeden bedrängt werden. 

Yeonjun will lediglich Soobin beschützen. Deswegen will er die Beziehung geheim halten. 

Eigentlich wollte Soobin ihre Beziehung nicht geheim halten, was Yeonjun ein wenig überraschte. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass Soobin so offen ihre Beziehung zeigen möchte. Trotzdem versuchte er, es ihm zu erklären und letztendlich hat der Größere eingewilligt. Soobin weiß nämlich, dass es viel Stress verursachen wird, weswegen er die Meinung des Älteren respektiert. Zudem ist es am Anfang besser, wenn nicht jeder über sie Bescheid weiß. 

Allerdings werden es Beomgyu, Taehyun und Kai erfahren. Es sind ihre engsten Freunde und die haben natürlich ein Recht, es zu wissen. 

So tief in seinen Kopf gefangen, taucht Soobin auf einmal neben ihn auf. “Hi, Leute.” 

Dabei lächelt er jeden an, besonders bei Yeonjun wird sein Lächeln größer und die Grübchen treten mehr hervor. Yeonjun erwidert es mit einem Lächeln, seine Zähne zu sehen.

Soobin setzt sich neben ihn und holt die Sachen heraus, die er beim Lernen braucht. 

“Übrigens muss ich bei dem Festival mithelfen”, informiert er sie. “Ich werde beim Film-Stand sein und den Studiengang vorstellen.” 

“Musst du ganz allein?”, fragt Taehyun. 

“Nein, ein paar Leute sind daran beteiligt. Ich war jedoch die Erstauswahl meiner Professorin, sie meint, ich soll mehr aus mir herauskommen.” Nun schmollt Soobin. “Ich will eigentlich nicht. Für mich reicht schon aus, den Stand aufzubauen. Jetzt muss ich mit fremden Menschen interagieren.” 

“Hyung, du wirst später auch mit Menschen arbeiten.” 

“Oder du könntest Tier Dokumente produzieren”, gibt Beomgyu von sich. “Tada, kein Menschenkontakt.” 

Während die drei weitersprechen, ergreift Yeonjun heimlich unter dem Tisch nach Soobins Hand. Einfach, weil er es kann und es möchte. Das lässt Soobin kurz stocken und flüchtig guckt er zu ihm, bis er ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt. Danach unterhält er sich weiter und macht, als sei nichts passiert. 

Für eine ganze Weile halten sie ihre Hände und Yeonjun kann nicht aufhören, zufrieden zu lächeln. Auch Soobin wirkt ganz glücklich. 

“Seid ihr nun zusammen?” 

Erschrocken von der Frage starren alle Taehyun an, welcher verschmitzt lächelt.

Beomgyu runzelt die Stirn. “Was sagst du da plötzlich?” 

“Naja, beide erscheinen heute sehr glücklich. Sie lächeln wie Idioten.” Daraufhin protestiert Soobin, aber Taehyun hört nicht zu. “Außerdem wirkt es, als will Yeonjun Hyung uns ganze Zeit was erzählen. Also?” 

Gespannt faltet Taehyun seine Arme auf dem Tisch und lehnt sich zu ihnen rüber. Yeonjun und Soobin schauen sich kurz an, bevor sie sich zunicken. 

“Ja, wir haben es erst vor ein paar Stunden beschlossen.” Ein wenig scheu grinst Yeonjun halb schief, während Beomgyu ein Freudenschrei auslässt. Viele Studenten schauen ihn finster an und Beomgyu entschuldigt sich kleinlaut. 

Dennoch kann er seine Aufgeregtheit nicht verstecken. “Ihr seid jetzt ein Ding? Also wirklich zusammen? Ein Paar?”

“Senk deine Stimme, du Idiot”, zischt Yeonjun, dennoch verliert er sein Lächeln nicht. “Wir wollen es geheim halten.” 

“Wieso denn? Dann könnt ihr keine süßen und ekligen Fotos online posten.” 

Yeonjun winkt mit der Hand ab. “Hatte ich sowieso nicht vor. Fotos sind nicht wichtig.” Doch er bemerkt, wie Soobin wegen dieser Tatsache seine Unterlippe vorzieht.

“Wir haben nicht mal ein Foto von uns Hyung”, beschwert sich Soobin und blinzelt ihn traurig an. 

Der Ältere ändert schnell seine Meinung. “Natürlich können wir viele Fotos von uns machen, kein Problem. Ich mache es gerne, nur werden wir sie dann nicht öffentlich stellen.” 

“Wieso wollt ihr eure Beziehung nicht öffentlich machen?”, lenkt Taehyun wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. 

Yeonjun erklärt den Grund und selbstverständlich können die beiden es nachvollziehen. Schließlich wissen sie selbst, wie sich die Studenten bei Yeonjun verhalten. Beomgyu weiß als sein bester Freund sogar mehr, Yeonjun hat ihn oft Sachen am Telefon erzählt, als dieser noch ganz allein an der Uni war. Selbst unangenehme und schlechte Situationen kennt er, die Yeonjun früher sehr belastet haben. Beide sprechen nicht davon, aber Yeonjun weiß, dass Beomgyu für ihn da ist. 

Auch jetzt legt Beomgyu die Hand auf seine als ein Zeichen, dass er an seiner Seite stehen wird. Taehyun findet es ebenso am besten, ihre Beziehung zuerst mal für sich zu behalten. 

Und Soobin hält immer noch seine Hand und fährt mit dem Daumen über seine Haut. Yeonjun schätzt die Berührung. 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass lediglich ein paar Leute sein Universitätsleben so viel besser machen. 

Yeonjun ist froh, nicht allein zu sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Mir tut es schrecklich leid, dass es so lange gebraucht hat! Leider fehlt mir die Zeit, die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben, da ich viel zu tun habe. Momentan sieht es so aus, dass die folgenden Kapitel etwas länger brauchen werden. Aber die Geschichte werde ich definitiv beenden, seid da nicht besorgt. Ich plane die Fanfiktion in ca. 5 weiteren Kapiteln zu beenden. 
> 
> Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Schreibt mir gerne euere Meinungen dazu! Ich würde mich darüber freuen.
> 
> Bis nächstes Mal!


End file.
